Mi acosador y Mi asesino
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Me enamore del asesino que decidi ayudar, es un completo idiota, pero ahora alguien mas sigue mis pasos, sin saber como paso ahora hay varios chicos en mi vida, ¿En cual de todos debo confiar...? Sin duda no se que esta pasando, pero los secrestos de todos estaran expuesto aqui, ¿Todos los asesinos son malos?, ¿Quien me sigue y que realmente sabe de mi? (MA)
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-Bueno eh estado investigando, creo que ya con quien debo comunicarme, espero solo que si conteste mi carta- Comento para sí misma una peli azul

Ella era una psicóloga reconocida, le habían pedido tratar a algunos de los reos, pues tenía la facilidad de ayudar a los demás, y no se dejaba intimidar

Sin embargo esta vez no le habían pedido ayudar a este tipo, pero dada su curiosidad por su vida decidió ponerse en contacto, sería algo extra oficial, era un tipo era constantemente aislado, no hablaba con nadie, el tipo solo hablaba cuando de una pelea se trataba, a raíz de esto era seguido confinado a una celda aislada, el hombre era agresivo, a pesar de su corta edad

Ella, era muy inteligente, tanto que con solo 20 años ya ejercía como psicóloga, era una mente brillante, y este chico le llamo la atención, leyó su expediente y pensó que podía hacer el intento, nada perdería, sin embargo el método que usaría con este chico era totalmente diferente, dado su carácter se limitaría a escribirle, tal vez después de algún tiempo pueda verlo en persona

Se arreglo, iba a su consultorio, tenía otras personas que atender, trabaja en un centro psiquiátrico, ahí atendía a chicas que por lo regular pasaban por problemas de abusos, tanto físicos como emocionales

Llego, hoy atendería Kisari, era una chica de la que habían abusado cuando era una joven, luego vivió en las calles, y asesino a un tipo que trato de abusar de ella, por eso estaba ahí, la chica llevaba dos meses con Bulma, sin decir nada, solo se sentaba ahí y no le hablaba

-Hola buenos días Kisari, como se que hoy tampoco quieres hablar conmigo, espero no te moleste pero tengo unas cartas que escribir cariño- Y saco un poco de papel y comenzó

A Kisari le dio curiosidad, ella no hacía más que tratar de conseguir algo de ella, pero esta vez era diferente, no lo intento y parecía muy concentrada en lo que escribía

-¿Tienes novio?- Pregunto Kisari, era la primera vez que la oía hablar-

-No, pero si otros pacientes, ellos no los puedo ver y les escribo, dime a ti no te gusta escribir, creo que así puedes sacar tus verdaderos sentimientos plasmándolos en papel- Contesto

-Si puede ser, tal vez lo intente- Comento Kisari

-Bueno eso sería ideal sabes, cuando mis padres murieron y quede sola, estuve en varias casas de adopción, pensé que no podía hacerlo pero escribir me ayudo mucho- Le conto la peli azul

Esto despertó el interés de Kisari por su Psicóloga, es que acaso ella no era una chica de dinero que estudio y que debía tener una vida perfecta, pero parecía que no fue así, entonces Kisari empezó a hablar con Bulma, por fin después de tanta espera logro que esa pequeña hablara con ella

Al día siguiente se dirigió a la cárcel, ya la conocían algunos guardias, entre ellos Goku, era un chico amable, tenía un hijo de unos 4 años, el era realmente agradable

-Hola Goku, traje una carta es para Vegeta Ouiji- Sonrió la chica

-Bueno se la daré, pero no esperes que conteste, el no es de los que habla con nadie, pero aun así creo que lo intentaras verdad- Contesto el chico a su amiga

-Si bueno, ya me conoces, me gustan los retos, y quien sabe tal vez el este tan aburrido que decida contestar- Dijo la chica mientras se reía de sus propias ideas –Nos vemos, volveré luego para saber si contesto

-0o0-

En una de las celdas de confinamiento solitario estaba el chico, era de unos 23 años, había estado encerrado desde que el cumplió 14 años, habia asesinado a 5 personas, pero nunca hablo de lo sucedido, tenía una condenada de 15 años, que podría reducirse por buena conducta, pero siendo él, era casi imposible

Estaba ejercitándose en la habitación, ya era una costumbre para él, odiaba que trataran de intimidarlo, por su físico pequeño, pero siempre dejo claro que él no podía ser intimidado o humillado, mientras estaba en su rutina recibió una visita particular

-Hola Vegeta, veo que de nuevo estas en la caja solo, pero bueno toma te mandaron esto- Comento Goku abriendo la rejilla de la comida, pasando la carta

Vegeta se extraño, el no tenia familia, nadie le había visitado todo ese tiempo, y porque ahora le escribían

-¿Quien manda esto Kakaroto?- Pregunto, sorprendiendo a Goku, pues él era muy callado

-Bueno es una amiga, léela, ella no sabe si contestaras, si lo haces, avísame te traerá papel y hojas- Respondió

El hombre estaba intrigado, una amiga de Kakaroto escribiéndole

Decidió después de terminar sus ejercicios que leería la carta, al principio pensó tirarla, pero su curiosidad pudo más

Cuando la abrió:

 **-Mucho gusto señor Vegeta Ouiji, me presento mi nombre es Bulma, vera el motivo de mi carta es el siguiente, soy psicóloga, estudio casos como el suyo, tengo varias preguntas para hacerle, claro está en caso que usted decida contestarme. Estoy consciente de que su condena es de 15 años, eso me intriga, también debe saber que si acepta contestar y mantener el contacto conmigo, podría incluso rebajar su condena en caso que yo comunique que es usted es suficientemente acto para regresar a la vida cotidiana**

 **Sé que esto es un poco extraño para usted, pero dada su reputación de agresividad no se me permitirá visitarlo, solo se me han sido permitidas estas cartas, espero que considere esta oferta, me ayudaría mucho con mis investigaciones, y sé que podría ser provechoso para usted**

 **Bueno espero su pronta respuesta, puede dejarla con Goku Son es un buen amigo y me hará llegar su respuesta, sea cual sea esta, deseo que pueda contestar pronto**

 **Encontrar B.**

Vegeta termino de leer la carta, -Estúpida mujer si cree que voy a responder su maldita carta- Dijo en el cuarto

Pasaron dos días, no pidió a Kakaroto nada para contestar la carta de la mujer, le dio igual, sin embargo tampoco se desecho el papel

El tercer día lo miro, el papel seguía ahí " _Sera estúpida o que, porque me escribiría, debe saber que mate a esas personas, tal vez no sabe todo, bueno podría divertirme con ella, hacer que crea que sigo su juego_ "

-Buenas tardes Vegeta, aquí tienes tu comida- Llego Goku con una sonrisa, si bien era uno de los guardias, el no creía en ser violento con todos los reos, algunos simplemente eran más tranquilos que otros

-Kakaroto, eh decidido que voy a contestarle a tu amiga, podrías darme algo donde escribir- Dijo dándole la espalda como siempre

-Claro, en un momento te traigo donde puedas escribir- Respondió

Luego de unos momentos regreso Kakaroto con el papel en manos, dio un lápiz y espero para poder llevarse la respuesta Vegeta, el tardo unos momentos en escribir, pero luego le dio a Kakaroto la carta

Este se la llevo, ahora solo tenía que esperar y ver que haría la chica en cuanto leyera lo que le había mandado el hombre, tal vez no volvería a recibir una respuesta, moría de risa solo de pensar en cómo reaccionaría la chica a lo que le escribió

Bulma había salido de sus horas de trabajo en la clínica, estaba realmente cansada, pero Goku le dejo un mensaje avisándole que aquel reo le había contestado, esto la sorprendió, si pensó que contestaría pero no tan rápido, así que fue a donde su amigo para recibir la carta, fue a su casa, el pequeño Gohan era parecido a su padre, era un niño de buen corazón y demasiado bueno

Milk estaba preparando comida, a ella le molestaba lo que hacia Bulma

-En verdad te digo esto Bulma, un día uno de esos tipos podría hacerte daño chica, ellos son asesinos, tipos peligrosos, incluso no sé porque insistes trabajar en la clínica psiquiátrica, no tienes que hacerlo, es peligroso- Comento la morena

-Bueno algunos de eso reclusos en verdad tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad no crees, pero aun así, no creo que me pase nada, tú debes de tranquilizarte, tu marido es guardia en la cárcel, y mira no le ha pasado nada-

-Es diferente Bulma, el es hombre, tu eres una chica, esos tipos son muy fuertes, ¿qué tal y uno te empezara a buscar?, ¿Qué harás?- Pregunto su amiga

-No pasara Milk- Se molesto

Goku llego, con la carta en mano, entregándosela a su amiga, después de eso se quedo unos momentos más con ellos, su trabajo, no le dejaba tiempo para una vida social, sus pacientes eran casi toda su compañía, junto con los Son y algunos amigos del centro psiquiátrico

Llego a su casa, estaba agotada, pero decidió que antes leería la respuesta, el no conocía a este reo en especial, había visitado la cárcel si, pero eran pocos los reos que veía, por lo regular solo veía a unos 10 dado que dos veces por semana se hacia una terapia grupal y no muchos asistían

Abrió la carta:

 **Mujer, me sorprende no sé si eres estúpida, o solo demasiado confiada, no crees que si molestas a las personas equivocadas podrías enfadar a alguien, no se tal vez en cuanto salga se me ocurra hacerte una breve visita**

 **Pasando a lo que pide tu estúpida carta, podría aceptar, claro bajo mis condiciones:**

 **1) Veras aquí como tu comprenderás no se ven chicas y uno tiene ciertas necesidades, si tu accedes a mandarme una fotografía tuya que me ayude lo pensare**

 **2) Contestare cuando yo quiera mujer**

 **3) Para confirmar que eres tú la de la fotografía, necesito algo tuyo que este en la foto**

 **4) También acepto ropa íntima si no quieres mandar la foto, o la puedes mandar con la foto, eso sería mejor, eso me haría aceptar más rápido tu oferta**

 **5) Yo también tengo preguntas para ti, si no las contestas, yo tampoco**

 **Esas son mis condiciones, si lo haces, entonces te diré lo que quieres saber chica, espero que pases un agradable día, tal vez con tu libertad sea mejor, solo recuerda que siempre te pueden observar chica**

 **Vegeta O.**

-Bueno este chico resulto mas estúpido de lo que pensaba, pero si creyó que podría jugar conmigo se equivoca, ahora debo ver como hare- Pensó un momento en su cuarto, dio vueltas en círculos –Ya sé que hare, estúpido ahora tendrás que acceder a contestar mis preguntas-

-0o0-

Paso una semana, Vegeta estaba en su celda, estaba pensando como seria la chica de la carta, sin duda alguna le hubiera encantado ver su cara a sus estúpidas peticiones, no le había mandado nada, claro si estúpida no podría ser, pero de seguro lo maldijo a diestra y siniestra por ser tan atrevido

Que poco le podía interesar la tipa esa y todo lo que pidió, sin duda si alguien pensó que el contestaría estúpidas preguntas de su vida, estaban muy equivocados, el no le debía a nadie explicación, si el abogado que lo defendió consiguió esa condena era porque sabía la verdad pero solo a él se lo dijo nadie más tendría que saber sus secretos y mucho menos una desconocida

Después de estar unas horas sin nada más que ejercitarse y caminar por esa cárcel absurda que era lo más cercano a un hogar, vio a Kakaroto venia hacia él con un sobre y una pequeña caja en mano

Se acerco a él, eso le sorprendió

-Que tal Vegeta, toma esto es para ti, lo mando mi amiga, bueno te dejo- Se despedido el hombre

Dejando a Vegeta sorprendido, será que esa loca le mando lo que le había pedido, pero que clase de psiquiatra era esta, no tenia explicación para que contestara su estúpida carta

Se dirigió de nuevo a su celda, su curiosidad era grande, y decidió abrir primero la carta:

 **Bueno señor Vegeta, ahora que eh cumplido con sus peticiones creo que merezco que usted empiece a responder mis preguntas, sé que es usted un hombre de palabra, así que esperare su respuesta, por cierto en cuanto le permitan las visitas espero poder recuperar mi ropa y mi anillo**

 **La fotografía tómela como un obsequio, se que le ayudara mucho, créame no pude elegir ninguna mejor que esa para usted, creo que fue tomada especialmente para usted así que espero que podamos comenzar**

 **Antes que nada mis primeras preguntas serán:**

 **¿Su color favorito?, ¿Tiene algún alimento en especial que le guste?, y por ultimo ¿Cuántos años tenía cuando murió su familia?**

 **Encontrar B.**

-Que mujer tan loca, en verdad mando todo eso- Susurro mirando la caja a un lado

Bueno nada perdería con ver que le mando, tener un rostro para la chica de las cartas, sería bueno, y quien sabe tal vez le mando más


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Abrió el contenido de la caja, ahí avía un anillo con una gema azul en el, era hermoso, igual pudo ver que le había mandado unas bragas con fresas en ellas, lo cual le causo risa, y la foto estaba boca abajo, decía en la parte trasera

 **Especialmente para ti Vegeta**

El volteo la foto, en ella vio a una chica de cabellos extraños, azules, en una cola alta, tenía un ridículo traje de árabe, o algo así, y estaba enseñando el dedo medio con cara de enojo

Se echo a reír con la foto, en el dedo tenía ese estúpido anillo que le mando, ella parecía enojada, y se veía realmente graciosa en la estúpida foto, " _Maldita mujer inteligente_ " pensó mientras veía la foto

-Que mujer más loca debe ser esta, jamás imagine que lo haría, aunque lo de la foto, la muy desgraciada jugo sucio, pero bueno es un punto a su favor- Se decía a si mismo

Vio que al final de todo había una pequeña libreta y un lapicero, supuso que eran para que pudiera contestar sus preguntas, las cuales se les hicieron un poco extrañas pero bueno, le contestaría a la loca esa, tal vez podría divertirse un poco

-0o0-

Bulma seguía con su rutina, iba a el centro psiquiátrico, ahí seguía con sus pacientes, estaba feliz pues por fin Kisari estaba hablando con ella, esa pobre chica solo tenía 16 años y ya había pasado por muchas cosas en la vida, pero por fin le decía algo, al fin la chica empezó a contarle su historia

-¿Bulma, porque eres psicóloga?- Le pregunto la chica

-Bueno como te dije yo eh vivido en lugares adoptivos, pase por muchas cosas, sabes siempre quise poder hacer algo para ayudar a las personas que pasaban por cosas malas, incluso peores que yo- Contesto ella –Y además hubo algo, una chica que había llegado poco después que yo a una de las casas, a ella la violaron, yo no lo sabía hasta que se suicido, ella era mi amiga- Y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

-Yo no sabía, lo siento, es difícil sabes, una vez que pasa quisieras morirte pero no siempre es fácil, yo estaba enojada, quería buscar al maldito que me desgracio la vida, y cuando el otro tipo lo intento no lo pensé, esa vez me dije que nadie volvería a tocarme- Empezó su relato la chica

-0o0-

Bulma fue a la cárcel, hoy tenía sus terapias grupales, había un chico en especial que llamaba su atención, el era delgado, de cabellos negros largos hasta los hombros, de ojos azules, a él lo conocían como 17, el chico era de más o menos 20 a 24 años, el solo iba se sentaba pero no decía nada, el solo callaba y la miraba fijamente, ella no lo entendía

El siempre llego pero nunca dijo nada, solo la miraba ahí, esto avécese la hacía sentir incomoda pero aun así no quiso dejar de ir, no sabían mucho del chico, solo que había asesinado a un par de hombres que mataron frente a él a su novia, la habían torturado y asesinado, el vio todo y pensaron que lo habían matado igual

Sin embargo el sobrevivió, y luego caso de uno a uno a los tipos, acabando con todos, hasta que lo encontraron, el no hablo con nadie, el era callado, no se metía en pleitos ni nada, pero desde que llego la chica a esas charlas en grupo él empezó a asistir

-0o0-

Vegeta llevaba días, no sabía cuando mandar su respuesta pero decidido que 5 días eran suficientes para responderle a la chica azul

Le mando la respuesta con Kakaroto, quien por alguna razón siempre se veía feliz, él pensaba que era algún idiota o algo así, el escucho de una chica en la cárcel, una especie de terapia se daba para varios de los reclusos pero él jamás iría, eso de decir que sentía en público no era lo suyo

Además con trabajo y pensaba contestar algunas absurdas preguntas, como para que alguien le saliera con que sientes, y emociones así de estúpidas

Antes que Bulma se fuera, Kakaroto fue a donde estaba guardando sus cosas, le entrego a ella la respuesta de Vegeta, ella tenía curiosidad, así que decidió sentarse y leer la respuesta del chico

 **-Has sido muy inteligente mujer, me sorprendiste jamás pensé que accederías a mis peticiones, por cierto, la foto no me servirá, eres tan fea chica, bueno si la hubieras mandado sin ropa tal vez incluso hubiera sido peor, pero bueno solo porque lo intentaste te responderé tus estupideces**

 **Me gusta el azul, por cierto, ¿Por qué demonios te pintas el cabello con ese color, acaso sabias de mi gusto y pensabas tratar de seducirme?**

 **Me encantan los panqueques, pero aquí no se consiguen, estoy encerrado**

 **Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 7 años, junto a mi hermano de 3 años, pero eso ¿debías saberlo no? , no sé qué pretendes con esto, pero ten cuidado con tus preguntas mujer, por cierto, ¿Quién carajos usa ropa interior con fresas? ¿Acaso eres una niña o qué?-**

 **Vegeta O.**

-Bueno al menos contesto, así que a los 7, bueno, lo de su hermano no se publico en ningún lado, creo que investigare un poco más a este chico- Se dijo ella sola en aquel salón

Salió de la cárcel, fue a su casa, ahí estaba sola, acostumbrada a su soledad, era su refugio por así decirlo, ella vivió prácticamente solo desde los 5 años, cuando mataron a sus padres

Ahora por fin podía estar sola sin nadie que la molestara o tratara de hacerle daño, decidió contestar la carta del recluso, ese día no tenía más que hacer

Escribió y mando la carta al día siguiente, paso temprano a casa de su amigo y dejo su repuesta, luego siguió con su rutina

-0o0-

Vegeta se despertó, otro día en esa maldita cárcel, lo único bueno era que su celda no la compartía, dada su mala reputación podía gozar de estar solo en la celda, guardo la foto de la chica

-Sin duda eres muy estúpida- Mientras miraba la foto -¿Cómo serás chica, dime tendrías el valor de hablarme si no fuera por la protección que te brinda mandar cartas estúpidas?- Se pregunto

Paso la tarde, ya para ellos no pasaban las horas, estaba ahí sentado en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados, de brazos cruzados cuando sintió al idiota acercarse

-Que tal vegeta, mira mi amiga mando esto, no tardo verdad, bueno te dejo- Comento Goku

-Idiota- Murmuro Vegeta, fue a otro lugar donde pudiera estar solo para leer la carta de la chica de cabellos azules

 **-Bueno señor Vegeta, gracias por sus repuesta, solo para aclarar mi cabello es azul natural, no necesito teñir mi cabello, y para que lo sepa me agrada mucho mi aspecto, supongo que no tiene buenos gustos, pero eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo, y no por supuesto que no es mi intención seducirlo**

 **Mi ropa íntima creo que eso es asunto mío, pero solo para que lo sepa, me gustan mucho la fresas, tal vez no lo entienda, no lo pido**

 **Y no soy ninguna niña, solo son mis gustos, como los de usted**

 **Dígame ¿Su hermano, eso no lo sabía, lo asesinaron junto con sus padres? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? Y por cierto, ¿usted es Heterosexual? Lo pregunto dado que ha sido usted un chico que ha vivido tanto en la cárcel, desde joven y no se le conoció una pareja, hasta ahora nadie lo ha visitado, cosa muy inusual**

 **Bulma B.**

-Mujer tan atrevida, tal vez debería matarla en cuanto la vea- Se rio de sus propios pensamientos –Aunque no debería desaprovecharse así a tal chica, bueno si quiere puedo mostrarle lo que desea- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Esa noche en su celda, tuvo una pequeña necesidad de aliviar a su amigo, y pues era algo raro, el reprimía esos instintos que no quería sentir, pero años sin una chica, bueno no es que estuvo con tantas, solo con una chica, pero desde entonces, nada de nada

Empezó a tomar su miembro mientras cerraba sus ojos, y la chica de los cabellos azules vino a su mente, bueno si le serviría saber cómo era ella, sus ojos, sus cabello, esa piel que se veía tan tersa, solo de imaginarla debajo de el, gritando su nombre, jadeando asta no poder mas, ella suplicando por estar dentro de el, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo era su voz maldita sea esa chica por meterse en su vida

Sintió como se liberaba todo dentro de el, con los pensamientos de la chica azul, abrió los ojos, " _Maldita sea mujer, como serás, si pudiera verte en persona, no pero que idioteces pienso, es solo otra loca tratando de averiguar mas de mi, y no se lo permito a nadie_ "

-0o0-

Bulma tenía cosas que hacer esa mañana, estaba tan feliz, todo marchaba bien con Kisari, esa niña al fin progresaba, habían pasado 3 semanas, y el recluso con el que había estado en contacto por cartas no había respondido, tal vez no le gustaron las preguntas

Luego de investigar más, logro encontrar gracias a Goku, que la familia Ouiji, fue brutalmente asesinada, todos habían sido atacados, primero los padres

 _El esposo murió en su cuarto a lado de su esposa, tenían múltiples heridas punzantes por todo el cuerpo, ella incluso había sido abusada con objetos sin identificar y a él lo hicieron ver todo, el pequeño quien dormía en la planta baja había corrido a esconderse cuando oyó gritos desesperados, fue a donde su hermano_

 _Eran unos niños apenas, los dos se escondieron, sin embargo los tipos que mataron a sus padres los encontraron, al más pequeño lo golpearon, y lo apuñalaron terminando por cortarle la garganta, al hijo mayor, lo golpearon, tenía heridas defensivas en las manos, estaba sangrando, cortes y apuñaladas en la espalda y el torso_

 _Cuando los hallaron, los padres y el hijo más pequeño habían muerto, Vegeta estuvo muy grave en el hospital durante meses, el chico no recibió visitas de familiares, no tenían ellos eran solos, el chico avía quedado solo, luego de curarse empezó a vivir en una casa hogar, donde paso hasta que cumplió 12 años y escapo_

Él desde niño había pasado por muchas circunstancias difíciles, incluso intentaron abusar del niño, cuando este decidió huir, Bulma entendía por qué él era tan solitario, le quitaron todo cuanto tenia, a un niño, mataron a su familia, vio morir a su hermano, sufrió una terrible golpiza y lesiones

Siendo él, el único sobreviviente de su familia, eso debía ser sin duda terrible, no podía imaginarse algo peor, al menos ella no tuvo que ver morir a sus padres, era algo de lo cual podría agradecer el resto de su vida

Fue el día designado a su terapia de grupo, ahí estaba ese chico, el que solo la miraba, seguía en la misma situación, no se presentaba, solo llegaba y se sentaba

-Bueno es un gusto verlos de nuevo ¿alguno tiene una historia que quiera contar?- Pregunto con una sonrisa

-Yo, mi nombre es Kito, yo mate a mi familia, estaba en un estado de estrés postraumático, no sabía lo que hacía, sigo pidiendo perdón por lo que hice, dudo que pueda ver a mi mujer y mis hijos de nuevo, solo deseo poder perdonarme algún día- Comento el hombre

-Mi nombre es Tiodo, yo mate a un hombre, el abusaba de niños, yo lo encontré, no pude contenerme, la rabia me invadía, ese tipo de animales no debería de vivir- Comento otro

Así siguió la sesión, era donde todos compartían porque estaban ahí, ella nunca tuvo miedo, los hombre ahí trataron de recuperarse, algunos no saldrían otros, tendrían opción de hacerlo siempre y cuando su comportamiento y acciones concordaran con las previstas para poder ser considerados de nuevo personas de provecho para la sociedad

-0o0-

3 Semanas, Vegeta no sabía si contestar a la mujer, se volvió obsesionado con ella, ahora era cada vez más recurrente su deseo, y siempre era su cara la que veía, ella, esos cabellos tan extraños, sus ojos, a pesar del coraje que se notaba en sus ojos, también había algo que él no conoció, pureza, algo que olvido, parecía algo tan puro y delicado

Esa mujer estaba empezando a molestarlo, porque incluso empezó con esas cartas, el seguía debatiéndose, si contestaba, tenía que responder sus preguntas, pero podía obtener algo a cambio, sin embargo, no sabía si quería remover su pasado, lo que hizo nadie lo cambiaria, el era un asesino, un hombre que quedo despiadado sin corazón

Pero ahora aparecía ella, sin embargo como sabía si era ella incluso, pudo ser otra, usar la imagen de otra mujer

Vio a Kakaroto paseando por el lugar, el era un idiota sí, pero no sabía el contenido de las cartas, podría tratar de averiguar más de la chica por medio de él, si sería una buena opción intentarlo


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Se detuvo frente a Kakaroto, este se veía feliz como de costumbre, " _bueno que este hombre no tiene conciencia de la realidad_ " pensaba, pues parecía que vivía en un mundo lejos de todo, pues siempre sonreía

-Oye Kakaroto dime algo, es de tu amiga, la de las cartas- Dijo indiferente

-Oh, bueno dime, ¿Qué quieres saber Vegeta?- Contesto él con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es tu amiga?- Pregunto igual de indiferente

-Uhmm- Pensaba mientras tomo su barbilla –Pues, no sé qué quieres saber, pero ella tiene ojos azules, es de piel blanca, un poco más baja que tu, ella… bueno también tiene cabello azul, y antes no le agradaba, creo que le molestaban por eso, pero no sé, ella es psicóloga, de hecho trabaja aquí…- Lo interrumpió

-¿Aquí, como que aquí?, en esta cárcel no hay mujeres Kakaroto- Eso sí le intereso

-Bueno veras, ella viene aquí, da terapias grupales, dos veces por semana viene y a estado en contacto con algunos de los presos- Comento el tranquilo

-Y, dime ¿no te interesa que sepa quién es ella?, ¿No crees que podría dañarla o algún otro de los presos aquí?- Pregunto ahora con una sonrisa sínica

-No, tu no lo harías, estoy seguro de eso, y por los demás, bueno ella sabe cuidarse, es fuerte, no se dejara que la lastimen, ni yo lo permitiré- Contesto con una sonrisa –Tu no mataste a nadie por gusto, bueno si, pero eran personas inocentes tampoco- Continuo

-Es todo Kakaroto, no me interesa más nada de tu amiga- Dijo mientras se alejaba

Fue al patio, ahí estaba solo, sentado en una banca mirando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el llevaba ya años ahí, desde su adolescencia, todavía tenía una condena que pagar por lo que hizo, pero seguía intrigándole esa chica, por una parte era bueno saber que no le mintió, si era ella la de la foto, por otra parte, no le agradaba mucho la idea de que estuviera ahí, rodeada de todos esos tipos que estaban ahí por asesinar, por violar, por destrozar vidas

"¿ _Porque lo haces?, que tienes tú que venir y perder tu tiempo con personas como nosotros, no entiendes que ya no tenemos salvación chica, y si vienes, eso quiere decir que si voy…. No que idioteces… pero al menos sabría como eres en persona… tu voz… tal vez_ " Pensaba mientras miraba a un joven que había llegado recientemente, el era extraño, no hablaba no se metía en problemas, no parecía peligroso, pero algo tenía en sus ojos, odio puro, algo que él conocía bien

-0o0-

Después de todo lo que recopilo de la familia Ouiji, se sintió un poco mal, tal vez presiono mucho a aquel chico, el debía lidiar con esos recuerdos, eso podría ser la razón de que su condena fuera relativamente corta, así que decidió que le escribiría una última carta, al menos le pediría una disculpa, bueno ella no lo conocía, pero podía tratar de entender que no quisiera hablar del tema con ella

Escribió, la mañana siguiente se levanto más temprano, preparo panqueques demasiados, tantos como para 5 personas, fue a casa de sus amigos, sabía que ese día Kakaroto entraría de mañana, así que era la hora perfecta, paso rápido le entrego una carta y un recipiente

-Bulma no creo que pueda dárselo- Contesto sincero

-Vamos yo se que puedes, tu siempre puedes todo, anda es lo último que te pido eh- Dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo

-Por cierto, dime ¿Cómo vas con las terapias de grupo?- Pregunto mientras desayunaba

-Bien, han llegado varios de los reos, mas de los que esperaba, eso les ayuda sabes, sacar lo que sienten, hacer a un lado todo el daño…- Suspiro

-¿Bulma te pasa algo?- Pregunto suave Milk acercándole un plato con el desayuno también

-No, es solo que ay veces me imagino sí, bueno como seria todo si mis padres estuvieran sabes, ellos eran buenas personas, los mataron y porque, por robarles, por cosas insignificantes- Hacia tanto que no pensaba en ellos, pero en una semana seria el aniversario de sus muertes y no podía dejar de pensarlo

-Tranquila cariño, sabes es normal que estés sensible para estas fechas, pero mira lo que has logrado, has ayudado a tantas personas, Bulma sigues ayudando a quienes incluso no lo merecen pero tu estas ahí, créeme es lo mejor que puedes hacer- Dijo Milk sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga

Goku dejo la casa, tenía que irse, era aun temprano, la mayoría de los reclusos estaban aun durmiendo, el llego directo a la celda de Vegeta, tenía que aprovechar antes que alguien más lo viera, si sabían que además de las cartas llevaba otras cosas podrían reprenderlo, pero él pensaba igual que Bulma, tal vez Vegeta si tenía otra opción

-0o0-

Vegeta se levantaba muy temprano, aun cuando no había salido el sol, y como saber la diferencia en esa maldita cárcel , si todo estaba encerrado, pero bueno, ya se había acostumbrado, pero le sorprendió que noto una sombra conocida acercarse, llevaba algo en sus manos

Kakaroto se acerco, el lo miro extrañado

-Buenos días Vegeta- Susurro

-¿Por qué susurras y que haces aquí tan temprano?- Dijo en tono serio, esto si era extraño, no eran horas de ver a Kakaroto, por lo regular a él lo veía más tarde, pues a esas horas sus asignaciones por lo regular lo mantenían lejos de las celdas

-Veras mi amiga, Bulma mando esto, pero no pueden verme, así que he pasado rápido- Y extendió su mano, tan pronto como Vegeta lo tomo se retiro

El desconfiado tomo lo que le entrego, era un trasto con una carta arriba, no pensó que la chica le escribiría, pues él no le había contestado, pero abrió la carta, tal vez era para exigir una respuesta

 **-Señor Vegeta, le pido una sincera disculpa, no pensé que mis preguntas podrían molestarle, yo me dedico a analizar y ayudar para que las personas puedan lidiar con los dolores que en ocasiones el alma no deja salir, si usted ha optado por no seguir escribiéndome lo entiendo, si algún día sin embargo se siente preparado para hablar de eso con alguien, recuerde que estoy al alcance de una carta**

 **Tome esto como muestra de que no era mi intención ofenderle, espero que lo disfrute, sé que es difícil estar encerrado, sin poder salir, sin tener lo que deseas, solo el simple hecho de sentirse libre, pero no puedo hacer más que esto, solo espero que sea suficiente, por cierto aun voy a esperar que me devuelva aunque sea el anillo, créame es muy importante para mí.**

 **Bulma B.**

Después de leer la carta, vio el trasto, levanto la tapa y un aroma delicioso apareció, eran panqueques, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro, desde que murió su madre, no los había probado, eran su comida preferida, pero en donde estuvo jamás los conseguiría, y ahora aquí encerrado no pensó verlos al menos en un par de años mas

Pero esa chica le había enviado, como que, ¿una disculpa?

Los probo, era lo más delicioso que pudo comer en años, al menos desde que murió su familia, eso sabia a gloria, había tantos, se los comió todos no dejo nada, esa chica sí que era especial, rara, loca, atrevida bueno eso aumento solo su curiosidad por ella

Decidió que después de todo, tal vez si podía contestar un par de preguntas, si ella le iba a corresponder de esa forma, tal vez podría decirle algunas cosas, y que mejor que verla ahí, si era cierto que era la chica que llegaba, podía verla

Recordó que ese día era el de las dichosas platicas, saco las hojas y el lapicero, contesto su carta, pero no se la daría a Kakaroto, esperaría a verla en persona, por lo visto ella no sabía quién era el, pues ciertamente después de lo sucedido el no volvió al foco de la prensa hasta que lo arrestaron siendo un adolecente y después, nada, simplemente se perdió en esa cárcel

-0o0-

Bulma permaneció con Milk un rato mas, ese día, tenia día libre de la clínica, así que se quedo con su amiga, solo tendría que ir mas tarde a la cárcel, para la terapia, no quería pero era su deber, después de estar con su amiga toda la mañana, de ver al pequeño Gohan, que era un niño tan dulce, se imagino que ella no podía permitirse nunca una familia, ella no quería que pasara lo mismo que ella o peor, tantas cosas que veía, se preocupaba

Fue a la cárcel, se sentía más tranquila, entro a aquel cuarto, vio a todos lo que acostumbraban a ir, pero le llamo la atención algo, un hombre que había visto al entrar, era de piel bronceada, con el traje naranja de la prisión, tenía el cabello en forma extraña, parecía una llama, estaba recostado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando ella llego el la miro, su mirada era fija en ella, penetrante, se clavo con sus ojos azules, no dijo nada solo la vio, como si quisiera preguntarle algo, pero no, el solo se quedo ahí

-0o0-

Vegeta espero, fuera de el lugar donde se daban las terapias, vio venir a la mujer, era ella, la misma de la foto, solo que venía con un pantalón color beige, una blusa lila, ceñida al cuerpo, su pechos parecían salir de esa blusa, sus curvas eran perfectas, su cabello azul, suelto caída por debajo de sus hombros, iba con unos papeles en la mano, ella se detuvo a mirarlo, pero claro no lo reconoció

El tampoco dijo nada, solo esperaría a que terminara de su dichosa terapia, y vio quienes entraban, entre ellos aquel chico, ese que no hablaba nunca, seria que con ella era diferente, _"¿Por qué vendría ese tipo?, ¿Por qué incluso me importa quien venga?, es su asunto_ " Pensaba mientras espero

Termino la terapia, vio salir a todos, ella no salía, pero cuando vio girar la perilla se movió un poco, salió ella iba mirando unos papeles, el aprovecho eso y choco con ella "accidentalmente", haciendo que su papeles se regaran, y ella se fuera de espaldas, al caer, no pudo evitar notar como sus pechos rebotaron

-Disculpe, no lo vi, estaba distraída- Dijo ella disculpándose, mientras se medio paro, pues tenía papeles que recoger

El se inclino, la ayudo a recoger sus papeles, y entonces ella lo volvió a mirar, el mismo tipo que vio antes de entrar –Es usted demasiado tonta, aquí no te puedes distraer- Le dijo tosco

Ella solo asintió, era cierto, está en una cárcel, pero no pensaba que alguien tratara de dañarla –Bueno pero no es que me van a venir a matar verdad, además no fue solo mi culpa, usted tampoco se fijo que venía, ¿o sí?- Lo miro –No verdad, pues fue un accidente-

Él le entrego los papeles, entre ellos puso la carta, quería tocarla, saber cómo se sentía, pero no podía, porque la tocaría, ella lo vio el se veía molesto, bueno no fue solo su culpa

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bulma- Le extendió la mano

No había nadie más en el pasillo en el momento, solo ellos el tomo su mano y de manera tosca la atrajo hasta él, la tomo de la cintura, y se acerco a su odio

-Es un placer Bulma- Susurro, y la soltó –Chica ten más cuidado, nunca sabes con quien te puedes encontrar- Dijo el hombre y se fue

Ella seguía paralizada, al principio la asusto la forma tan tosca con que ese tipo la tomo, pero sus palabras fueron suaves en su oído, como si el viento mismo fuera, solo un roce, y luego se fue, sin duda tenía un aire salvaje aquel tipo

Una sensación extraña cruzo por su cuerpo con aquel contacto, algo tan excitante, algo misterioso en aquel hombre, lo vio irse, y después de unos momentos reacciono y se fue del lugar


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Llego a su casa, después de aquel encuentro con ese tipo misterioso, se sentía aun alterada su voz era ronca, pero cuando la acerco a su oído parecía tan suave, tan sexi

" _Enserio Bulma, te gusto el chico de la cárcel, vamos tu sí que estás loca, mira que después de lo que te paso, que tonta eres_ " Se reprendió mentalmente, ni conocía al chico

Como era su día libre, saco un botella que guardaba de tequila, se preparo un trago, y se puso a revisar los papeles con el contenido de los datos de un nuevo recluso que iba a asistir a las terapias, el tipo era un asesino a sangre a fría, iba a tratar de analizarlo, sería bueno saber cómo era que no tenia remordimientos por todo lo que había hecho, trataría de manera sutil de investigar lo que quería

Después de su segundo trago, logro ver entre los papeles uno diferente, una hoja como la que le había dado a Vegeta para contestar sus cartas, pero el chico no había contestado, y Goku no le había dado en semanas, sin embargo su curiosidad la llevo a abrirla, tal vez era una nota extraoficial del nuevo paciente

Pero no, era la respuesta que no peno obtener

 **-Mujer sus estúpidas preguntas no me han molestado en lo mas mínimo, simplemente como le dije, contestare cuando lo desee, claro si me mandaras algo cada que tarde bueno, tal vez espere a ver cuál será mi próximo regalo**

 **Sí, mi hermano murió el día que mataron a mis padres, yo no pude hacer nada para defenderlo aunque lo intente, no sé cómo he sobrevivido, cuando desperté después de lo que sucedió estaba en una sala de hospital, ahí fue cuando me entere que mi familia había muerto, los asesinaron de manera brutal, dígame quiere que le detalle como vi, como clavaron un chuchillo en mis costillas, como me apuñalaron y sangraba, como sentía ahogarme con mi propia sangre, mientras los gritos de mi hermano llegaban a mi sin poder ayudarlo, como lo vi, mientras el sufría igual que yo y esos tipos disfrutaban, como sus risas llenaban el cuarto con cada golpe, mientras nos torturaban solo deseando que muriéramos, bueno fue más o menos lo que paso, mujer no tienes ni idea de que es eso**

 **Por tu otra pregunta, bueno si quieres salir conmigo cuando salga de esta cárcel, solo pídelo mujer, créeme te puedo demostrar que tanto me gustan las mujeres. No tengo nadie que me visite, no me interesa nadie, porque siquiera tendría una estúpida mujer molestando, no tengo nada que perder**

 **Pero aun así, si quieres, puedo pasar la próxima vez que vengas a la cárcel a tus estúpidas terapias, te puedo dar lo que buscas si quieres Bulma**

 **¿Por qué si quiera lo intentas, esto venir y mandarme las cartas?, ¿Qué tu estúpido novio no cree que te podrían hacer daño?, yo podría si quisiera, y ¿Por qué es tan importante ese anillo estúpido?**

 **Vegeta O.**

-Bueno al menos volvió a contestar, pero…. Entonces…- Pensó por un momento –Era él, debió ser el mismo tipo con el que me tropecé al salir de la terapia, pero pensé que no le daban acceso a esa área- Dijo en voz alta

" _Pues es muy guapo, maldita sea, no Bulma no pienses eso, es un paciente_ " Se dijo mentalmente

Siguió revisando sus archivos, pero seguía pensando en el, en cómo le describió la escena vivida cuando su familia, su hermano murió, se sentía mal por él, eso podría ser una de las causas que lo llevaron a donde estaba

-0o0-

Vegeta después de su encuentro con Bulma, no lograba sacarla de su mente, la mujer era hermosa, de eso no había duda, tenía una figura delicada, deliciosa, y cuando la toco, su mano su piel era tan suave como se veía, cuando se acerco a ella lo suficiente la sintió tensarse con su contacto, el era tosco, nunca fue delicado con nada, no había aprendido jamás a serlo

Pero esa chica parecía gritar, "Frágil", como si pidiera ser cuidada, pero también noto que la chica no mostro miedo aunque él la tomo fuerte y la atrajo a él, en ningún momento demostró temor alguno aunque para él hubiera sido fácil tomarla ahí mismo, nadie estaba y sabia que ella no podría defenderse, pero él no era así, el jamás hubiera tomado a ninguna mujer por la fuerza, la única con la que estuvo fue porque se le entrego, el no tenia que forzarla, el jamás lo haría

Sin embargo ella, era tan terriblemente deseable, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había endurecido su miembro de tanto pensar en ella, en esos ojos, sus pechos que se movían de manera sugerente, su maldita voz, tan delicada como ella, maldita sea tenía que hacerlo, tenía que volver a liberarse solo, esa chica se estaba metiendo en su mente, en sus pantalones, no podía impedirlo

Se sentía tan bien, pensar en ella, sin tanta ropa, en sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, su tacto delicado, tocando cada fibra de su ser, y el haciéndola gozar, si eso deseaba, entrar en ella, tenerla, que fuera suya, si eso estaba en su mente

-0o0-

Bulma llego a el centro psiquiátrico, ahí estaba un amigo de ella, era otro colega psicólogo, estaba hablando con una chica rubia, de ojos azules, vestía algo varonil, pero su mirada era dura, vio que el chico señalo a donde ella y la joven volteo a verla

La chica la vio con gran curiosidad, se acerco a ella, y sin más se presento

-Hola ¿tú debes ser la Doctora Bulma B. no es así?, mi nombre es Akane- Se presento

Ella tenía un aire familiar, pero no pudo decir en el momento de donde se le hacía conocida, pues realmente no la había visto nunca

-Un placer Akane, dime qué puedo hacer por ti- Contesto ella con una sonrisa

-Bueno vera, se que usted ha visto a mi hermano, el es Kurota, mira debes saber algo, yo lo quiero pero el…-

-Disculpa, pero creo que me confundes, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, tal vez lo atiende alguien más, aquí solo tengo pacientes mujeres- Contesto interrumpiendo a la rubia

-No, el está en la cárcel, tal vez tu lo conoces como 17, el veras, su novia ella…. Bueno mi hermano la vio morir, ella se parecía mucho a ti, mira- Y saco una foto, era el chico que la veía siempre en las terapias, estaba sonriendo, con una chica parecida a ella, de ojos azules y cabellos azules, lacio, con flequillo, en verdad el parecido era grande

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Se intrigo ella

-Mira el ha sufrido mucho, supe que estaba asistiendo a tus terapias, el nunca creyó en nada parecido; por eso quería conocerte, ahora sé por qué lo hace, el la amaba sabes, se iba a casar ella estaba embaraza, el tal vez la ve en ti, solo por favor si el intentara algo, dímelo, no lo creo pero avísame- Y le dio una nota con su número –No dudes en decirme si mi hermano actuara raro- Dijo la rubia mientras su cara se tornaba triste

-Tranquila, el nunca ha hecho nada, solo me mira, ahora entiendo porque pero estoy segura que no lo hará, prometo que tratare de ayudarlo- Toco el hombro de la rubia, trato de tranquilizarla –Por qué no vienes conmigo, te puedo invitar un café, aun tengo tiempo- Le contesto mientras la llevo a un café cercano

Ahí ella le conto todo lo que había pasado, le hablo de la novia de su hermano, de su vida, todo, la chica ahora se había quedado sola, sus padres los habían abandonado, esa chica había sido el ancla de salvación de su hermano, ellos se iban a casar, el se lo había pedido días antes, días después cuando el despertó después de la muerte de ella, se entero que la chica tenía 3 semanas de embarazo, eso lo volvió loco de rabia, no solo la mataron a ella si no el fruto del amor que se tenían, eso lo llevo a tomar venganza

-0o0-

Kurota, conocido como 17 estaba en una de las bancas fuera en el patio de la cárcel, pensando en Maron, su novia, su prometida, ella era tan linda, ingenua, alegre, demasiado despistada, esa chica trabajaba en un bar, ella era mesera, el llego una noche, ahí estaba ella, lo atendió con una sonrisa, pero cuando iba saliendo, la vio un tipo trataba de besarla por la fuerza, el fue y la defendió, la acompaño a su casa, así empezó todo

Ella era débil, delicada, y se coló en su corazón, cuando se la presento a su hermana, ella se rio, dijo que durarían tan solo semanas, pues la chica era tan diferente, que no podía creerlo, pero él se enamoro

Su hermana y el estaban solos, pero pronto Maron paso a formar parte de su familia, él le pidió que no trabajara mas en el bar, era peligroso, la chica consiguió otro trabajo, el la ayudaba con sus gastos, y luego de año y medio de relación le propuso casarse, ella acepto feliz, el sentía que todo mejoraba en su vida, ya no estarían solos, tenía a dos grandes chicas para cuidar, a quienes amaba pero ese día, ese maldito día….

De pronto unas voces lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

-Oh vamos, dime no has visto a la psicóloga, la maldita perra esta deliciosa, tal vez debería darle una visita- Comento uno de los reclusos, era un hombre grande, llamado Toma

-Bueno la puta azul aprenderá, esta tan bien, no estaría mal sabes- Contesto su compañero un hombre un poco más bajo, delgado, llamado Ritus

No se percataron de dos personas pendientes de la conversación que llevaban, uno de ellos 17, este al escuchar lo que esos malditos pensaban hacer con la chica se encendió, su furia volvió, vio a Maron llorando, gritando por su ayuda, y sin más se levando fue directo al más grande y lo golpeo, Ritus trato de tomarlo, sacándolo de encima de Toma, pero 17 reacciono rápido, giro su codo impactándolo en Ritus, este se doblo del dolor

Volvió a donde Toma, el hombre se estaba levantando, pues no vio venir al chico, el cual era realmente fuerte, cuando sintió un impacto en el rostro, una patada, haciendo que escupiera sangre, miro a Ritus lo golpeo, el chico se volvió loco de ira, los demás reos solo se reunieron a un lado de los chicos, viendo la masacre del muchacho, quien estaba lleno de sangre, cuando los vio al borde de la muerte se levanto

-Ni siquiera piensen en acercarse a esa chica, si pensaban ponerle una mano encima- Dijo con odio, mientras aplasto los dedos de Toma haciendo que sus huesos sonaran al ser rotos –Los matare, no lo intenten malditos, si alguien toca a esa chica los matare- Grito con ira

-¿Qué es esa perra para ti, acaso te las estas follando?- Escupió Ritus, quien seguía en el suelo

17 Lo tomo por el cuello, el hombre era más grande que él, pero no importaba en el momento, acerco su mirada a la suya –No se te ocurra maldito, ni un puto insulto, esa chica es sagrada bastardo- Y le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago, sacándole más sangre

Mientas los guardias habían llegado, vieron la escena, llevaron a los reos al área medica, a 17 lo llevaron a el área de aislamiento, el chico seguía manchado de sangre, sus rostro, su ropa, todo, y el odio en su mirada, todos habían presenciado la escena

Vegeta igual, el estaba cerca, escucho lo que los tipos dijeron, estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando ese chico lo hizo, vio como se puso, como defendía a la psicóloga, seria acaso que era su pareja, acaso por eso iba, ¿Quién era el en su vida?, Por alguna razón eso le molesto

El rumor corrió rápido, que la psicóloga que llegaba, la chica de cabello azul era la mujer de chico que había llegado, de 17, que era suya


	5. Chapter 5

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-Ah sí- Gritaba entre gemidos una chica

Mientras él la embestía de manera brutal, la tomaba de las caderas para poder penetrarla más fuertemente, sus gritos le hacían desearla más, sin ninguna delicadeza la tomo, tenía en su piel marcas de sus encuentros anteriores

El la tomo de su largo cabello para jalarla hacia atrás, hasta el punto del dolor, ella solo lo veía y gemía, gritaba, y enredaba sus piernas en su cadera

-¡No dejes de mirarme!- Decía el chico a su amante, y ella negaba con la cabeza, sus ojos azules clavados en los negros del chico

Después la levanto de la cama, de manera salvaje la clavo en la pared, metía su miembro en ella de manera agresiva, mientras no le quitaba la mirada, de esos ojos azules y tocaba sus pechos, apretaba y después los mordió, tan fuerte que dejo un hilo se sangre, la chica entonces hizo un gemido doloroso, pero eso no lo detuvo

Sentía que se iba a correr en la chica, y así lo hizo, se dejo correr en ella mientras la embestía una vez más, ella estaba agotada, se dejo caer en el, este la tomo, la llevo a la cama, y la deposito en ella, la chica era su amante desde hacía un mes, pero ya le había aburrido, sus hermosos ojos azules era lo que le gustaron pero parecía haber perdido lo que le llamo la atención de ellos

Desnudo aun fue a otro cuarto, y cuando regreso ato a la chica a la cama, ella estaba exhausta, no podía volver a hacerlo en el momento, pero esas no eran las intenciones de su amante, cuando la ato desnuda completamente abierta su merced, saco un cuchillo largo, filoso, la hoja era extraordinaria, ella se asusto, sus ojos se abrieron y lo miro

-Cariño ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- Pregunto nerviosa

-Oh mi vida, tu ciclo ha terminado, pensé que serias la correcta pero tampoco lo eres, nos divertimos pero es hora que te vayas- Le dijo con una sonrisa sínica

-No, ¿a qué te refieres?- Empezó a moverse de un lado a otro de manera desesperada, pero no podía huir, estaba atada a merced de aquel tipo, quien creyó amar, su alma gemela, y resulto ser solo un loco, que estaba a punto de tomar sus vida

Sintió como el clavo el cuchillo en su pierna, ella grito horrorizada

-Eso cariño, grita esto te hace ver más linda, ¡hazlo!, mas fuerte nadie vendrá a ayudarte- Le dijo riendo, era música para sus odios, oírla rogarle por su vida, mientras lentamente la extinguía de ella, era lo que más le fascinaba, sentir la sangre en su cuerpo desnudo, manchado de su nueva amante, eso era excitante, lo mejor

-0o0-

Mientras en la cárcel 17 estaba encerrado en una de las cajas, solo viendo la sangre aun en sus manos, en sus ropas, pero se sintió tan enojado cuando si quiera esos malditos pensaron en tocar a Bulma, esa chica era hermosa, podida ser Maron, solo que ella era sumamente inteligente, vestía de manera más sutil que su novia, pero su sonría era tan bella, y ella solo iba a ayudarlos, porque carajos alguien quería dañarla, solo pensarlo lo volvía loco

-0o0-

Bulma llego al día siguiente, iba a dar su terapia, llego con tiempo antes de la terapia, pues quería darle un último vistazo a sus papeles, iba caminando por el pasillo, Goku la dejo ir sola pues tenían una pelea en el patio y no pudo acompañarla, a ella no le molesto, ¿Quién podría estarla esperando?

Y mientras iba con su mirada clavada en sus papeles, sintió chocar con algo duro, pensó por un momento que era la estúpida pared, y que no se dio cuenta, pero no cuando alzo la mirada ahí estaba Vegeta, con el ceño fruncido, parecía furioso, y la tomo del brazo sin consideración abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto y la metió con furia

-Oye idiota ¿Qué te pasa, que te has creído imbécil?- Grito

El no dijo nada, cerró la puerta con seguro, mientras ella seguía gritando insultándolo, hasta que volteo para verla directo a los ojos, ella estaba molesta

-¡Eres un estúpido, poco hombre, como te atreves a tratar así a una dama¡- Gritaba

-¿Qué madre tienes que ver con ese imbécil de 17, ese idiota es tu novio acaso?- Dijo frio mientras se acercaba a ella con esa mirada que parecía quería matarla

Ella se sorprendió, y de detuvo en sus insultos, -¡¿Qué dices?¡- Pregunto sin entender porque le preguntaba aquello

-Eh sido muy claro, ¿Dime acaso te acuestas con tus pacientes?- Le dijo moliendo los dientes

Ella se acerco lo suficiente para darle una cachetada fuerte, dejándole su mano marcada en su rostro –Mira idiota a mi no me insultas así, y no tengo nada que ver con él, lo conozco porque viene, pero él nunca ha dicho nada, es un chico muy tranquilo, si no fuera….. bueno es un paciente imbécil- Pero se detuvo a pensar un momento -¿Por qué lo preguntaste?- Dijo un poco más relajada

Vegeta se quedo helado con la cachetada, esa mujer se atrevió a tocarlo, bueno no es como que le lastimo, pero a él nadie trataba de hacerle daño, pero la chica no podría y el estaba que ardía de coraje por lo que había pasado con 17 un día anterior, y esos malditos rumores de que ella era la mujer de ese chico

-¿Eres la mujer de ese idiota?- Pregunto clavando su mirada en ella

-Ya te dije que no, apenas aquí lo eh conocido, además a ti que te importa- Dijo dándole la espalda

El se acerco a ella, la tomo de los brazos, aprisionándola contra él, -Mira mujer, a mi no me gustan los juegos, dime ¿dónde está tu estúpido novio?- Dijo cerca de su odio, su voz era ronca, varonil, enviando a ella escalofríos

-Yo…. Yo no tengo novio Vegeta- Contesto nerviosa –Y para que lo sepas, yo vengo porque creo hay personas que merecen una segunda oportunidad, incluso algunos idiotas como tú, y sobre todo personas como 17- Contesto haciendo que él se volviera a molestar y la soltara

-Tanto te importa ese idiota, no sabes acaso que está encerrado solo por….- Empezó a explicar molesto

-Pero que dices, ¿encerrado? pero si ese chico es muy tranquilo- Dijo desesperada –Tengo que verlo- Dijo apurada dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero un brazo la detuvo y la volteo

-Tú no tienes por qué ir a donde ese insecto, si no es nada para ti, ¿Por qué te importa?- Dijo furioso contra su cara

-Es mi paciente, tengo que saber que paso, ese chico ha sufrido mucho, yo tengo que ayudarlo- Mientras trataba de salir de los brazos de aquel hombre

-No mujer, ¡tú te quedas aquí!- Y entonces sin más, estrello sus labios contra los de ella, mientras ella luchaba por soltarse, pero poco a poco, empezó a responder, el era algo bruto, la besaba con desesperación, con pasión, su abrazo era lastimoso, ella se quejo un poco

Haciendo que el parara, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada parecía destellar un brillo hermoso, el se perdió un momento en esos ojos azules hermosos, la deseaba, estaba deseando tanto besarla, hacerla suya ahí mismo, sus deseos eran inexplicables, y solo pensar que estaba con 17 le revolvía el estomago

-Mira Bulma, cuando quiero algo es solo para mí, yo no soy de lo que comparte nada, ¿entiendes?- Dijo posesivo

-¿Qué?, mira Vegeta, no sé qué quieres, pero…. Tu eres uno de mis pacientes…. Yo solo …..- Y no termino cuando sintió que otra vez el la tenia acorralada en un beso furioso

Ella respondió al beso, ese hombre sí que era deseable, pero sabía que estaba mal, no podía solo ir y meterse con uno de sus pacientes, y menos con uno como Vegeta, ella no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno, más que en ámbito profesional, pero eso era terriblemente bueno

El la tomo con mas delicadeza, la apretó contra la puerta mientras la besaba, ese día llevaba una falda, lo que hizo que el mas fácil pudiera tomar sus piernas, y tocarlas, era tan sedosa su piel, sin embargo su manos eran toscas, el era diferente, como dos polos opuestos, pero esa chica era lo que él deseaba

Bajo sus besos a su cuello, mientras ella empezó a gemir, el placer era enorme, ahí estaba rompiendo todas sus reglas, dejando que él la tocara, que la besara, y el solo daba pequeños gruñidos contra su piel, mientras acariciaba esas largas piernas, sentía como su miembro estaba tan duro, quería solo tomarla en ese momento

El empezó desabrochar su blusa, dejando ver un hermoso sostén rosado, y sus generosos pechos, que pronto tomo, los apretaba sin delicadeza alguna, mientras las miraba, ella estaba tan excitada, sus ojos, sus gestos lo decían, el estaba tan deleitado con los gestos de la chica

Mientras la tocaba se acerco a su oído –Bulma te deseo, quiero sentirte en mi mujer- Decía totalmente enloquecido por el momento

-Vegeta, esto…. Ah….. no…no…. Deberíamos…- Trataba de decirle

Pero el la tomo de su caderas, de un solo impulso la levanto, la llevo al escritorio de la habitación, primero dejando caer aquella falda molesta, y dejándola ahí solo para mirar que llevaba unas bragas iguales a la que le mando, con fresas, se rio cuando la vio

-Eres una niña- Le dijo cuando toco con las yemas de sus dedos las bragas, solo para notar que ya estaba mojada, ella solo gemía ante los toques, y el hacia pequeños movimientos circulares, mientras se apoderaba de nuevo de sus labios, pues no quería que la mujer gritara ahora para lo que iba a hacer

Pronto bajo sus bragas y metió sus dedos en ella, y si ella ahogo un grito en sus labios, el solo sonrió contra su boca, eso se sentía mejor de lo que incluso imagino, metía y sacaba sus dedos despacio, haciéndola gozar mas, luego dejo su boca y sus dedos dejaron su sexo, la miro, estaba tan excitada, llevo uno de sus dedos a su boca lamiendo su dulce sabor

-Sabes aun mas delicioso de lo que imagine mujer- Dijo con esa voz ronca y excitante –¡Abre la boca!- Exigió

Ella lo hizo, estaba a su merced, y el metió su otro dedo en ella, mientras ella lo chupaba, haciendo que el dejara escapar un gemido, ante la acción de la chica, se veía terriblemente sexi haciéndolo, ya no aguantaba, pero quería que ella se lo pidiera, así que le quito el sostén, dejándola totalmente desnuda frente a él, recorriendo con sus dedos todo su cuerpo, delineando cada parte de su piel blanca, mordiendo sus pechos, sus pezones estaban tan endurecidos, llegando de nuevo a su sexo, mintiendo de nuevo sus dedos, haciendo que se le escapara un grito, el bajo la cremallera de su traje naranja por completo

Ella pensó que la tomaría, estaba tan ansiosa, ya no le interesaba si era su paciente o no, quería a ese hombre dentro de ella, se estaba desesperando, maldita sea es que acaso pensaba torturarla así ¿hasta qué?, ella abrió mas sus piernas para que el entendiera que deseaba sentirlo, pero él no lo hizo

-Bulma dime, ¿Qué deseas?-Pregunto cerca de su boca

-Vegeta….- Gemía ella, estaba ansiosa

-Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Decía el ronroneándole mientras chupo uno de sus pechos haciéndola gritar cuando se vino, tuvo su maldito orgasmo, ese chico la llevo al éxtasis

-Ah Vegeta, hazlo te quiero a ti, te quiero dentro de mi- Dijo mientras su orgasmo la invadió

El no tuvo que escucharlo dos veces, se quito ese estúpido y estorboso traje naranja, estaba a punto de explotar si no se sentía ya dentro de ella, y tomo sus manos, llevándolas hacia los lados del escritorio, y empezó a penetrarla, despacio, terriblemente despacio mientras no dejaba de mirarla, mientras ella mordía su labio inferior

Le dolía, pero no lo diría, ese chico era el primero con el que estaría, un reo, su paciente, pero la lujuria, la pasión que sintió en esos momentos era tanta que no lo pensó, dejo que él la tomara, no pensaba en ese momento

Ella grito cuando el entro por completo, el dolor era grande y él lo noto –Tranquila, no te lastimaría nunca- Dijo contra su boca para calmarla, pues vio un poco de sangre salir de la chica, y lo entendió, esa chica era suya, era el único que la había tomado, eso era mejor de lo que pensó, se sentía tan bien, saberla suya, solo suya

Y como el dolor disminuía, ella empezó a empujar sus caderas hacia él, y este empezó a embestirla más rápido, tomando su cintura, mientras con la otra mano tomo uno de su mechones azules y los puso detrás de su oído, y la beso, un beso desesperado, pero delicado, mientras sus cuerpos chocaban en el contacto, ella gemía, gritaba su nombre, y eso lo volvía loco, ella tan frágil, y el tan tosco, se mesclaban a la perfección

-Vegeta…. Otra vez….- Dijo cuando sintió otro y mas delicioso orgasmo, haciendo que saliera de ella aquel liquido caliente, apretando mas el miembro de el, haciéndolo gruñir con furia

El la embistió dos veces más antes de sentir que se derramaría en ella, y así paso, dejo su rostro hundido en su cuello mientras se venía dentro de ella, con un gemido alto, descansando en ella, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello tan extraño, maldita sea eso fue tan bueno…

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **¿Y ahora qué? Creen que ahora que la tuvo, ya la va a dejar, o la quiera solo para él, ¿Pareja? Vegeta será que desee una pareja, ¿Cómo ven?**

 **Comenten que les pareció, la verdad no sé, no soy buena escribiendo lemon, pero espero que le sea de su agrada, ¿Cómo ven todo lo que paso?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Así pasaron unos breves minutos antes que el empezara a salir de ella, despacio con su respiración aun agitada, ahí en ese cuarto destinado a sus terapias, ahí estaba ahora desnuda, sudando, agitada con un hombre al que apenas conocía, un hombre que había asesinado sin piedad a hombres, pero que la había tocado con cierta delicadeza, que la hizo gritar de placer, que la había llevado al cielo en un instante

Lo vio, el tenia su mirada aun en ella, sus manos seguían en su cintura, el era totalmente hermoso, un cuerpo bien formado, sus ojos negros profundos, su tez bronceada, era sumamente deseable, ella no sabía que decir, pues avía cometido tantos actos deshonrosos para su profesión, sus mejillas aun ardían, y el no dejaba de mirarla, como examinándola, vio que una de sus manos se dirigía a su rostro

-Eres tan frágil, tu eres…- " _Perfecta, y realmente creo que no te merezco, soy solo un maldito asesino"_ Pensaba _,_ quería decirlo" _Pero también soy un egoísta, y no quiero que nadie más que yo pueda tenerte_ " Seguía en sus pensamientos –Yo creo…- Pero un ruido lo saco sus acciones

Toc, toc, toc….. Sonaba la puerta

Bulma se sintió descubierta, aun seguía desnuda en el escritorio, y con Vegeta, quien estuviera detrás de la puerta podría traerle problemas

-¿Bulma estas ahí?- Grito desde afuera Goku

Ella iba a responder a su amigo, pero sintió un dedo callar su boca, era Vegeta

-Si no le contestas se irá- Dijo susurrándole y ella asintió con la cabeza

Y se pudo escuchar desde fuera….

-Creo que no está aquí, bueno la voy a buscar- Dijo desde afuera Goku

Luego de ese pequeño susto, ella se levanto del escritorio, tomo sus ropas y se las puso, mientras Vegeta recogió su traje naranja para volver a ponérselo, mientras miraba a la peli azul tomar sus cosas, recordando cada parte de su cuerpo, no quería olvidarlo, pues sabía que no podía volver a tenerlo, pues no podía apegarse a nadie, no eso seria lo mas idiota que podía hacer, aunque quisiera, eso sería lo más estúpido, el mimo había comprobado que cuando tenias algo que querías siempre había alguien que trataba de quitártelo, y no sería la excepción, así que esta sería la única ocasión en que estaría con esa hermosa mujer

Una vez que se vistió lo miro –Vegeta, yo no sé qué decirte, esto no debió pasar, tu eres mi paciente, yo….. Lo siento tanto- Decía mientras sentía como por dentro eso no era lo que quería decirle

El la miro molesto, otra vez con su ceño fruncido, molesto de lo que le decía, que ¿acaso no había disfrutado tanto como él lo ocurrido?, bueno él pensaba decirle algo similar, pero no pensó que ella lo haría

Se acerco a ella, la tomo del mentón, para que lo mirara –No me interesa mujer, solo serviste para un buen rato- Saco de un bolsillo su anillo, lo puso en su mano – No quiero que nunca más vuelvas a escribirme, jamás, no me interesa nada mas de ti- Dijo Frio, dando la vuelta para salir de ese lugar

Ella sintió como un par de lagrimas salían de su rostro, claro que para eso la quería, que estúpida al pensar que él podía haber deseado algo más de ella, se sentía frustrada, molesta, estúpida consigo misma, ¿Cómo se permito que un idiota como el tomara lo más valioso de ella?

Antes de que se fuera dijo sin mirarlo –Sabes Vegeta, espero que puedas salir de aquí pronto, y que algún día cambies esos pensamientos tan estúpidos, te deseo que lo puedas hacer- Y a pesar de no verlo, supo que el la miro, ella no le demostraría que sus palabras la lastimaron jamás

El se congelo, el había sido un completo imbécil con esa mujer que solo quería ayudarlo, que le dio lo mejor de ella, que se entrego a él, que sintió con su tacto como podía haber algo mas entre ellos, pero aun así a pesar de lo imbécil, ella aun así le deseaba cosas buenas, esta chica era diferente definitivamente

-0o0-

Vegeta salió de ahí, no podía pasar más tiempo con esa mujer, sentía aun su cuerpo arder con el simple hecho de estar cerca, de saber que él fue el primer hombre con el que estuvo, saberla suya, aunque solo por esos momentos

Camino directo a su celda, y se topo con el guardia que le había dado acceso a esa área de la cárcel

-Vegeta ¿Para qué carajos querías provocar esa estúpida pelea y que te dejara salir un momento a esa área de la cárcel chico?- Pregunto el hombre curioso

-No es de tu interés Nappa, solo limítate a saber que no pienso volver a ese estúpido lugar- Contesto al hombre grande y calvo

-Como quieras Vegeta, es tu asunto chico- Dijo el hombre

-0o0-

Bulma se sentía aun como una idiota, pero tomo valor y salió a buscar a Goku, lo encontró en la entrada, estaba como buscando a alguien, ella lo tomo por sorpresa al tocar su hombro

-Goku necesito un favor- Dijo mientras se acerco

-AH- Grito el hombre y volteo –Bulma, te estaba buscando, iba a decirte que hoy no darás terapia, castigaron a la mayoría de los reos, hubo una fuerte pelea casi todos estuvieron involucrados- Dijo nervioso

-Bueno eso ayuda a mis planes, Goku se que 17 está encerrado, necesito verlo- Dijo ella de manera exigente

-Sabes que no se puede, el estará ahí uno días, no te dejaran entrar, lo siento Bulma- Contesto su amigo apenado, pero era la verdad

-Llévame con el director, el me tendrá que dejar verlo, es mi paciente, no es normal que tuviera ese ataque, el no ha actuado así antes, tengo que verlo, y saber que tiene- Mientras ponía sus manos en sus cadera y le dio una mirada decidida a su amigo, este ya sabía que por nada en el mundo podía hacerla cambiar de opinión

Y así fue, se reunieron con el Director de la cárcel, un hombre Viejo, era un ex militar, el hombre sabia demasiado de formación, el había ayudado a las mejoras de la cárcel para evitar escapes, era un verdadero sabio e el tema de los reclusos, rehabilitación y demás, pero era un viejo pervertido, era su más grande defecto

Así que Bulma solo tuvo que mostrar un poco su encanto para que el hombre le concediera el permiso de ver a 17 en la celda de aislamiento, Goku la escolto hasta ella, abrió la puerta y dejo que ella entrara, esperando ahí fuera, pues no pensó que 17 se pusiera agresiva con ella, pues supo de hecho el motivo de su pleito pero no se lo menciono a Bulma

17 estaba dormido, cubierto aun de sangre Bulma lo observo como si fuera un chiquillo desamparado, se veía mal, y fue a donde Goku

-Por favor tráeme unos trapos y agua, no es posible que lo dejaran así, lleno de sangre aquí encerrado- Le dijo molesta a su amigo, el le obedeció, y fue por lo que ella pidió, a la enfermería pues no sabía donde más conseguir lo que quería

Ella volvió a entrar, se inclino al borde de la cama que había, y toco el cabello del chico, de manera delicada empezó a hablarle

-Kurota, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto suave, para que el chico no se exaltara

El sintió el tacto delicado, la voz dulce en su mente, hizo que empezara a despertar, mirando directo a unos hermosos ojos azules, eran tiernos, y lo miraban con cariño, se sorprendió al ver a Bulma ahí, pensó por un momento que estaba soñando, así que estiro su mano para tocarla, delicadamente paso sus dedos por su mejilla, se sentía tan real

-¿Bulma?- Dijo despacio, mientras noto que sus manos estaban llenas aun de sangre de esos bastardos, y la retiro rápido de la chica -¿Cómo te dejaron pasar?, yo estoy…. – Miro sus manos, como podía atreverse a tocar a esa chica tan hermosa con sus manos manchadas de sangre –Tu no deberías estar aquí- Dijo el más tranquilo

Bulma se sorprendió pues era la primera vez incluso que lo escuchaba hablar, jamás antes le había dicho algo, y su voz era varonil, pero delicada, suave llena de seguridad

-Kurota eh venido porque sé que tuviste problemas, nunca antes los tuviste, ¿Dime pasa algo?- Pregunto tomando asiento a un lado del chico, quien solo se sorprendió

Estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Goku llego con los trapos y el agua

-Bulma aquí esta lo que pediste- Dijo el alegre –¡Estaré aquí fuera si me necesitas!- Comento después de dejar las cosas a un costado de Bulma

Kurota iba a preguntarle para que había pedido aquello, cuando de pronto sintió que ella tomo su mano, y empezó a pasar el trapo húmedo limpiando la sangre en el, ella le dedico una tierna sonrisa mientras lo hacia

-Vamos hombre, no podía dejarte así lleno de sangre, al menos hay que quitarte lo más posible- Le dijo viendo su cara de intriga

-Bulma no tienes porque hacer esto, yo no puedo permitírtelo- Dijo el tomando su mano, alejándola de la suya

-No me dirás ahora que te asusto, o que crees que te dañare, solo quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo vamos- Dijo ella, ahora tomo otro de los trapos, lo mojo y lo paso por su rostro –Debió ser una pelea fea, ¿Quieres decirme que paso?- Le pregunto mientras limpiaba su cara con delicadeza

Él le sonrió, por primera vez veía en el más, una hermosa sonrisa sincera

-Eres demasiado buena, yo… tuve un problema con otros dos reos, ellos querían lastimar a alguien que me importa- Dijo él mientras permitía que la chica lo limpiara

Se veía tan hermosa, le sonreía, lo trataba como cualquier otra persona, no como un cruel asesino, no como los demás, no lo veía con temor, el jamás pensó en lastimarla, pero pensaba que quizás ella le temería al saber que ese apodo era a raíz de los 17 tipos que mato a sangre fría, que torturo, y que ahora eran la razón de su encierro, pero no ella lo trataba como un amigo, como alguien de confianza

-Sabes Kurota eres un gran chico, mírate sin toda esa sangre te ves mucho mejor, ahora tienes que controlar ese mal genio tuyo eh- Dijo ella después de haberle limpiado la cara, los brazos, y parte del pecho

-Tratare, te lo prometo Bulma- Dijo sonriéndole

-Espero que algún día puedas contarme el porqué estas aquí, sabes que soy tu psicóloga, yo no diría jamás nada que tú me contaras, tus secretos están a salvo conmigo- Dijo guiñándole un ojo al chico

Haciendo que este se sonrojara

Aunque ella ya sabía la razón, esperaba que el pudiera confiar en ella y decirle en algún momento todo lo relacionado a Maron, pues no podía decirle que su hermana había ido con ella, eso podría ser un retroceso en lo que había logrado hasta ahora

-Todavía no me siento listo, pero lo hare, un día te diré todo lo que necesitas saber de mi- La miro una vez más, esa chica era tan buena, tan… -Gracias por venir, eres muy linda- Dijo tocando de nuevo su cara, era como si pensara que la rompería con solo tocarla, sus dedos pasaban delicados por su rostro

-Es porque sé que te mereces una segunda oportunidad, tu eres un buen chico-

El noto en su dedo un hermoso anillo azul, lo vio unos momentos y ella se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía su mirada

-Era de mi madre, mi padre se lo dio como regalo en un aniversario- Suspiro mirándolo –Es de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ellos, los asesinaron cuando tenía 5 años, sabes si mi padre no hubiera hecho un cuarto secreto para mi, para jugar, estaría muerta- Lo miro de momento, el prestaba mucha atención a su relato – Estuve ahí escondida, no quería salir tenía mucho miedo, fue hasta dos días después que la policía llego a mi casa, los vecinos avisaron que no habían visto a mi familia, ¡bueno más bien una vecina de esas metiches!- Rio – De no ser por ella, hubiera estado ahí mas días, hasta que alguien me encontrara- Concluyo su relato

-Yo no lo sabía, lo siento mucho- Contesto el apenado pues vio una lagrima salir de los ojos azules, el la limpio con sus dedos

-No te preocupes, paso hace mucho, ellos eran muy alegres, al menos de eso me acuerdo, se que donde estén son felices por mi sabes- Y luego se despidió de el


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Los cuatro días del encierro de Kurota pasaron, y por fin hoy lo dejarían regresar a su celda normal, con los demás reos, lo que no sabía era que ese día igual era un día muy importante para Bulma

Por desgracia era el día del aniversario de la muerte de sus padres, el único día del año que de verdad deseaba hundirse de trabajo, el único día en el que no deseaba estar sola por nada del mundo, así que salió temprano y fue a la clínica

-0o0-

Kurota había salido del aislamiento, pero esos días los rumores corrieron como pólvora, todos los reos hablaban de que la psicóloga había estado con 17, que hizo lo imposible por conseguir el permiso del Director de la cárcel para ver al chico, que estuvo demasiado tiempo con él, aprovechando que no dio terapia ese día

Incluso algunos decían que….

-Claro que es la mujer de 17, si no porque hizo tanto para verlo, además dicen que la doctora andaba rara ese día, de seguro el maldito afortunado se la está follando- Comento un reo mientras comía

-No lo dudo, después de cómo dejo a Ritus y Toma, si esa debe ser su mujer- Contestaba otro reo

-¡Que afortunado!, esa chica está realmente bien, ¿Cómo carajos un chico así consigue a una mujer como esa?- Comento

Vegeta no estaba nada contento con los rumores, esto era demasiado, esa mujer no era de 17, ella había sido suya, solamente suya, no pudo ir con ese idiota después de estar con él, como carajos incluso pensó en buscar a ese idiota, así que fue con Nappa, el había estado encargado de las cajas ese día, si alguien podía sacarlo de la maldita duda que lo atormentaba era el

Se acerco normal, y pregunto curioso

-Que tal Nappa, dime ¿Cómo está el nuevo, disfruto sus días en la caja?- Comento casual recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados

Nappa se sorprendió pues él no era de hacer esas preguntas

-Pues le fue bastante bien, a decir verdad aun no entiendo como la Doctora logro que la dejaran entrar a verlo, parece que estuvo con él- Comento el hombre calvo

Vegeta apretó sus puños, una vena en su frente estaba a punto de reventar

-Así que es cierto, ¡la Doctorcita visito al chico en la caja!- Contesto

-Si logro convencer al viejo Roshi, parece que se lleva bien con el chico- Dijo Nappa

Vegeta entonces dio media vuelta y se retiro furioso, quería solo moler a golpes al tal 17, como se atrevía el maldito siquiera a pasar tiempo con su mujer, eso no podía ser así, le hervía la sangre y fue directo a donde 17 estaba, el chico había salido horas antes de la caja, estaba sonriendo mientras observaba el cielo, estaba sereno, la visita de Bulma lo alegro demasiado

Vegeta iba directo, no a preguntar, no a hablar, si no a matar al maldito, estaba que moría del solo pensar que toco a su mujer, que toco su piel blanca y sedosa, que el maldito paso tiempo con ella, pero antes de llegar…..

-Hola 17, te tengo noticias, Bulma vino y te espera en el consultorio- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa al chico, quien se sorprendió

-¿Bulma está aquí?, ¿Va a dar terapia hoy Goku?- Pregunto confundido pues sabía que no era el día de las terapias

-No, solo te vera a ti hoy, parece que logro que le den permiso de darte terapias aparte, o algo así, la verdad no entendí, pero me pidió que viniera por ti- Contesto el animado –Bueno ella te está esperando- Y estaba a punto de irse cuando Vegeta lo detuvo

-Kakaroto tu amiga, la de las cartas, ¿Acaso ahora le da terapias particulares a ese chico?- Pregunto moliendo los dientes

-Ah, sí Vegeta ella quiere ayudarlo, me sorprendió que ya no te mandara cartas, bueno creo que siempre no quisiste hablar con ella- Comento

-¡No me interesan esas estupideces!- Fue lo único que contesto

Mientras Kurota se disponía a ir a donde Bulma

-0o0-

Bulma había estado triste, había llorado como nunca, primero se acostó con el idiota de Vegeta quien le dejo claro que solo la utilizo, y ahora este día, el día de la muerte de sus padres, menos mal que pudo convencer al viejo Roshi de darle a Kurota terapias por separado, al menos así estaría ocupada ese día, y no tendría que pensar en todo lo malo que le pasaba

Estaba ahí en el maldito consultorio, recordando cada detalle de su frenesí amoroso con Vegeta, maldita sea, tenía que ser tan estúpida que se acostó con él, pero el deseo que había, la maldita tensión sexual del momento y el hombre tan atractivo, pero gracias a Kami la puerta se abrió para sacarla de sus pensamientos

Kurota entro, cuando la vio ahí sentada le sonrió, ella parecía un poco triste

-Bulma ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto acercándose a la chica

-Claro que si Kurota, estoy feliz de ver que te sacaron de ese horrible lugar, y mira ya no tienes esa ropa ensangrentada- Decía mientras trataba de sonreír al chicho

-Si me dejaron cambiarme ya, pero me sorprendió que me vineras a ver hoy, y que solo me vallas a dar a mi terapia solo- Comento -¿Por qué lo haces Bulma?- Pregunto curioso

-Bueno la verdad creo que sería mejor verte solo, tal vez así tengas más confianza de decirme que te pasa, pues quizá con mucho público te sea difícil hablar, ¿No crees?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-La verdad me agrada la idea de que podamos hablar solos, si me sentiría mejor de hablarte de mí sin los demás- Comento Kurota

-Bueno que te parece si empiezas por decirme, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito eh?- Dijo curiosa

-Mi color favorito, valla creo que eso nunca me lo habían preguntado- Dijo serio – Bueno ahora que lo pienso me gusta mucho el negro, creo que siempre me gusto mas ese color, ¿Y a ti que color te gusta?- Contesto

-Pues me gusta mucho el rojo, creo que tiene que ver con mi fascinación- Comento sonriente

-Entonces tienes una fascinación- Comento riendo –Bueno dime ¿qué te fascina Bulma?-

-Las fresas, son deliciosas dime a ti no ¿hay algo que te encante comer?- Dijo ella tranquila

-El chocolate, me encanta antes mi hermana y yo preparábamos grandes cantidades, eran buenos tiempos sabes- Comento el feliz

El tiempo pasaba mientras ellos estaban platicando de manera amena, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hablaron de tantas cosas, le comento más de su hermana Akane, le conto un poco de su infancia, se abrió un poco mas con ella, sin embargo evito a toda costa hablar de Maron, y Bulma lo noto, así que trato de no indagar tanto en el asunto, pues no quería presionarlo

-0o0-

Mientras en otro lugar de prisión Vegeta no dejaba de dar vueltas como león enjaulado, estaba que ardía de coraje, consciente de que Bulma estaba encerrada en aquel cuarto, donde él había hecho suya a esa mujer, donde el había delineado cada curva de su piel, ahí ahora estaba con ese chico 17, y era claro que ese imbécil, tenía un interés por ella

-¿Por qué carajos quería ver a ese idiota a solas, en aquel lugar?- Se pregunto en voz alta, más bien casi un grito

Su furia era tanta, pensó seriamente en ir, tumbar la maldita puerta de aquel lugar y poner en claro que esa mujer era suya " _No pero aun así no puedo hacer eso, si lo hiciera seria demostrar que esa chica me importa, y no puedo permitirme eso_ " Pensaba Vegeta, su orgullo le gano así como cuando le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella

Pues era mentira, después de su encuentro solo intensifico mas su deseo por estar con ella, ahora que conocía el sabor de su piel, ahora que probo lo que sentía estar dentro de ella, lo sedosa que era su piel, que la había escuchado gritar y gemir su nombre de manera frenética pidiendo por él, eso solo lo hacía pensar más en ella, quería estar cerca, poder tener a esa chica todos los días

Guardo su foto, por unos momentos pensó en destruirla, borrar todo lo que le recordara a ella, pero no pudo, había algo en ella que le impedía borrar sus recuerdos, y las estúpidas bragas igual aun las tenia, cada que las veía recordaba que eran iguales a las de Bulma ese día, el día que se entregaron, maldita sea ahora el tomar su miembro pensando en ella, no parecía suficiente para satisfacer su deseo

Solamente estando de nuevo con ella podría hacerlo pero como iba a hacerlo, que le diría, que estaba sintiéndose apegado a ella, como decirle si él fue tan grosero con ella, si le dejo claro que solo la había utilizado, y si alguien más notaba su interés por ella eso sería mostrarse débil, se maldijo por haberse permitido sentir algo por esa mujer, tenía que haber alguna manera de dejar de pensar en ella

-0o0-

Kurota estaba feliz del tiempo que estaba pasando con Bulma, pero luego de un rato, vio como su mirada volvía a tornarse triste, esta no era la Bulma de los otros días, la que llegaba feliz siempre con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que mostrar, la que iluminaba aquella habitación con su alegría

Algo le pasaba a esa mujer, y el quería saber que era, el iba a ayudarla si era lo que necesitaba, el sentía la inmensa necesidad de proteger a aquella chica, se acerco un poco a ella y se agacho frente de su asiento, posando sus ojos azules en los de ella

-Bulma por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa hoy?, estas diferente, dime acaso alguien…- Decía pero Bulma empezó derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, entonces Kurota la abrazo fuerte, y ella correspondió, dejando hundir su cabeza en el cuello del chico

El se asusto, no había visto así a Bulma antes, sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de abrazarla y no soltarla nunca, quedarse ahí con ella

-Bulma tranquila, por favor, dime ¿Qué tienes?, sea lo que sea te prometo que si puedo ayudarte lo hare- Y tomo su cara, solo para ver que de esos hermosos ojos azules brotaban mas lagrimas

-Perdona Kurota, no debería ponerme así, yo vengo a ayudarte, no al revés – Dijo tratando de reír –La verdad hoy es un mal día, es el aniversario de la muerte de mis padres, y no me gusta pensar en ello, pero hoy no he logrado mi cometido- Contesto con la voz apagada

El toco su cara, secando cada una de sus lágrimas queriendo hacer algo mas por ella, deseando hacer algo para que esa hermosa chica no sufriera, pero sabía que era imposible, el sabia que el dolor de perder a alguien que amas es grande, casi insuperable

-Bulma no hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga sentir mejor lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo siempre- Le decía mientras termino de limpiar sus lagrimas –Alguna vez te han dicho que eres como un ángel, se que suena un poco tonto, pero tu cara y tus ojos son tan puros, cual ángel- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Haciendo que Bulma se quedara un poco desconcertada, ella sabía que 17 podía confundirla tal vez con Maron, y no podía permitir eso

-Kurota yo te agradezco…- Trataba de explicarse sin ser descortés

No noto en ningún momento que alguien estaba escuchando todo, alguien había ido y pudo escuchar parte de la conversación, incluso pudo ver cuando 17 limpiaba las lagrimas de aquella mujer, cuando dejo un beso en su mejilla, vio todo…

-0o0-

-No puede seguir así señor, esto ya es un problema mayor y no tenemos ni siquiera un indicio de quien podría ser la persona- Comento un hombre de una cicatriz en su rostro, era un detective

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, ese miserable sabe lo que hace, los cuerpos aparecen completamente limpios, sin rastros, sin huellas, el maldito incluso las deja sin una gota de sangre- Contesto su jefe, un hombre alto, calvo de mirada de muerte –No sabemos incluso porque escoge a sus víctimas, las chicas no se parecen, pero algo debe de haber, ¡algo que no vemos maldita sea!- Y golpeo su escritorio en frustración

-No se pude quedar así Piccolo- Dijo su compañero detective

-Y no será así, desgraciadamente tal vez necesitemos ayuda no deseada si esto continua- Concluyo el hombre

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Kurota siendo un amor, y Vegeta un idiota, ¿Qué pasara con Bulma, y quien es este asesino? ¿Quién vio a Bulma con Kurota?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-¡Vegeta!- Dijo Goku un poco impresionado de verlo en esos lugares de la cárcel -¿Qué haces aquí?, no tienes permitido estar en esta área de la cárcel- Dijo tranquilo, mientras se acercaba

-¿Algún problema Kakaroto, ¿crees que pienso huir o algo así?- Contesto recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y una media sonrisa

-No claro que no, pero me sorprende, esta es el área de enfermería, y claro el consultorio de Bulma- Dijo tocando la puerta de Bulma –Bulma vine por 17, ya termino la sesión- Dijo del otro lado de la puerta

Esta se abrió y salió 17 con una sonrisa, -Oh Goku, bueno creo que termino mi tiempo- Comento 17 –Bulma estará ahí, necesita un tiempo sola- Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si

-Claro, ella ya conoce de todos modos el camino en caso de que no pueda venir por ella- Contesto sonriente

Olvidando por completo a Vegeta, quien estaba ahí solo escuchándolos hablar sin decir nada, y ellos tomaron el camino contrario a donde él estaba, así que no lo notaron cuando el abrió la puerta y entro a donde Bulma

-0o0-

-Que hermosa mujer, esos ojos son bellísimos- _"¿Puede ser ella?_ " Pensaba un hombre, estaba sentado en un café, cerca de una clínica psiquiátrica, cuando vio salir a una hermosa rubia, de ojos azules hermosos, era poco femenina, sin embargo algo en ella llamo su atención, claro esos ojos fríos y cálidos a la vez

Decidió que ella era una buena opción, podría seguirla, averiguar mas de ella tal vez esta era la mujer que tanto busco, eso deseaba más que nada en el mundo, estaba molesto de que la ultima era una simple farsa, sus ojos no eran realmente azules, solo eran unos malditos lentes de contacto, fue tanto su enojo que la manera en que murió fue cruel

Había cortado a la chica sin ninguna piedad, saco sus ojos y los tiro, el odia las mentiras, quería una mujer totalmente natural, con esos ojos puros, un azul profundo, pues no dicen que el la ventana al alma son los ojos, pues eso quería y no se detendría hasta encontrarlo

-0o0-

-¡Roshi tenemos que hablar!- Dijo Piccolo entrando a la oficina del director de la cárcel

-¿Piccolo?, es una sorpresa viejo amigo, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, sabes que esto es solo un lugar repleto de asesinos, no veo que te pueda interesar- Contesto el viejo mientras señalaba la silla para que su amigo se sentara

-Eso mismo necesito, un asesino, uno que sepa su trabajo, uno que sepa asechar, esperar con paciencia, uno demasiado inteligente- Comento tomando asiento viendo a la ventana

-¿Un asesino?, valla debes estar desesperado si buscas aquí la ayuda que tanto te hace falta, dime ¿Qué tan grave es que no pueden los mejores detectives encontrarlo?- Comento el viejo

-20 Mujeres, en los últimos 3 años, toma- Arrojo una carpeta, contenía toda la información necesaria de las mujeres asesinas, fotos, información personal, fotos de sus cadáveres, todo – Al principio no las relacionamos, pero ahora después de ver cómo opera, estoy seguro que es el mismo, el maldito lo ha hecho por años en nuestras narices- Dijo con rabia

El viejo vio el contenido de la carpeta, era chocante, una violencia extraordinaria, las mujeres tenían múltiples heridas a través de todo el cuerpo, algunas no tenían sus ojos, otras estaban completamente desgarradas y demás, esto era grotesco y realmente insoportable

-Hay un chico no sé si es lo que buscas, pero el maldito con solo 14 años, siguió, e ideo un maldito plan perfecto, acabo con una pandilla de matones, parece que los mismo que mataron a su familia, el chico era realmente fuerte, y claro la maldad pura, tal vez te sirva- Comento el viejo Roshi –Pero no creo que te quiera ayudar, el idiota es un solitario, y tampoco le quedan muchos años de condena, su abogado era bueno- Concluyo

-Hablare con él, si es bueno y coopera le hare una buena oferta, en cambio si es bueno y no coopera me encargare de que el miserable no salga nunca de aquí- Dijo Piccolo

-0o0-

Bulma estaba en una de las sillas, dándole la espalda a la puerta, pensando en lo ocurrido con Kurota, pensando un poco en sus padres, cuando escucho la puerta de nuevo abrirse, pensó que Kurota había regresado

-Kurota dime ¿Se te olvido algo?- Dijo sin voltear a ver a la puerta

-¿Así que ese el nombre del insecto ese?- Dijo una voz ronca, bastante peligrosa y con un poco de veneno

Bulma se tenso al escucharlo, _"¿Qué quiere ese idiota aquí ahora?"_ Pensaba mientras se levanto, dando la vuelta para darle la cara al idiota de la voz, no iba a darle el gusto de que pensara que de alguna manera la afectaba

-¿Qué quieres aquí Vegeta?, pensaba que no tendría que volver a verte en mi vida- Dijo ella dándole la cara

-¿Por qué mierda le vas a dar terapias particulares a ese imbécil?- Pregunto el ignorando lo que ella le había dicho

-Eso es mi problema Vegeta, y para que sepas Kurota es un muchacho con ganas de cambiar, y si puedo ayudarlo lo haré con muchísimo gusto, no veo el porqué tenga que darte explicaciones de mis pacientes- Mientras llevo sus manso a sus caderas y mirándolo molesta

-¡Mira mujer!- Decía mientras se acercaba a ella con una vena saltando en su frente – Te dije que no tenias porque preocuparte por ese imbécil, es solo otro idiota, no entiendes aquí nadie va a cambiar, no porque vengas a dar platicas, no porque el imbécil muestre que le interesas, ¿crees que porque te dijo que estaría ahí para ayudarte lo hará?, crees que eso de "eres un ángel" es porque quiere ayuda, ¡el solo quiere follarte!, es lo único – Decía cuando sintió una mano llegar a su rostro

Bulma le había dado otra cachetada, esto era el colmo del cinismo; con qué derecho venia él a decir eso de Kurota, quien en ningún momento intento más con ella, no como este idiota

-¿Crees que todos son unos poco hombres como tu Vegeta?- Dijo molesta –Ese chico no es como tú, el no vino y me tomo como si fuera un vil pedazo de carne para satisfacer sus malditos instintos, ese chico al menos tiene un corazón, y si en alguno momento decidiera que podría pasar algo mas con el no veo como te afecta imbécil- Dijo furiosa

La tomo de las manos, y la acerco a él –Mira Bulma, me molesta esa manía tuya de darme cachetadas, cuando solo te digo la verdad mujer- Mientras ella luchaba por zafarse de sus brazos, este imbécil que se creía entrando de nuevo ahí, y molestándola por un paciente

-Eres un imbécil Vegeta- Dijo ella con rencor

-Lo soy, lo sé mujer pero ¿sabes que también se?- Dijo mientras ahora con solo un brazo sostenía sus manos para que no luchara y el otro lo paso por su cara, bajando lentamente a su cuello

Entonces empezó a recorrer con sus ojos, a la peli azul, mientras su mano recorría su cuello, bajando a sus pechos, haciendo que ella se estremeciera, y Vegeta depósito un beso tierno en su cuello, haciéndola arquearse un poco, y el rio contra su piel

-Eres mía Bulma, ¿lo ves ahora?- Decía contra su piel

Bulma por unos momentos se había vuelto a perder en las caricias de Vegeta, y es que cuando la tocaba era como si algo mas allá de ellos les atrajera, como un maldito imán, y por momentos haciendo olvidarla que incluso había mas personas en donde estaban, dejándolos solos, pero… cuando escucho a Vegeta, volvió a la realidad

-Idiota, ¿Qué te has creído?- Lo trato de empujar lejos –Yo no soy tuya imbécil, ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí y utilizarme cuando te dé la gana?- Decía molesta

Vegeta la soltó, el no iba a obligarla a nada que no quisiera, pero estaba molesto, el no quería admitir que los celos le invadieron al borde, cuando vio a 17, besándola, limpiando sus lagrimas, y diciendo estupideces a su mujer

-Bulma- Dijo más tranquilo – Yo no quiero que ese idiota o cualquier otro te toque, ¿Entiendes?, todos aquí somos unos asesinos, no somos personas de fiar, ¿Por qué eh, de verdad crees que podemos cambiar?- Pregunto sereno sin quitar su mirada de la peli azul

-Si lo creo, hay más cosas Vegeta, no porque cometieron un error van a vivir fichados así de por vida, muchos están aquí no por gusto, unos por necesidad, otros por venganza, Vegeta hay mas, podrías volver a ser una persona en libertad, vivir normal; no con odios- Dijo ella al notar su cambio de actitud

-No lo entiendes, ¡no hay mas Bulma!- Dijo en casi un grito –Soy un asesino, desde que soy un chiquillo, no conozco más que el odio, más que la venganza, se que si quieres algo te lo quitaran, y no podría perder nada de nuevo, Bulma…..- Dijo sintiéndose derrotado, no sabía cómo pero esa chica paso a ser alguien muy importante en su vida -….No podría perderte a ti- Dijo en un susurro bajo

Ella se acerco a él, lo abrazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, en un abrazo cálido, reconfortante, y después de unos segundos de la impresión él respondió al abrazo, tomándola de la cintura, poniendo su cabeza en su cabello, aspirando el aroma de ella, y entonces empezó a pasar sus dedos entre los cabellos azules de ella, y con otra mano aferrándose a su cintura, no queriendo dejarla ir nunca

El no podía estar con ella, lo sabia pues el no saldría pronto de esa cárcel, y no podía pedirle que estuviera ahí siempre, era egoísta pero de verdad deseaba que ella dijera algo que diera a entender que estaba sintiendo algo similar a lo que él sentía por ella, de verdad lo ansiaba

-Vegeta tú no eres solo un asesino, eras un niño, viste morir a tu hermano, tu solo estabas lleno de odio, pero todo eso debes dejarlo atrás, se que los mataste, se que mataste a todos esos tipos- Dijo escondiendo su cara en su pecho –Pero aun así, tu eres un hombre que tiene que salir de ese odio, ya no están Vegeta, pero yo estoy aquí… yo quiero… ayudarte…. Por favor- Decía ella contra su pecho

Ella estaba empezando a sentir que lo extrañaba, como si lo conociera de años, y de repente el la dejara, aunque solo fuera un corto tiempo el que se conocieron, pero ella se sentía realmente muy atraída por el

El la jalo un poco, busco su mirada, tuvo que tomar con su mano su barbilla para que ella lo mirara, clavando esos ojos negros en los de ella –No quiero que me ayudes,…. Quiero que seas mía- Dijo y entonces se apodero de sus labios, y ella correspondió de inmediato, sin dudarlo

Mientras el recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, ahora con delicadeza, pues ella era frágil no como él; tenía que tratarla como si fuera una hoja frágil al contacto, y era la primera vez que hacia algo así, nunca antes fue delicado con nada, no había porque serlo, pero con ella tenía que serlo, todo su cuerpo decía que debía tratarla con delicadeza

Entonces separaron sus labios, un instante, mirándose fijo –Vegeta yo….-

Pero antes de poder decir más, la puerta se abrió abruptamente, pues Vegeta esta vez no cerro, y Goku entro sin decir nada pues se suponía que solo estaría Bulma

Abrió la puerta y vio a la pareja, Vegeta tenia a Bulma en sus brazos demasiado cerca, se estaban mirando fijo, sus caras demasiado cercas, y entonces se sintió un poco incomodo con lo que encontró

Bulma al oír la puerta dio un pequeño salto lejos de Vegeta

-¡¿Goku?!- Dijo en un grito, mientras su cara iba de azul a rojo, y así

-¡kakaroto!, ¿No puedes ser más inoportuno verdad?- Dijo Vegeta irritado, al sentir el cuerpo de Bulma lejos del suyo y un poco sonrojado

-Yo… yo no sabía que… no sabía que ustedes estaban juntos….- Dijo él mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, en una sonrisa tímida –Venia por Bulma y luego iba a ir por ti Vegeta, el director pidió verte, pero no sabía que ustedes…- Dijo aun incomodo

-Goku no debes decirle a nadie, ¡por favor!- Dijo Bulma suplicante

-¡¿Por qué?!-Rugió Vegeta -¿Acaso no quieres que 17 sepa que eres mía Bulma?- Dijo molesto, olvidando a Kakaroto

-No idiota, pero si soy tu Doctora y no debería…- Dijo pero luego reflexiono –Bueno tu ya no eres mi paciente, pero…- Iba a continuar pero

-Tranquilos chicos- Dijo Goku levantando sus manos para que empezaran a pelear –Yo no diré nada Bulma, pero Vegeta tienes que ir con Roshi, y Bulma acuérdate que debes ir aun a la clínica- Dijo el interrumpiéndolos


	9. Chapter 9

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Bulma salió nerviosa de la cárcel, iba rumbo al centro psiquiátrico, pero antes de llegar se topo con Akane quien venía saliendo del lugar, iba con una sonrisa apenas visible cuando tropezó con Bulma afuera del centro

-Akane, me da gusto verte por aquí- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-Hola Bulma- Dijo ella tímida –Ahora que te veo, podría preguntarte, ¿no sabes si paso algo con Kurota?, la verdad es que fui a verlo pero me dijeron que tenia prohibidas las visitas, y no me dijeron mas de el- Comento un poco angustiada por su hermano

-Bueno de hecho, el tuvo una pelea, no me dijo que paso pero lo mantuvieron en confinamiento solitario, salió hoy, sin embargo no se cuanto tiempo le niegan las visitas, pero yo lo estaré viendo más seguido, si gustas podría darle algún recado- Ofreció ella, pues sabía que era su única familia y no quería que estuvieran incomunicados

-¿Harías eso?, ¿podrías prestarme algo donde anotar?, quisiera mandarle una carta y ver si me puede responder, al menos en lo que me dejan volver a verle- Contesto Akane más animada

-Claro mira toma puedes anotar lo que quieras, yo mañana tengo que ir a las platicas, ahí lo veré y le puedo dar tu carta- Dijo mientras tomo uno de sus papeles, los mismos donde acostumbraba a mandar las notas a Vegeta, y se lo dio a Akane

Akane fue al café cercano para tener privacidad y poder escribir su carta, mientras Bulma iba a entrar al psiquiátrico

Sin embargo antes de entrar, choco con alguien, quien tenía un café y lo derramo sobre sí mismo al chocar con la mujer, haciéndola caer…

-¡Lo siento tanto señorita, no la vi venia un poco distraído le pido me perdone!- Dijo el chico mientras le ayudaba a levantarse pues se cayo

Ella tomo su mano y se ayudo para pararse –No, creo que fue mi culpa, la verdad venia pensando en otra cosas y mire, eh hecho que derrame su café, ¡Por kami!, ¿No se ha quemado?- Dijo ella al verle la camisa llena de café

-¡Eh!, no estaba ya un poco frio, no se preocupe- Mientras se vio él sus ropas

-Por favor déjeme que lo ayude, mire dentro del centro ay una enfermería, si se quemo podrían atenderle, de verdad ha sido mi culpa- Decía ella de manera angustiada, pues si parecía una gran mancha de café, y nadie podría aguantar tal quemadura

-No señorita, en verdad estaba frio ya- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa –Además eh pasado cosas peores- Dijo mientras señalaba las cicatrices en su rostro, y le sonrió

-Kami, debe de pensar que soy una idiota y me debe odiar por todo este relajo- Dijo ella apenada

-No claro que no, de hecho lo que realmente pienso es cómo es que tiene una coloración tan única, dígame ¿Por qué si es una mujer hermosa se tiñe su cabello de azul?- Pregunto el hombre inocente

-Bueno no es la primera vez que lo escucho, para ser francos es natural, pero creo que para los demás es un poco desconcertante- Comento con una sonrisa- Por cierto mi nombre es Bulma- Le dijo y le extiendo la mano al hombre

-Un placer señorita Bulma, mi nombre es Yamsha, y disculpe por mi indiscreción con su tono de cabello, es solo que no conocí a alguien antes con tal coloración, y se me hizo un tanto extraño- Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada

-No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas, y es cierto el color azul natural en el cabello es demasiado extraño, solo eh sabido de una persona a parte de mi con este color, sin embargo ella ya no está- Comento con una sonrisa triste recordando la foto de Kurota con Maron

-Lo siento si ¿eh dicho algo malo señorita?- Contesto el al ver su reacción

-¡Oh no, solo son recuerdos!, bueno Yamsha si me disculpa debo ir a mi trabajo- Contesto mirando el centro psiquiátrico

-Veo, entonces le dejo, fue un placer conocerla, espero poder volver a verla Bulma- Dijo y se despido de ella

-0o0-

El hombre que seguía a la rubia la vio salir, pero antes vio llegar a una mujer que nunca antes vio, una chica con cabellos azules, extremadamente hermosa, con ojos del mismo tono, como el mar mismo, ella parecía tan hermosa, sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial, con mirada pacifica y feliz, con una sonrisa tan bella

Ella se detuvo a platicar con la rubia, entonces cambio de parecer

-Parece que por fin encontré lo que tanto busque, ¡es ella estoy seguro!, si fuera natural todo en ella- Decía con un suspiro – Si es así entonces no me cabe la menor duda, esa mujer es perfecta, debe ser mía, ¡ella va a ser mía!- Dijo para sí mismo mientras la observo

Tenía que saber su nombre, donde ella vivía, todo, ella sería su nueva mujer, y esperaba que la ultima, pues estaba seguro que era ella la mujer que tanto había estado buscando, ella era todo lo que él deseaba, ese bello color de sus ojos, esa pureza que veía a través de ellos y su color particular de cabello adornando su piel blanca era en particularmente perfecto

-0o0-

Vegeta se reunió con el viejo Roshi en su oficina, vio que también estaba un tipo al cual él jamás había visto antes, era alto y calvo, con mirada estoica parecido a él en cierto modo y entonces tomo asiento a lado del tipo

-Entonces viejo ¿Qué es lo que quieres, ahora en que problema me he metido?- Pregunto él, restándole importancia a el hombre a su lado

-En ninguno Vegeta, de hecho te hicimos venir pues el caballero tiene un trato que ofrecerte- Dijo Roshi señalando al hombre a lado de Vegeta

Vegeta levanto la ceja en interrogante, y vio en dirección al hombre para que le dijera de que se traba el dichoso trato que tenia para el

Piccolo lo noto entonces saco la carpeta que antes había dado al viejo Roshi, la extendió a Vegeta, pero antes de que este pudiera tomarla

-Esto contiene casos de un asesino serial, no podemos conectar a las víctimas, creemos que es el mismo y necesitamos ayuda para atraparlo- Dijo dándole la carpeta

Vegeta se sorprendió mas por lo dicho, el ayudando a la policía, que motivos tendría para hacerlo, si cuando los necesito los malditos no hicieron nada, dejaron libres a los asesinos de su familia, no querían ni tocarlos, y ahora ¿venían a el por ayuda?

No abrió la carpeta, así como la tomo la aventó al escritorio de Roshi, y se levanto

-Me vale una mierda lo que quieran, yo no ayudo a los policías, ustedes den con el si pueden y si lo atrapan veamos si no lo dejan libre después- Dijo con sarcasmo, estaba por cruzar la puerta…

-Dime Vegeta ¿No te gustaría que tu condena fuera menos larga, incluso recibir visitas?- Dijo Piccolo sin mirarlo y con voz fría

Él lo miro unos momentos y sonrió, - No tengo prisa en largarme de aquí, y no tengo quien me visite aun si lo permitieran- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Vamos chico, crees que no sabemos de la linda Psicóloga que viene aquí- Contesto Roshi

Eso sí hizo que la sonrisa de Vegeta se cambiara por un ceño fruncido, y tomo la perilla de la puerta con demasía fuerza, molesto por escuchar eso, ¿Cómo podían saber de Bulma, si él era muy discreto en eso?, y Kakaroto apenas hoy los había visto y no pudo decir nada entes de que él llegara

-No sé a que se refiere viejo, esa chica ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?- Dijo moliendo los dientes

-Bueno es que has estado en su oficina, y que yo sepa no eres ningún paciente, además hijo toda esta cárcel está bien monitoreada, dime no pensaste que podíamos verte entrar a su consultorio y salir de ahí después un poco… como decirte…- Decía el viejo Roshi mientras pensaba

Vegeta se molesto, eso no lo había pensado, claro que podían ver en las grabaciones que él había entrado al consultorio, y que estuvo rondando el lugar, pero si era así porque antes no dijeron nada si esos lugares le eran prohibidos

-¿Aun así, que pasa si no ayudo, la echaran?- Dijo y se rio –Háganlo, la chica no me interesa- Mintió, pero no podía decir que el tenia algo que ver con ella

-Se puede hacer, pero ella es buena en lo que hace, más bien piensa que si nos ayudas podrías incluso verla más seguido, en tus visitas, o si sales antes de aquí, sabemos que ella y tu tienen algo hijo- Dijo Roshi

El viejo era demasiado inteligente, después de revisar todos los videos de seguridad encontró el video del día que Vegeta la vio por primera vez, vio que el chico tardo en salir del lugar, y que cuando ambos salieron, ella iba un poco desarreglada y parecía un poco agitada, igual él, era obvio lo que paso, lo dedujeron, después de hablar con otros reos, supo que Vegeta recibía cosas de Kakaroto uno de sus guardias, solo ato cabos

-¿Por qué creen que puedo ayudarles, yo no soy un asesino con ese tipo de experiencia?- Dijo sentándose de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada irritada

-Lo sabemos chico, pero si eres demasiado inteligente, sabes esperar, eres metódico y perfeccionista, un gran estratega, y este tipo igual, solo que el busca mujeres, no sabemos cómo se relacionan pero sabemos que es el mismo, la manera en que mueren es única, además de que no deja ningún rastro- Dijo Piccolo –Anda ve esa carpeta chico, y dinos que puedes decirnos- Dijo señalando la carpeta que le había dado antes

Vegeta la tomo de mala gana, vio las fotos de las mujeres, y parecían no estar relacionadas, claro si no fuera por las muertes, ellas eran diferentes, morenas, rubias, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, etc., pero si pudo notar algo

Algunas de ellas no tenían sus ojos, esas mismas mujeres tenían mas heridas, y heridas infringidas para provocar solo mas dolor, agudo y paciente, matándolas más dolorosamente y como si quisiera que ellas pagaran por algo, las otras sin embargo morían aparentemente más rápido, eso sí con mucha saña, además de que ellas habían sido encontradas con sus ojos cuidadosamente cerrados y parecían cuidadas

Cosa rara para un hombre que disfrutaba de sacar hasta la última gota de sangre de las mujeres, parecía tener una serie de fetichismos

-Díganme estas mujeres, ¿Dónde están las fotos de ellas antes de morir?- Pregunto, y vio que Piccolo saco un sobre

-Aquí están, son ellas- Dijo y se las dio

La vio y todas ellas parecían chicas normales, sin embargo la mayoría tenían ojos color azul, y otras no, entonces comparo cada foto con la de las víctimas, dejando la de cada chica en su informe

-Parece que este tipo tiene un fetiche por los ojos de las mujeres, diría que busca chicas con ojos azules, de no ser porque algunas no los tienen, de hecho son las mismas a las mismas que deja sin ojos, hay algo en ello- Comento entregándole a Piccolo las fotos comparadas

El las miro, y era cierto, solo que nunca antes lo vieron de esa perspectiva, las chicas de ojos azules morían sí, pero el parecía tratarlas con cierta delicadeza después de muertas, incluso las dejaba con sus brazos cruzados, como durmieran, a las otras las arrojaba cual basura

-Tienes buen ojo chico, dinos que más piensas de el- Comento Piccolo

-Es paciente, si lo ha hecho por años, quiere decir que las acecha y por lo visto hace que confíen en él, no creo que una Doctora, se fuera con un hombre cualquiera solo porque si, ella era muy inteligente según el informe- Comento Vegeta al recordar a una de las chicas, una doctora reconocida, una mujer inteligente y bella

-Chico si nos ayudas podríamos sacarte antes, y claro guardar tu pequeño secreto con la Psicologa- Dijo Roshi, después de ver que si acertó al llamar a Vegeta, el era muy inteligente, y sabia que un asesino como el podría incluso ser mejor en esto que los mismos detectives

-Si de verdad desean mi ayuda necesito mas- Dijo con una sonrisa –Ese tipo que buscan es bueno, sabe como limpiar a la chicas, no dejara huellas, no es descuidado pero si comete un solo error darán con él, pero eso será difícil de descifrar, en cambio si me dieran mi libertad ahora y claro todos los detalles podría ser de más ayuda- Dijo francamente

-No podemos sacarte chico y lo sabes- Dijo Roshi

-Pues es lo único que hare por ustedes, y hagan lo que quieran con la chica, ella no me interesa- Y se retiro del lugar

-0o0-

-Entonces tu nombre hermosa es Bulma Briefs, Psicóloga, valla hermosa e inteligente, además de que tienes una fijación por ayudar a los demás, bueno querida yo necesito de toda tu ayuda, eres lo único que me puede ayudar a curar todo- Decía el chico mientras miraba las fotos de Bulma, había seguido a la chica a su casa

Ahora la vigilaría, conocería todo de ella, a partir de ahora sería su sombra, tendría que saber todo de esa preciosa gema azul

-Bueno linda, que empiece el amor cariño- Dijo antes de ver por última vez la foto de la peli azul, dándole un beso –Pronto estaremos juntos Gema- Dijo el chico….


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Han pasado dos semanas, pero las cosas en la cárcel son muy tensas, Bulma sigue sin entender la aptitud de Vegeta, el hombre no se volvió a aparecer por su consultorio dejándola muy extrañada, ella incluso le mando una carta con Goku, pero este no le respondió dejándola en completa confusión

En cambio con Kurota las cosas van mejorando muchísimo, el chico se ha abierto muchísimo en sus sesiones privadas con Bulma, el gracias a Bulma a estado en contacto con su hermana Akane, dado que le prohibieron las visitas durante un mes, pero gracias a Bulma pueden mandarse cartas, y esto ha hecho que él se sienta más en confianza con ella

Este día en particular….. Kurota estaba con Bulma en su sesión privada….

-¿Bulma paso algo?- Pregunto Kurota quien noto que ella estaba un tanto distraída

-No lo sé, la verdad es que desde hace unos días no me siento bien, ummm, Kurota ¿Te puedo preguntar algo un tanto personal?- Dijo nerviosa

Él le sonrió –Bueno creo que es lo que has hecho durante estas semanas no crees- Dijo él, mientras vio como ella se sonrojo, y valla que se veía linda haciéndolo

-Claro pero esto es diferente, mira últimamente siento como si me siguieran, ¿Kurota alguna vez asechaste a alguien?- Pregunto al fin –Te lo pregunto porque me siento incomoda, creo que me están siguiendo, pero no se tal vez es paranoia mía- Continuo

El escucho eso con sumo cuidado y atención, claro que él lo hizo antes, persiguió y estuvo estudiando cuidadosamente cada paso de los agresores de Maron, hasta dar con el mejor momento para acabar con cada uno de ellos, pero que alguien fuera estuviera persiguiendo a Bulma no podía ser nada bueno

-Lo hice si, y no creo que sea paranoia, tal vez si te siguen Bulma, si es así deberías de tener mucho cuidado- Dijo un poco molesto, apretó sus puños, se levando de su silla y dio un golpe seco en la pared -¡Maldita sea, debo salir de aquí!- Dijo en un grito de frustración

Bulma se sintió un poco incomoda, no lo había visto molesto antes, y el volteo a donde ella y vio sus ojos preocupados, suspiro y se tranquilizo

-Disculpa Bulma, pero no se qué haría si te pasara algo, si yo estuviera fuera podría incluso ayudarte, yo podría estar cerca y cuidarte de quien sea que te este haciendo esto- Decía tranquilo, acercándose más a la chica

-Kurota tal vez no es nada, y solo es mi imaginación, creo que debe ser que últimamente no me eh sentido bien- Dijo ella para calmarlo, no quería provocar al chico y hacer que nuevamente lo castigaran

-Bulma, yo tuve una novia, era muy hermosa ella era mi vida sabes, por eso estoy aquí, de seguro has escuchado que me dicen 17 porque fue el número de hombres que mate ahí afuera- Le dijo mientras estaban frente a frente, en una cercanía grande

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos, pensando en que el por fin hablaría de ella, de Maron, y sabía que tenía una lucha interna por contarle aquello y no lo culpaba, era normal, ella misma escondía algo que nunca antes confeso a nadie, y sabia que contar algo como eso era muy difícil

-Kurota dime, yo jamás podría juzgarte, se que has matado a muchos hombres pero eso no significa que una mala persona- Decía mientras vio que el tomo sus manos

-Ella era mi mundo, la ame con todo mi corazón- Dijo y solo una de sus manos, pasando su mano libre por la cara de Bulma, y por su cabello –Ella se parecía a ti, en el color de sus cabellos era, parecido y sus ojos igual, pero ella era ingenua, no era tan inteligente como tú, y me amaba tanto como yo a ella- Seguía mientras miraba como su mano delineaba la cara de ella y los mechones de su cabello los arrastraba –La mataron- Susurro

Bulma no quería quitar sus manos, pensó que mientras él la tocaba pensaba más claramente en ella y pensó que eso lo tranquilizaba, pues podía sentir cerca su respiración mientras él le contaba, y su agitación anterior iba menguando, y la verdad durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos ella se dio cuenta de que a pesar de ser frio, podía ser también un hombre muy cálido, entregado y ella empezó a sentirse demasiado a gusto con él, y dado que Vegeta ni siquiera quiso hablar con ella, la hizo pensar que él se arrepintió de ir a buscarla de nuevo

-Kurota- Dijo ella en un susurro pues el no decía mas, y se preocupo mucho

El levanto su vista a ella, -Ellos, a los que asesine fue porque la mataron, nos atacaron cuando íbamos a casa después de una cita, ella no dejaba de hablar de lo feliz que era porque días antes le pedí que nos casáramos- Sonrió ante el recuerdo de Maron con un sonrisa en su rostro mientras no dejaba de hablar, y el solo escuchando – Éramos diferentes, pero ella me acepto como era, Bulma antes de eso no era mejor persona, años antes me dedique a robar con otros amigos, me drogaba para no pensar en lo mal que estaba mi vida, y ella entro a mi vida cuando estaba recuperándome de todo lo anterior, me salvo-

El suspiro, cambio su semblante por uno duro, molesto –Yo no pude salvarla, ella gritaba que le ayudara y yo no pude hacer nada, era la mujer que ame, la mujer que llevaba en su vientre a mi hijo y vi como esos bastardos, le golpearon, le violaron, y la mataron, y yo solo pude mirar, no la cuide como debía- Dijo molesto, retirando sus manos de Bulma

El estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para no verla, después de lo que le confesó tal vez ella se molestaría, pensaría que el seguro iba a donde ella porque era parecida a Maron, ahora ella debe pensar en no volverlo a ver, no podía verla ahora…

Ella le tomo la mano antes de que volteara su mirada por completo, el se sorprendió y la miro, ella tenía una enorme sonrisa, sincera y se acerco a él, lo abrazo lo más fuerte que podía, el solo podía sentir su calor recorrer por su cuerpo, y el correspondió, tomándola de la cintura abrazándola con cariño

Ella dejo descansar su cabeza en su pecho y levanto la cabeza para poder verle –Gracias por contarme eso, se que seguro la amaste como un loco- Le dijo sonriéndole

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, y volvió a tocar su cabello, -Bulma no quiero que pienses que yo… no estoy tratando de verla en ti, se que debes pensar ahora que por eso eh venido, y para ser francos… lo hice al principio… pero ya no- Dijo él con un poco de temor

-Yo solo creo que quieres ayuda, es lo único que creo Kurota- Le dijo mientras seguía abrazándolo

-Yo quiero tu ayuda sí, pero Bulma tu… creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…-Confeso él, y levanto su rostro para que lo viera, y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios

Un beso suave, lleno de amor, no había lujuria en él, no había desesperación, no, este era diferente era uno con cariño, tranquilo y amoroso….

-0o0-

Vegeta después de lo ocurrido con Roshi y el tal Picoolo no sabía si había hecho bien en rechazar la oferta, si ellos acortaban su tiempo en la cárcel y salía antes, podía incluso ver a Bulma antes de lo que él esperaba, tal vez si podía cambiar y empezar con ella una vida nueva, quizás ella tenía razón ella estaba ahí, y el quería tenerla solo para el

Al día siguiente pensó en hablar con ella para decirle lo ocurrido con el viejo y ver que pensaba ella acerca de todo, ese día soñó con ella. El estaba feliz después de todo había podido comprobar que ella solo le pertenecía, lo noto cuando la toco, él deseaba tanto poder poseerla de nuevo, de no ser por el idiota de Kakaroto pudo haberlo hecho

Su miembro estaba tan hinchado ante el solo pensamiento de ella cerca de su cuerpo, era una chica perfecta, le provocaba sentimientos confusos, quería estar cerca de ella, no soportaba el que estuviera lejos de él, pensar que de todos los lugares, encontrar ahí en la cárcel a una mujer a la cual quería era algo casi imposible, pero ahí estaba deseando verla, mientras podía estar con ella en sus sueños

Pero al día siguiente… cuando fue a verle después de que atendiera a los idiotas de sus pacientes, vio que 17 llevaba con él una hoja que el reconoció al instante, era la misma donde Bulma le había dado sus cartas al principio, y el idiota iba con una maldita sonrisa, como si…. De solo pensarlo se enfureció y se retiro

Esos días noto que el idiota de 17, seguía recibiendo esas hojas, y cada vez se veía más feliz, y pasaba más tiempo con la mujer, esto le enfureció y más cuando recibió de Kakaroto una carta, otra vez ella…

 **Vegeta no se qué ha pasado, se que no te has metido en problemas, pensé que podría verte en el consultorio, pero veo que no has venido, pensé que me había equivocado y que era verdad que incluso podías haber sentido algo conmigo en algún momento, pero me entristece darme cuenta de que no sea así, por favor no hagas esto, Vegeta te estaré esperando en el consultorio si no vienes entenderé que lo que dijiste no era lo que querías y no te molestare mas…. Estaré esperando**

 **Bulma B.**

Eso le irrito muchísimo, como se atrevía a decirle eso cuando era claro que estaba teniendo algo con el idiota de 17, ella ahora le mandaba cartas a él, pasaba más tiempo con ese chico, y el parecía más que feliz, como si el imbécil no se acordara de donde estaba, y siempre cuidando que cualquiera no se atreviera a hablar mal de la chica, como si fuera de el

El tiro la carta, el no iría, no era ningún imbécil, ni era el repuesto de nadie, él le confesó que sentía algo por ella y ella simplemente ahora iba y pretendía que él no hiciera nada cuando estaba igual con 17, eso le hizo hervir la sangre al grado de ir directo a 17 a golpearlo

El chico estaba sentado, leyendo su carta, cuando el llego y sin más lo agredió, 17 se defendió, pero en el momento Vegeta pudo tomar parte de la carta que se rompió en el forcejeo y la parte de Vegeta decía

Te extraño cariño….. Siempre estaremos juntos…. Te amo…

Vegeta no entendía, como que ¿Te amo?

-¡¿Quién mierda te manda esto insecto?!- Grito a 17, El solo lo miro con coraje

-Eres un idiota Vegeta, ¿Quién te crees para cuestionarme maldito?, la chica que me da esas cartas es la persona que más quiero y no te permito que hagas esto- Dijo y cayeron a golpes

Vegeta ardía de coraje, seguro que se refería a Bulma, y después de salir de la enfermería al día siguiente pudo ver a Bulma, ella tocaba las heridas de 17 con delicadeza, y mostrándose preocupada, estaban frete a su puerta, ella tenía una cara de preocupación y el solo le tomo la mano, el entonces supo que no tenía ya nada que hacer, ella había decidió estar con ese idiota, espero a que entraran en su consultorio y se fue a su celda

Destruyo la foto con rabia, deseando no haberla conocido y haberle hecho suya, porque no podía dejarle de ver en sus sueños, ella siempre aparecía

Después de dos semanas de la última vez que la vio, se encontraba ahí, más solitario que antes, con un coraje permanente, nadie se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra pues podría significar la muerte misma

Sabía que ese día la mujer estaría ahí con el imbécil aquel, seguro ahora estaría ella tocándolo, como lo hizo con él, de seguro la maldita lo seduciría como lo había hecho con él antes, y solo de pensarla en brazos de 17 le repugnaba, le provocaba llegar a donde su consultorio y matarlos a ambos

Vio que el tipo Picoolo regreso al lugar, pero ahora iba con otro un chico con un par de cicatrices en el rostro, el chico llevaba una maleta, y vestía formal, seguro otro policía inútil, tal vez volverían a proponerle que les ayudara

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que llevaban a 17 al lugar donde los hombres estaban entrando, el iba tranquilo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Vegeta se tuvo que controlar, no podía dejar que su odio lo consumiera mas, y menos por esa mujer, ella no era única, seguro cuando saliera habría muchas más, y con ellas olvidaría por completo a la chica de cabellos azules, era lo más seguro….

-0o0-

Kurota entro a donde Picoolo y Yamsha, se sentó frente de ellos, y entonces lanzaron unos papeles en su dirección, el los vio y leyó, entonces asintió con la cabeza a donde los hombres, y se levanto….

-Mi trabajo termino, ahora díganme ¿cuánto tiempo tengo antes de salir de aquí?- Pregunto mirando a la puerta

-Te irás mañana, diremos que has sido trasladado, ahora te necesitamos con nosotros en la oficina, ya no tienes por qué permanecer aquí Kurota- Dijo Yamsha

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué carajos, empezaste a llegar con esa doctora?, no era parte del plan ni tampoco que tu hermana fuera con ella, y tratara de pedirle que te ayudara- Dijo Picoolo –Hace 3 años trabajan con nosotros y jamás te vi interesado en "curarte", ¿Por qué es especial?- Pregunto

Kurota lo miro un momento, -Es mi asunto, mi vida personal no afecta mi trabajo- Dijo frio y serio

-Ella no es Maron, deja a esa chica, o acaso piensas decirle la verdad, que te sacamos de la cárcel, que hiciste un trato y ahora trabajas con nosotros, infiltrándote en las cárceles, y así dándonos información de otros tipos- Decía Picoolo molesto

-No afectara en nada- Dijo 17 molesto –Además ella es diferente, y si tengo que decirle la verdad, lo hare y punto- Dijo molesto, irritado –Solo espero que me mantengan fuera de las cárceles en un rato, necesito tiempo- Dijo por ultimo

-Estarás fuera bastante tiempo, ahora hay algo más importante- Dijo Yamsha

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios, por su apoyo, le agradezco, y sigan dejando sus opiniones y sugerencias por favor**


	11. Chapter 11

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Bulma abrió su puerta para salir, iba a ir al centro psiquiátrico y luego iría la cárcel, pero cuando salió, había un hermoso arreglo de gardenias, sus flores favoritas, era un gran arreglo y contenía una nota en el, ella se agacho para tomar la nota

 **Para una hermosa Gema**

Decía la nota, ella miro a todos lados, ella vivía en un complejo de apartamentos, no era fácil que alguien entrara, pero el arreglo estaba frente a su puerta, por un momento pensó que se habían equivocado, quizás eran para su vecina, esa chica metía a uno tras otro en su departamento, tal vez algún admirador de la chica los mando y se equivoco de puerta, aunque sin duda eran hermosa, le encantaban

Como era muy temprano aun, las tomo y se las llevo, ya luego le diría a su vecina, ahora no tenía tiempo

Mientras, un hombre observo la escena desde el otro lado de la calle que daba con el departamento de Bulma, ella se veía feliz, y eso le agrado

-Bueno Gema, vamos bien parece que el saber que son tus favoritas ayudo mucho- Dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras la siguió, ella fue a una casa que el había visto antes, pero no había visto a los habitantes de la casa, pues la mujer iba y salía poco después

Bulma después de estar un rato con los Son, fue al psiquiátrico, entro con el arreglo y Kisari la miro impresionada

-Pensé que no tenias novio Bulma- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa, y tomo una de las gardenias

-No son mías, creo que se equivocaron de puerta, seguro son de mi vecina, pero para serte franca son hermosas, mis favoritas- Suspiro –Que daría por que el chico que quiero me mandara siquiera una- Dijo inconsciente

Kisari la miro con picardía –¡Entonces si hay un novio eh!- Dijo ella

Bulma se sonrojo, -¡No Kisari!, yo no tengo novio, además es hora de hablar de ti, no de mi chica- Dijo ella y después de unos momentos más de debatir por las flores empezaron su sesión

-0o0-

 _-Vegeta- Gemía la chica, su voz era dulce y estaba muy excitada –Oh Vegeta- Grito_

 _El la embestía de manera salvaje, la tenia contra la pared de espalda a él, tocaba sus muslos, y delineaba sus curvas, cada una de ellas mientras la embestía frenéticamente_

 _El gruño contra su cabello, estaban sudando, su aroma era exquisito, y el no deseaba soltarla, ella solo gemía y gritaba su nombre, haciendo que el se enloqueciera, llevo las manos de ella junto con las suyas arriba de su cabeza, mientras seguía embistiéndola_

 _-Si Vegeta- Decía ella_

 _Entonces él la volteo, la miro a los ojos, derrochaban lujuria y placer, y se apodero de sus labios, los mordió ligeramente, gemía contra sus labios, bajando sus manos por sus pechos, pasando por su abdomen, tocándolo despacio, pero luego apretando levándola y moviendo con sus manos su cintura para poder penetrarla mas duro_

 _Ella enrollaba su piernas a sus caderas, mientras seguía gritando, y veía a Vegeta, el entonces lo sintió, gruño fuerte y se corrió…_

 _-Bulma….- Gemía el mientras la bajaba lentamente…_

Entonces despertó, estaba sudando y agitado, no era la primera vez que soñaba con ella, pero siempre parecía tan real, deseaba de manera incontrolable estar de nuevo con ella, no podía soportarlo, miro su traje naranja, estaba manchado, maldita sea si se corrió y no solo en sus sueños eróticos, si no que ahora estaba completamente cubierto con su propio semen

Frustrado se levanto, pidió a Nappa ayuda para salir antes eh ir a la lavandería por un nuevo traje, mientras caminaba por un pasillo oscuro aun, vio una silueta, era el imbécil de 17 iba caminando con otra persona, se acerco lo mas que pudo sin que se dieran cuenta, para escuchar la conversación

-Tranquilo Kurota, ahora estarás fuera un buen tiempo, créeme esto nos tomara un tiempo, Picoolo te necesita en la oficina no aquí por el momento- Dijo un chico alto y calvo

-Lo sé Ten, pero no entiendes no me interesa tanto salir de aquí porque me desagrade, pero ella me ha dicho que la seguían, ¿si ese maldito se fijo en ella?, podría ser y no quiero que nada le pase- Decía Kurota molesto

-No se amigo, lo que dijo ese tal Vegeta puede ser verdad, tal vez su fijación sean los ojos azules, pero no puedes estar seguro que la siguen, además hay otras chicas con tal coloración amigo- Dijo Ten palmeando su espalda –Vamos tal vez sea cierto y esta estresada-

-No lo creo, ella es demasiado inteligente, y además única, si ese maldito se fijo en ella no dudo que la siga y trate de conseguirla, tengo que decirle la verdad, la quiero y aunque ella no este interesada en mi, la protegeré- Bramo Kurota

-Solo recuerda, no puede saber nada de la investigación, además podrías asustarla, esa chica es muy linda Kurota pero no debes perder la cabeza- Decía Ten

-Lo sé, pero ella es diferente, creo que me eh enamorado de esa chica, pero ella…- Suspiro –No lo creo, aun así estando afuera podre estar cerca, si ese idiota la sigue, lo averiguare antes que le pase algo- Termino Kurota

Los dos hombres salieron, desaparecieron del pasillo

Tiempo después ya que había encontrado otro traje, y habían amanecido todos, fue Vegeta a donde Kakaroto estaba, se le acerco

-Y tu amigo 17, ¿Dónde anda eh?, o lo volvieron a meter a la caja- Dijo Vegeta

-No Vegeta, lo trasladaron de cárcel, el ya no estará más aquí- Comento Goku normal, sin ningún interés particular

-Interesante- Dijo Vegeta –Kakaroto dile al viejo Roshi que necesito hablar con él- Dijo Vegeta en una exigencia

-Le diré, y luego te avisare si decide que vallas- Dijo Goku y se fue

-0o0-

Bulma llego a la cárcel, entro con el arreglo, maldita sea tendría que cárgalo a todos lados hasta poder llegar a su casa y hablar con su vecina, mientras lo dejo sobre su escritorio, entraron todos los reos a los que atendía menos 17, ella se preocupo, después de su sesión fue a donde el viejo Roshi, toco la puerta y entro

-No eh visto a Kurota hoy, ¿Paso algo con él?- Pregunto al viejo que solo le miraba el escote

Levanto la mirada a los ojos de la chica –No querida, el ha sido trasladado, está en otras instalaciones, te debieron avisar cariño- Contesto el hombre

-¡¿Qué?!- Pregunto -¿Porque lo trasladarían si él estaba evolucionando bien?- Dijo casi en un grito –Exijo que se me diga donde mi paciente está ahora mismo- Dijo ella con mirada asesina al viejo

-Tranquila Bulma, no sabemos a dónde lo llevaron, lo sacaron con máxima seguridad no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte- Dijo el viejo

Mientras tanto, la puerta se abrió, esta vez era Vegeta quien había entrado, Roshi le mando a llamar, tal vez había reconsiderado la oferta, cuando entro lo primero que vio fue a Bulma, estaba con los puños apretados, molesta, llevaba un pantalón apretando bien sus curvas, un camisa abierta, dejando ver un top rosado, con un escote algo visible, y vio al viejo pervertido que no le quitaba la mirada a su mujer…

Gruño audiblemente, y entonces ambos lo notaron

Bulma miro a donde el hombre, el parecía tener su mirada fría, no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo que estuviera ella ahí, pero ella tampoco mostrarle que le afectaba en lo mas mínimo su presencia

-Veo que estas ocupado Roshi- Dijo ella –Volveré luego, y quiero a mi paciente- Exigió

-¿Tan dolida estas mujer por que 17 se ha ido de esta cárcel?- Dijo molesto Vegeta

Ella paró en seco su camino hacia la puerta, justo a un lado de él, -Es mi paciente, y lo voy a ayudar donde quiera que este, como te lo dije, el no es tan poco hombre- Susurro lo ultimo

Vegeta la tomo del brazo antes de que saliera, - Recuerda que eres mía Bulma, deja de preocuparte por ese imbécil, por cierto esas estúpidas flores ¿Quién te las dio?- Pregunto, olvidando por completo que ambos seguían ante Roshi

El viejo solo miro extrañado la escena, parecían una pareja celosa peleando, esto podía ser interesante, sabía que necesitaban la ayuda de Vegeta, de alguna forma había de convencerle para ayudar a la investigación

Bulma miro a Vegeta con rabia –¡No soy tuya!, y las flores no son mías, se equivocaron de puerta, las encontré esta mañana, deben ser de mi vecina, así que suéltame idiota- Dijo furiosa

-Bulma… por favor… - Pero no sabía que decir y la acerco a el de manera tosca, y le dio un beso apasionado

Ella le correspondió, y el entonces la soltó –Eres mía, y te voy a cuidar donde este- Dijo agitado

Roshi decidió que era mucho

-Ejemm- El hombre aclaro su garganta, y entonces Vegeta soltó a Bulma quien se fue y Vegeta quedo dentro de la oficina

-0o0-

Bulma estaba caminando por los pasillos iba que echaba humo

-¡Maldito imbécil, quien se cree para hacerme eso, viene me toma, luego me bota, regresa y me dice que no me quiere perder, y me deja de nuevo, y ahora!...- Venia diciéndose a sí misma molesta mientras movía sus manos de una lado a otro –Es un completo estúpido, maldito Vegeta, te odio imbécil- Dijo Frustrada mientras choco con Goku

-Bulma tranquila, estas muy alterada- Dijo su amigo

Ella lo miro, -Lo siento Goku, ha sido un día un tanto extraño, debo irme a mi casa- Concluyo

-Bueno ¿pero estarás bien?- Dijo su amigo angustiado

-Claro, ni que me asechara un asesino- Dijo ella divertida a su amigo

-0o0-

Vegeta se sentó frente a Roshi

-Les ayudare a cambio de mi libertad, sabes que es la única manera que hará que acceda- Dijo frio mirando al viejo

-No se puede Vegeta, ahora no podemos sacarte- Dijo el hombre

-Sabes que si se puede, si quieren tenerme vigilado las 24 horas del día me importa una mierda, pero necesito estar fuera ahora mismo- Dijo golpeando el escritorio del viejo

-¿Qué garantía tengo de que ayudaras y no huiras chico?- Dijo el viejo –Y además ¿Por qué nos servirías?, tú mismo dijiste que no era tu estilo, así que no veo que ha cambiado- Decía el viejo Roshi

-Tu garantía es esa mujer, voy a estar cerca de ella, y sé que me necesitan, conozco como piensa un asesino que caza a sus víctimas, el no descansara, busca algo, y hasta no tenerlo no acabara y no lo hallaran, así que si quieren más sangre de mujeres en sus manos, déjenme aquí- Dijo en tono serio

-Esa chica no es garantía Vegeta- Dijo el viejo

-Lo es para mí, no voy a ir a ningún lado siempre y cuando ella este cerca de mi- Dijo serio, y con mirada amenazante –Es mi mujer, ¿Por qué habría de dejarla si bien se que podría ese tipo buscarla también?-Dijo con determinación

El viejo Roshi se inmuto ante lo dicho, ¿Por qué el chico pensaría que el asesino estaría interesado en ella?

-¿Por qué crees que podría estar buscando a la doctora?- Pregunto Roshi

-Porque de verdad busca chicas con ojos azules, las que murieron sin sus ojos, búsquenlas, les aseguro que usaban algo que cambio su color, y cuando lo descubrió seguro eso le enfureció, por que otra razón la mataría de esa manera, más cruel, como dándoles una lección- Concluyo Vegeta, a pesar de notarlo desde el principio no dijo nada, ¿por qué ayudaría a ellos?

Pero ahora tenía otro motivo, después de escuchar a 17 supo que si, ese maldito estaba quizás ahora tras de Bulma, y sabiendo lo metódico que era, había empezado su cacería con esas flores, claro que no eran un error, y no podía permitir que le pasara algo, al oír que 17 dijo no ser correspondido por ella, eso lo hizo darse cuenta de que si ella le pertenecía, ahora debía protegerla, no podía permitir que pasara lo mismo

El estaría ahí para cuidarla y no el imbécil de 17

-Hare un par de llamadas chico, veré que puedo hacer- Dijo el viejo Roshi

-0o0-

Bulma estaba en una tienda de comestibles, pero se sentía un poco incomoda, como si alguien le estuviera siguiendo, era ya tarde así que tomo sus compras, salió rápido de la tienda, su departamento estaba cerca, y se asusto un poco cuando su vecina le dijo que el arreglo no era para ella, si no que un chico entro y pregunto por su departamento específicamente, aunque ella no supo decirle más acerca del joven

Podía ser un simple repartidor, no tenía que ser precisamente quien mando las flores, iba distraída y entonces golpeo con alguien, ambos cayeron, junto con sus víveres

Ella lo miro, estaba un poco oscuro pero podía distinguir esos cabellos donde fuera

-¿Goku?, valla hombre me has dado un buen susto, pensé que me seguían- Dijo un poco aliviada

-Disculpa pero creo que me estas confundiendo, mi nombre no es Goku ni conozco a nadie con tal nombre chica, y lamento lo de tus compras, pero iba rápido necesitaba un teléfono- Dijo señalando la cabina telefónica cercana

-¡Pero si eras igual a él!- Lo miro detenidamente, cuando noto la cicatriz en su rostro, ese no era su amigo

-Mi nombre es Turles, y lamento esto, déjeme ayudarle por favor- Dijo el amable mientras se levanto y le ayudo a ella, y con sus compras –Si cree que le siguen, le puedo acompañar a donde va señorita- Dijo él con una sonrisa

-Pero y el teléfono, ¿no le urge?- Pregunto ella

-Bueno mis amigos aun así tardaran en recogerme después de pedirles que vengan por mí, así que puedo ayudarle y luego marcarles, no tengo tanta prisa- Dijo el chico amable

-Gracias, no le robare mucho tiempo, es cerca, por cierto mi nombre es Bulma, un placer conocerte Turles, sabes te pareces a un amigo, Goku ¿Seguro no lo conoces?- Pregunto ella

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno chicos, hay varios candidatos, todos posibles sospechosos, todos detrás de alguien, y una peli azul confiada, un amante celoso, un enamorado, y un obsesionado, eso no se ve muy bien, parece que no saldrá todo bien verdad**


	12. Chapter 12

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-¡Que extraño el chico de anoche, juraría que era familia de Goku, eran tan parecidos!- Se venía diciendo mientras llego al centro psiquiátrico, sin notar que alguien la estuvo siguiendo durante todo el trayecto –Tal vez deba de preguntarle, pero y si no, ¿Por qué se parecen tanto?- Dijo y entonces vio que había llegado a su destino

Entro y vio a su amigo, estaba platicando con Akane, la chica se veía un poco sonriente, y con un liguero tono de rosa en sus mejillas, ella se acerco para saludar, tal vez Akane sabia a donde Kurota había sido trasladado

-Hola Krillin, que bueno verte por aquí Akane- Saludo Bulma a los chicos

-Que tal Bulma- Saludo Krillin un poco nervioso a su amiga y compañera

-Hola Bulma- Saludo Akane –Disculpa pero necesito hablar contigo- Dijo la rubia y se despidió de Krilin mientras se alejaban para hablar en privado

Bulma noto la mirada que le dio al chico, parecía interesada en Krillin y eso le agrado pues al pobre no le había ido muy bien en sus relaciones románticas, tal vez con Akane era diferente, no podía saberlo pero deseaba que si…

-Bulma es acerca de mi hermano- Dijo la chica parándose de golpe –Él, bueno nosotros…- No termino

-¿Sabes donde ha sido trasladado?- Pregunto interesada

-¿Por qué te interesa mi hermano Bulma?- Pregunto Akane levantando una ceja –Dime Bulma ¿tienes algún interés particular por él?- Pregunto más específicamente Akane

-Bueno el es mi paciente, no puedo negarte que es muy guapo pero no podría tener otro interés por él, yo….bueno como decirte…- Decía sin saber cómo acabar

-Te entiendo, te interesa otra persona- Dijo con un suspiro

Y entonces Bulma sintió una mano en su hombro, y volteo, mientras que Akane solo dio una mirada asesina a la persona que estaba detrás de Bulma

Bulma entonces dio un gran brinco cuando vio al chico –¡¿Kurota?!- Grito, pero entonces…- ¿Qué haces aquí, como es que tu, Kami te escapaste?- Dijo desesperada –No te pueden ver aquí, si te escapaste y te encuentran aquí, o por kami…- Decía mientras que abrazo a Kurota, le hacía feliz verle si, pero no quería que le pasara algo por una estúpida decisión como escapar de la carcel

El correspondió feliz al abrazo de ella, la envolvió entre sus brazos de manera cariñosa, él la trataba con demasiada delicadeza, era extraño aun para él, pero cerca de ella solo podía hacer eso, su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo

-No me he escapado Bulma, pero necesitaba hablar contigo- Dijo el mirándola, con una liguera sonrisa

-Creo que mejor espero en otro lugar, tienen mucho de qué hablar- Comento Akane a su hermano y Bulma

Una vez solos…

-¿Cómo que no te has escapado?- Pregunto ella un poco insegura –Vamos a mi consultorio ahí podremos hablar mejor si- Dijo, mientras lo dirigió a donde su consultorio se encontraba

Una vez que llegaron, cerró la puerta y lo miro con interés, era tan raro verlo vestido con ropas normales, unos jeans, y una camisa negra con unos tenis, sin aquel naranja con el que se acostumbro a verle, sin duda era muy guapo, pero ese no era el punto…, y entonces por unos segundos… " _¿Cómo se vería Vegeta sin ese traje?, bueno se como se ve sin el traje, pero con ropas normales_ …" Pensaba ella… mientras reía para sus adentros ante las imágenes que venían a su mente

-Bulma, ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Kurota mientras noto que ella quedo como perdida en su mirada

-Sí, claro solo que aun no te entiendo ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?- Pregunto un poco nerviosa -¿Kurota que no me has dicho aun?- Dijo mientras el tomo asiento

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Disculpe, ¿el departamento de la señorita Bulma Briefs?- Pregunto un joven muy apuesto, estaba en la entrada del complejo de apartamentos, y tenía que entrar ¿pero cómo?… cuando vio a una chica salir de él

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto la joven demasiado interesada, pues el chico era demasiado apuesto, y además de las flores que habían ido a dejar anteriormente a el departamento de su vecina, nunca antes vio a un chico por ahí

-Su novio, y necesito pasar, pero como veras no tengo llaves- Dijo el chico con su mejor sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo por la ropas con las que iba

-¿Novio?, valla y yo que pensaba que era una mojigata, bueno puedes pasar, subes y el segundo piso la segunda puerta es la de ella, claro…. Si te aburres puedes pasar por la mía que es la primera…- Dijo la chica de manera coqueta

Llevaba una blusa demasiado reveladora, y entonces llevo sus manos hacia delante para que sus pechos sobresalieran mas a la vista de aquel muchacho, pero este no le dio importancia, dejándola sorprendida pues por lo regular los chicos no se resistían a ella

-Mi nombre es Launch- Dijo la rubia de ojos verdes, muy guapa

-Un gusto Launch- Dijo él mientras tomo camino a donde él departamento de Bulma

La chica volteo -¿Pasaras por mi apartamento entonces?, Bulma no tiene que saber- Dijo la chica en tono seductor

Él le sonrió mientras la miraba, -No, nunca me han interesado las ofrecidas- Dijo y volvió a donde sus pasos

Ella se molesto y empezó a irritarse –Maldito imbécil, esa niña tan estúpida no puede complacer a ningún hombre, claro a un idiota como tu tal vez- Grito furiosa

Él chico no le dio importancia, llego al departamento de la chica, bueno sabia que ella no estaría así que tendría que entrar por su cuenta, sin duda sabia como hacerlo –¡Veamos qué dices cuando vengas!- Dijo en voz alta cuando logro entrar al departamento, sorprendido de cómo este era

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Mientras tanto en el centro psiquiátrico….

-Bulma hace años mataron a Maron, poco después de su muerte los encontré a todos, los mate de maneras horribles, estaba muy molesto, solo quería acabar con esos malditos por quitármela, pero poco después me metieron preso- Confeso el joven

–Sin embargo, luego me ofrecieron un trato, ayudaría a la policía a detener a otros, me infiltraría en las cárceles, observaría y daría mis puntos de algunos reos que pedían que sus casos fueran revisados, pero para estar seguros que sus intenciones fueran no salir a buscar venganza o por el estilo, entro a las cárceles, y entre ratos estoy fuera como ahora- Explico mientras que ella ponía mucha atención a cada palabra

-¿Pero entonces, por que fuiste a mis sesiones, investigabas a algún paciente?- Pregunto curiosa

-No, cuando te vi ahí por primera vez, pensé en verte más de cerca, pensé que estaba enloqueciendo, ¿cada cuanto aparece una chica idéntica a tu ex novia?- Contesto él con una leve sonrisa –Entre para comprobar que no eras ella, pero luego no pude dejar de ir a verte- Suspiro –Hice el trato por mi hermana, ella no estaría tan sola, ahora ella también trabaja para la policía, ya no somos dos chiquillos descarrilados, pero…- No sabía que decirle –Casi nadie sabe que trabajamos para la policía Bulma- Dijo él con seriedad

-¿Kurota, porque has venido a decirme esto?- Dijo ella tratando de que le mirara, pero él parecía no querer verla

Entonces se empezó a incomodar, no podía decirle todo, la investigación, el chico que le estaba siguiendo, no podía hacerla entrar en pánico, eso podría ser perjudicial para ella

-Bulma tenias que saber la verdad, no quería mentirte, pero no podía decirte la verdad estando en la cárcel- Confeso él, en parte era cierto

-¿Ahora que va a pasar contigo?, ¿Iras a otra prisión?- Dijo ella tomando sus manos para que sintiera la confianza de contarle –Sigues siendo mi paciente, y sabes que nada de lo que digas aquí saldrá de mi boca ¿verdad?- Le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

Él se sintió más tranquilo cuando ella le sonrió, -No Bulma, estaré fuera un largo tiempo, el trabajo me tendrá aquí un buen tiempo, y yo quería saber, ¿Puedo seguir viéndote?- Pregunto él mientras sostenías sus manos y se perdía en sus ojos azules –Es decir, mientras que no esté trabajando tu me permitirías visitarte, como amigos Bulma… oh tu me… ¿Tienes miedo de mi ahora que estoy fuera de la cárcel?- Le pregunto serio

Pues una cosa era que supiera la verdad, pero que se sintiera segura por el hecho de que él estaba tras una prisión y otra muy diferente saber todo lo que realmente hizo pero de igual manera saber que estaba fuera de la cárcel y que incluso deseaba estar cerca de ella, eso podía ser algo intimidante para la chica, pues el si era un asesino, quizás reformado pero un asesino al final de cuentas

Ella le dio una sonrisa cálida -¿Entonces me consideras tu amiga?- Pregunto feliz

Kurota solo pudo sonreír, no era la respuesta que buscaba, pero tampoco le estaba rechazando

-Claro que eres mi amiga, si no porque me molestaría en venir a saludar eh- Dijo él con una sonrisa de lado –Por cierto este consultorio es más bonito que el de la cárcel- Comento mirando todo a su alrededor, vio cuadros hermosos, estaba pintado de color lila, un color suave, y había muebles muy bonitos, con cuadros de Bulma y sus estudios

-Es para que se sientan mas cómodas- Le contesto ella –Aquí solo atiendo chicas, así que es un espacio muy femenino, eres de hecho el segundo hombre en pisar este consultorio, solo Krillin y tu han entrado, esto es un espacio solo para chicas- Dijo guiñándole un ojo

Kurota se sonrojo mientras ella le explicaba, pero puso mucha atención cuando hablo del chico, Krillin, sin duda su hermana pasaba más tiempo ahí del que le había contado y por lo visto iba seguido a visitar al chico y como siempre los celos de hermano no se hicieron esperar…

-¿Entonces el tal Krillin es también Psicólogo en este centro?- Dijo con cierto interés

-Sí, el trabaja aquí, lo conozco hace un par de años, es muy buen chico- Confirmo Bulma, notando el rostro de Kurato un poco disgustado –Creo que él sería un gran novio, sabes…- Comento

Kurota entonces la miro con los ojos muy abiertos _"¿Estará Bulma interesada en ese enano?"_ Pensaba mientras la miraba

-Es muy lindo, es buen chico y además de eso tiene un corazón enorme, eso sí es medio tímido pero seguro que si encuentra a una buena chica será un gran novio, tal vez una rubia hermosa, tú sabes una de ojos azules y de carácter duro…- Dijo Bulma sonriendo ante la cara que ponía Kurota dándose cuenta de que hablaba de su hermana

-¡No me parece!- Dijo celoso Kurota –No lo conozco y aunque no dudo de ti, no me parece- Dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz

Ella entonces le dio un liguero pellizco en las costillas –Vamos no seas celoso, te aseguro que es un gran chico - Dijo con risas

En eso una persona entro y vio la escena, y vio la mas grade sonrisa en el rostro de Bulma

-¿Quién no debe ser celoso?- Pregunto Kisari mientras iba a su cita habitual –Oh, creo que llegue en mal momento- Dijo la chica escondiendo su risa

Pues entrando vio a su doctora y amiga, con un chico muy guapo que le estaba haciendo reír como nunca antes, y el joven tenía en sus ojos un brillo especial cuando estaba mirando a Bulma, sin duda tenía que ser su novio el chico de las flores

-No Kisari, por favor, te presento a un amigo el es Kurota, y ella es Kisari, mi amiga y paciente aquí- Dijo Bulma presentándoles a ambos

-Un placer- Dijo Kurota un poco sonrojado, pues lo encontraron en un momento un tanto privado para él, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tales muestras de cariño como con Bulma lo hacia

-¿Amigo eh, no será más bien novio, el mismo de las flores?- Dijo Kisari con picardía en su voz

Kurota la miro un tanto extrañado -¿Te enviaron flores?- Pregunto con una ceja levantada –Pensé que no tenias novio Bulma- Dijo interesado

Kisari sintió un balde de agua fría, tal vez la había regado un poco…. Ups se equivoco de chico

-No, alguien dejo esas flores en la puerta de mi casa, pero no importa debió ser alguien que me conoce y no se… la verdad nunca me habían mandado, pero no le des importancia- Dijo ella tranquila, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que eso de las flores si le había asustado un poco

-Bueno les dejo, estaremos en contacto Bulma, y si me permites puedo llevarte a casa cuando salgas de aquí- Ofreció Kurota amablemente

-Gracias, pero no creo que pueda, de aquí iré a la cárcel y bueno ya sabes ¿no?- Dijo ella mirándole

-Tienes razón, pero nos veremos, fue un placer Kisari- Y se despidió el joven

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En casa de Bulma…

-Bueno si que parece una niña- Decía el joven dentro de su hogar

Dio vueltas un momento hasta quedar en el mueble, estaba agotado, quería descansar un momento antes de que ella llegara, pues pensaba esperarla

-Bueno estaré aquí para cuando llegues Bulma- Dijo antes de caer dormido en el mueble, después de comer un par de fresas del refrigerador de la chica –Espero que no se moleste, pero bueno no debería…-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Las horas pasaron hasta caer la tarde, Bulma había terminado su día de trabajo, estaba agotada, quería llegar a su casa y dormir, solo eso descansar un par de horas le haría bien

Cuando abrió su departamento noto que algunas cosas no estaban en su lugar, que había un aroma diferente en su casa, entro despacio con miedo de que alguien estuviera dentro

Entonces…

-Por fin llegas Bulma, estuve esperándote todo el día…- Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Bulma miro a donde el portador de aquella voz, sin duda no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su primer reacción fue asustarse, dio un pequeño brinco, luego no podía esconder la risa que le provoco, y luego no podía mas que acercarse y preguntarse una y mil veces si era real o era solo su imaginación, pues este día sí que tenía demasiadas cosas raras…

-¿Tú?- Dijo acercándose -¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí?- Pregunto insegura, trago duro pues no podía imaginarse nada, como estaba ahí frente de ella

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- Contesto con voz ronca acercándose a ella, quedando a solo unos escasos milímetros el uno del otro –Pensé que estarías contenta de verme aquí- Sonrió de lado mirándola, y la agarro de la cintura, la atrajo a él en un beso ansioso

Su cuerpo no pudo más que corresponderle, lo anhelaba demasiado… y sintió que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, la avía levantado sin despegarse de su beso, luego la bajo lentamente, mientras sus respiraciones eran agitadas, y sus miradas se encontraron con deseo…

-¿Vegeta eres real, en verdad estas aquí?- Pregunto aferrándose a él, no queriendo dejarlo ir nunca

-Demasiado, pero si quieres te lo puedo demostrar- Dijo en tono seductor –No pensaste que podías escapar de mi, te dije que vendría a visitarte en cuanto saliera- Continuo con una sonrisa obstinada

-¿Cómo saliste?- Pregunto asustada, kami que estaba pasando, primero Kurota y ahora Vegeta –Vegeta, ¿debo estar preocupada? – Dijo ella aun aferrada al hombre

-No, pero tampoco te puedo decir, tienes que confiar en mí, ¿Podrías hacerlo Bulma, confiarías en la palabra de un asesino?- Pregunto serio, mirándola, quería ver como reaccionaria ante eso

-Confió en tu palabra Vegeta, yo… confió en ti- Dijo ella, y entonces lo volvió a besar, no le importaba como había salido, ella estaba feliz de poder estar con él sin importar nada mas

Vegeta la apretó más a su cuerpo, se sentía tan bien volverla a sentir así, su aroma estaba por toda la casa, desde que llego solo espero poder verla pronto, deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos

La levanto, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras lo besaba, y él la llevo al mueble, se sentó con ella encima de él, mientras seguían besándose, ella bajo sus besos a su cuello, y de los labios de él empezaron a salir gemidos bajos, sin duda esos besos lo volvían loco, con solo unos toques de ella ya podía sentir la hinchazón en su entre pierna, y entonces él empezó a besar sus hombros

Empezó a quitarle la blusa que llevaba, lo hacía con calma mientras tocaba su piel tersa y blanca, no tenía prisa pues sabía que el tiempo no era inconveniente ahí, se tomo su tiempo para quitarle su blusa y admirarla, dejando besos en su piel, tocándola con delicadeza, sus manos ahora trataban con delicadeza a esa mujer frete a él

Mientras que ella quito los botones de la camisa que llevaba, y empezó a recorrer su pecho con sus manos suaves, y empezó a besarlo, cada parte de sus músculos, viéndolos fijamente, era sin duda muy guapo, con cada toque, podía sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba, como se estremecía, y eso le hizo sentir sin duda una gran confianza, ese hombre estaba ahí con ella, y la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba

Empezó a sentir algo entre sus piernas, y empezó a moverlas, en un vaivén suave, haciendo que empezara a gemir, -Oh Vegeta- Decía, mientras se movía en él

La tomo de las caderas, pegándola más a su piel, quito su blusa por completo junto a su sostén, y miro como sus pechos se movían, con cada movimiento que ella hacía, y llevo su boca a uno de ellos, podía sentir sus pezones erectos, y con cada movimiento de su lengua en ellos mas, y podía escuchar como ella gemía con más fuerza, la sintió detenerse en sus movimientos, mientras que sus manos se aferraron a él, como un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios, y su cara derrochaba placer

Levanto su vista a ella, su ojos tenían un brillo tan especial en ellos, demasiado, algo que jamás había visto en nadie, solo en ella, -Bulma… - Gemía, y ronroneaba no podía soportarlo, su pantalón quería explotar, su excitación palpitaba de ansias por ella

Ella se quito por un momento, y dejo que el bajara su pantalón, dejando mas a la vista su gran excitación, ella lo empezó a acariciar por encima del bóxer, y él gruño ante la sensación, deseaba tanto este momento, desde que estuvo con ella, solo deseaba volver a tenerla, y sentir sus manos delicadas tocándolo era algo exquisito

Quito el bóxer, y ella termino de quitarse sus ropas, se volvió a subir en el, poco a poco se sentó en el, mientras entraba en ella despacio, disfrutando cada sensación que pasaba por sus cuerpos, mientras se miraban fijo ante el acto, el tenia sus manos en su cintura, apretando pero sin dejar de mirar su cara, ella solo abría un poco su boca ante la sensación

-Ah, ah, Vegeta- Decía gimiendo y aprendo los dientes

Hasta que lo sintió por fin dentro de ella por completo y empezó a subir y bajar en el, suavemente, gemía y jadeaba mientras lo hacía, el apretaba mas su cintura impulsándola más dentro de él, gruñendo fuerte ante los toques, sus cuerpos empezaban a sudar mientras seguían ahí en el mueble, jadeando, sus cuerpos chocando, sintiendo una combinación de su piel dura, fuerte, con cicatrices, y la de ella, tan tersa, tan delicada y suave

El ritmo empezó a subir, el se dejo caer por completo en el mueble, dejándola que siguiera marcando ella ritmo de la penetración, mirándola, como se retorcía su cuerpo encima de él, como ella misma marcaba el ritmo de su placer, mientras se tocaba sus pechos, excitándolo más, mientras su rostro solo era de placer, sus cabellos azules estaban húmedos, podía verla por completo, su piel brillaba con el sudor que estaba apareciendo en su piel

Tomo sus caderas con fuerza, gruñendo sintiendo como no resistiría mas, podía sentirlo, quería poder aguantar un poco mas quería llevarla al límite, deseaba hacerla sentir placer, que ella fuera a lo más alto de su placer, y entonces lo sintió, y la escucho….

-No, no…. Ah… ah….. Por Kami….. Veeegeeetaaa- Dijo ella en un gran grito, se pudo escuchar en cada parte de la casa

Se sintió tan bien, que el mismo con ese grito pudo sentir que se corría por completo en ella, gruño fuerte, -Bulma… ah…Bulma- Dijo mientras cada gota de él, quedo dentro de la chica, sintió un gran mareo ante eso, cerró los ojos por la intensidad

Ella se dejo caer en el, sin salir aun, recostada en su pecho, ambos sudando, sus cuerpos agotados, sus respiraciones agitadas, ella podía sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, y oía como trataba de recuperarse, sonrió ante su piel

El paso su mano por su cintura, abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, y con su otra mano tocando su cabello mojado, ella era tan buena, no podía pensar en perderla, no podría soportarlo, no podía permitirse dejarla y perderla, a ella no

Ella levanto su vista a él, -¿Te irás?- Pregunto aun agitada…

Él levanto una ceja ante lo que le pregunto, no esperaba esa pregunta después de todo lo que había pasado, lo había sacado de sus sentidos, se levanto un poco, y tomo su cara para hacerla mirarlo fijo

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¿Quieres que me valla?- Le pregunto tranquilo, trato de no alterarse, pues ese no era el plan

Ella negó con la cabeza, -No, pero… no sé si quieras quedarte aquí, se que te gusta estar solo… tal vez no te sientas bien… digo ya que lo hicimos… tal vez desees partir ahora…- Dijo y suspiro, apartando la vista de él –Yo lo entendería, sé que no somos nada Vegeta- Dijo al fin, sintiéndose mal, pero sabía que era verdad

Él entonces se sentó de nuevo, la tomo del rostro mirando sus ojos azules, una mirada penetrante, vio como una lágrima quería salir de esos hermosos ojos, le dio un beso, uno tierno, no llevaba lujuria, no solo era un beso con cariño

-No me voy a ir, ahora me quedare aquí contigo- Le dijo mientras llevaba sus cabellos detrás de su oreja

Ella lo abrazo fuerte, estaba feliz de que le dijera que iba a quedarse ahí, con ella eso le hizo feliz

-Te lo dije mujer, eres mía- Le dijo mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos –Y ahora que estoy libre pienso quedarme contigo, no me pienso ir de aquí- Le contesto

 **Flashback**

 **-Entonces Roshi, dime ya decidieron ¿Qué harán me dejaran salir o no quieren mi ayuda?- Le dijo al hombre frente a él**

 **Roshi le miro, y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios**

 **-Serás libre chico, a cambio tendrás que hacer todo lo que Picoolo quiera, tendrás que ayudarle en este caso, y en otros futuros, si quieres conservar esa libertad- Dijo el viejo –Solo una cosa chico, sabemos que tu familia tenía dinero, que todo eso quedo congelado, la mayor parte incluso perdida, pero sabemos que aun así podrías tratar de usarlo para irte, no lo intentes, nada de eso lo podrás tocar al menos no hasta que tu condena se cumpla, y después todo dependerá- Contesto el hombre con una sonrisa**

 **-Lo sé, no me interesa nada de eso viejo- Contesto al hombre**

 **-¿Y donde piensas quedarte chico?, tenemos que saber pues sabes que estarás vigilado recuerda que no podemos darnos el lujo de perderte, y sé que eres muy inteligente, si lo haces ahora no saldrás nunca- Comento**

 **-A pesar de que no es tu asunto viejo, te diré, me quedare con mi mujer si quieren ir a ver si es cierto háganlo, por mi no hay problema que me vigilen, hare lo que quieran, les ayudare- Dijo y se levanto del lugar**

 **Antes de partir del lugar…**

 **-Vegeta- Llamo el viejo Roshi –Ella no puede saber nada de los casos, tu sabes que estos casos se tienen que mantener al margen, al igual que tu ayuda, no todos sabrán chico- Comento el hombre**

 **El volteo, y asintió en dirección al hombre**

 **-Por cierto chico, no tenemos ropa que puedas usar para irte, la que traías cuando llegaste… pues comprenderás que ya no te quedaría, así que Goku hizo el favor de traerte algo, y te llevara a donde vayas a estar- Dijo el viejo – El te está esperando afuera- Y así lo dejo salir**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Fueron ambos a la recamara de Bulma, se metieron en la cama, por primera vez en años, se sintió Bulma totalmente protegida, entre los brazos de aquel hombre, a pesar de no saber cómo era posible tenerlo ahí no le importaba, era algo que ella no iba a discutirle a la vida en esos momentos, solo quería disfrutarlo, cada momento…

El después de años, sintió que pudo descansar, sin pesadillas, sin gritos y sin odios, descanso a lado de esa mujer que se coló en sus sentimientos en tan solo unos pocos días, en breves momentos… ella había llegado profundo en su corazón, él que huía de los sentimientos profundos, ahora estaba ahí, con ella, la chica extraña que sin más le empezó a escribir, la que fue más inteligente que él, la que le hizo reír con sus extrañas reacciones a todo

-0o0-

Bulma no noto que frente a su edificio había una persona mirando fijo a su departamento, inquieto pues por lo regular ella llegaba y apagaba las luces, pero ese día fue diferente, no podía decir que pasaba, pero si noto la rareza

-¿Qué está pasando hoy Gema?- Se preguntaba… -¿Qué es diferente mi hermosa Gema?- Suspiro el hombre –Pronto te tendré conmigo Gema, solo es cuestión de tiempo… pronto- Dijo cuando al fin vio que las luces se apagaron y se retiro

-0o0-

Un nuevo día estaba empezando para los dos amantes que aun estaban en la cama, dormidos profundamente, hasta que sonó la alarma despertando a Bulma, pero había algo diferente, no tenía que salir tan temprano de su casa para ir a casa de Goku y Milk pues no estaría sola, ahí estaba él, quien seguía a su lado, mientras él empezó a abrir los ojos perezosamente, si bien era cierto que tenía que estar despierto desde temprano en la cárcel aquí con ella no sintió la necesidad de levantarse tan temprano

Pero abrió los ojos para ver que la chica ya estaba de pie, la miro mientras corría de un lado a otro en el cuarto, recogiendo su ropa pues seguía desnuda, el se rio ante lo que ella hacía, y ella lo miro, le dio una sonrisa tímida…

-Buenos días Vegeta..¿Quieres desayunar?- Pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa

El miro un reloj en un lado de la cama, y luego la miro –Pensé que eras de las que dormían hasta tarde mujer- Le contesto, mientras se levanto –Si vas a desayunar ahora te acompaño- Dijo el tomando sus ropas

-Hare panqueques- Dijo ella y salió a la cocina, hizo una gran pila de panqueques

El aroma de la comida inundo la casa, Vegeta solo observaba a Bulma mientras ella estaba en la cocina haciendo los panqueques, una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en sus labios mientras podía decir que sintió por un momento retroceder todo, como cuando estaba en casa y su madre se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno mientras él y su hermano le espiaban, tratando de robar un par de panqueques antes de que ella los sirviera

-0o0-

Afuera estaba un joven, ansioso -¿Por qué no has salido hoy, dime Gema que cambio de ayer a hoy?- Estaba ansioso, desesperado

Por un momento cruzo por su mente el entrar pero no podía, ya había entrado momentos antes de que ella despertara como de costumbre, como ya sabía cuál era su departamento, dejo en su puerta otro presente, y salió esperando verla, para notar su reacción ante su obsequio, pero ella no salía…

Iba a volver a entrar pero su teléfono sonó, y lo contesto…

-Estaré ahí, pero ahora estoy ocupado- Dijo, pero su cara cambio de un momento –Esta bien, iré ahí ahora mismo, ya voy- Dijo molesto y colgó su teléfono

Miro al departamento de la chica –Nos veremos en un rato Bulma- Dijo antes de retirarse


	14. Chapter 14

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Bulma sirvió feliz los panqueques en la mesa y saco un par de fresas que tenia, notando que alguien había asaltado sus fresas, bueno compraría mas, no le importaba, y llevo todo a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa, mientras miraba a Vegeta comer con ella, aun preguntándose cómo era posible tenerle ahí mismo con ella…

Mientras ella tomo una de sus fresas, llevándolas a su boca, de manera involuntaria Vegeta volteo a mirarla, la chica estaba comiendo esas fresas de manera extraña, como si tratara de excitarlo, cosa que para ella no era difícil en absoluto, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, como se movían mientras mordía aquellas fresas… haciendo que Bulma se sintiera observada y poniéndose roja al instante…

Entonces él la tomo de la mano, la atrajo a él y la sentó en sus piernas, mientras tomaba otra fresa y la ponía en su boca, mientras Bulma la mordía con delicadeza, y él empezó a acariciar a la chica, metiendo sus manos traviesas debajo de su ropa, tocando con delicadeza, pero llegando a su pechos empezó a masajear de manera un tanto tosca, haciendo que a ella le salieran gemidos involuntarios…

Y él no podía evitar la creciente palpitación en sus pantalones… estaba ahí jugando un rato con ella… le encantaba esa chica, sin duda no pensaba dejarla, deposito besos en sus hombros, mientras descubría su cuerpo, y empezó a ronronear contra la piel de la chica…

Ella gemía… -Vegeta…- Decía ella ansiosa, -Oh… veg…eta…- Decía entre cortada mientras aquel hombre la estaba excitando ahí mismo en la mesa…

Pero se separaron cuando… el timbre de la casa de Bulma sonó repentinamente, sacando a ambos de su erótico juego…

Bulma se sorprendió, no recibía visitas casi nunca y menos a esas horas tan tempranas, pero bueno, se levanto y se medio arreglo la ropa, mientras se acerco y toco un botón para preguntar quién era que estaba buscándole… pero no esperaba para nada a la persona detrás de el altavoz…

-Buenos días Bulma, disculpa que venga a estas horas pero pensaba pasar y ver si te encontrabas bien- Dijo una voz de hombre, una que Bulma conocía, igual Vegeta, quien se molesto en gran manera al escuchar al tipo

-¿Kurota?- Pregunto asombrada -¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?- Pregunto, cosa que igual Vegeta deseaba escuchar…

-Bueno, no pienses que te estoy acosando o algo así, pero mi hermana me dio tu dirección, como te dije quería pasar y saber si estabas bien, ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?- Pregunto del otro lado del altavoz

Bulma miro a Vegeta, pues si Kurota trabajaba para la policía y encontraba ahí a Vegeta seguro que lo reportaría, y lo volverían a encerrar, y por más que fuera amante de la justicia, no deseaba que le quitaran de su lado a aquel hombre… así que no sabía… y entonces volvió a tocar aquel botón…

-Bueno veras… yo…- Iba a pedirle que se fuera cuando… Vegeta se acerco y con voz ronca y autoritaria….

-¿Por qué no subes 17?- Dijo y miro a Bulma con una sonrisa de lado, dejando pasar al chico

Mientras Bulma lo miro asustada… -¿Qué haces Vegeta?, Kurota trabaja para la policía si te ve te encerraran de nuevo- Dijo ella desesperada… -¿Eso quieres idiota?- Decía mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho

Vegeta la tomo de los brazos, y la miro… -¿Por qué ese imbécil viene a ver a mi mujer?- Gruño molesto… -¿Acaso pretendes que no sepa que eres mía, dime Bulma no le dirás que eres mi mujer?- Preguntaba

-¿Qué, estás loco eso es lo que te importa?, no piensas que te llevaran de aquí- Dijo con sus ojos llorosos

Vegeta podía mirar en esos ojos azules su pura preocupación por su bien, ella de verdad pensó que lo volverían a encerrar… así que la tomo en un abrazo protector…

-El no me llevara a ningún lado, solo te diré mujer que la policía me saco, les ayudare a cambio de estar aquí contigo- Le dijo mientras ella le miro con sus ojos llorosos, fijando su mirada en sus ónices… no entendía que acababa de decirle…

¿La policía lo saco?

Pero antes de poder preguntar… la puerta se escucho… junto a una voz desesperada…

-¿Bulma te encuentras bien?- Grito Kurota del otro lado de la puerta

Después de escuchar aquella voz, no lo pensó ni dos veces y corrió a donde el departamento de Bulma, y pronto vio una caja de chocolates, y una nota en ella, seguro del tipo que le estaba siguiendo, y al no distinguir la voz de la persona en casa de Bulma se asusto, él sabía que la chica vivía sola así que ¿quién era ese hombre en su casa…?

Solo pudo ver que la puerta se abrió, revelando a Vegeta Ouiji detrás de ella, Kurota se quedo pasmado, ¿Qué hacia él fuera de la cárcel y en casa de Bulma?

Vegeta le dio una sonrisa orgullosa, y entonces Bulma apareció detrás de él, mirando a Kurota quien dirigió su vista a la chica, ella estaba algo agitada, sin duda alguna algo estaba pasando…

Trato Kurota de acercarse a ella, pero entonces Vegeta se puso frente de ella -¿Qué buscas 17 en casa de mi mujer tan temprano?- Pregunto y luego miro detrás del chico, en la puerta había en el suelo una caja

Se acerco a la caja y la tomo, vio la nota…

 **-Para mi hermosa Gema, espero que te gusten preciosa-**

Arrugo el papel y lo boto, seguro eran del mismo idiota que le había dado las flores, así que tomo la estúpida caja y la tiro por la ventana, volviendo su mirada a Kurota quien aun no contestaba su pregunta, y Bulma había visto que Vegeta había tomado una caja y la había votado sin más por la ventana… todo muy extraño

-¿Vegeta Ouiji es tu pareja Bulma?- Pregunto Kurota sin quitarle la mirada al hombre…

-Si… es decir… si Kurota, Vegeta es mi novio…- Dijo ella un poco ansiosa, pues los dos se miraban de manera retadora, no quería que esos dos empezaran un pleito en su casa…

-¿Cómo es que estas fuera Vegeta?- Pregunto molesto mientras seguía mirando la sonrisa ladina que Vegeta tenia

-De la misma manera que tú 17, pero aun no respondes ¿Qué haces en casa de mi mujer a estas horas?- Volvió a decir ahora en tono frio y aterrador… Bulma vio bien intervenir antes de que se mataran literalmente ahí mismo

Se puso en medio de los dos chicos… tocando el pecho de Vegeta, para calmarlo –Kurota estábamos desayunando ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?- Dijo con una enorme sonrisa

Mientras Vegeta se quedo extrañado, él no quería a este tipo en su casa, si su casa porque ahí estaba su mujer… y Kurota se quedo de la misma manera, pero por una parte seria bueno estar ahí y encontrar la respuesta, ¿Cómo que estaba Vegeta libre, y por las mismas razones que él?

Miro a Bulma y con una sonrisa –Bueno si a Vegeta no le molesta, me encantaría Bulma- Dijo mirando a la chica

Vegeta gruño, pero dejo que pasara, algo así como que marcaria su territorio frente de Kurota, para dejarle claro de quien era esa mujer, y esperar que el idiota lo entendiera de una vez por todas…

Se sentaron los tres en la mesa, y Bulma preparo más panqueques, y preparo chocolate caliente, recordando que Kurota le había dicho que le encantaba el chocolate, mientras los tres estaban en la mesa, las cosas eran un poco tensas en el ambiente… Bulma decido hablar para cortar la tensión…

-Krillin me dijo que pensaba invitar a Akane a salir- Comento naturalmente, ganándose la mirada de Kurota, quien casi se atraganta con el chocolate… -Vamos te dije que es un buen chico, seguro que será un gran novio- Dijo Bulma tratando de calmar a Kurota, tal vez el tema de Krillin no era el mejor

-No lo sé Bulma… pero creo que tampoco puedo meterme en la vida de Akane- Contesto él

Vegeta no entendía de quien hablaban, y para lo que le importaban quienes eran… y en un arrebato, tomo a Bulma y la volvió a sentar en sus piernas, mientras Kurota solo miro esa acción un poco molesto

Bulma rio nerviosa, y aplasto discretamente el pie de Vegeta mientras le susurro –No crees que es un poco inapropiado esto, frente a Kurota- Decía apenada…

-No, a 17 no le molesta para nada verme tocar a MI MUJER ¿cierto?- Dijo Vegeta mientras terminaba de devorar los panqueques

Kurota le miro, y después de un breve vistazo a su reloj – Bueno debo irme, tengo trabajo que hacer- Dijo mientras se levanto de la mesa –Nos estaremos viendo Bulma, y creo que también te veré mas seguido Vegeta- Dijo mientras se acerco a la puerta

Bulma se despidió del chico con una sonrisa, mientras le abrió la puerta para que saliera…

Vegeta solo resoplo al chico mientras se iba

-0o0-

Una vez que estuvo fuera del edificio Kurota soltó un largo suspiro…miro de nuevo a donde los departamentos… no podía creer que estuviera con Vegeta… bueno no es que él fuera mejor persona que ese tipo, pero Vegeta era conocido por ese carácter de los diez mil demonios, y no dejaba de pensar si el trataba de… no el no permitirá que la lastimara nunca

-Estaré cerca Bulma, aunque no me quieras, yo te cuidare y estaré cerca de ti- Dijo mientras dio un vistazo a todo el lugar, buscando alguna persona extraña, por lo de los chocolates, pero nada no había nadie que pareciera remotamente sospechoso… pero vio llegar el coche de Ten, y eso le extraño, lo vio bajar de ahí y se le acerco

-¿Qué haces por aquí Ten?- Pregunto a su amigo

-¿Kurota?- Pregunto un poco asombrado – Vine, me dijeron que Vegeta Ouiji estaría quedándose en uno de estos departamentos, tengo que llevarlo a la oficina, parece que trabajara con nosotros en este caso, Picoolo lo cree un buen elemento y me dijeron que estaría en casa de su novia- Comento Ten de lo más natural

-Así que por eso Vegeta esta libre, entonces ¿Trabajara con nosotros en este caso eh?- Dijo volviendo su mirada a los departamentos

-¿Lo has visto?- Pregunto su amigo –Bueno como sea, no muchos saben quién es él, así que será como tú, no podemos darnos el lujo que sepan que trabaja con nosotros- Dijo mientras fue a donde le habían indicado buscando al hombre

-0o0-

Vegeta miro a Bulma un instante –Mujer me tengo que ir, como te dije ahora tengo que ayudar a esos idiotas- Dijo mientras iba a la puerta… y Bulma lo detuvo

-¿Piensas ir así vestido?- Dijo mirando aquella camisa rosa que decía Bad Man, y los pantalones amarrillos que tenia

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco –Bueno esto se lo debo al idiota de Kakaroto parece que no podía encontrar algo mejor y como sabrás no tengo más ropa- Dijo un tanto irritado

-Bueno no te preocupes, luego pasare y te comprare algo que se vea mejor- Dijo la chica mientras le dio un beso antes de dejarlo partir

Y aunque no quisiera Vegeta tenía que aceptar la ropa que Bulma le conseguiría, pues el no contaba con dinero en esos momentos, y tampoco quería andar todos eso días con la misma estúpida ropa

-0o0-

Bulma salió poco después que Vegeta, después de ir al psiquiátrico decidió pasar a una tienda para caballeros, tenía que comprar algunas cosas para Vegeta, y dado que ese día no tendría que ir a la cárcel podía darse el lujo de pasar y comprar la ropa, pero no se dio cuenta cuando un chico tropezó con ella…

Este llevaba unas camisas… -Discúlpeme señorita- Dijo el chico cuando vio a la chica con la que había chocado -¿Bulma no es así?- Dijo con una sonrisa a la joven

-Ah…, hola que tal, eres Turles ¿Verdad?- Dijo ella mientras tomaba la ropa que traía en sus manos, para que con la otra saludara al chico

-Sí, un gusto volver a verte, dime ¿Te dejaron de seguir aquella noche?- Pregunto el joven prestando atención a las manos de la chica, pues llevaba bastante ropa de hombre

-Bueno creo que a lo mejor solo era mi imaginación…de todos modos ya no me preocupo- Comento con una gran sonrisa

-Que bueno, me da gusto, y si no es mucho entrometerme ¿No crees que es mucha ropa masculina para una dama?- Comento Turles…

Bulma miro las prendas que cargaba –Bueno son para mi novio- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Novio?, pensé que no tenias novio- Dijo extrañado –Digo, pensé que no tenias un pareja, y ¿Tu chico no pudo venir contigo?- Pregunto

-No, Vegeta esta algo ocupado, bueno te dejo tengo que regresara a mi casa- Dijo ella dándose la vuelta para pagar la ropa y retirarse

-0o0-

Poco después de que Vegeta llego a las oficinas conoció al resto del equipo, los que trabajaban en el caso eran, Picoolo, Kurota, Ten el chico que paso por el, un chico llamado Yamsha con un par de cicatrices en el rostro y otro tipo muy parecido a Kakaroto, un tal Turles, quien recientemente había sido trasladado a ese departamento policial

En cuanto lo presentaron…

-¿Por qué aceptaste soltar a Vegeta Ouiji?- Pregunto Yamsha molesto a Picoolo

-Por qué ese chico nos será de mucha ayuda, así que espero que no ponga reparos Yamsha, trabajaremos con ese chico- Dijo Picoolo irritado

Yamsha se molesto y luego se acerco a Kurota – ¡Mierda no me agrada este chico Kurota!- Comento mientras el chico se servía café

-A mi tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada, la verdad Vegeta es demasiado listo y no dudo que con su ayuda atrapemos a este tipo- Dijo moliendo los dientes

Yamsha noto ese cambio en su aptitud –Pareces más comprometido que nunca con este caso Kurota, ¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto mientras él también se servía un poco de café

-Ese mal nacido está detrás de Bulma Briefs, esa chica me interesa pero parece que es la novia de Vegeta- Dijo molesto mirando a Vegeta

-No hablaras de una peli azul que es psicóloga ¿verdad?- Dijo Yamsha un tanto irritado

Kurota lo miro con una ceja levantada -¿La conoces?- Pregunto mientras que miro la reacción del chico

-Sí, la vi fuera de un psiquiátrico, se presento conmigo, es muy bonita por cierto, pero no sabía que tenía novio, y menos uno como el imbécil de Vegeta Ouiji- Dijo molesto mirando a Vegeta, estaba bastante cabreado

Kurota le miro con extrañeza… -Bueno solo sé que ahora ese imbécil no podrá acercarse tanto a ella- Comento

El día paso rápido para Vegeta, quien llevo unos cuantos papeles a la casa para estudiar bien al tipo, y todo lo que le atraía de aquellas mujeres, tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera delatarlo… cuando llego Bulma no estaba aun en la casa, pero lo bueno fue que le dio un juego de llaves extras para que entrara…. Más tarde llego Bulma con un par de bolsas que contenían ropa para él

-0o0-

Fuera de la casa…

-Así que pensaste Vegeta que podías quedarte con esa chica, pues que equivocado estas, no podrás atraparme imbécil, jamás me descubrirás, si esos idiotas no lo han hecho, menos tu, pero ahora es más personal, te estás metiendo con lo que deseo…- Decía el chico mientras miro a Bulma entrar con varias bolsas a la casa

Ella se veía feliz… -Serás más feliz conmigo dulce Gema- Dijo mientras estuvo un rato observando


	15. Chapter 15

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Bulma había comprado suficiente ropa para que Vegeta se cambiara y no anduviera por ahí con esa camisa rosa y pantalones amarrillos, ahora podía vestir un poco mas cómodo, sin duda era todo mejor que esa ropa que Kakaroto le había dado…

No podía permitir que Bulma viera los papeles de la investigación pues sabía que ella no debía involucrarse… así que cuando llego decido dejar de lado aquellos papeles, y estar con ella

Sin embargo las semanas pasaban pero… no podía Vegeta ocultar siempre los obsequios que el nuevo admirador de Bulma ponía en su puerta, aunque en ocasiones trato de estar ahí más temprano no podía ver a la persona que dejaba esos presentes, y Bulma en ocasiones los encontraba… como fue esta mañana….

Bulma iba a salir temprano a casa de Milk y Goku, pues no había ido en un tiempo así que antes de que Goku saliera a su trabajo decidió salir y ver a sus amigos… pero cuando salió pudo encontrar una pequeña caja… Bulma se agacho para recogerla, Vegeta seguía dormido y no quiso despertarlo, así que solo dejo una nota

La caja contenía una gardenia y junto a ella una foto de ella cuando era niña, junto a sus padres… eso sin duda le asusto, la foto era una copia sin duda, pero detrás de ella…

 **Gema conmigo podrías tener una nueva familia, la que Vegeta Ouiji jamás podrá darte… ese tipo no te merece hermosa, mejor sácalo de tu vida, yo puedo darte todo lo que necesitas**

" _Mierda, por Kami esto no está bien, ¿Quién carajos deja esto y como sabe de mi familia?, esto no me está agradando, quien sea sabe demasiado, sabe de Vegeta, su nombre completo, mis padres… esto no parece nada bueno_ " Pensaba mientras recogió esos objetos, nunca antes le había dejado una foto de su familia, o algo tan explicito acerca de su relación con Vegeta

Regreso a la casa, tiro la flor junto a la caja, y se dejo caer en el mueble con la foto de sus padres con ella cuando aún era una niña pequeña… no podía dejar de pensar como la consiguió… Después de un momento volvió a salir….

-Si este idiota cree que me puede asustar para que me mantenga encerrada está equivocado… no dejara que este tipo domine mi vida, yo no puedo permitirle…- Decía mientras bajaba las escaleras…

"Salió y entonces noto al chico que estaba frente a sus departamentos, platicaba con una chica que parecía estar ejercitándose, ya había visto al chico en otras ocasiones por ahí, pues en ocasiones paso por Vegeta"

Cuando él le miro, se acerco a ella con una sonrisa…

-Buenos días Bulma, ¿No es muy temprano para salir?- Pregunto el chico mientras le saludaba

-Bueno Turles, te podría decir algo como ¿No es muy temprano para estar aquí en la calle, sin nada que hacer?, oh espera… no será que estas acosando a alguien ¿Verdad?- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa… y se hecho a reír…

Turles se puso azul… no sabía que decir a eso… Bulma se empezó a reír y luego lo miro, el chico estaba serio…

-Vamos hombre era una broma, no es para que seas tan serio… ahora veo por qué Vegeta encaja con ustedes, sin duda todos deben ser así, no- Decia mientras se despedía del chico –Bueno Turles fue un gusto verte como siempre, espero poder verte después- Comento amigable

Turles entonces le detuvo… -Podría acompañarte a dónde vas ahora, sabes no tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos- Comento amigable mientras le sonrió…

Ella le miro extrañada

-¿No ibas a pasar por Vegeta?, la verdad no pienso regresar; hoy estaré ocupada y solo voy a casa de unos amigos… no creo que te interese- Comento Bulma

-Bueno de hecho hoy no me toca pasar por Vegeta, pero sabes que debemos mantenerle vigilado, por si decide irse- Dijo Turles… cuando noto la mirada de muerte de Bulma… -Pero eso no pasara… - Recalco para que no lo asesinara Bulma ahí mismo

-En fin, mejor otro día Turles, tú tienes a alguien a quien vigilar, y yo prisa…- Dijo y con eso se despidió del chico

-0o0-

"Bulma tomo su camino rumbo a la casa de Goku y Milk, una vez que estuvo ahí, saludo animada a su amigos… sin duda estaba feliz de verles, Goku salió con una enorme sonría para recibirle…"

-Bulma ¿Cómo han estado las cosas con Vegeta?- Pregunto Goku con una sonrisa

-Bien, la verdad no parece el mismo chico, al menos ahora platica conmigo y veo que ha logrado estar tranquilo fuera de su vida en la cárcel, aunque le cuesta aun relacionarse con otros… pero en general está bien- Comento, notando que Milk frunció el ceño ante las declaraciones

Milk se volteo para ver a su amiga… estaba molesta

-En verdad Bulma, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de llevar a ese tipo a vivir contigo?- Dijo irritada, exasperada… -No has pensado que podría hacerte algún daño- Alzo la voz, en tono serio

-No Milk, Vegeta no me hará nada, ¡por kami chica!- Dijo Bulma alzando los brazos molesta… -Él no me dañara, Milk no debes hacerme esto, estoy feliz con él, ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?- Comento mientras tomos sus cosas y salió de ahí

No espero que Milk le contestara… salió de la casa y se fue directo al psiquiátrico, al menos ahí podía estar tranquila hasta que empezaran sus citas, podría tener unos momentos libres antes de empezar su trabajo

Necesitaba pensar un momento, estar sola y tranquila, solo por un tiempo

-0o0-

Vegeta se despertó sin el calor al que estaba acostumbrado desde hace más de un mes a sentir a su lado, en cambio ahora solo había una estúpida nota, explicando la ausencia de su mujer… la tomo y la tiro…

Camino hasta la cocina, pero le llamo la atención una foto arrugada en un bote de basura, la tomo y vio en ella a una pequeña peli azul, junto a los que supuso eran sus padres, pero al leer la estúpida nota que tenia atrás aquella foto se enfureció…

-Me estas cansando maldito, ¿Por qué no vienes y me dices a la cara lo que piensas maldito?- Decía furioso mientras caminaba por la casa…

" _Resultaste ser muy inteligente sin duda, pero te metiste con lo que es mío, no permitiré que te le acerques, te atrapare y si es necesario te matare maldito, si tan solo le pones una mano encima a mi mujer, morirás te lo aseguro miserable_ " Pensaba mientras se quedo en el sillón… tenía que atraparlo

-0o0-

"Al llegar a la oficina, Picoolo estaba muy molesto, de frente a cada uno había una carpeta, la abrieron, era una nueva víctima… pero había algo muy diferente en esta chica… era una prostituta, de ojos azules, pero tenía una peluca color azul, y en el cuarto… con sangre estaba escrito…

 **Pronto iré por mi hermosa Gema, y ninguno de ustedes podrá impedirlo, ella será mía** "

-Alguno me puede explicar, ¿Por qué carajos ese tipo sigue libre, y ahora se refiere a nosotros con esta amenaza, y una chica que el mismo llama Gema?- Decía Picoolo molesto mirando a todos los chicos ahí

Vegeta arrugo la foto donde las palabras… él sabía a quién se refería, sin duda sus sospechas no eran ninguna locura, quien fuera este tipo lo conocía, y no solo eso, debía estar demasiado cerca, incluso podía ser alguno de los tipos en ese cuarto junto a él…

Miro a Kurota quien tenía el ceño fruncido, junto a ira pura en sus ojos… él también sabía que se estaban refiriendo a Bulma y eso no le agrado….

-No entiendo esto, ¿Qué significa eso de Gema?- Pregunto Yamsha extrañado

-Por lo visto alguna chica, seguro que tiene a alguien en mente, parece que esto fue un desahogo, sin duda esta no era la chica que deseaba, pero ¿Por qué cambio?- Decía Ten mientras analizaba todo los datos que venían en la carpeta

-Porque no puede acercarse a ella, él maldito sabe que ella no está sola, ahora no puede acercarse por completo- Dijo Kurota molesto, ganando la atención de los demás

-¿Crees que tiene miedo Kurota?- Pregunto Turles –¿Por qué habría decidido ahora buscar a alguien con pareja?, si siempre busco mujeres solteras, sin compromisos- Comentaba

-Parece que este tipo a decidido dar con esa chica, y por lo visto no piensa dejarse, pienso que no se dará por vencido hasta tener a esa chica, ahora solo queda saber quien esa Gema- Decía Yamsha mientras se detuvo en la hoja, donde la chica aparecía, sin duda con aquella peluca se parecía a ….

-Busca a Bulma Briefs, la Doctora- Dijo Kurota

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué piensas que está buscando a esa chica?- Pregunto Picoolo

-Han estado dejando notas, regalos y hoy una foto, en la puerta de mi mujer, es él no hay duda, siempre se refiere a ella como Gema- Comento Vegeta tirando la carpeta

-¿Por qué hasta ahora nos dan esta información?- Dijo Picoolo enojado dando un golpe a la mesa

-Por qué no era seguro que fuera él, además podía ser cualquiera- Decía Vegeta – Sin embargo por lo visto se está cansando de esperar, debe de conocerme, y si lo hace debe saber que no le permitiré estar cerca de ella, si se atreve a otra cosa no vivirá para contárselo a nadie- Decía amenazante, como si advirtiera a alguien más…

-Tranquilo hombre, cualquiera diría que piensas que uno de nosotros es él asesino- Decía Turles

-Investigan todo lo referente a esa chica, si él está detrás de ella nosotros igual, quiero todo lo que esa chica hace, a donde va y a quienes conoce, todo- Dijo Picoolo despidiéndoles -Y Vegeta, mantenla cerca, no queremos más víctimas-

-0o0-

 **Flashback**

 **-Toma ponte esto cariño- Dijo el pelinegro, dándole una peluca azul a la muchacha**

 **-Como desees, tu pagas tú decides lo que quieres- Contesto ella sumisa**

" **Después de ir al baño a cambiarse, se había puesto la peluca azul que aquel joven le dio, junto a otras ropas que le había dado… salió y miro al joven que estaba recostado en la cama… ella le miro con unas sonrisa coqueta"**

 **-¿En verdad prefieres que me vista así?, es muy extraño sabes, me veo como una abogada o algo así- Comento la chica**

 **-No cariño, te ves como una linda psicóloga, como una hermosa Gema, te pareces a ella- Dijo el chico…**

 **Y sin más la empezó a besar, como si de Bulma se tratara…..**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Hermosos recuerdos- Susurraba para sí mismo

-Vamos hombre- Decía Ten a su amigo –¡Valla tu sí que te dejas llevar por tus pensamientos eh!, debemos estar concentrados en este caso, este chico se está saliendo de control; al punto que esto es un desafío directo para todos- Comentaba mientras tomaba un café

-Si eso parece, creo que ha resultado más inteligente que todos nosotros, no puedo creer aun que este tras esa chica, la novia de Vegeta- Comentaba mientras se acomodaba en su silla

-Bueno ahora hay que investigarla, debemos andar con cuidado, ahora que sabemos quién es su objetivo… esto no me agrada algo no parece correcto en todo, él debe tener algo planeado ya – Decía Ten

-Eso parece, deberíamos tener cuidado, sobre todo Vegeta, es su chica la que está en la mira de este tipo, y dudo que se dé por vencido-

-0o0-

"Bulma salió de la cárcel, estaba un poco cansada después del día, sin duda el tener ese breve desacuerdo con Milk le seguía molestando…ella era su amiga y no quería que por algo tan estúpido se distanciaran, debía verle y hacerle entender que ella era feliz con Vegeta, el chico no le hacía daño, al contrario…"

Estaba en una tienda cerca de su departamento, paso por unas golosinas, últimamente se le antojaban muchas cosas dulces, estaba siendo un mal habito… ni siquiera noto al joven que la observaba del otro lado de la tienda…

Este se acerco con cuidado a la joven, percatándose que no le viera… hasta el punto de estar detrás de ella, pero ella seguía tan entretenida con sus dulces que no lo había notado

Volteo y para su supresa solo para encontrarse con esos ojos negros mirándole divertido, mientras que a ella le dio un mini infarto… al verlo ahí…

Le dio un golpe en el pecho…

-Eres un idiota Vegeta, podrías matarme de un susto, ¡que no sabes hablar acaso!- Dijo tocando su pecho, de verdad se había asustado, y es que no le quiso ni mencionar lo de la foto, podría enfurecerlo

-¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando viste ese estúpido obsequio en la puerta?- Pregunto con voz demandante

-¿Lo viste?, pues no era algo importante, ya te lo dije debe ser alguien que quiere molestarnos y no se lo voy a permitir- Decía todavía molesta…

La tomo del brazo y la miro directo –Llevo siguiéndote desde que saliste de la cárcel y no te habías dado cuenta, eres muy confiada Bulma, ¿No te preocupa que alguien más lo haga?- Le dijo cerca del rosto

-No, porque estás conmigo Vegeta- Contesto ella

-0o0-

-Empecemos esto Vegeta, yo te deje claro que no pienso dejarla, ahora veamos que harás- Decía el joven que les observaba desde la otra calle

" _No estoy dispuesto a esperar más tiempo, si tengo que tomarla por la fuerza lo hare, pero de que serás mía Bulma lo serás cariño_ " Pensaba el joven


	16. Chapter 16

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-No me gusta para nada esto… ¡es muy extraño!… ¿por qué no aparecen más registros de ella?- Se decía Ten mientras buscaba datos de Bulma Briefs, pero eran realmente escasos…

Yamsha se acerco a su amigo, viéndole batallando con la información…

-Eso suele pasar cuando vas a dar al sistema… cuando sus padres murieron la dejaron en casas hogar, es fácil perder registros y ahondar en datos, como si no existieras casi… es algo común sin embargo en las personas que terminan ahí- Comento Yamsha mientras se acerco a su amigo… lo vio buscar información, de igual manera lo vio no encontrar casi nada

-Entonces habrá que seguirle y lo demás será directo con ella, solo que no debemos decirle cual es el objetivo de todo esto- Comento Ten

-Yo me encargo, se donde trabaja, podría hacerle un par de preguntas, estoy seguro que no tendrá ningún problema- Dijo con una sonrisa el chico

-0o0-

 **Flashback**

 **-Hola linda… dime porque me has buscado…no espera cariño… yo sé lo que deseas- Decía el chico de ojos verdes de manera sugestiva… paso lengua por sus labios admirando a aquella chica**

 **Era una joven de unos 15 años, pero tenía un cuerpo hermoso, su figura era delgada, grandes pechos y caderas, sus grandes ojos eran hermosos, su piel blanca y sedosa, podía decir que desea tomar a la niña, sabía que nadie la había tocado antes, y en verdad deseaba tomarla y hacerla suya…**

 **-¿Por qué no te acercas…? te puedo dar lo que quieres, yo de verdad deseo que pase… ven y empecemos- Dijo ella con una sonrisa un tanto diabólica… parecía un ángel**

 **Lo que no sabía aquel chico era que ahí mismo estaba un demonio con un gran disfraz… uno que aparentaba ser un pequeño ángel delicado…**

 **-Disfrutare tanto esto Bulma… veras que pedirás mas cariño… te hare gozar, gritaras mi nombre, desearas mas y mas cariño- Decía el chico de ojos verdes…**

 **-Te puedo asegurar que lo disfrutare mucho- Decía Bulma mientras se desprendía de sus ropas...**

 **Aquel joven de 19 años, le miraba… sin duda la chiquilla era hermosa… podía perderse mirando a esa niña**

 **Ella le hizo señas para que se acercara más… y este obedeció, se iba acercando mientras su ropa iba desapareciendo por el lugar, así una vez que llego a donde estaba ella ya no tenía esa estorbosa ropa…**

 **-Acuéstate en la cama Guldo- Dijo en tono coqueto –Vamos a jugar un poco… te parece- Dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado, haciendo que el chico no lo pensara tanto**

 **El hizo caso de inmediato… ella le amarro a la cama… los brazos y piernas abiertas, por completo a su merced… sin duda la chiquilla algo tramaba**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-No sé si debería decirle esto a nadie, si Vegeta se entera de esto tal vez se moleste muchísimo, o quizás puede reaccionar peor… kami ayúdame para que nunca se entere de lo que hice… pero sabes que era necesario- Decía Bulma mientras veía un papel en sus manos, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

"Bulma tenía años con esas pesadillas que le atormentaban, el porqué decidió ser psicóloga, quería ayudar y entender la mente humana, en especial la suya, sin duda había cosas que jamás pensó en revelarle a alguien, tampoco pensaba en tener una pareja estable, pero ahora estaba este chico, un asesino, un chico solitario… compartiendo su vida con ella, y ella no podía compartir todo con él, pues el miedo de sus secretos eran grandes… como decirle a alguien que sabes cómo trabaja la mente asesina porque tú has sido una, y quizás peor que cualquier otra… o al menos eso piensas"

Kisari entro al consultorio donde estaba Bulma, ella parecía un poco distante ese día…

-Bulma ¿Está todo bien contigo?, hoy pareces perdida en tu cabeza, creo que tal vez debas hablar esta vez tú, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo la chica con una liguera pero afectuosa sonrisa…

-No es nada Kisari, es solo que desde que estoy con Vegeta todo es diferente, ya sabes, te acostumbras a tu soledad y luego no se- Suspiro pesado mientras el recuerdo volvía

 **Flashback**

 **-Quieres jugar un poco ¿No es así preciosa?- Dijo Guldo**

 **-Claro, yo quiero experimentar cada nueva sensación, déjame hacerlo… te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo- Contesto Bulma… había terminado de atar al chico**

 **-Hazme lo que quieras querida… soy tuyo ahora- Decía Guldo mientras sus palabras derrochaban lujuria, pura, solo deseo enfermizo había en él…**

 **Bulma entonces se quito la blusa… toco su pantalón… como si fuera a bajarlo… pero en lugar de eso… saco una navaja, una gran navaja… esta tenía un filo perfecto… sin duda cortaría cualquier cosa… ella sonrió cuando vio la expresión de aquel chico…**

 **-Juguemos Guldo, yo te daré la oportunidad de pedir perdón por lastimar a mi amiga… tu provocaste su muerte… pero puedes evitar la tuya… claro si oigo lo que deseo o puedes morir e irte al infierno de la peor manera- Decía mientras paso aquella hoja perfectamente afilada por el pecho del chico, dejando un hilo de sangre en el recorrido**

 **-¿De qué hablas cariño… yo?- Dijo asustado, tenso, sin duda lleno de miedo**

 **-Vamos no seas tímido Guldo… tu sabes que lastimaste a Mai, ella era una chica buena, no tenias porque lastimarla pero eso no te lo impidió maldito animal, ahora ella no está, pero tu tampoco duraras mucho si no empiezas a suplicar miserable…- Dijo cuando hundió la navaja en el costado derecho, dándole vuelta**

 **-¡PERRA ESTUPIDA, DEJAME!- Grito Guldo tratando de zafarse de los agarres que tenia… era inútil sin embargo**

 **-Shhh- Decía Bulma mientras ponía su dedo en los labios del chico- No grites, eres muy grosero, debes de pedir perdón, no insultar eso no te ayudara, pero bueno sabiendo lo poco hombre que eres, esto sin duda era de esperarse, así que no te lo pediré de nuevo…- Decía mientras lentamente retiro aquella navaja de su costado…**

 **-¡Maldita… te matare perra, eres solo otra puta desgraciada como esa estúpida!- Decía Guldo**

 **El dolor era grande, Bulma sin duda sabía donde provocaría más daño… y no dudaría en realizarlo…**

 **Bajo la navaja hasta la pelvis del chico… este le miro aterrado… sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podía articular palabras…**

 **-¿Qu… que pretendes….. Bulma...?... por favor….n…n…no…Nooooo….- Grito ante el dolor**

 **Bulma tenía en sus manos sangre, junto al pene del chico… ella sonrió…**

 **-Te hago el favor de tu vida, esto ayudara a miles de personas miserable, pero no te preocupes, aun falta más…- Dijo mientras siguió…**

" **El chico quedo mutilado… quito su pene, sus testículos, de a uno a uno, solo causando más dolor ante cada acto…, tenía un par de guantes tranparentes... Guldo se desangraba… gritaba horrorizado, mientras la chiquilla seguía llenándose de sangre… corto cada parte de su cuerpo, haciendo que el mirara todo, sus dedos iban desapareciendo… luego metió sus dedos en su cuerpo, cubriendo sus orificios… sin duda lo torturo durante todo el tiempo posible, hasta que dejo de respirar… su cuerpo estaba en un edificio vacío… lejos de todo, nadie podía ayudarle**

 **Corto en trozos a aquel chico… lo metió en bolsas de basura negras… lo saco de a poco hasta poder sacarlo… lo quemo fuera del edificio durante la noche, ella seguía cubierta de la sangre del miserable, pero eso era lo de menos… ella solo quería verle sufrir… gritar… y suplicar como seguro su amiga lo hizo… no podía pensar más, ese día parecía que su cuerpo y su mente le abandonaron, para darle paso a un demonio dentro de ella, uno que estaba cediendo de sangre, gritos y dolor… uno que encerró después de ese día, uno que juro nunca dejar salir nunca más"**

 **-Eras solo un miserable patético, nadie te extrañara- Decía mientras lo vio consumirse todo por el fuego…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Bulma, ¿Segura que es eso?- Preguntaba Kisari al ver la mirada perdida de Bulma, solo viendo un punto fijo –No creo que sea eso, Bulma acaso tu… ¿Alguna vez te lastimaron?- Pregunto un poco preocupada

Kisari conocía esa mirada perdida, esa donde tus ojos se ven vacios, donde no hay nada, como si alguien te hubiera robado la vida, como si te quitaran el alma… la conocía bien, no tenia duda que era la misma que Bulma tenía en esos momentos… algo no podía estar bien con ella

Bulma miro a la chica, volviendo a la realidad… quería borrar esa parte de su vida, pero no podía, y por alguna razón ahora esos recuerdo volvieron más insistentes que nunca…

-Disculpa Kisari, debo estar un poco estresada por trabajo, pero te aseguro que nadie me ha hecho daño, bueno a excepción de quienes mataron a mis padres… pero eso es algo que no quiero hablar… estamos aquí por ti…- Decía

-0o0-

-Hola Turles, no sabía que venias hasta aquí por café- Saludo Yamsha al chico, este estaba sentado en la cafetería que estaba cerca de aquel psiquiátrico donde Bulma trabajaba…

-Pasaba por aquí, de hecho es un lugar agradable, pero dime no estás muy lejos de tus lugares frecuentes- Decía Turles mientras tomaba su bebida caliente

-Si bueno, tengo que ver a una persona aquí, y como dices es agradable sin duda… además también vine para conseguir información de Bulma Briefs, la chica trabaja aquí cerca- Comento Yamsha

-Si en un psiquiátrico, eso estaba en sus datos, pero eran escasos- Comento Turles, se levanto –Bueno es hora de irme, nos veremos luego Yamsha- Dijo despidiéndose de su joven compañero…

-0o0-

-Vegeta creo que deberíamos hablar- Decía Kurota, estaban aun en las oficinas

Vegeta le miro aun molesto, no le agradaba ese chico cerca de Bulma para nada, el maldito iba seguido a verle al departamento, y eso no era para nada grato… estuvo a punto de explotar en varias ocasiones…

-¿Qué carajos quieres 17?- Pregunto golpeado, sin duda lo odiaba

-Vegeta, no te e escondido nunca mis sentimientos por Bulma, aunque estoy consciente de que ella te ha preferido, pero ahora que sabemos que ella podría estar en peligro, tal vez sea bueno que unamos fuerzas, y atrapar al maldito antes que algo pase- Decía Kurota con seriedad, sin duda en verdad quería encontrar al tipo que estaba tras de Bulma

Vegete le miro y rio… -Yo la puedo proteger, no necesito de ti, estoy aquí solo porque era la única manera de estar con ella, te aseguro que no permitiré a ese imbécil cerca de mi mujer- Dijo con orgullo, en tono serio y aterrador…

-Lo sé, pero entiende, este tipo es inteligente y ha demostrado que se puede acercar cuanto desee a Bulma, ¿Qué has logrado para impedirlo eh?- Grito desesperado Kurota -¿Seguro que podrás protegerla como a tu hermano?- Pregunto irritado…

-…Y tú 17, ¿La podrías cuidar como lo hiciste con aquella chica, la que embarazaste?- Dijo Vegeta en tono escalofriante….

Ambos chicos se miraron con odio puro, sin duda habían tocado la parte más delicada el uno del otro… y sin más ahí mismo en aquellas oficinas se cayeron a golpes, sus fuerzas eran casi iguales, iban muy parejos, y la verdad ninguno de los presentes quería meterse en problemas… ninguno quería meterse y calmarlos… esos dos parecían don animales a punto de matarse…

-Eres un miserable Vegeta, no mereces a esa chica, eres una basura- Grito Kurota, dándole un patada en las cotillas…

Vegeta tomo la pierna de Kurota, de un movimiento rápido, le dio un golpe con su codo, haciendo sonar los huesos de su pierna… pero el chico no hizo gesto alguno de dolor…

-¿Basura yo?, tu no pudiste cuidar de tu mujer, de tu hijo, solo viste a los dos morir por tu debilidad- Dijo Vegeta irritado, el no permitirá a este tipo hacerle menos nunca

-Yo amaba a esa chica Vegeta, ¿Tú sabes qué significa eso, dime imbécil amas a Bulma?- Dijo juntando las manos y golpeando a Vegeta en el estomago, haciéndole doblarse… -Vamos, dime ¿Amas a Bulma…?- Grito

Vegeta le miro con ira… sus ojos negros parecían tornarse a rojo fuego… -Eso no te importa, ella es mía, es todo lo que debes de saber…- Dijo mientras se levanto, dándole un golpe en el rostro… tirando a kurota al suelo

Kurota se limpio un poco de sangre del rostro… -¿Estarías con Bulma aun sabiendo todo de ella?- Pregunto con interés… -Por que yo lo haría, si ella me diera la oportunidad, Vegeta yo estaría con ella a pesar de cualquier cosa, yo si amo a esa chica- Dijo mirando directo a Vegeta, demostrándole que nada podía intimidarlo…

Vegeta estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, quería destrozarle la cara por incluso pensar en su mujer… pero…

-¡Ustedes par de imbéciles…!- Grito Picoolo –Métanlos a una de las celdas de detención, no saldrán de aquí en dos días idiotas- Decía, mientras ambos chicos eran detenidos…

Ambos se miraban con odio… querían matarse sin duda, pero como si se tratara de un par de animales… un joven llego con un balde de agua helada, tirándola encima de los muchachos… haciendo que ambos se estremecieran… voltearan al pequeño… era un chico joven…

-Bien hecho Dende, ahora déjenlos en las celdas- Dijo Picoolo

-No puedes encerrarme, tengo que regresar con Bulma, no puedes dejarme aquí idiota- Grito Vegeta furioso

-Te quedaras, tu y Kurota aprenderán a llevarse, serán compañeros les guste o no, y no te preocupes, mandare a alguien pare que este cerca de ella, no le pasara nada Vegeta- Decía Picoolo mientras ambos chicos eran llevados a las celdas

-0o0-

-Claro iré por la chica, no te preocupes no dejare que nada le pase- Dijo Ten del otro lado del teléfono…

-Confió en ti- Comento Picoolo –Cuídala, síguele y si pregunta por el idiota de su novio, dile que está en un trabajo, que estará en dos días más ahí, debemos enseñarles a estos imbéciles a comportarse, pero no quiero a la chica aquí, eso traería más problemas-

-Entiendo, hare lo que pides- Y colgó


	17. Chapter 17

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Ten se dirigió a el psiquiátrico donde Bulma trabajaba, ahora tendría que seguir a la chica a donde fuera, al menos durante el resto del día, después tal vez seria relevado por alguno de sus compañeros

Debían estar pendientes de la chica, pues el asesino azul, como le llamaban ahora, había dejado claro que su siguiente víctima era Bulma Briefs, y sin duda no pensaba dejarla, y eran consientes que aprovecharía cualquier momento para llevársela…

-0o0-

Bulma salió del psiquiátrico, estaba un poco estresada, esos malditos recuerdos de su pasado estaban fastidiándole desde hace un tiempo…

" _Fue necesario, ese maldito acabo con la vida de Mai, ella merecía que al menos alguien vengara lo que ese animal le hizo… yo debía hacerlo… no tuve más opciones, ese animal lo iba a volver a hacer, si no lo detenía el iba a volver a hacerlo con otras chicas… yo…_ " Iba pensando

Cuando golpeo con la puerta de cristal del café, se sobo el rostro… sintiéndose apenada abrió la puerta y se formo para pedir un latte y un biscocho…

Miro en todas las direcciones y busco un asiento libre, sin notar a Yamsha quien le había visto desde que entro, pero parecía tan distraída que no vio al hombre…

" _Valla esta chica es demasiado distraída, sería tan fácil seguirle, incluso secuestrarla, ella parece no darle importancia a nada a su alrededor, ahora entiendo porque Vegeta es tan sobreprotector con esta chica, sin duda es muy hermosa…_ " Pensaba mientras se acerco a donde Bulma estaba sentada

Bulma suspiro pesado… estaba mirando al vacio… de nuevo invadida por recuerdos…

 **Flashback**

 **La mañana estaba llegando, con una chica de cabello azul sentada frente a lo que era una pila de cenizas… su rostro manchado de sangre seca… su cabello azul ahora era rojo… la chica olía a muerte… sangre, putrefacción… pero aun así su mirada estaba fija en un solo lugar, este era la pila de cenizas frente a ella…**

 **-Ni siquiera perderán el tiempo buscándote- Decía como si hubiera alguien más escuchándole**

 **Se levanto, pateo las cenizas… regreso a aquel edificio vacío… encontró un grifo y lo abrió, empezó a llevar sus manos llenas de agua a su rostro para limpiarlo… se desvistió… se quito todas las prendas que llevaba, saco de una pequeña mochila mas ropa, esa que estaba llena de sangre la quemo junto a las cenizas fuera**

 **Se cambio después de haberse dado un baño, para quitarse el hedor de su cuerpo pero por más que tallaba, parecía que el olor y la sangre no desaparecían… se miraba y aunque la sangre ya no estaba ella podía verla aun**

 **Entonces comprendió todo lo que había hecho, miro sus manos y se derrumbo, cayo de a poco al suelo…**

 **-¡Lo mate, yo lo mate!- Se decía mientras caía -¿Quién soy, que soy?- Se repetía…**

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Bulma, ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- Pregunto Yamsha, sacando así a la chica de sus pensamientos

Bulma entonces le miro un poco distraída aun, sonrió tímidamente…

-No te había visto Yamsha, por favor siéntate- Decía mientras el tomaba asiento justo frente de ella

-¿Recuerdos del pasado?- Dijo Yamsha al mirarla jugar con su café

Ella levanto su mirada, concentrándose en el chico

-Algo así, pensaba en como nuestro pasado a veces puede influir en nuestra vida más de lo que pensamos- Decía Bulma

-Si eso parece, y dime Bulma, ¿Cuál es realmente tu pasado?- Pregunto en tono serio

-¿Mi verdadero pasado?- Dijo ella con una sonrisa –Cualquiera diría que me investigas Yamsha… dime acaso ahora me investigan a mi… ¿Qué cosa oscura saben de mi?- Pregunto divertida

Yamsha le sonrió… -Bueno eres la novia de un asesino, una gran psicóloga, dime como es que dos personas así se conocen y llegan a ser pareja, algo debió hace Vegeta para conseguir a una hermosa chica como tú- Comento con una sonrisa de lado –Vamos dime cual es el secreto de Vegeta, ¿Cómo se consigue enamorar a una chica como tú Bulma?- Pregunto

-Nada, simplemente creo que me enamore de él sin darme cuenta sabes- Dijo mientras comía su biscocho

-Entonces ¿Estas enamorada de Vegeta?- Pregunto incrédulo –Bueno sin duda eso es algo que no esperaba, siempre pensé que chicos como Vegeta no merecían a una chica como tú, pero veo que me equivoque, parece que las chicas siempre se enamoran del chico malo, ¿No es así Bulma?- Pregunto divertido

-Eso parece, bueno parece todo esto un cliché no es así- Decía ella

Los minutos pasaron con ellos platicando en el café, Yamsha siguió haciendo preguntas, cada vez más preguntas profundas acerca de Bulma, sin darse cuenta recolectando información de la chica, sobre todo de el tiempo en que ella estuvo en el sistema de albergues

-0o0-

Vegeta y Kurota estaban mojados, y encerrados en la misma celda, dentro de las instalaciones del departamento de detectives… ninguno decía nada, ambos chicos estaban muy molestos como para si quiera pensar en insultarse, sin duda igual estaban desesperados…

Kurota suspiro pesado… se llevo las manos al rostro, estaba muy desesperado…

" _Maldita sea, mientras estemos aquí… mierda se que Ten puede proteger a Bulma, pero ese miserable sin duda debe ser muy inteligente… no dudara en por fin estar cerca de ella cuando sepa que este imbécil de Vegeta ya no está con ella… maldito imbécil… no debí permitir que este idiota me sacara de mis casillas, si algo le pasa a Bulma, ahora no podre perdonármelo nunca… ella no puede pasar por esto… ¡mierda!"_ Se decía Kurota mientras se levanto y dio pasos de un lado a otro de la celda… trataba de calmarse…

-Dime 17, ¿Confías en todos los idiotas de aquí?- Pregunto Vegeta en tono despreocupado

Estaba sentado, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras hacía a Kurota esa pregunta… Kurota solo detuvo sus pasos y miro con una ceja arqueada a Vegeta…

-Pues, los conozco desde hace un tiempo, ellos han demostrado que están interesados en atrapar a este tipo de criminales, ¿A qué se debe esa pregunta Vegeta?- Decía mientras lo miro intrigado

-No te has fijado que este asesino en particular, se les ha escapado muchas veces, es sin duda muy inteligente, pero igual parece saber cuáles son los métodos de la policía, como si supiera exactamente como ocultar sus huellas y así pasar desapercibido- Comento Vegeta en la misma posición

Kurota medito un momento en las palabras de Vegeta… se sentó a su lado y lo miro

-Crees, ¿Tú crees que podría ser uno de ellos?- Pregunto un poco incomodo, no quería dudar de ninguno, pero Vegeta tenía un buen punto

-¿Estas sordo?, eso te acabo de decir, ese tipo sin duda alguna esta aquí, y en cuanto sepa que Bulma estará sola, ira por ella, así que debemos ver la maldita manera de salir de aquí lo antes posible, no pienso permitir a ese miserable cerca de ella- Decía mientras abría los ojos

Kurota asintió… -Tienes toda la razón, si esta aquí, en cuanto sepa de esto; sabrá que es sin duda su mejor oportunidad- Comento

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué sabes realmente de ellos?- Pregunto Vegeta interesado…

-Bueno, al que mas conozco es a Ten, el vive con su hermano pequeño, el chico se llama Chaoz, parece que el cuida a su hermano, Yamsha siempre ha sido un mujeriego sin remedio, el siempre está en problemas por andar con chicas que ya tienen una relación, o incluso con mujeres casadas, Picoolo, es lo que ves literalmente, desde hace años se dedica a esto, el me atrapo cuando mate a aquellos tipos, y de Turles no se mucho, se que vive solo y que lo trasladaron hace poco; pero dime Vegeta ¿Sospechas de alguno en particular?- Pregunto mientras se sentó a un lado

-No sé, los estuve investigando, parecen normales pero algo me dice que ese miserable esta aquí, además como sabría que estaba yo involucrado en este caso, nadie más sabia que me sacaron de la cárcel, y mucho menos que lo hicieron para que pudiera trabajar para la misma policía- Comentaba mientras apretaba los puños, estaba empezando a desesperar…

-Bueno eso es cierto, todo se ha manejado con total discreción, igual que a mí, casi nadie sabe quien realmente eres… entonces estamos en graves problemas… mierda Vegeta ¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?- Decía Kurota un tanto molesto

-No sabía si debía confiar en ti, pero me has dejado claro que te interesa Bulma, y no te escondes detrás de regalos estúpidos y anónimos- Dijo con desdén –Maldita sea, al menos debieron dejar que hablara con ella, no puede estar sola y a merced de ese imbécil- Decía en un susurro bajo para el mismo

-0o0-

Bulma se fue a su casa, no se dio cuenta que todo ese tiempo estuvieron siguiéndole dos chicos, uno de ellos Ten, quien iba bastante cerca de ella, siguiendo cada moviente de la chica, pero con cierta distancia, tampoco quería asustarla…

Cuando llego a su casa no encontró a Vegeta, eso era un poco raro

-Bueno tal vez llegue tarde, aunque no me aviso… bueno no es como que esté haciendo nada malo…- Se decía mientras prendió su televisor

Después de un rato, hurgo en su refrigerador… saco un traste hondo con fresas, un poco de crema batida y empezó a comerlas mientras veía una película… cuando vio su hora se dio cuenta que era tarde… miro a la puerta pero nada… Vegeta no aparecía…

Se recostó en el mueble… suspiro y miro al techo…

-Bueno Vegeta Ouiji, si no vienes pronto entonces si me preocupare, ¿porque ni siquiera has sido capaz de llamarme?… vamos hombre que me voy a poner nerviosa- Se decía mientras daba vueltas en su mueble

En ese momento escucho su timbre sonar… se sobresalto mientras que es levanto del mueble y fue directo a la puerta… se acomodo la ropa y abrió su puerta…

Detrás de su puerta estaba Turles con una gran sonrisa… parecía incluso Goku en esos momentos, de no ser por el distinto tono de piel, y la ligera cicatriz en su rostro… ella sonrió

-Hola Turles, la verdad no te esperaba por aquí- Dijo ella mientras entro a su departamento de nuevo

-Bueno a decir verdad Picoolo me mando a verte, parece que mandaron a Vegeta a un trabajo fuera y estará ahí dos días, todo fue de improviso y no le dio tiempo de avisarte, y pensamos que tal vez estarías preocupada por qué no se había presentado- Comento Turles, seguía en la puerta

Bulma le miro ahí en la puerta todavía, le sonrió…

-Entra hombre, no puedes quedarte en la puerta… además no muerdo- Comento con gracia

Turles paso… sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco ante la declaración "además no muerdo"

-Bueno eso era a lo que yo venía, y a decirte que si me necesitas estaré al alance de una llamada… bueno… creo que era todo- Dijo mientras estaba cerca de la puerta

-Pero no me has dicho, ¿Por qué mandaron a Vegeta?- Pregunto

-Bueno no me dijeron exactamente que paso, pero te aseguro que no será nada grave Bulma, solo estará ahí dos días, y volverá sano y salvo- Comento…

-Bueno eso explica porque no me hablo- Dijo mientras regresaba a la película que miraba… volteo y vio a Turles este parecía un poco incomodo parado a un lado de la puerta

-Si no estás ocupado, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato?, además a decir verdad ya me acostumbre a estar acompañada y en un rato tendré que salir y no me gustaría ir sola…- Decía con mirada suplicante… -Es solo un pequeño favor, confió en ti Turles, vamos- Dijo con sus grandes ojos azules como suplicantes

-Bueno a decir verdad no tengo más a donde ir ahora… pero… ¿Crees que Vegeta no se moleste si me quedo un rato?- Pregunto –Debes saber que él es muy celoso para contigo y no quisiera verme envuelto en un problema con él- Comento un tanto divertido

Bulma le miro… se rio un poco…

-Vamos hombre, Vegeta sabe que lo amo, además eres su compañero de trabajo, no puede desconfiar de ti, además eres tu Turles… anda hombre solo será un rato, además la película terminara pronto, iré por mis cosas y regreso, después eres libre de hacer lo que quieras…- Decía mientras señalo el mueble a un lado de donde estaba

Turles se acerco y se sentó en un mueble cercano a donde Bulma, ella estaba devorando prácticamente esas fresas en sus manos, mientras les ponía crema batida en el, estaba tan concentrada en la película, se reía y se movía como si fuera una chiquilla

Turles le miro, sin duda ella era diferente, parecía una chiquilla con esa actitud… le dio risa como Bulma actuaba mientras veía la película… el solo le prestó atención a la chica mientras hacía esto…

-0o0-

Fuera del departamento de Bulma… no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Ten, este había sido noqueado, lo habían amarrado y dejado en un patio, estaba oscuro, y el chico no volvía en si… tenía un buen rato, una herida en la cabeza, esta sangraba y el chico ni siquiera se movía,

Su coche estaba cerca del departamento… nadie ayudaba pues nadie se había dado cuenta del chico

-0o0-

Picoolo seguía en las oficinas, antes de irse paso por donde Kurota y Vegeta estaban encerrados, los chicos estaban molestos… sus caras lo mostraban…

-Si se comportan como dos adultos, tal vez mañana mismo salgan de aquí, no puedo creer que estén peleando como un par de mocosos… esto es su oficina, su lugar de trabajo, no una maldita guardería- Decía Picoolo mientras estos solo le miraban

-Vamos Picoolo sácanos de aquí, lo que paso entre Vegeta y yo fue una estupidez nada mas, no volverá a pasar, sabes perfectamente que esto es una idiotez- Decía Kurota mientras se levanto para estar más cerca de la puerta

-No, ustedes se comportaron como dos niños estúpidos, y ahora así les tratare hasta que demuestren lo contrario- Comento Picoolo molesto

-¿Alguien sabe que estamos aquí?- Pregunto Vegeta –Es decir, ¿Bulma sabe que estoy aquí?- Pregunto

-No, le dijimos que estabas fuera en un caso… ella estará bien mande a alguien a cuidarla, no le pasara nada Vegeta- Comento natural

-¿A cuidarla?- Pregunto Kurota

-¿A quién mandaste, y quienes son los que saben dónde estamos?- Pregunto Vegeta, se paro y fue hasta la puerta, se pego y tomo a Picoolo –Dime ¿Quién está con ella ahora mismo?- Dijo molesto, sus ojos estaban más oscuros… parecía que iba a matar a alguien en esos momentos…

-0o0-

-Bueno solo iremos a la tienda, después de eso eres libre y te puedes ir a tu casa o a donde sea que vallas- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa mientras caminaban a la tienda

-Claro, a mi no me molesta acompañarte a decir verdad…- Comento mientras entraban a la tienda

Bulma tomo un par de golosinas, y otras cosas para la despensa… Turles agarro un café frio, y tomo un yogurt de fresas, después de pagar, abrió el yogurt y se lo ofreció a Bulma, esta lo tomo mientras caminaban de regreso al departamento

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla, pero por desgracia, no actualizare pronto, no dejare mis historias inconclusas pero no estaré, y no tendré internet, así que no sé cuando subiré el próximo capítulo, tal vez unos 7 o 10 días, sorry…**

 **Sé que queda en lo más intrigante, pero por favor esperen… y gracias a todos por su apoyo, amo sus comentarios, son lindísimos… gracias**


	18. Chapter 18

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Bulma tomo el Yogurt, iba caminando con Turles con una sonrisa, le hizo un par de preguntas acerca del donde Vegeta estaba, y como se había adaptado a su nuevo trabajo, sin duda cosas que le intrigaban…

Estaban por llegar al departamento… cuando…

-Bulma; ¿Dime, no son muchas golosinas?- Pregunto con cierto interés

Pues noto la gran cantidad de dulces que había comprado en la tienda, algo extraño sin duda… y entonces Bulma lo miro, y de inmediato se enfureció

-¿Acaso me tratas de insinuar que estoy gorda o algo así?- Pregunto de manera aterradora… sus ojos azules parecían brillar a rojo… como si fuera a asesinar a Turles en ese momento

-¡No… como crees…! es solo que me dio mucha curiosidad… es solo que; solo vi a una chica hacer algo parecido, pero estaba embarazada… no quería ofenderte- Decía apurado y nervioso, mierda esa chica daba miedo…

-¿Embarazada?- Pregunto… y se quedo pensando… " _No claro que no, es solo estrés y los malos recuerdos que han venido a mi mente, claro eso es todo_ " Pensó

Iba a decir algo cuando… llegaron al edificio de los departamentos… pero algo llamo la atención de los dos… y era que la puerta parecía abierta y además… se podía ver un destello rubio… ambos se acercaron solo para encontrar a la vecina de Bulma… ella estaba en el suelo…

-0o0-

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?- Decía Picoolo irritado, pues este seguía agarrándole del cuello… con gran fuerza –Eres un imbécil, mande a Ten con la chica, además en un rato debería llegar Turles o Yamsha para quedarse en la noche vigilando, ¿A quién mas podría mandar?- Pregunto mientras se soltaba del agarre de Vegeta…

-Maldición, entonces todos saben dónde estamos… ¡debes dejarnos salir ahora mismo!- Grito exaltado Vegeta

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Pregunto Picoolo con una ceja levantada… algo no parecía del todo bien

-No lo entiendes, es uno de ellos, él asesino que tanto buscamos siempre estuvo con nosotros Picoolo, por eso no lo encontrábamos, ahora sabe que Bulma está sola… ¡Maldición sácanos!- Decía Kurota desesperado igual

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Pregunto Picoolo molesto

-Que no escuchas, ahora libérame… Bulma… ella puede estar en peligro….- Decía Vegeta, estaba alterado, más de la cuenta… bajo la mirada resignado… no podía perderla a ella también… -Por favor… mi mujer, mi Bulma ella… te lo suplico- Dijo en ruego, en verdad no quería estar ahí sabiendo que ella podía estar en peligro…

Kurota y Picoolo se sorprendieron ante la petición de Vegeta, el sonaba realmente sincero y angustiado….

-0o0-

Después de ayudar a Lauch a llegar a su casa, Turles y Bulma salieron del departamento de la rubia…

-Valla parece que tomo de más… pobre chica- Comento Turles

-Sí, eso parece… bueno, gracias por traerme Turles… eres muy amable, bueno nos veremos… cuídate y gracias por avisarme lo de Vegeta- Decía pero entonces… vio su puerta entre abierta… eso no le gusto nada… miro a donde Turles iba bajando las escaleras – ¡Turles!- Grito… pues sintió una mano atrayéndola a su departamento de golpe

Al escuchar el grito desesperado de Bulma, Turles regreso… vio la puerta entre abierta…

-¿Bulma está todo bien?- Pregunto pero la chica no respondía… eso lo altero…

Saco su pistola y entro al departamento que estaba oscuro… trato de encender el interruptor de la luz, pero no lo encontraba…

-Bulma ¿Dónde estás?- Llamo de nuevo, pero nadie contestaba… vio un pequeño reflejo de luz en dirección a un cuarto… tal vez ella había entrado

Se dirigió ahí, con cautela y el arma en manos… abrió despacio la puerta, sin duda era la habitación que compartía con Vegeta… pero esta estaba por completo saqueada… vio ropas que había comprado para Vegeta cuando la encontró en aquella tienda… la ropa estaba manchada con algo rojo… se acerco y la toco, olio el liquido y lo probo… era sangre… maldición…

Escucho pasos detrás de él, pero antes de poder voltear y mirar a quien estaba en el departamento sintió un fuete golpe… quedando en el suelo inconsciente… sin saber más nada…

Bulma estaba en la sala, tirada boca arriba… le habían dormido… él chico regreso por Bulma, la cargo al estilo novia y la saco del departamento…

Fuera del departamento un hombre grande vio al joven… y a la chica que cargaba, ella parecía como dormida, se preocupo y se acerco a los jóvenes…

-Disculpe, ¿Necesita ayuda?, la chica parece no estar bien- Comento el hombre

Yamcha miro al señor… sonrió…

-Mi esposa está bien, solo bebió de mas en casa de su amiga, ahora tengo que cargarla al coche, no se preocupe, pero gracias, no quedan personas como usted- Dijo con esa miserable sonrisa en su rostro… -Pero podría abrir la puerta del coche- Decía señalando con la cabeza su coche…

-Claro, le entiendo, en alguna ocasión me paso lo mismo- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa…

Después de meter a Bulma en el coche, miro al hombre

-Gracias por su ayuda- Dijo y se fue con Bulma en su coche…

-0o0-

Vegeta, Kurota y Picoolo salieron de la oficina, los tres con el solo objetivo de llegar al departamento que Vegeta compartía con Bulma, por más que Kurota y Picoolo llamaron a Ten, Turles y Yamsha ninguno contestaba sus teléfonos, eso sin duda les preocupo en gran manera… algo no parecía del todo bien

Al llegar al lugar… Vegeta salió corriendo como si fueran persiguiéndole… los escalones los saltaba de a tres… llego a donde el departamento… vio la puerta abierta… mierda eso no se veía para nada bien sin duda…

Entro al departamento y encendió la luz y vio que parecía todo normal…

-¿Bulma?- Grito, pero nada… entonces se dirigió a su recamara…

Detrás de él, caminaba Kurota… saco su arma, algo no parecía bien… cuando llegaron al cuarto vieron un pie… estaba de otro lado de la cama… la ropa y demás del cuarto estaba regado por todos lados

Kurota se detuvo a examinar más de cerca el rojo que había en la ropa de Vegeta…

-Es sangre… maldita sea…- Decía Kurota

-Y este idiota es Turles…- Dijo Vegeta quien vio al chico tirado en su cuarto, tenía una herida en la cabeza… a unos pasos de él chico estaba su arma… -¿Dónde están los otros dos?- Pregunto irritado…

Miro a Kurota, quien se apresuro a ayudar a Turles… bueno al menos habían descartado a uno de ellos… trataba de despertarlo pero parecía imposible, esta no reaccionaba… entonces sintió a otra persona en el departamento, salió del cuarto donde Turles se encontraba…

Vio a Vegeta examinando detenidamente el lugar, y Picoolo entro ayudando a Ten a ponerse de pie… el chico parecía aturdido… se sostenía la cabeza y miraba desorientado

-Lo encontré amarrado y golpeado- Decía Picoolo

-Fue…- Iba a decir Kurota

-Es obvio idiota, es el insecto de Yamsha, el único que no aparece- Dijo Vegeta molesto… pues encontró el teléfono de Bulma tirado, junto con sus llaves y aquel anillo azul que ella tanto protegía… -¿Dónde vive el maldito?- Pregunto casi en un grito que era una exigencia

-0o0-

La mañana estaba golpeando con sus rayos del sol en los ojos de una hermosa peli azul, empezó a despertar de manera perezosa, poco se acordaba de los sucesos de la noche anterior… cuando despertó por completo noto que el lugar donde estaba no era su cuarto, no era su departamento, esto era por completo extraño…

POV Bulma

Mire mis ropas… maldición en qué momento me cambia a este camisón rojo… es mas no recuerdo que tuviera uno así… con este diseño… mi cabeza duele muchísimo como si hubiera tomado… alto… recuerdo algo… anoche Turles y yo ayudamos a Launch a llegar a su departamento pues ella estaba ebria, la pobre se quedo en medio del edificio tirada… maldición… y luego solo recuerdo… que alguien me tomo del brazo y me metió a mi departamento…

Por kami ¿Dónde estoy…? miro todo alrededor, esto es un cuarto muy lindo sin duda… con colores bastante alegres… y un gran armario… ¿Por qué?, bueno debo averiguarlo… solo espero que esto no sea malo…

Abrí la puerta del armario… maldición aquí hay demasiada ropa… y una nota… que extraño… bueno la tomo para leerla, oh por kami… quiero desmayarme…

" **Todo lo que ves es para ti mi hermosa Gema, siento haberte traído así pero era el momento ideal para poder estar juntos preciosa… te amo Bulma, no puedo dejarte ir de mi lado nunca más… lamento que tenga que ser así preciosa Gema, pero te aseguro que te hare feliz cariño… disfruta de toda la ropa nueva, en cuanto despiertes te llevare el desayuno mi Gema"**

Kami no puede ser cierto, no era una broma, alguien me estaba siguiendo, maldición ¿dónde estoy?, ¿donde esta Vegeta?, ¿qué carajos debo hacer?…. O no… esto no está bien… mis lagrimas amenazan con salir… pero no puedo… no debo, si este tipo quisiera dañarme lo habría hecho anoche, pero no, así que debo descubrir que realmente pretende, tengo que ser fuerte, se que Vegeta me buscara… digo el me quiere no

Mierda escucho pasos… vienen a esta habitación… veo la puerta, es de acero… parece fuerte y además se puede escuchar que está bien cerrada… por kami… se está abriendo, tiemblo ante el momento… por fin lo veo… ¡no puede ser cierto!

Fin del POV Bulma

-0o0-

-¡MALDICION NO ES POSIBLE!- Grito Vegeta

-Tranquilo, la encontraremos- Decía Kurota… trataba por todos los medios de controlarse, estaba muy asustado… enojado, tenía unas ganas locas de ir y matar a Yamsha

Habían llegado a el departamento de Yamsha, pero estaba vacío, solo había una nota para Vegeta…

" **Te dije que seria mía imbécil, los idiotas como tú, no merecen ángeles como este… ahora es mía y no la encontraras nunca Vegeta"**

Adjunta a la nota, había una foto instantánea… era Bulma, ella estaba en una cama con un camisón rojo, uno que Vegeta jamás en su vida vio… la hora de la estúpida foto estaba ahí, había sido tomada a media noche… eso altero mas a Vegeta, el solo pensar que ese maldito se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima a su mujer lo había embrutecido

Parecía un León enjaulado a punto de destruir todo a su alrededor…

Por un momento se detuvo y se recargo en una pared de la casa, necesitaba pensar frio… no podía seguir así, pues no la encontraría… pero mierda… no podía pensar frio, era su mujer la que estaba en juego…

POV Vegeta

Todo es mi culpa, mi mujer está en peligro por mi culpa… debía estar en casa con ella, no debía dejarla sola, de no ser por mi estúpida pelea con ese idiota de 17, todo estaría bien… Kami se que no merezco pedirte nada… pero vamos, me quitaste a mi familia, permitiste que viera a mi hermano morir… lo escuchaba claro cuando pedía que le ayudara…

 **Flashback**

 **Vegeta estaba siendo golpeado por un tipo… cuando**

 **-Vegeta… por favor… hermano- Decía Tarble llorando… sollozos y tos era lo único que escuchaba… -Ayúdame Vegeta- Decía desesperado…**

 **Él tipo que golpeaba a Vegeta… lo tomo del cabello lo alzo un poco para que mirara a su hermano… este estaba muy golpeado…**

 **-Tar… tarble- Decía Vegeta tratando de ir a donde su hermano, pero el igual era un niño… no podía hacer nada… -Tarble- Dijo entonces molesto…**

 **Vio como al niño le enterraron un cuchillo y el maldito animal que lo hacía daba vueltas del arma, mientras aun estaba dentro del niño… la sangre brotaba de manera salvaje por el cuerpo del pequeño**

 **-Me duele… ayuda- Gritaba el niño… estaba desesperado**

 **Los malditos solo reían ante lo que hacían, disfrutaban de ver a los niños sufriendo… lo estaban gozando como nunca los miserables**

 **-¡Suéltenlo…! por favor no le hagan nada… déjenlo- Gritaba Vegeta tratando de hacer algo por su hermano, pero le era inútil…**

 **Tarble gritaba… lloraba y miraba a su hermano frente de él… Vegeta solo quería poder ayudarle, pero no podía, se sentía tan impotente el pequeño….**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Solo déjame encontrarla, ella no… por favor no permitas que ella sufra… es lo único bueno… ella me quiso, me acepta como soy, me dio un lugar en su casa, su cama y su corazón… ella es todo lo que me queda… no puedo fallarle… necesito estar con ella… maldición siempre lo supe… cuando amas algo siempre la vida te lo quitara para probarte que eres solo basura…

Pero no lo permitiré… la encontrare y cuando logre dar con ese hijo de puta lo matare, deseara jamás haberse interpuesto en mi camino, ni con lo que es mío… no sabe el maldito lo que acaba de hacer…

Fin del POV Vegeta

-0o0-

-¿Yamsha?- Pregunto la peli azul tragando duro… no podía creerlo

Él sonrió a su dirección… llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno… y tres gardenias en la charola… Yamsha se los acerco… y se sentó en la cama

-Buenos días Gema… lamento esto Bulma, pero debes entender que era la única manera… tú debes estar conmigo- Decía con una sonrisa… saco una gardenia y se la extendió –Yo te daré todo lo que desees, mi cariño, atención… todo lo que Vegeta jamás te dará- Decía acercándose a Bulma

Ella estaba cerca del ropero… su cuerpo temblaba… lo miraba con demasiado miedo

-No te hare daño, no me temas por favor Gema… yo te amo Bulma, entiéndelo…- Decía

Una vez que estuvo cerca de ella… extendió su mano, que temblaba cual papel… le puso la gardenia y entonces se acerco a ella despacio, hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su rostro… paso rosando sus labios rosas, llego a su mejilla y le dio un beso tierno

Bulma estaba paralizada del miedo…

-Te veré luego cariño, desayuna y cámbiate mi preciosa Gema- Decía mientras se retiraba

Una vez fuera, Bulma sintió sus piernas desplomarse… cayó al suelo… y entonces las lagrimas salieron… eran de frustración… como no se dio cuenta antes


	19. Chapter 19

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Ya habían pasado 24 horas y no lograban dar con ningún lugar donde pudiera estar Bulma, el departamento de Yamsha estaba vacío de prueba alguna, nada que indicara donde podría estar escondiéndose con la chica, así que investigaron más a fondo todo acerca de Yamsha

Vegeta y Kurota no habían descansado ni un minuto, los dos daban vueltas, buscaban entre todos los papeles, algo que diera un indicio, toda la información que hubiera del chico… pero no parecía nada fuera de lo normal…

Estaban en el departamento de Vegeta y Bulma, cuando por la puerta paso Turles, iba con la cabeza vendada… tenía unos papeles en mano… y una sonrisa decepcionante… estaba muy molesto de ser el culpable de perder a Bulma…

-Yo tengo algo que decirles…- Dijo Turles mientras suspiro…

Vegeta se detuvo, lo miro con una ceja arqueada, su tono de voz detonaba que en verdad tenía algo muy importante que decirle

Kurota no dejo de leer el papel en sus manos, solo quería encontrar a Bulma… estaba buscando donde fuera información de ella, algo que pudiera ayudarles, tal vez la clave estaba en ella y no en Yamsha…

Turles vio que Vegeta tenia pleno interés, pero no dijo nada… así que decidió hablar…

-Hace un par de años, mi hermana iba a casarse… pero repentinamente ella decidió cancelar su matrimonio… me dijo que salía con un chico, un joven que había estado en el ejercito, pero por alguna razón lo habían retirado muy joven, por una lesión o algo así… pero no me agrado, sin embargo no me lo presento… poco después mi hermana desapareció… no la encontré, hasta hoy no sé donde esta- Comentaba mientras tomaba asiento en frente de Vegeta…

Kurota entonces le miro extrañado… no estaba interesado en la vida de Turles en el momento, aunque entendía el sentimiento que tenia por su hermana, pues el igual protegía demasiado a la suya, tanto que nunca antes la presento a sus colegas…

-Disculpa Turles… no sabía… pero en estos momentos solo nos interesa encontrar a Bulma, tienes que entender…- Decía Kurota mientras regreso a sus papeles… pero… _"¿Qué mierda significa esto?_ " Se dijo tratando de contralar sus nervios… el papel que había en sus manos, debía desaparecer, si fuera cierto no podía dejar que nadie lo viera

-¿Qué tiene que ver con Bulma y Yamsha?- Pregunto Vegeta curioso

-Como les dije, mi hermana no me lo presento nunca, pero algo me llamo la atención… después de la desaparición de mi hermana apareció este chico, al principio no lo relacione… pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta que tal vez mi hermana fue su primer victima… - Decía mientras entrego a Vegeta los papeles que sostenía… -Es la investigación de ella, su foto, todo concuerda con el perfil de Yamsha, estoy seguro que mi hermana fue la primera… por eso pedí mi traslado… tenía que encontrarlo… el me debe todavía, no enterré a mi hermana por falta de un cuerpo… ella merecía al menos eso- Dijo con la mirada triste, recordando como era su hermana

Kurota miro curioso los papeles dados a Vegeta… tomo un par de ellos…

Los papeles que Kurota tenía, describían como la chica iba vestida el ultimo día que la vieron, ella llevaba unos pantalones crema, con una blusa estampada, color lila en su mayoría… unas sandalias de suelo, en color dorado, una seña particular de la chica era un lunar en su pierna que tenía una extraña forma, como si fuera una mancha de tamaño mediano… se mencionaba el novio, pero no lo encontraron nunca para interrogarlo…

Siguió leyendo el perfil de la chica… ella tenía 19 años cuando desapareció, la muchacha era estudiante… iba a ser médico forense… tenia excelentes calificaciones, etc.…

Vegeta miro la foto de la chica, era bonita. Su cabello era negro, casi confundiéndose con la noche, era rizado, caía casi hasta la cintura de la chica, tenía una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos eran azules… pero no azul profundo, este era un azul muy sutil, casi parecían grisáceos… pero sin duda encajaba con el perfil de su asesino…

Miro los detalles de su desaparición, los lugares que frecuentaba… leyó todo con mucho cuidado

-0o0-

Bulma no quiso probar comida… estaba demasiado asustada… nerviosa y trataba de calmar su mente, pues sabía que no debía permitirse que nada la alterada de mas… esa parte suya, esa pequeña parte que había encerrado muchos años atrás podría querer salir y no podía permitírselo… un error no iba a arruinar su vida, nada lo haría

Se quito ese camisón pues se sentía incomoda, no quería que Yamsha la viera en esas ropas… tuvo que recurrir a la ropa que había ahí para ella… miro toda la ropa…

-Maldición… esto es muy espantoso… kami por favor, que Vegeta regrese pronto y se dé cuenta… por favor, has que venga por mi- Decía mientras tomo una blusa y un pantalón para cambiarse

Examino todo el lugar, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a salir, o al menos a saber donde se encontraba… pero el cuarto era solo eso, un cuarto sin ventanas… no había mas que ropa y algunas sabanas que cubrían la cama, pero además de la bandeja con comida nada podía ayudarla… solo su mente y saber que buscaba este chico

Se sentó un momento él en suelo frio… estaba descalza… sus dedos se estremecían ante el frio, miro al techo…

POV de Bulma

Vegeta… ¿Dónde estás…?, como no me di cuenta que Yamsha tenía una aptitud extraña conmigo… pero me confié, pues se supone que trabaja contigo, que eran compañeros, el no parecía para nada un joven perturbado

Suspiro un momento, llevo mis manos juntas a mis labios, soplo para calentar mis manos y llevarlas luego a mis pies, miro a mí alrededor….

¿A esto se reducirá mi vida, a estas cuatro paredes?, se que cometí un error pero no puedes hacerme pagar con este encierro… no puedes alejar de Vegeta kami, por favor ayúdame, algo tengo que hacer para salir de aquí… no quiero perderlo, tengo miedo, que tal si Vegeta cree que me fui y lo abandone…

Niego con la cabeza, él tiene que darse cuenta que no me fui por mi voluntad… tengo esperanza en él, sé que es mío… mi Vegeta…. Él me encontrara, eso espero

Escucho de nuevo pasos acercarse… no se cuanto tiempo llevo encerrada aquí, es tan extraño, no puedo mirar si hay sol, o si ha oscurecido, lo único es que todo el día escucho pasos, tantos que pienso que no solo estoy con Yamsha, ¿será que hay alguien más encerrado, tendrá otras mujeres aquí como a mí?

Fin del POV Bulma

La puerta se abre, revelando a una chica… ella parece enferma… un poco desalineada, pero le regala una tierna sonrisa a Bulma, quien se impacta al mirarla… se levanta rápido a donde la chica…

-Kami, ¿Quién eres?, ¿Te lastimaron?- Pregunta en tono incluso maternal

La chica parece incluso de su edad, aunque por su aspecto, ella debió estar más tiempo encerrada ahí, la chica mira con una sonrisa mientras Bulma la examina… ella no dice nada, solo retira amablemente las manos de Bulma de las suyas… saca una cámara pequeña y le toma una foto a Bulma, esta se sorprende de lo que hace la chica…

-¿Tienes nombre?; vamos chica di algo- Dice desesperada Bulma…

-Tengo que peinarte… no quiere verte sin arreglar… parece que tu eres especial, ven por favor- Dijo la chica

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Bulma sorprendida

-Tengo que peinarte… ven por favor- Repitió la chica… mientras se sentó en la cama, y entonces saco un cepillo que llevaba en sus ropas

Bulma se sentó a un lado de la chica mientras ella cepillaba su cabello… después de unos minutos, la chica solo tarareaba una canción, mientras seguía… hasta que Bulma se incomodo… la tomo del brazo para detenerla… la miro fijo a los ojos…

-Dime, ¿Por qué estas aquí?- Pregunto Bulma…

-Por la misma razón que tú… me enamore de él pero yo no era la indicada, no puedo- Dijo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-¿Indicada?, ¿Amor?- Pregunto Bulma mas sorprendida –Yo no estoy enamorada de Yamsha, el me secuestro, yo tengo un novio… tengo una vida, un chico al que amo… pero no es Yamsha- Decía mientras la cara de la chica se hizo a extrañeza…

-¿Él te trajo aun sin que lo amaras?- Pregunto ella, no podía creer las palabras de Bulma… -Pero él dijo que solo traería a la indicada… pero dices que no lo amas… cómo es posible… tú… - No termino cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, para revelar a Yamsha detrás de ella

Bulma se puso frente a la chica, miro a Yamsha desafiante… ella no permitiría que dañara a nadie, jamás le gusto eso, mientras la chica, salió de detrás de Bulma y miro a Yamsha con una sonrisa

-Termine de peinarla, me tengo que ir- Dijo sumisa… mientras se retiro

Yamsha solo asintió a la chica, entonces miro a Bulma y el plato, ella no había comido nada, así que se acerco a ella

-Gema no has probado tu comida… tienes que comer, no quiero que te enfermes- Dijo en tono gentil, como si fuera el ser más amable y noble del planeta

Bulma retrocedió… hasta un punto donde pudo ver la puerta que seguía abierta, vio unas escaleras… así que dedujo que estaba en un sótano… miro rápido y luego a Yamsha…

-No tengo hambre, además ¿Por qué te preocupas?, esa chica parece enferma, ella necesita tal vez mas el alimento que yo- Dijo molesta… estaba empezando a rabiar -¿Por qué me tienes encerrada?, si me amaras no crees que tendrías la delicadeza de sacarme de este encierro- Decía un poco más alto

Yamsha rio – Eres tal como pensaba, no te dejas intimidar… me fachinas, pero no puedes salir, tu y yo sabemos que trataras de huir, regresar con el inútil aquel, todavía no lo entiendo… es una basura, un chico que no puede darte nada, ¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una buena vez?- Decía mientras dio pasos hasta estar cerca de ella, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo a él, buscando sus labios, pero Bulma se lo impidió –No hagas esto mas difícil, serás mía… te hare olvidar cada beso, cada caricia de ese imbécil, para dar paso solo a mis besos, mis caricias, gritaras solo mi nombre, pedirás mas… te lo aseguro- Decía mientras tomo su rostro reteniéndolo para besarla

Una vez que poso sus labios en los de ella, intento entrar pero Bulma se lo impedía… puso más presión… y entonces grito… ella lo mordió con fuerza, casi arrancándole un pedazo de labio… la sangre corría por su rostro…

Retrocedió… toco su labio y sintió su sangre, su propio sabor a cobre… río como loco, se acomodo su cabello, y miro a Bulma… esta estaba con ojos llenos de furia… sus labios tenían su sangre aun… parecía un vampiro después de morder a su víctima… le sonrió

-Eres perfecta… disfrutaremos mucho de esto, somos iguales Bulma gozamos de ver la sangre correr, del dolor y el placer… te dije que conmigo tendrías todo- Dijo mientras paso su mano ensangrentada en su mejilla

-Yo no soy como tú… estas enfermo… maldito- Y entonces lo escupió…

-¿Segura?, vamos no me mientas… lo sé todo sobre ti, incluso tu pequeño secreto… no todo se puede guardar por siempre hermosa- Decía mientras se retiraba, dejando la puerta abierta

-No sabes nada- Grito

Bulma espero a que se alejara, tal vez no noto la puerta… así que en cuanto no lo vio, corrió a toda prisa… salió de aquel cuarto, subió las escaleras… trato de abrir pero parecía imposible… entonces una voz la saco de sus planes…

-No podrás salir por ahí jamás… está totalmente cerrado, solo te dejo abierta la puerta para que te ducharas… sígueme te llevare al baño- Decía la chica mientras caminaba

-¿Por qué haces esto…?- Pregunto mientras siguió a la chica, examinando el lugar… tenía que encontrar algo, para escapar, una salida, un indicio…

-Yo si lo amo, es todo para mi… y él me quiere, solo que te necesita- Dijo con desdén y tristeza –Pero no sé por qué te eligió… es claro que no lo quieres, eres una ilusa- Reprocho, mientras llegaron al baño, extendió una toalla a Bulma –Cuando salgas, ve a tu cuarto… te recomiendo te comportes, no vuelvas a lastimarlo nunca- Amenazo…

-0o0-

Era ya media noche, Vegeta no había dormido para nada… miro el cielo desde la ventana

-Te encontrare… sea donde estés te encontrare Bulma, no te pienso perder; solo espera un poco, te prometo que no tardare- Decía en un susurro, como cuando se acercaba a su oído para decirle algún secreto… algo que solo podían compartir ambos…

Kurota apareció detrás de él, llevaba unos papeles… toco el hombro de Vegeta… este le miro extrañado

-Tienes que leer esto, podría ser muy importante… decidas lo que decidas después de que lo leas, no le digas a los demás nada de esto… si decides que no puedes con esto, entonces no la dañes, como te dije antes… yo la amaría aun a pesar de cualquier cosa en su vida, a pesar de que jamás me quisiera como a ti, o que el infeliz la dañara de cualquier manera, o incluso de esto Vegeta- Dijo mientras dio la vuelta… se retiro para seguir investigando, él tampoco había descansado

Vegeta se intrigo, miro los papeles… tardo un momento para entender que pasaba…

Era una foto vieja, donde Bulma aparecía siendo una chiquilla de unos 13 o 14 años, estaba junto a varias chicas, pero abrazaba a una en especial, la chica parecía cercana a Bulma, pero en los papeles decía:

 **Nombre: Mai Pill**

 **Edad: 16 años….**

Después de varias especificaciones físicas… venia algo importante…

 **Causa de Muerte: Suicidio**

 **Notas: La chica fue abusada sexualmente en varias ocasiones, tiene desgarres vaginales, desgarre anal, múltiples golpes en su cuerpo, y mordidas profundas**

 **La chica no dijo nada, parece que sufría depresión, causa que le llevo a suicidarse, vivía en una casa hogar temporalmente, encontrada por su única amiga del lugar, Bulma Briefs, chica de unos 14 años… parece estar muy mal con la situación, recomiendo que la otra chica reciba atención psiquiátrica, posible victima de violación**

Después de leer toda la ficha de la chica, también leyó otra, era de un joven que parecía acosar a esa chica y a otras de la casa hogar… esta decía que el chico había desaparecido, su nombre era Guldo… jamás lo encontraron…

Pero lo que más llamo la atención era que Bulma estuvo desaparecida igual, aproximadamente 3 meses, mientras pensaron que le había pasado algo, luego regreso pero estaba distinta, y recibió ayuda, luego empezó sus estudios y jamás hablo de lo pasado con la chica Mai…

-No, nadie la había… bueno, estoy seguro que no había estado con nadie… pero entonces…- Se decía Vegeta mientras llevo sus manos a su cien, pensando en que había pasado con ese tipo


	20. Chapter 20

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Después de un par de horas… Vegeta por fin decidió acercarse a 17 y preguntarle qué era lo que él sabía acerca de ese caso… por lo visto él sabía algo más de lo que estaba ocurriendo

17 Estaba recostado en el mueble de su departamento, con unos papeles en el rostro… Vegeta le dio un liguero golpe en el brazo, haciendo que 17 se sobresaltara, y miro a Vegeta, este por lo visto no había dormido nada aun, se sentó en el sillón mientras tallo sus ojos, miro su reloj era de madruga

-¿Pasa algo Vegeta… has descubierto algo?- Pregunto aun adormilado

-No, pero dime… ¿que sabes de Bulma y eso de la chica Mai y él tal Guldo?- Pregunto interesado

Kurota arqueo una ceja… entonces se percato de que Turles estuviera dormido, pues el también paso la noche en el departamento… miro a Vegeta

-Bulma me dijo hace tiempo que ella al igual que nosotros había hecho algo malo, pero la verdad jamás pensé que hablara de algo tan malo como un asesinato, creo que es eso a lo que se refería, investigue mas al chico, jamás apareció… Bulma en cambio tuvo problemas, leí mas expedientes de ella, parece que tenía problemas con chicos cerca de ella, llego a golpear a varios, era agresiva, como si hubieran abusado de ella… pero no fue así, seriamente creo que ella… lo asesino- Concluyo 17

Vegeta se quedo pensativo… " _Bulma ¿Mato a ese chico?, pero ella parece tan frágil, tan inocente… pero si lo hizo podría entenderla, aunque, ¿Qué paso con ese gusano, se atrevió a querer tocarla él maldito infeliz?_ " Se preguntaba, estaba metido en esos pensamientos…

17 Lo noto, así que decidió seguir hablando…

-Vegeta yo se que Bulma es una gran chica, si tú no puedes con esto, por favor no digas nada de lo que te he dicho… si tu ya no quieres seguir a su lado, como te dije…. Yo….- Pero no termino

-No pienso dejarla por algo como esto imbécil…- Dijo en tono peligroso… -¿Por qué habría yo de dejarla cuando yo mismo he matado a otros?- Pregunto… un tanto irritado

Kurota se encogió de hombros –Pensé que tal vez después de eso, pensarías que ella no es lo que tú deseabas… ella parece ser, él ser más inocente pero descubrir que no es así- Suspiro -Pensé que te molestaría…- Decía Kurota

-Hmp- Gruño Vegeta –Eso no me importa… solo quiero que dejes de pensar en poder tenerle, ella es mía, entiéndelo 17- Dijo en un gruñido amenazante

-0o0-

Bulma se ducho, tomo la toalla que la chica le dio y se cambio la ropa ensangrentada que tenia, luego de eso salió del baño y miro fuera… no había nadie mirando así que recorrió un poco el lugar donde estaba, no había ventanas, estaba todo encerrado… entonces vio un cuarto, parecía una cocina, así que sin pensarlo mucho entro ahí… busco algo filoso que le ayudara pero encontró nada

Se iba a dar por vencida, cuando algo en el suelo brillo, como si fuera una señal se agacho, y miro un pequeño sacacorchos tirado por debajo de una alacena… así que lo tomo y lo escondió entre su ropa… apenas termino cuando….

-No encontraras nada que te sirva para escapar, la cocina se vació mientras estabas encerrada chica- Dijo la otra muchacha

Bulma le miro, estaba molesta por la actitud de la joven, pero más lastima le dio, parecía estar ahí por su propia voluntad…

-No quiero escaparme, solo deseo que sepan que estoy bien, puede que me busquen, y eso sería malo para Yamsha ¿No es así?- Dijo fingiendo interés

La chica se le acero, iba con una sonrisa… cuando la tuvo cerca… cambio su sonrisa a una cara de disgusto, y le dio un golpe fuerte a Bulma en la mejilla

-¡Mira estúpida, a mi no me engañas… tú quieres salir de aquí y abandonarle, y no te lo permitiré, ni tu ni nadie le hará daño! ¿Entendiste estúpida?- Dijo con rabia la chica

Bulma se toco la mejilla, quería tomar a la chica y golpearla por hacerle aquello, sus ojos se tornaron a rojo fuego… pero entonces, cerró los ojos y se tranquilizo, luego volvió a mirar a la chica frente a ella…

-¿Por qué eh?, si lo quieres para ti ¿Por qué le ayudas a retenerme con él?- Grito furiosa, estaba sacando parte de todo lo que sentía –¿¡Eres estúpida o que!?, ayúdame a salir y él será para ti chica estúpida- Decía con odio

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar algo, la puerta se abrió, y por las escaleras bajo Yamsha, miro a las dos mujeres, vio a Bulma sostener su mejilla... su mirada se oscureció en dirección a la otra joven que estaba ahí…

-¿Por qué la golpeaste Mika?- Pregunto en tono frio, oscuro

Mika se estremeció… como si fuera una hoja empezó a temblar… -Ella trataba de huir… buscaba en la cocina algo, le dije que no encontraría nada Yamsha… por favor perdóname primo, no volveré a tocarla- Dijo la chica en son de arrepentimiento

Bulma se impacto al oírla decirle primo… miro a ambos

-¿Son primos?- Pregunto con sinceridad

-Así es, Mika es mi única familia… ¿Por qué Gema, acaso estabas celosa de Mika?- Pregunto con unas sonrisa arrogante mientras se acerco a ella –No tienes de que preocuparte, Mika es solo mi prima, solo me interesas tú dulce Bulma- Dijo Yamsha estrellando sus labios con los de Bulma en un beso rápido, sin querer entrar en su boca

Bulma por impulso se alejo… se limpio los labios con su antebrazo

Yamsha miro eso… rio -Luego pedirás que no te deje Bulma- Dijo

"Bulma solo volteo su rostro molesta… mientras Mika miro la escena molesta, estaba muy celosa de la chica, pero sabía que su primo la necesitaba… sabia que jamás sería capaz de tocarla a ella, pues para él era como una hermana pequeña, aunque ella hubiera deseado ser mas, el jamás la tomaría en cuenta para nada mas…"

Yamsha tomo del brazo a Bulma, la jalo hasta llevarla a su cuarto… una vez ahí

-Debo encerrarte por ahora, si te comportaras y no trataras de huir de mi yo te dejaría libre, pero sé que trataras de regresar al imbécil aquel… lo siento tanto Gema- Dijo como si se lamentara, antes de cerrar de nuevo la puerta… dio una última mirada a la chica –Descansa Gema… empezaras una nueva vida… así que recomiendo que empieces a aceptarlo cariño- Dijo mientras salió

Fue a donde Mika… la chica estaba claramente molesta, Yamsha le miro y le dio una cachetada, Mika le miro con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos

-No vuelvas a tocarla Mika, si vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo que antes… esta vez no me importara que seas mi maldita familia- Dijo severo

-No fue mi culpa Yamsha, esa chica era una estúpida… yo solo…- No termino cuando vio a Yamsha levantar la mano, como si fuera a golpearla… pero se detuvo

-¡No me trates de mentir Mika!, se exactamente lo que paso, y si vuelve a ocurrir con Bulma, te matare… ¿Entiendes eso Mika?- Pregunto tomándole de la barbilla

Mika asintió, sus ojos dejaron bajar unas lagrimas… se sentía impotente

-No pasara Yamsha- Dijo sumisa

-Eso espero, no pienso perdonarte de nuevo… ahora lárgate y descansa, mañana come y arréglate, Bulma piensa que estas enferma, no quiero que se preocupe por ti, ella solo debe tener en su mente amarme y olvidar a ese idiota- Dijo mientras se retiraba

Antes de salir… la voz de Mika le detuvo

-Yamsha ¿Por qué la trajiste si ella no te ama, porque es la indicada?- Pregunto

-Ella es la indicada Mika, así que déjame tranquilo…- Dijo pensando que tal vez ella lo dejaría tranquilo pero se equivoco

-Yamsha ella dijo que tenía un novio al que amaba, que la secuestraste… ella no es la indicada, deberías de dejarla irse, no creo que ella te pueda hacer feliz… ella no...- No término cuando sintió su cuello siendo apretado… la estaba asfixiando

Cof… cof… tosía mientras trataba de zafarse… pero le era inútil, Yamsha la miro con odio, una mirada que ella jamás había visto en él… por primera vez le dio miedo

-¡No vuelvas a decir esas estupideces Mika!, esa chica es mía, no la dejare para que regrese a ese imbécil, nunca la dejara, entiéndelo- Dijo mientras la tiro, sin importarle lastimarla

Estaba furioso, el dejo tirada mientras se retiro molesto…

Mika se masajeo el cuello, tosía un poco todavía, le dolía bastante…

-Todo por esa chica que no te aprecia… eres un idiota… ella es muy diferente a Ann, al menos ella te quería, pero…- Se detuvo pensando en aquella chica

3 Años atrás…

Yamsha conoció a una chica de 19 años llamada Ann, era una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros, ojos azulados… hermosos, ella estaba a punto de casarse, pero Yamsha la enamoro, la conquisto durante un largo tiempo, logrando que cancelara la boda…

Tiempo después la convenció de vivir con él, nunca conoció al hermano de la chica, pues ella parecía reacia a presentárselo, por lo visto era algo celoso y el hecho de que por él cancelara la boda le había molestado sobre manera…

Se fue con él, sin decirle a su hermano, pensando luego hablar con su hermano cuando este se tranquilizara… pero…

 **Flashback**

 **-Ann dime, ¿Piensan casarse mi primo y tú?, lo digo porque han pasado ya 3 meses desde que vives aquí y no veo para cuando la boda- Decía un tanto venenosa Mika**

 **Odiaba en gran manera a Ann, pues su primo estaba realmente enamorado de la chica, y ella no soporto eso, pues lo amaba, pero sabía que su primo jamás la vería como algo mas, y Ann estaba en medio, impidiendo todo**

 **Ann miro con una sonrisa a Mika… extendió su mano, donde un día antes Yamsha le había dado el añillo de compromiso…**

 **-¡Nos casaremos en un mes Mika!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa… estaba tan eufórica… -Pronto hablare con mi hermano y le diré… él se pondrá feliz y ya no tendrá problemas, estoy segura que amara a Yamsha tanto como yo- Comentaba con esa gran felicidad en su rostro**

 **Mika se molesto de sobremanera…**

 **Hablo con Yamsha para tratar de persuadirlo, pero este se negó de todas formas… Ann le había ayudado mucho, después de estar en el ejercito un tiempo, vio horrores inimaginables, vivió situaciones difíciles de superar, hasta que Ann calmo todos sus demonios… ella era su tabla de salvación, no pensaba dejarla**

 **Mika decidió hacer algo al respecto, así que días antes de la boda… cuando su primo estaba fuera de casa por cuestiones de trabajo, fue a donde Ann, la invito a salir con ella, esta acepto**

" **Después de estar a una distancia alejada de la casa, Mika drogo a Ann, después de dormirla la mato, la apuñalo tantas veces, hasta que se canso… no tuvo el valor de matarla mientras ella estaba consciente, además de no tener suficiente fuerza física para enfrentarse a la chica si se levantaba… la enterró lejos de ahí, en un lugar solitario lejos de todo**

 **Para Yamsha fue como que días antes de la boda… la chica desapareció, si decir nada, sin decir si volvería ella se esfumo, no dejo una nota, no dejo nada más que el recuerdo de sus hermosos ojos mirando con amor, un amor que parecía ser sincero…"**

 **Yamsha se volvió loco de ira, ¿Seria ella capas de abandonarlo como lo hizo con él otro chico?, pensó durante días, la busco pero nada… hasta que…**

 **-Ella dijo que no quería estar contigo… se fue por su cuenta Yamsha, te dije que esa tipa no te merecía- Decía Mika, entrando a donde su primo tratando de controlarlo**

 **Yamsha enfureció, fue directo a su prima… -¿La dejaste irse?- Pregunto furioso -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de lo que planeaba?- Grito**

 **-No quería que trataras de retenerla… ella no te merecía, déjala Yamsha…- Pedía Mika con desesperación**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Yamsha empezó a cambiar su forma, salía con mujeres casadas, con novios, causándose problemas… tratando como unas putas a todas las chicas, hasta que empezó su fijación con las chicas de ojos azules, y descubrió esa fascinación de sentir el poder de decidir el momento en que ellas dejarían de vivir

-0o0-

Luego de volver la mañana en las oficinas de la policía….

Picoolo y Tien estaban enfrascados en encontrar a Yamsha, después de lo que Turles había comentado decidieron indagar un poco más en el pasado de Yamsha, encontrando que efectivamente el chico había estado en las fuerzas militares cuando joven, entro desde los 17 años, saliendo después cuando cumplió 23 años, solo 6 años de servicio, pues tuvo problemas de conducta y demás…

Escudriñaron bien en la vida de Yamsha, encontrando que la única familia que tenia eran unos tíos, que vivían en otra ciudad, un poco retirados… tenían una gran casa en una zona rural, así que siguiendo sus instintos decidieron que debían ir a esa casa, aunque al principio no dieron con ella, pues la dueña de la casa era la tía de Yamsha, así que por eso no la habían notado…

Tien tomo su teléfono mientras caminaba con Picoolo a su coche… marco a Kurota…

-Parece que tenemos algo… vamos a pasar por ustedes… debemos visitar a la tía de Yamsha tal vez tengan algo- Decía Tien por el teléfono

-Perfecto… nos veremos en un rato- Dijo Kurota antes de colgar el teléfono…

….

Después de colgar con Tien, Kurota fue a donde Turles y Vegeta… ambos estaban recién despertando, Vegeta había logrado dormitar un momento… pero no por mucho, la sensación de pérdida seguía en él, molestándole como si fuera a pasar algo…

Vio a 17 que se estaba cambiando….

-Parece que encontraron a un familiar de Yamsha, sería bueno que vallamos – Comento 17

Vegeta de inmediato se paro, tomo su ropa y se la puso… -¿Entonces que estamos esperando…?- Pregunto apurado… sus semblante estaba irritado

-En un momento, pasara Picoolo…- Contesto 17

Turles se levanto, tomo sus cosas… -Yo me quedare en la oficina, si necesitan algo es mejor que uno se quede pendiente- Dijo mientras iba a la puerta para retirarse, se llevo los papeles de su hermana con él

-0o0-

Bula se dejo vencer por el sueño… no supo cuanto tiempo durmió, pero le había sentado bien… se sentía más tranquila… saco el pequeño sacacorchos que había tomada anteriormente, lo escondió debajo de la almohada en su cama, tenía que salir y la única manera parecía ser el quitar a Yamsha de su camino

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estuvo ahí, pero no pensaba quedarse por mucho más tiempo… así que su mente se nublo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, no tenía más opciones

Se dirigió al armario, tomo unas ropas y se cambio… esperando a que Yamsha apareciera para llevar a cabo su plan, ella no sería una victima

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Gracia por leer, estoy feliz de leer sus comentarios… son muy lindos, y gracias por las criticas constructivas… solo perdonen si no me fijo y se me van por ahí los acentos o palabras… lo reviso en verdad pero no sé por qué me pasa… sorry**

 **Espero que les guste como va y si tienen sugerencias son bienvenidas**


	21. Chapter 21

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Yamcha estaba en la casa, reclinado en un mueble; mientras saco un viejo libro, estaba muy deteriorado… pero en el viejo libro había una foto, la única persona que creyó que sería su salvación… Ann

Ella estaba sonriendo, ese día antes de que le pidiera matrimonio… la chica era la más linda de las mujeres que jamás conoció, miro esa foto durante un largo tiempo

-Se que Bulma es la indicada… tiene esa inteligencia, esa ternura… pero sobre todo, tiene algo que jamás vi en ti mi querida Ann, ella ama tanto la sangre como yo- Decía para sí mismo mientras….

Una sonrisa retorcida se asomo en sus labios, toco su labios donde anteriormente la chica le había mordido, dejándole una herida un tanto profunda…

-Ella es tan frágil y tan salvaje a la vez, seguro que me divertiré mucho en cuanto la tenga a mis pies, creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ella, no es tan fácil como lo fueron las demás… pero aunque se resista terminara cayendo ante mí como lo hicieron las demás…- Dio otro vistazo a la foto de Ann

Beso la foto antes de volver a guardarla en aquel viejo libro, oculto entre otros mas, que hacía tiempo estaban abandonados para jamás volver a ser abiertos… suspiro mientras se inclino al frente, se tallo con fuerza los ojos… miro el libro donde lo había puesto por el momento

-Tú fuiste la culpable Ann, así que no trates de criticarme… maldita sea Ann, todo esto pudo evitarse, pero te largaste, es solo tu maldita culpa, no trates de juzgarme nunca… tú jamás regresaste ni para dar una puta explicación…- Gritaba

"De pronto lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba teniendo una típica pelea con Ann, una de tantas que tuvo antes… viendo a la chica aún frente de él, como si nunca se hubiera ido, la imagen era tan clara en su mente, como si ella de verdad estuviera ahí con él"

-Yamsha, no crees que lo mejor sería dejarla ir… ella no te hizo nada, además esta enamorada de ese otro chico, no es para ti… vamos Yamsha piénsalo- Decía Ann, su voz era clara en su mente, mientras su cuerpo y ella parecían estar ahí, con una sonrisa triste…

Yamsha miro a la imagen, entonces sus manos atraparon de manera dolorosa su cabeza… la movía de un lado a otro con clara rabia, se levanto de golpe, tirando el libro, camino con las manos en la cabeza mientras parecía querer arrancarse el cabello

-Sal de mi cabeza maldita…. No tienes derecho a opinar, te largaste recuerdas…. No regreses más a mi mente perra estúpida- Gritaba frenéticamente… entonces toco un mueble, tiro todo lo que había en él, destrozo una parte del cuarto en su frenesí de dolor y coraje

-0o0-

-¿Por qué tardamos tanto…?- Pregunto Vegeta irritado en el asiento trasero del coche

Picoolo miro por el retrovisor… dio una cara de pocos amigos a Vegeta…

-Está lejos, tardaremos así que no te pongas molesto… soy capaz de bajarte aquí mismo Vegeta, te lo dije no eres un maldito niño- Se quedo en silencio un momento Picoolo, entonces volvió a hablar – Es más chico, creo que no es bueno que vengas con nosotros, este caso resulto muy personal para ti, tal vez deberíamos regresarte… parece la mejor opción- Comento Picoolo en tono serio

Kurota alzo una ceja, estaba un tanto impresionado de la respuesta de Picoolo, Tien lo miro extrañado… el silencio en el coche era de muerte... pero solo duro unos pocos segundos

-NI LO PIENSES MALDITO INSECTO, NO PIENSO DEJARLES DE NUEVO A USTEDES EL CUIDAR DE MI MUJER, ASI QUE NO PIENSES DEJARME POR QUE NO TE LO PERMITO- Grito en un berrinche Vegeta

Tien se espanto un momento por el alterado Vegeta, parecía que iba a matar a Picoolo por lo que había dicho

Entonces Kurota intervino, viendo que las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco tensas

-Yo podría manejar… sería bueno cambiar, si el viaje será largo no es bueno que te canses Picoolo- Dijo en tono tranquilo

Los tres hombres miraron un poco extrañados a Kurota, él solo se encogió de hombros

-Es una sugerencia- Dijo Kurota

-0o0-

Bulma se empezó a desesperar… el tiempo pasaba y no veía que Yamsha apareciera, se dejo caer en la cama, estaba empezando a sentirse más frustrada… pero después de unos momentos más por fin escucho pasos

Se levanto de la cama, se acomodo en una esquina de la misma, se sacudió la ropa, toco rápidamente el pequeño sacacorchos que estaba debajo de su cama… entonces se empezó a tocar el cabello… como peinándolo con su manos…

Los pasos se detuvieron justo en su puerta, pero nadie entraba… se estaban tardando, como si la persona detrás de la puerta dudara en entrar, pasaron unos breves minutos antes de que por fin su puerta empezara a abrirse…

Yamsha parecía un tanto extraño, su mirada no era la misma que le había dedicado en otras ocasiones a Bulma, esta vez sus ojos parecían perdidos, deseosos, peligrosos…

Y en cuanto vio a la chica la lujuria invadió sus pensamientos… Bulma se había puesto un vestido corto que estaba ahí para ella, era entallado, llegando justo debajo de sus muslos, dejando ver su piernas, apretando con gracia sus caderas… un escote que dejaba ver su pechos, de manera apetitosa… su cabello suelto, caía en sus hombros… unas zapatillas altas, se había arreglado sin duda para conquistarlo

Yamsha dio una sonrisa triunfal… mientras Bulma le dedico su mejor sonrisa, una mirada coqueta, invitándole a estar más cerca de ella

-¿A qué se debe este atuendo?- Pregunto Yamsha acercándose a ella

Bulma puso ojos de inocencia… se miro el cuerpo, como si no entendiera la pregunta de Yamsha, toco su cintura mientras recorría el final del vestido, entonces miro de nuevo a Yamsha

-¿No te agrada?, pensé que querías verme bien vestida… arreglada para ti- Dijo con una voz tierna, sensual

Yamsha no le contesto, solo le tomo de la mano y la levanto en un movimiento brusco, así apretando su cintura con sus brazos, mientras sus cuerpos quedaban en total contacto… entonces la beso con pasión, su boca se abría paso a la de Bulma, y ella correspondió, dejándole entrar y jugar con ella como deseaba

Bajo sus manos por su cintura, hasta llegar a sus muslos, tocándolos con cuidado, bajando cada vez más, mientras sus cuerpos se friccionaban

Entonces la tiro sin delicadeza en la cama… ella tenía la boca entre abierta, dejo escapar un leve gemido, haciendo que Yamsha sonriera más…

-Sabia que entenderías… que olvidarías y te entregarías a mi Gema- Decía mientras se posicionaba encima de Bulma

Atrapando sus manos en las suyas… mirando con detalle el cuerpo de la mujer, su mirada era penetrante… quería solo poseerla, pero iba a darse el gusto de tardar y apreciar cada parte del cuerpo de su nueva mujer

Bulma le sonría coqueta… -Hazlo- Le dijo en tono sensual… cerca de su oído

-Te hare olvidar todo, solo mis caricias desearas, solo a mi me recordaras, y pedirás cada vez mas… te lo aseguro Gema…- Entonces volvió a besar a Bulma

Parecía desesperado… como si necesitara beber de ella para vivir, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, sus caderas…

Bulma entonces dejo que su mano derecha bajara por el cuello de Yamsha… entonces metió su mano debajo de su almohada, encontrando con un poco de dificultad el sacacorchos, lo tomo firmemente; mientras su otra mano llego hasta la cabeza de Yamsha, tomándole con toda su fuerza… separándose un momento del beso

Su sonrisa sensual, paso a ser una aterradora, maliciosa y entonces sin decir nada clavo el sacacorchos en el cuello de Yamsha, lo retiro rápido y lo volvió a enterrar en su cuello, dejándolo en él

Yamsha se impacto… tanto que no pudo reaccionar la primera vez, y tampoco para la segunda apuñalada proporcionada, tuvo que rodarse en la cama, su sangre brotaba de manera incontrolable, el calor bajaba de su cuello llegando a su pecho…

Bulma se puso de rodillas en la cama, mirándolo como si fuera una presa indefensa a la cual acabaría… lo miro con detenimiento mientras se desvanecía en la cama, cubriendo de sangre todo, sus ojos azules clavados en los negros… Yamsha trato de extender su mano para tocarla pero Bulma solo miraba este acto inútil

-Tienes razón… me gusta ver la sangre derramada de malditos bastardos como tú- Decía mientras se levanto del otro lado de la cama

Fue a un lado de Yamsha, se acerco a su oído… una vez que estuvo lo suficiente cerca él

-Jamás podrías hacerme olvidar a Vegeta… tus sucias manos no volverán a tocarme, solo me produces asco maldito- Dijo con voz tan aterradora, su voz golpeaba todos los sentidos de Yamsha

Entonces de un movimiento repentino, se volteo Yamsha y la tomo del cuello, los dos estaban en el suelo, casi sentados…

-Eres… una estúpida…. ¿Crees que saldrás de aquí… o que ese… ese bastardo vendrá por ti?- Pregunto mientras su fuerza se apagaba –Cuando sepa lo que hiciste… no te querrá… te dejara….- Decía con debilidad

Su agarre en Bulma se debilito tanto que tuvo que soltarla… Bulma solo se tallo un poco el cuello, entonces vio que Yamsha termino de caer al suelo, se sostenía con una mano el cuello trato de quitar el sacacorchos de su segunda herida, pero el dolor no se lo permitió

Bulma se levanto sacudió el polvo de su ropa… se quito las estorbosas zapatillas, dio un vistazo a Yamsha quien parecía en cualquier momento quedar inconsciente

-No sabrá nada, nadie sabe nada de mi… tú solo tuviste suerte- Dijo y entonces se acerco a él, pateándole en las costillas con toda su fuerza, luego lo giro abriéndole las piernas… y sin aviso alguno dio un gran impacto con su pie, haciendo crujir su miembro

El solo alcanzo a dar un gemido doloroso… su voz era casi inexistente

-No me equivoque… eres la indicada… te domare- Dijo antes de quedar inconsciente

Bulma solo sonrió de lado, lo dejo ahí y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió con total delicadeza evitando hacer cualquier tipo de ruido, deseando que Mika no hubiese escuchado nada de lo sucedido, así que se asomo por la puerta una vez que se abrió, y por suerte Mika no parecía estar en el lugar así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la puerta que sacaba de aquel lugar

La puerta estaba abierta… Bulma salió de ahí, y efectivamente era un sótano, la casa era grande, y sin pensarlo mucho empezó a buscar una salida de ahí, corrió por el lugar con tanta prisa… llego a una puerta, pero esta no abría, se dirigió a una ventana… esta tampoco se podía abrir… entonces miro por unos instantes… el lugar parecía aislado, no lograba ver más que campo, miro en todas direcciones que la ventana permitía, pero no se veían casas, solo pasto….

Miro a su alrededor… buscando algo pesado para poder romper aquella ventana y salir de ahí, y encontró un pesado candelabro, lo tomo con las dos manos, dio un golpe en seco a la ventana, pero esta no se rompió, apenas pudo hacerle una leve grieta

-¡Maldición…!- Grito desesperada

Tomo de nuevo el candelabro... iba a dar otro golpe; entonces antes impactar contra la ventana, sintió un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo tirada en el suelo… su cabeza sangraba, y sus ojos se cerraron…

-Eres una maldita perra, te dije que no lo lastimarías y te largarías… estúpida, esto lo pagaras caro maldita- Dijo Mika mientras la empezó a arrastras de los pies, sacando a Bulma de ahí

-0o0-

-Es todo… ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, esperaran…- Sentencio Picoolo

-No me quedare aquí, mi mujer puede estar en esa casa en manos de esa maldita sabandija- Grito Vegeta airado

Tien lo sostuvo… tratando de calmarlo

-Vamos hombre, debemos estar aquí, preguntar por Yamsha, tal vez alguien más le ha visto, incluso a Bulma- Decía Tien mientras lo trataba de calmar

Vegeta dejo de forcejear con Tien, se quedo mirándole por unos instantes… gruño en frustración

-Si no dicen lo que deseamos iremos a esa maldita casa- Dijo agresivo

Picoolo solo asintió y se retiro con Kurota

-0o0-

Mika entonces dejo a Bulma con los brazos y piernas atadas… le amordazo, y la dejo tirada en la sala… se dirigió al sótano, encontrando a Yamsha tirado, lleno de sangre y con un sacacorchos en el cuello

-¿Yamsha… Yamsha por favor, estas bien?- Grito desesperada

Corrió a donde él, trato de levantarlo hasta que quedo en la cama, entonces salió corriendo buscando toda una serie de objetos para ayudarle a limpiar y curar sus heridas… no perdió tiempo

Retiro el sacacorchos y presiono la herida para evitar que la sangre siguiera fluyendo, vendo el cuello y limpio al hombre… espero hasta que reaccionara, cuando por fin lo vio abrir los ojos suspiro aliviada

Limpio sus lágrimas que tanto había derramado, entonces se acerco a él, depositando un beso tierno en sus labios… a lo que Yamsha respondió de mala manera, la empujo con la poco fuerza que tenia

-Aléjate Mika- Dijo despectivo, trato de levantarse pero le fue imposible -¿Dónde está Bulma?- Pregunto

Mika no respondió, solo se limpio su lagrimas, se volteo para no mirarle… -Tienes que recuperarte, esa chica te hizo daño, iré por algunos analgésicos- Dijo Mika mientras salía dejando a Yamsha en aquel cuarto

Fue a donde estaba Bulma, la arrastro lejos de ahí, la llevo hasta una camioneta fuera de la casa, como pudo la metió dentro, en los asientos traseros, que se levantaban haciendo posible que escondiera ahí el cuerpo inerte de Bulma, entonces sin más se subió a la camioneta y condujo lejos de ahí

Después de un par de Kilómetros vio un coche que nunca antes había visto en aquel lugar, y dos hombres en él, no reconoció a ninguno, pero no le dio importancia, solo siguió su camino

Pasando por el pueblo que estaba cerca, se detuvo por gasolina en una estación… bajo para ponerle al vehículo, entonces un hombre se le acerco, tenía cara de pocos amigos, un extraño cabello en forma de flama…

-Disculpe pero ¿Ha visto a este tipo, o a ella?- Pregunto Vegeta mientras saco dos fotos, una de Bulma y otra de Yamsha, que le mostro a la chica, ella parecía extraña…

Mika miro las fotos unos instantes… -No, nunca antes los vi, pero dígame ¿Es algo de qué preocuparse?- Pregunto en tono natural

Vegeta la miro extraño, la examino… entonces se asomo a la camioneta, estaba vacía… no parecía ir nadie solo aquella chica, luego la miro de nuevo

-No debería preocuparse…- Dijo y se dio la vuelta retirándose… no sin antes visualizar la matricula de la chica


	22. Chapter 22

**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ANTES DE INICIAR LA HISTORIA:**

 **Muy bien si están leyendo esto, es porque se desarrollo un problema a raíz de un comentario de una escritora, en lo personal no me molesto, pues se que su intención es ayudarme a mejorar mi escritura para ustedes, de hecho varias me lo han comentado, el punto es que al principio no les entendí a que se referían exactamente, por eso no pude cambiar las cosas, luego ya que investigue bien, (Porque no soy perfecta), me di cuenta de a que se referían.**

 **Ok, aclarado eso, no cambie la escritura dado que la mayoría de ustedes creo yo, que ya se acostumbraron a mi manera de escribir esta historia, lo hare en las siguientes historias, y por los horrores ortográficos, ok eso en eso si se que por más que trato siempre se me van. Pero lo que realmente me importa es que, yo no me ofendo con esos comentarios, pues al igual como puse antes, sé que no soy perfecta y que tengo mil errores, lo malo es que alguien, no sé si pensó que me ayudaría o qué, pero comento con mi nombre e insulto a una de estas chicas, no sé si solo a ella, dado que tengo problemas con mi internet.**

 **¿Por qué lo digo aquí?. Sencillo yo no tengo por qué insultar a nadie, es más si les agrada o no la historia, están en todo su derecho de dejar sus comentarios, ya que ciertamente esto es público, yo empecé a escribir porque al encontrar esta página me enamore de varias historias que tienen, y creo que sigo varias historias de estas escritoras, a las cuales respeto, como a los escritores que no me han gustado sus ideas, pues tengo la firme creencia que para todos los gustos hay historias en esta página.**

 **Y pido una disculpa si alguien está dejando mensajes como si fuera yo en sus historias, y les insultan, no me dedico a eso pues así como respeto me gusta que me respeten, y lo hago por este medio ya que si tengo algo en contra de alguien me gusta decirlo de frente y no me escondo, y a la persona que le dejo ese mensaje a esta chica, insultando su historia, por favor no lo hagas en mi nombre, si crees que me ayudas, no lo haces, si te agrada mi historia que bien, deja un lindo mensaje aquí y que no te importen los otros, pero no hagas eso, me molesta pues no quiero faltas de respeto para nadie.**

 **Aclarado este punto, disculpen estas molestias, y disculpas a todos ustedes si han leído estos mensajes, solo quería dejar claro,** _ **Para todos hay gustos**_ **, y no por eso debemos ofendernos.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Yamsha estaba acostado, justo donde Mika le había dejado, su estado era delicado… y su cuerpo no tenía suficiente energía, así que sus ojos le traicionaron, al igual que su cuerpo, dejando que el sueño invadiera sus sentidos, sin notar que la camioneta salió de su casa, llevando con ella a dos chicas, de las cuales, no había plan de regresar a una

…..

Piccolo y Kurota llegaron por fin al lugar donde era la antigua casa de la tía de Yamsha, les tomo un poco de tiempo encontrarlo pues estaba algo retirado, alejado de otros propiedades, pero después de un par de preguntas a los vecinos más cercano… dieron con el lugar, la casa era grande, antigua, como si de una granja se tratara… se les informo que la casa ahora pertenecía a la hija de los difuntos, Mika era su nombre, y en un momento llegaron a vivir ahí dos jóvenes, uno parecía ser Yamsha, junto a una joven que poco se vio por el lugar, eso fue años atrás

Nadie pudo dar informes de si Yamsha regreso, y menos si llevo consigo a alguna chica, pues Mika era una chica solitaria, que parecía estar siempre encerrada en aquella casa, no hablaba con nadie, era reservada y parecía un poco descuidada… a los vecinos no les molestaba la chica, pero tampoco eran afectos a convivir con ella, solo se le veía en ocasiones por el poblado, cuando buscaba suministros… cosa extraña en la chica

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la casa, lo primero que notaron fue huellas de neumáticos, parecía que alguien había salido, pues no vieron ningún vehículo en el lugar, fueron a la puerta… tocaron y gritaron el nombre de la chica, pero nadie abría la puerta

-Buenas tardes… señorita Mika, somos policías, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas, con referencia a su primo Yamsha- Grito Piccolo mientras volvía a tocar la puerta

Kurota se asomo por una ventana, pero algo le llamo la atención, pues esa ventana en particular tenía una grieta, como si alguien hubiese tratado de romperla… así que se asomo mejor a la grieta, tocándola… entonces su ojos vieron una mancha roja del otro lado… miro a Piccolo quien todavía tocaba de manera amable la puerta de la propiedad

-¡Maldición!- Dijo entre dientes Kurota mientras saco su arma, y fue a la puerta

Empujo a Piccolo, quien no tuvo tiempo de reacción, cuando el joven tumbo la puerta de un solo golpe, entrando con el arma de frente… mirando a todas direcciones, como si buscara de manera frenética algo

-Kurota ¿Qué haces, estas mal?- Pregunto Piccolo una vez que reacciono, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta del chico

-¿Bulma… estas aquí?- Grito mientras se acerco al lugar donde la mancha roja estaba…

Piccolo le siguió, igualmente tomo su arma, y reviso el lugar de manera rápida, notando que no parecía haber nadie ahí, miro a donde Kurota estaba arrodillado, vio que el chico toco una mancha, y llevo su dedo a sus labios para probar el liquido…

Kurota miro a Piccolo, sin dejar su arma –Es sangre Piccolo, y parece fresca- Comento el chico mientras se levantaba…

Entonces escucharon un ruido, parecía que algo había caído, como si rompieran algo, y el ruido venia de una puerta… así que ambos hombres se dirigieron a la puerta de donde el ruido salió, Piccolo tomo el pomo mientras veía a Kurota quien solo asintió mientras Piccolo de golpe abría la puerta y ponía el arma de frente… eran unas escaleras, y el ruido se volvió a escuchar

Con mucho cuidado bajaron, tratando de no causar ningún sonido, pues quien fuese que se encontraba ahí debajo de seguro que sería de gran utilidad, y no querían alertarlo de sus presencias…

Al ir bajando notaron algunas puertas, vieron lo que parecía ser una cocina, y cuartos, como si de una segunda casa se tratara, casi por completo acondicionada pero en la parte baja, y el ruido se volvió más fuerte, y entonces miraron una de las puertas que parecía estar entre abierta, así que con cautela caminaron, sin duda este tenía que ser el sitio, pues se veía completamente acondicionado para mantener a alguien por completo aislado

El lugar era de color neutro, reflejando mucha soledad, sin duda si alguien estaba viviendo en esta parte de la casa, debía ser por completo aislado, una persona muy solitaria

….

Yamsha se despertó, miro a su alrededor y no encontró a Mika o Bulma, pero se dio cuenta que seguía en el cuarto de Bulma, con la puerta entre abierta… entonces rápidamente por impulso toco su cuello, donde recordaba la herida que Bulma le había provocado; pero ahora estaba vendada, entonces recordó a Mika ayudándole, le dijo que regresaría para darle algún tipo de medicamento… y escucho pasos, seguro era ella, pero lo que realmente quería saber era ¿Dónde estaba Bulma?, ¿Dónde Mika había dejado a la chica?, tendría que preguntarle en cuanto la tuviese en frente

Sonrió mientras recordaba las escenas que lo llevaron a todo eso, los ojos de Bulma, como habían pasado de una lujuria y pasión, a una ira y sed de sangre incontrolable… se lamio el labio, y se estremecía del solo recordar el tacto de su piel, la ira que emanaba la chica, era toda ella tan excitante… si seguía así, no se contralaría y la violaría, la deseaba más que nunca… ahora entendía que esa chica era por completo un enigma el cual quería para sí, comprendía porque Vegeta había hecho lo posible por estar cerca de ella, porque cambio de repente esa actitud negativa, y acepto ayudarles a cambio de estar con ella

Pero salió de su trance cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a dos hombres a los cuales conocía, y venían con armas, que apuntaron a él de manera inmediata… Yamsha se sorprendió un poco, no podía creer que estuviesen ahí….

-Yamsha ¿Dónde está Bulma mal nacido?- Pregunto Kurota, se acerco al hombre…

Este solo empezó a reír de manera estrepitosa… carcajadas inundaban la habitación, dejando a Kurota y Piccolo sorprendidos de la actitud de el chico….

-Debo estar alucinando, ¿no es así?- Dijo Yamsha mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas que había derramado en medio de su risa… -Debo seguir inconsciente, y por eso ustedes aparecen… díganme ¿No está Vegeta también?- Pregunto y comenzó a reír de nuevo

Piccolo dejo que de sus labios una sonrisa de lado apareciera, mientras que Kurota no aguanto más, así que apunto su arma a una rodilla del chico, y antes de que Piccolo pudiera decir algo, este disparo a Yamsha

Yamsha solo grito del dolor, mientras por espasmo su cuerpo se doblo para tomar su rodilla, el dolor de la bala era grande, el frio y el ardor no se hicieron esperar… él hombre trataba de apretar su pierna para evitar el dolor y el flujo de su sangre…

-¿Eso te parece una puta alucinación imbécil?- Grito Kurota

-Maldita sea Kurota, ¿Qué carajos te pasa chico?- Grito Piccolo… mientras se acercaba un poco más, notando así un poco mas de sangre en el lugar, además de que había un gran ropero, del cual se podía ver salir ropa de muchos colores, junto a un par de zapatillas que estaban tiradas en el lugar

Kurota ignoro por completo el grito de Piccolo, solo miraba a Yamsha, mientras apuntaba a su otra pierna….

-No, esto no parece una maldita alucinación- Dijo Yamsha molesto -¿Cómo dieron con este lugar malditos?- Pregunto en un pequeño grito doloroso

Piccolo examino un poco más el lugar, encontrando que la ropa de aquel armario era de mujer, una gran variedad de esta, junto a zapatos y demás… notando así que la ese cuarto el cual estaba totalmente encerrado, no había ni siquiera una ventana, el cuarto no estaba para nada ventilado, más que cuarto parecía una prisión

-¿De quién es esta habitación Yamsha?- Pregunto de pronto Piccolo, miro a Yamsha quien tenía una cara un tanto aterrada mientras Kurota seguía apuntándole, con la diferencia que ahora ambos ponían total atención a Picoolo

-Eso no es tu asunto Piccolo- Fue lo único que contesto Yamsha –Díganme, ¿porque están aquí?, no veo la necesidad y además no entiendo porque me preguntan por Bulma- Dijo con total naturalidad, casi como si ignorara su propio dolor causada por el balazo proporcionado

-No mientas maldito, tú la tienes, dinos donde esta- Pregunto nuevamente Kurota con ira saliendo de sus ojos

" _¿Dónde carajos esta Mika con Bulma?, solo espero que la idiota de Mika este bien escondida con Bulma, no pienso dejarles a estos malditos llevársela, no podrán hacer nada…"_ Pensaba Yamsha mientras miraba como Piccolo como examinaba la ropa, y el lugar…

-Parece que estuviste en una pelea muy fea- Comento Piccolo mientras señalaba el cuello de Yamsha –Dinos, donde está la chica Mika… es tu prima ¿no?- Pregunto

-No sé donde esta mi prima, no soy su niñera...- Comento

-Mira Yamsha basta de tantos juegos absurdos, dinos donde tienes a Bulma… sabemos que la tienes, sabemos que tú eres el asesino que tanto buscamos… así que olvida esto de hacerte la víctima inocente y has esto más rápido- Decía Piccolo mientras se acerco mas al hombre, aventando uno de los vestidos a su rostro –Dicen que tu prima no se arregla, que se ve descuidada, y que es tímida, dudo que esta ropa sea para ella entonces-

Yamsha solo sonrió, pero no dijo nada… se quedo callado durante el resto del tiempo en el que Piccolo y Kurota siguieron con más preguntas, mientras ellos examinaron mas a detalle el lugar, no encontrando a nadie más que a Yamsha, él se encontraba en estado un tanto débil, así que fue fácil controlarlo mientras hacían todo… solo se sonreía, pero dejo de hablar, incluso su rostro, el parecía totalmente diferente al chico que conocían durante la investigación, el compañero de trabajo que también era su amigo

-0o0-

Mika siguió su camino, solo dedico una última mirada al joven que le había abordado en la estación, pues le había dejado un poco nerviosa el hecho de que estaban buscando a su primo y a la chica… vio por el retrovisor mientras se alejaba que ese chico todavía le miraba, con el ceño fruncido como si no le hubiese creído ni una palabra, pero para lo que le importaba… ella solo sonrió y siguió su camino

Una vez que estuvo lejos de la mirada de aquel extraño, dio un vistazo por el retrovisor, el asiento trasero estaba aparentemente vacio, pero solo ella sabía que debajo de los asientos estaba Bulma, quien aun estaba inconsciente y amordazada, puesta como si fuera solo una bolsa de carne en aquel compartimento

Sonrió… -Oye querida… dime, ¿Conoces a ese idiota que nos pregunto por ti y Yamsha?- Pregunto, y luego rio, a sabiendas que ella no contestaría… -Eres una grosera, que no piensas ser cortes y contestar a una simple pregunta- Volvía a pedir, entonces se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que todo en el coche se fuera de golpe al frente

Se volteo para mirar bien el asiento trasero, -Sabes Bulma, pensé que tendrías mejores modales, pero veo que eres una grosera chica… bueno sea quien fuera aquel chico, se quedara con las ganas de volver a verte en su vida querida, a donde vas no hay retorno cariño- Dijo mientras se asomaba mas, tratando de levantar un poco el asiento, comprobando a su victima inconsciente aun ahí –Ni eres tan bonita… solo una idiota mas, bueno me saludaras a la idiota de Ann pronto cariño- Comento mientras volvía a cerrar el compartimento, y así retomando su camino

-0o0-

Tien estaba preguntando en una tienda cercana, llevaba las fotos de Yamsha y Bulma, mientras uno de los jóvenes que trabajaban ahí, le dio información, no la que esperaban… pero si les seria de ayuda

Miro a Vegeta quien parecía impaciente… estaba claro que se había aburrido de ir preguntando si alguien había visto a la chica, camino hasta él, esperando que lo que aquel joven le dijo ayudara a mejorar el ánimo de Vegeta

-Vegeta, no han visto a Bulma o Yamsha, pero parece que la casa es perteneciente a una chica, un familiar de Yamsha, se llama Mika… debe ser sin duda la dueña de la casa, así que seguro pronto sabremos donde esa Yamsha, y donde se pudo llevar a Bulma- Comento, entonces siguió dándole especificaciones de la chica en cuestión, mientras trataba de marcar a Kurota o Piccolo para informar lo que habían encontrado

Ninguno contesto, así que marco a Turles, con la esperanza que este pudiese encontrar mas información de la chica, incluso alguna foto que les ayudara para reconocerla rápidamente… esto solo llevo un par de minutos, pues Turles de inmediato se puso a trabajar en el nombre de la chica, tratando de recolectar toda la información posible

Vegeta no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que había visto momentos antes, ella se veía un poco extraña, descuidada, perturbada… rara, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para pensar que tenía algo que ver, solo que la chica parecía un poco extraña

-Lo tengo, Turles consiguió informes de la chica, igual mandara una foto- Comento con alegría mientras volvía a donde Vegeta

-Voy a tratar de llamar a Piccolo y 17, se están tardando mucho- Fue el único comentario de Vegeta mientras tomaba su teléfono

Tien empezó a leer la información proporcionada por Turles, y en ese momento llego la fotografía de la chica, solo que no era reciente, era una foto un poco vieja, pues ella se veía como una adolecente aun, pero era muy útil, miro que Vegeta tenía aun el teléfono en sus manos, así que solo alzo su teléfono para mostrar la imagen de manera rápida

Vegeta miro el móvil de Tien, con la foto de la chica… alguien contesto del otro lado de la línea, pero dejo de escuchar, pues la foto que vio le impresiono, dejo caer el teléfono y arrebato el móvil de Tien, esa chica debía sin duda alguna ser la misma que él momentos antes había visto, a la que le pregunto y negó el conocer a Yamsha

Sin esperar que Tien mencionara algo, o si quiera escucharlo, dio media vuelta… un hombre había llegado y su coche estaba abierto, y sin pensarlo se subió en el, arranco el vehículo y siguió el camino que había visto que la joven había tomado

Ignoro por completo los gritos de Tien, los del hombre al cual le había prácticamente robado el coche, todo, solo miro el camino frente a él, y acelero lo mas que podía, tratando de encontrar aun a la chica

-Maldita sea, que imbécil, esa estúpida chica claro que conoce al infeliz de Yamsha, seguro que algo tramaba la muy perra, pero te eh de encontrar…- Murmuraba molesto mientras seguía el camino –Como carajos no me di cuenta- Se reprendía

…

Tien levanto el teléfono de Vegeta que estaba en el suelo, miro que había una llamada corriendo, todo había sido tan rápido que no se fijo que Piccolo había contestado su llamada, y la impresión de todo dejo a Tien pasmado unos momentos, hasta que tomo el teléfono

-¿Qué carajos pasa… Vegeta… maldición, que es ese escándalo?- Preguntaba Piccolo del otro lado de la línea

-Piccolo, soy Tien, no sé qué paso… descubrimos que Yamsha tiene una prima viviendo en esa casa, en cuanto Turles mando una foto de la chica, Vegeta, bueno el salió de aquí, tomo un coche y salió a todo prisa- Decía Tien mientras solo podía ver el polvo de donde antes había salido aquel coche

-¿Qué hizo qué?, maldita sea… nosotros tenemos a Yamsha, pero no encontramos a ninguna chica… solo espero que esto no sea nada malo, estaremos contigo en un momento-


	23. Chapter 23

**Regalo atrasado…**

 **Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

La camioneta siguió su camino, en un momento incluso se encendió el radio de la misma, y con ella una canción que pareció animar a Mika, pues se puso a cantar como si su vida dependiera de eso, y subió la música en un momento…

En la parte trasera de la camioneta, Bulma empezó a recuperar la conciencia… sintiendo el dolor en la cabeza, y un mareo muy agudo… trato de mover sus manos, pero le fue imposible, entonces intento lo mismo con sus piernas… pero nada, cuando por fin abrió bien los ojos noto que solo veía oscuro, por un segundo se asusto mucho… además de había un ruido muy fuerte y molesto

Entonces sintió que algo ahoga su voz, sus brazos y piernas se sentían apretados, ahí noto que estaba amarrada, y quizás se encontraba en algún lugar cerrado y de espacio muy reducido… trato de sentir el lugar donde estaba, se removía como si fuera un gusano… sintiendo el frio en sus pies… entonces el movimiento se hizo más evidente, y dio un pequeño brinco… golpeando casi de inmediato… el lugar era muy pequeño

Un ruido muy molesto era lo único que se escuchaba… y seguía con los movimientos toscos… entonces recordó un poco de lo pasado, estaba a punto de romper una ventana y salir de aquel maldito lugar… pero algo la golpeo, debió ser Yamsha, aunque él se encontraba mal herido… otra opción era Mika… la pequeña perra también pudo golpearla

Los movimientos en un momento pasaron a ser mas toscos, donde estuviese, se estaba moviendo mucho, y no parecía ser buena señal… entonces sintió algo caliente bajar por su frente, al principio pensó que era sudor, pues no tenía nada que le indicara que era otra cosa, hasta que el liquido bajo y entro un poco en sus labios, así dejándole sentir el sabor a cobre, eso era sangre… seguro tenía una herida en la cabeza

Trato de zafar sus manos y piernas del agarre, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares, entonces sintió un dolor, ardor en las muñecas… y un liquido caliente; empezó a sangrar por el esfuerzo…

" _Malditos, hijos de… pero no les daré el gusto de saber que hicieron conmigo lo que quisieron los malditos, prometo que si muero al menos luchare hasta el final. Y si tengo una oportunidad los hare pagar… matare a ese idiota, lo destrozare… él imbécil no tiene idea, y a esa pendeja… ¿Qué carajos le pasa… esta enferma?, como puede alguien aceptar esto y ayudar a un maldito sicópata como ese… pero, no les daré el gusto_ " Pensaba Bulma mientras trataba de empujar de sus labios la mordaza que le ataba

Cuando por fin logro quitarse la mordaza, llevo sus manos a su boca, entonces mordió frenética la soga con la que estaba atada… el sudor en su frente se combino con la sangre en ella, al igual que el sabor de la sangre de sus manos se mesclaba en sus labios, en un momento el sabor ya no molestaba… si no que era tan familiar…

Logro aflojar un poco los agarres… cuando por fin logro quitarlos, tallo un poco sus muñecas… entonces toco el lugar, sin duda estaba en algún tipo de caja… pero para su sorpresa no estaba cerrada, pues se levanto cuando puso sus manos en la parte alta… al principio dolió, pues el movimiento agudizo el ardor de las muñecas, pero eso no le impido ver donde estaba

La música era ensordecedora, pero eso ayudo a que Mika no notara el pequeño ruido que hizo Bulma en la parte trasera… así pudo Bulma mirar que estaba en algún auto, y Mika manejaba, sin ningún rastro de Yamsha… ¿Seria que él no estaba ahí, o las seguía?, trato de mirar un poco más, pero no quiso arriesgarse… dejo que el techo bajara de nuevo, trato de tocar sus pies, pero el lugar era tan pequeño, que tenía que doblarse de manera incomoda

Se maldijo en el momento, se sentía pesada, y poco flexible… pero sus dedos bajaron hasta dar con el nudo… tocando con cuidado

-0o0-

Vegeta trato de seguir el coche, pero la chica llevaba una gran ventaja, además seguro la pequeña perra sabía mucho mejor que el camino… pues todo iba bien ya que el camino te llevaba, pero llego a un punto donde tenía que elegir entre tres malditas entradas, y todas de doble sentido… ¿Cómo saber cuál era la correcta?

Se detuvo un momento, golpeo con frustración el volante del coche… luego de unos minutos, medito

-Bueno, piensa Vegeta… vamos hombre, usa la mente fría- Se decía a si mismo… - Si fuera a cometer un crimen, si pensara en esconder algo, un cuerpo… - Gruño un poco ante esa idea, pues no deseaba pensar que le habían hecho daño a Bulma – Buscaría un lugar solitario… un bosque, un rio, algo con mucho terreno donde no pasara la gente, un lugar donde tuviese tiempo suficiente…- Pensaba en voz alta… entonces decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar por un lugar así, seguro que uno de esos caminos llevaba a un lugar olvidado

Miro a su alrededor cuando bajo, pero no se veía a nadie, entonces algo en él se sintió extraño… su corazón, si era eso… como un tirón extraño, eso no le agrado… pero lo olvido rápidamente cuando vio que un par de jóvenes caminaba en dirección a donde se encontraba… parecían chicos de escuela, pues todos vestían los mismos colores… aprovecho eso y se acerco al grupo

Los chicos que caminaban, se asustaron un poco, pues vieron a un hombre solitario, caminando con cara de los mil demonios, caminando a donde ellos, con los puños cerrados… así que se detuvieron en seco… se estaban arrepintiendo de seguir su camino

Vegeta se detuvo un momento… miro que los jóvenes se detuvieron igual, mirándole fijo…

-¿Desea algo?- Pregunto uno de ellos, su voz sonaba grave

Vegeta sonrió de lado… se le hizo graciosa la aptitud del joven – Dime muchacho… uno de estos caminos se dirigí a algún lugar deshabitado, a un bosque… no se algo solitario- Pregunto Vegeta con la sonrisa de lado, haciendo que los chicos se pusieran tensos

Ese hombre tenía un aire de misterio, se veía maldito incluso… se asustaron con esa pregunta, pues por que deseaba saber algo así… el labio del chico tembló cuando trato de contestar… las palabras no salían

-Sí, el camino de ahí…- Señalo una jovencita –Por lo regular van los novios, o bueno… parejas, pues el camino está un poco rocoso y es solitario… además- No termino de decir más la chica, cuando Vegeta ya había dado la vuelta para regresar al coche

Ni siquiera dio las gracias por la información, su cabeza solo procesaba el ir a ese lugar, esperando encontrar algo, tenía que hacerlo… no se perdonaría nunca el saber que tuvo la oportunidad de saber donde estaba Bulma, y había dejado pasar la oportunidad

Los chicos miraron a su amiga… la chica pareció no notar que dio demasiada información, pues todos le miraron con coraje…

...

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué hice ahora?- Pregunto inocente

-¿Por qué carajos le dijiste todo eso… estás loca?- Le reprendieron sus amigos, mientras vieron al misterioso hombre partir…

-Vamos chicos, ni que trajera un cadáver en ese coche… ustedes son muy miedosos- Se defendió la chica

-0o0-

-Maldita sea… ese chico está incomunicado, no hay forma de saber donde esta- Se quejo Picoolo una vez que llego a donde Tien se encontraba

Tien le dijo exactamente qué había ocurrido. Pero nos serviría de mucho pues Vegeta les llevaba bastante tiempo de ventaja, así que tratar de seguirle sería inútil

-Bueno al menos el inútil trae un arma y sabe defenderse- Comento Picoolo con una sonrisa de lado, luego una mueca -¿Qué habrá descubierto…?- Pensó en voz alta

-Lo que fuera lo altero de mas Picoolo, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Tien

...

Kurota se quedo en el coche cuidando de Yamcha quien iba en el asiento trasero con las manos esposadas, el maldito tenía todavía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, pues por más que Kurota y Picoolo revisaron la casa no pudieron encontrar nada que indicara que Bulma estuviese ahí, o Mika, así que por una parte se sentía tranquilo… aunque el que Mika y Bulma desaparecieran tampoco le era de total agrado

Yamsha miro por la ventana, vio a Tien, el hombre solo le dio una mirada de odio, y este en respuesta sonrió mas, recordando como lo había dejado noqueado el día que se llevo a Bulma, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno… soltó una carcajada

-Dime Kurota, ¿Dónde está Vegeta?, pensé que el idiota vendría a pedir por su novia… pero veo que el idiota en verdad no tenía interés por ella- Decía mientras miraba por la ventana, sin ver a Vegeta por ningún lado

-¿En verdad te gustaría encontrarte con él, ahora Yamsha?- Pregunto Kurota con una vena saltando en su frente

-Me da igual, solo pensé que el idiota trataría de hacer algo por ella, pero veo que no le interesa en lo más minino- Dijo con arrogancia mientras Kurota empezó a hacer crujir sus puños –Da igual, esa chica no era para ese imbécil, sabes Kurota, Bulma es el tipo de mujer que necesita un verdadero hombre, uno que la conozca bien, que la acepte con todo lo que ella implica… con su ángel y demonio- Decía Yamsha recordándola… saboreando en su mente cada momento anterior

Kurota se tenso un momento, esas palabras no les estaban agradando para nada, por un momento paso por su mente el que Yamsha supiera del pasado de Bulma, pero eso sería casi imposible, ¿No?

Se dio la vuelta para mirarle mejor

-Solo te advierto maldito, que si ella no aparece con vida y pronto, te aseguro que me encargare de ti, de hacerte sufrir como no te lo imaginas, y jamás se sabrá de nuevo de ti miserable- Sentencio Kurota

Yamsha le dedico una mirada extrañado, luego sonrió de manera casi diabólica, su labio apenas hizo una curva, con tanta arrogancia como le era capaz tener… -Entonces, también te atrapo esa chica… valla Kurota, debo decir que me sorprendes, pensé que seguirías encerrado en tu pasado, pensando en esa chica… Maron- Dijo con total confianza

Kurota no aguanto más, en ese instante arremetió contra Yamsha, se fue contra él, dándole primero un golpe en el rostro, luego otro en la boca del estomago… no dejo de golpearlo, estaba cegado por el coraje en ese momento, Yamsha solo reía, parecía que se burlaba cada vez mas de Kurota, su maldita voz estaba taladrando en la cabeza… no lo dejaba en paz

Kurota no podía parar, estaba más que molesto, este hijo de perra tenía en algún lugar escondida a Bulma, no la habían encontrado, y se ponía a decir estupideces, como si creyera conocerlos…

... ..

Picoolo y Tien de pronto dejaron de hablar, pues los ruidos que salían de su coche eran por completo atrayentes, entonces miraron y vieron que el coche se movía, y solo se veían manchas de sangre que uno de los hombres estaba dejando, no sabían exactamente qué pasaba, pero definitivamente tenían que pararlo

Corrieron rápidamente a donde el vehículo, para sacar por un lado a Yamsha, quien estaba más que golpeado, el hombre estaba sangrando tanto de la cara, que no se sabía en donde empezaban los cortes, o si incluso la sangre era de su rostro, pues de su boca igual salía, seguramente le había roto algo por dentro, pues la ropa la tenia igualmente manchada

Kurota estaba por completo en shock, el hombre no parecía estar bien, pues sus ojos incluso parecían perdidos, estaba lleno de sangre, su puños estaban molidos, sus nudillos rotos… su rostro lleno de sangre… pero la risa, y la voz de Yamsha seguían en su mente, no se iban… no se dio cuenta que lo había noqueado a los pocos segundos del primer golpe

Picoolo reacciono rápidamente, dándole un golpe certero en la quijada, dejándolo inconsciente…

Tien miro a los dos hombres noqueados en el suelo, justo a un lado del coche

-Malditos idiotas, si no fuera porque Kurota resulto ser bueno para este trabajo lo regresaría a la prisión… esto se nos salió de control- Comento Picoolo molesto mientras pateo las costillas de Yamsha

-Todo este tiempo… pensando que debíamos cuidar a Kurota, que no debíamos perderle de vista, pues se suponía que era nuestro asesino, un chico con el que hicimos un trato, un ex convicto, y el maldito siempre fue este idiota de Yamsha- Dijo Tien mientras metía de nuevo a Kurota al auto

-Parece que juzgamos mal, y que debemos investigar mejor a nuestro personal, ahora llevemos a este par de idiotas a la estación, y esperemos que Vegeta sepa lo que hace- Ordeno Picoolo

-¿Estás seguro de dejarlo?- Pregunto Tien

-¿Ves alguna manera de encontrar al idiota?. Pero no te preocupes Tien, algo me dice que en cuanto tenga lo que busca, volverá… no es tan idiota- Decía –Ahora llama a Turles, avísale que atrapamos a Yamsha, y que vamos enseguida-

-0o0-

Mika estaba por llegar a su destino, podía sentir el aire fresco… aspirando con gran placer, aire puro, el cielo despejado… todo parecía estar a su favor, como la ultima vez… parecía todo tan perfecto, solo que ahora no dejaría que su primo se obsesionara con buscar a una puta como esta, ya no quería verlo pasar por esto…

Dio un rápido vistazo por el retrovisor, solo para asegurar que todo estaba tranquilo, que no había despertado la chica, y eso parecía pues no vio nada raro, movimiento u otra cosa que indicara lo contrario

Bulma mientras tanto seguía intentando quitar la soga que amarraban pies, pero el ángulo en el que estaba lo hacía casi imposible, y no podía sentarse para hacerlo mejor o seria descubierta… se estaba desesperando, y más cuando el movimiento paro de pronto, la música se apago, y el motor del coche dejo de rugir…

Mika bajo del auto, abrió la puerta trasera, dio un golpe al asiento

-Bulma cariño, tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, por favor no salgas, espera aquí- Decía de manera burlona mientras abría un poco para comprobar el estado de Bulma

Cuando abrió el compartimento solo fue para recibir un golpe en seco, en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se dejara ir hacia atrás, tan pronto como paso esto, Bulma aprovecho para desatar la soga, pues Mika estaba por completo extrañada, para cuando reacciono Bulma ya estaba desatada por completo

Bulma trato de levantarse, todo el cuerpo le dolía, estaba muy incómoda en aquel espacio, se sentía desorientada, pero esta sería la única oportunidad que tendría de salir de ahí, así que no pensaba desaprovecharla, se incorporo como pudo, y tomo a Mika de los cabellos, haciendo que sus cabezas chocaran y ambas chicas cayeran al suelo…

Mika se tallo la cabeza –Eres una estúpida, ¿Qué acaso no te puedes morir tranquilamente?- Grito en una queja mientras se incorporo, y pateo a Bulma justo en el abdomen, haciéndole escupir un poco de sangre –Estúpida, al menos Ann tuvo la decencia de morir rápido- Gritaba histérica

Bulma se levanto y la embistió, las dos chicas fueron al suelo, rodando entre las hojas, la tierra, ramas y demás, intercambiaban varios golpes, con dificultad…

-No pienso morir aquí pendeja- Dijo Bulma encima de la chica, tomándole del cabello estrellando su cabeza contra el suelo -¿Dónde está Yamsha, nos sigue?- Pregunto de pronto mirando a los lados

Mika le escupió, - El no vendrá por ti, nadie va a rescatarte hermosa, mi primo debe estar descansado, lo lastimaste mucho- Contesto con un golpe del ante brazo a Bulma, haciendo que cayera a un lado, mientras Mika se volteo, poniéndose en cuclillas, y tomo una roca grande en su camino –Tampoco el idiota que estaba en la gasolinera, ¿Lo recuerdas?- Se rio con malicia –Claro que no, era guapo, pero muy estúpido… tenía esa estúpida mirada de chico malo, y su cabello en forma de llama, pregunto por ti…- Dijo con una mueca en el labio

Bulma al escuchar eso abrió mas los ojos -¿Vegeta?- Pregunto. Sus pies al estar descalzos empezaron a sangrar, igual que sus piernas descubiertas, pues se iban cortando con todo el paisaje…

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto –Pues lamento decirte que no te vera más linda- Decía, mientras se acerco a Bulma, la tomo de los pies, y levanto la roca en su otra mano golpeando con fuerza la rodilla izquierda de Bulma

-¡Aaaahhhh maldita!- Grito cuando sintió el dolor, y lucho… le dio una patada en el pecho con su pierna buena, haciendo que la roca que tenia Mika se le resbalara de las manos, golpeando en el camino su muñeca, haciéndole una fractura

Las dos tenían las ropas rasgadas a este punto, sus cabellos alborotados y sucios, sangraban por causas de pequeños cortes… Bulma estaba cansada y lastimada, mientras que Mika, con poco se estaba sintiendo débil, pues de por si su cuerpo no era muy resistente

Bulma se trato de levantar, regresando al suelo en los primeros intentos… la pierna izquierda se sentía muy mal, un dolor casi insoportable… haciéndole que el apoyarse en ella le resultara difícil, pero aun así logro ponerse en pie, y a como podía caminaba hasta la camioneta, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara, o poder irse, pero cada paso era más doloroso, ardía, el solo roce de las hojas o tierra parecía ser mas, como si caminara por vidrio y rasgara cada vez más su piel…

Mika por otra parte se sentía más molesta, estaba tan irritada, no pensaba que Bulma le iba a dar problemas… pero ahí estaba en el suelo, con cortes, la muñeca herida… y viendo como la chica azul caminaba a la camioneta, no pensaba dejarla irse de ahí, así que se incorporo, y de entre sus ropas saco una navaja, no muy grande… y se acerco a Bulma

... ..

Vegeta seguía el estúpido camino sin ver rastros de una camioneta, o de otras personas y ya se había alejado bastante, por unos segundos paso por su cabeza el regresar por donde había entrado, quizás la chica tomo un camino diferente… pues no había rastros de ella

Detuvo el coche en seco… y salió de él, golpeo fuertemente la puerta

-Maldición…- Dijo entre dientes… sus niveles de frustración estaban al máximo… en esos momentos escucho a poca distancia un motor, y no dado que el coche donde iba estaba apagado y no era tan grande….

Miro un poco como adentrándose al bosque… el ruido venia de ahí… y miro que unas marcas de llantas igual se adentraban, por eso no podía ver a nadie… así que sin pensarlo corrió en esa dirección, con su arma en mano

-Te encontré estúpida-Se dijo mientras corría y mas ruidos se hacían presentes

...

Bulma se subió a la camioneta, tratando de encontrar algo… pero nada, así que decidió que lo mejor era tratar de encender la camioneta, y así lo hizo… la encendió pues las llaves seguían ahí, el problema empezó cuando trato de manejar, pues no podía, su pierna dolía al tratar de estirarla para llegar al acelerador y freno

Mika se apuro, más al escuchar el encendido, abrió la puerta y enterró la navaja en la pierna de Bulma… ganándose así un codazo en la nariz, rompiéndola, como respuesta… Bulma entonces tomo con fuerza la navaja

-Eres la chica más estúpida… no vez que no me intereso nunca tu primo… perra estúpida…- Grito cuando trato de quitar la navaja… pero esto era terrible, el dolor era más agudo

Tomo la navaja con las dos manos… y de un solo movimiento rápido la saco, y la sangre salía en gran cantidad, mientras la pierna empezó a pasar de dolor, a no sentirse… Mika lloro un poco cuando el golpe en la nariz, pero regreso rápidamente a donde Bulma, jalándola del brazo tirándola al suelo

Una vez que había sacado la navaja de su piel, Bulma la enterró en la costilla de Mika, y la saco para volverla a enterrar, haciendo que gritara y se doblara del dolor

-No puedo dejarte viva, Yamsha te buscaría de nuevo… y no puedo- Decía Mika con dificultad

-No me va a encontrar nunca… después de matarte, lo hare con él- Respondió Bulma llevando la navaja a su cuello, tratando de enterrar la cuchilla… pero Mika la detenía con el ante brazo

-No, tu eres un simple psicóloga… no eres una asesina, no podrás hacerlo- Dijo Mika con una sonrisa, mientras de sus labios salía sangre

Bulma sonrió de manera perversa… se acerco a su odio

-Tu primo no te dijo todo de mi… ¿por qué piensas que me quiere?, mis manos también tienen sangre Mika- Susurro haciendo que Mika sintiera un escalofrió… su voz era diferente, como si fuera otra persona, un demonio hablando… -Adiós querida, mandare a tu primo pronto-

...

Vegeta llego lo más rápido posible, solo para mirar a dos chicas en el suelo, una encima de otra, las dos se veían lastimadas… Bulma tenía los cabellos rebeldes, la ropa hecha girones y sangre… estaba a punto de enterrar una navaja a la chica, la misma que había visto antes en la gasolinera… la chica se veía igualmente maltratada y en esos momentos parecía asustada

Llevaba su arma en manos, y no lo pensó tanto… apunto y disparo a la chica en la cabeza

Bulma escucho el ruido, y rápidamente Mika tenía una herida de bala en la cabeza, con su mirada perdida y apagada mirándole aun fijamente… pues estaba tan absorta en ella que no noto la presencia de Vegeta llegar, hasta esos momentos

Miro a su lado, y vio a Vegeta con el semblante molesto, y mirando fijamente a Mika en el suelo… entonces dejo caer la navaja, trato de levantarse… su mirada cambio, sus ojos pasaron a ser de sorpresa, sus ojos con lagrimas y tiernos de nuevo, como un ángel

-¿Vegeta… estas aquí?- Pregunto sorprendida… se sostuvo en la camioneta para poder levantarse… su mirada se estaba nublando, la adrenalina del momento empezó a bajar

Vegeta bajo el arma, se acerco rápidamente a ella, la tomo de la cintura… -Pero… Bulma estas muy mal- Dijo cuando sintió el cuerpo débil de Bulma deslizarse… casi cayendo, si no fuera por sus brazos

Bulma toco su rostro, llenándole de tierra y sangre… -Al menos… tendré algo hermoso que ver antes de mo…- Decía y su voz se apagaba… sus ojos se cerraron

Vegeta la sostuvo con fuerza, tiro de sus hombros –Bulma… ¿Bulma qué te pasa?, despierta… reacciona por favor…- Empezó a decir desesperado… ella no reaccionaba –Vamos Bulma… tu no morirás, yo no lo permitiré… -Dijo y la cargo, miro a la chica a Mika, ella ya estaba muerta, así que daba igual donde la dejara…

Llevo a Bulma en sus brazos hasta el coche en el había llegado, la respiración de Bulma era débil, pero todavía tenía pulso… su rostro se veía maltratado, se sentía tan liguera… su cuerpo blanco ahora estaba rojo, café… muy sucio

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero que fuera lo que esperaban, a mi me encantan las mujeres fuertes, que se defienden solas, y no son las que esperan que venga un hombre por ellas… es por mi personalidad, en mi casa siempre me decía mi mamá que debía saber defenderme… bueno mis amigos no lo agradecieron, los golpeaba a menudo :/**

 **Pero también me encanta que los chicos sean protectores, en ocasiones hay que dejarse defender y que nos consientan**

 **Si se lo preguntan, Bulma está embarazada… pero ninguno lo sabe, así que veremos qué pasa con eso… y con Yamsha y la reacción al saber la verdad de su ex novia**


	24. Chapter 24

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-¿Dónde está Yamsha?- Pregunto Turles

Picoolo y Tien ya habían llegado a la estación, aunque Kurota no estaba presente en esos momentos, solo siendo Picoolo y Tien quienes se presentaron con Turles, los dos iban un poco irritados

-En el hospital, junto a Kurota- Dijo secamente Picoolo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunto en un grito, deseaba verlo y saber de una vez por todas, cual había sido el destino de su hermana

-Él y Kurota, bueno tuvieron una pequeña pelea, digamos que los dos necesitaban el médico, pero pronto vendrá a rendir declaración- Comento Tien –Pero lo que nos preocupa es que no encontramos a Bulma, ni a la chica dueña de la casa-

Turles se disgusto, su rostro se oscureció, su mirada era llena de coraje… miro a Picoolo quien parecía tranquilo, como si no estuviera presente en aquella conversación, solo mirando un punto en especifico de aquel edificio

-Supongo entonces que Vegeta se quedo a cuidar de Yamsha- Dijo Turles con la mandíbula apretada, los puños cerrados y apretados, al punto del dolor

Entonces Picoolo lo miro –No, mandamos a unos oficiales, Vegeta desapareció, parece que encontró algo, al menos eso esperamos… debe de regresar, y esperemos que tenga algo que nos sirva- Dijo tocando el hombro de Turles – Ahora hay que mandar un equipo a aquel lugar, que revisen todo, sobre todo el cuarto en el sótano, debemos tener todas las pruebas posibles- Pidió Picoolo

Tien asintió y fue a pedir lo que habían ordenado, mientras Turles se quedo unos momentos más en presencia de Picoolo, hasta que quedaron solos

-Déjame ir a donde Yamsha, seguro que podre custodiarlo mejor que cualquiera-Comento Turles, tratando de ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones

Picoolo lo miro con una ceja arqueada, le hizo señas y lo invito a pasar a su oficina, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él, tomo asiento y miro de nuevo a Turles

-¿Qué está pasando Turles?- Pregunto directo -¿Algo de lo que no esté enterado?- Dijo el hombre con sus ojos clavados en los del chico

-No Picoolo, solo pensé que sería mejor que uno de nosotros estuviera con Yamsha, y así no correríamos el riesgo de que se volviera escapar ahora que lo tenemos- Dijo Turles, tratando de ocultar su molestia con el chico –Y, me siento responsable, yo estaba con Bulma cuando la secuestro, y ella aun no aparece, Yamsha es nuestra oportunidad de encontrarla, sin el entonces no se que pasara- Dijo un poco irritado, se sentía impotente en esos momentos

-Te entiendo Turles, pero debes comprender que por ahora lo mejor es que estés con nosotros, necesitamos aquí toda la ayuda posible, y no debes preocuparte por Yamsha, está bien custodiado, además no estará mucho tiempo, en cuanto lo estabilicen lo traeremos y será interrogado- Contesto Picoolo –Ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar pruebas suficientes que lo relacionen con todo los asesinatos, hay muchas familias que desean respuestas aun- Dijo Picoolo con seriedad

Turles asintió, estaba molesto pero entendía, así que trato de hacer su trabajo, mientras que en su mente luchaba con la tentación de ir a donde Yamsha y sacarle por fin la verdad de su hermana, quería saber que había pasado con ella, donde se encontraba, después de todo ese tiempo, necesitaba respuestas

Mientras todos se seguían preguntando, donde Vegeta se encontraba, y que era lo que había descubierto, estaban un tanto desesperados por no saber nada de él

-0o0-

POV VEGETA

Cuando la vi a punto de matar a esa chica, no sé exactamente que sentí en el corazón, fue tan extraño, claro que estoy consciente que si lo hubiera hecho nadie la hubiese culpado, era más que claro que ella solo se estaba defendiendo, pues su vida estaba en peligro; pero aun así, sentí que no era lo correcto dejarla mancharse de sangre, y más por una persona que no valía para nada la pena, así que no dude cuando dispare a la chica… aunque podría jurar, que por un momento vi algo en Bulma que no había visto antes, ella estaba encima de aquella chica, y sus ojos parecían ser de alguien más, como si estuviera poseída, incluso sentí un escalofrió… aunque para ser sincero, no fue miedo, más bien fue ¿excitación?, si creo que eso me provocó… valla creo que me estoy volviendo loco

La llevo en la parte trasera del coche, su pulso es débil, su respiración muy irregular, y mientras más miro por el retrovisor su cuerpo, más miedo invade mi pecho, claro que estoy contento de tenerle de nuevo, pero solo pensar que la encontré para que muera en mis brazos me aterra, siento que si no sobrevive… bueno, no podre soportarlo, sería como volver a repetir la historia de mi hermano, tenerle tan cerca y no poder hacer nada para salvarlos, eso es una mierda, pero esta vez no dejare que eso pase, tengo que encontrar un lugar, un médico, se que pueden ayudarla… ella tiene que vivir, así deba vender mi alma, pero ella no morirá. Estoy dispuesto a lo que sea necesario por salvarla, mi vida era solo la de una sombra antes de que llegara, no tenía nada porque vivir, me daba igual estar en ese infierno o salir, pues nada me quedaba, pero esta mujer apareció, se metió en mi vida, dándome nuevamente una razón para seguir adelante, para anhelar la libertad, y pensar en tal vez cambiar… ella me salvo

Suspiro con tanta furia, frustración… si no fuera por la condición en la que se encuentra Bulma, ahora mismo estaría en dirección al mal nacido de Yamsha, el muy imbécil se atrevió a lastimar a Bulma, y fue tan cobarde que mando a una chica a terminar con su trabajo sucio, ese imbécil no vale nada, si lo viera en estos momentos… lo destrozaría de a poco, le haría sentir más dolor del que jamás imagino que pudiese haber… ese insecto no merece la vida… ese maldito tiene una deuda aun conmigo, y ha de pagarme

-Vegeta- Se escucha con debilidad, de los labios de Bulma

Al oírla me siento un poco tenso, es increíble que aun en ese estado, siga pensando en mi… esa chica realmente me ama, no puedo creerlo… pensé que eso sería algo imposible, pero desde que la conocí me di cuenta que ella hace cosas imposibles e impensables, la escucho llamarme… sé que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, se ha convertido en mi todo… la amo

Voy lo más rápido posible, pues la escucho quejarse, se que está sufriendo, pues esta manchada de sangre, al cargarla la sentí tan frágil, seguro ha bajado de peso, y sus piernas se veían en muy mal estado, sé que no está para nada bien, debo llegar rápido… no soporto verla así…

Por fin veo que estoy llegando a la cuidad, me dirigí directo al hospital, llego lo más rápido posible… bajo del coche y saco el delicado cuerpo de Bulma… corro con ella

-Necesito ayuda… mi…- Grito desesperado, y veo a una mujer acercarse con rapidez a mi

-Señor… por favor venga rápido, traiga a su esposa- Me dice mientras camina, y yo la sigo… -Llama al Doctor, la señora está muy mal, tiene heridas punzantes, parece que estuvo… no tengo idea… pero esta grave- Decía la mujer, mientas examinaba a Bulma, que seguía en mis brazos

-Sálvenla, su pulso es débil… por favor haga algo- Suplique, me encontraba en muy mal estado, estaba sintiendo que me desmoronaba… pues sentía el cuerpo de Bulma un poco frio…

-Por favor, déjela en esa cama…- Señalo

No dude en hacer lo que me pedía, y entonces vi llegar a otras personas, el doctor y otras personas… y entro todos me empujaron fuera de la habitación…

-Señor… por favor, no puede permanecer en la habitación, debemos revisar a su esposa, es vital, por favor…. – Decía la enfermera junto a otros dos tipos

Los trate de quitar de mi camino, quienes se creían para impedirme estar con Bulma, ella me necesita ahora, no pueden dejarme fuera y esperar que lo acepte de la mejor manera…

-No pienso dejarla… debo estar ahí… ¡maldición suéltenme!- Grite, y eso parece que les asusto, pues me dejaron… camine de nuevo en dirección a Bulma, abrí la puerta y vi que la examinaban… pero en eso sentí un piquete en el cuello… toque el lugar y mire -¿Qué carajo hicieron?- Pregunte… pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuro…

FIN POV VEGETA

-Valla este tipo es rudo… ahora hay que llevarlo a un cuarto, déjenlo ahí hasta que el efecto de la anestesia pase- Comento uno de los enfermeros, quien se encargo de suministrar el fuerte anestésico a Vegeta, pues estaba muy alterado

-Se ve que está muy preocupado- Dijo la enfermera mientras se llevaban a Vegeta inconsciente de ahí

...

 _Subconsciente de Bulma_

 _Me levanto, estoy en una habitación blanca… demasiado blanca, y cuando doy un breve vistazo a todo, veo que no hay más que la cama donde me encuentro, y una pequeña mesita, y al observarme, me sorprendo pues no me veo lastimada, mis brazos estas limpios, sin cortes… retiro la sabana que cubre mi cuerpo y veo que tengo una bata blanca, la alzo rápidamente, buscando el lugar donde esa idiota me enterró la navaja… pero nada…._

 _-¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Vegeta…, Vegeta?- Grito… pero nadie contesta_

 _Me levanto, no siento ningún dolor… pero estoy segura que mi último recuerdo era de Vegeta, el me había salvado… si, estaba a punto de matar a Mika, pero no lo hice, fue Vegeta quien me salvo, luego sentí sus fuertes manos en mi cuerpo… después de eso no se qué paso…_

 _Miro a mi alrededor, -¿Estaré en un hospital?, si es así ¿Dónde está Vegeta?-, me dirigí a la puerta… pero entonces la perilla se mueve, alguien va a entrar… así que me detengo, seguro es Vegeta_

 _-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunto un niño, es pequeño y viene con una bata igual_

 _Lo observo por unos instantes, nunca antes había visto a este niño… aunque tiene algo que me resulta familiar, hay algo en sus ojos… pero no logro ver que es… -Pasa, dime ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunte, pues estoy segura que este pequeño no me causara problemas_

 _El camino hasta llegar a la cama, -No debes preocuparte Bulma, pronto veras a Vegeta, solo debes esperar un poco, por cierto… eres muy bonita, y me agradas mucho- Contesto el pequeño_

 _Me asombro, ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, y de Vegeta?, el solo se recuesta en la cama… y veo que cierra los ojos_

 _Me acerco con temor… toco al niño, pero este parece dormido…_

 _-Niño, ¿Quién eres?- Le pregunto pero no se mueve…_

 _No me contesto, solo abrió sus ojos para mirarme, y me da una linda sonrisa, toca la cama del otro lado, como invitándome a sentar, y por alguna razón acepto, este niño me da confianza, y parece que le agrado_

 _-Todo saldrá bien, tú no te quedaras aun; se necesitan- Dice el pequeño volviendo a cerrar sus ojos_

 _Fin del subconsciente de Bulma_

-0o0-

Kurota se levanto por fin de la cama donde estaba, se encontraba vendado de las manos, y sentía un mareo muy intenso, con muchas ganas de vomitar, pero lo paso por alto, ya que noto que no se encontraba mas en el auto con Yamsha o en las oficinas con Picoolo y Tien, más bien estaba en un cuarto y Akane estaba sentada a un lado, en una silla con la vista a la ventana del lugar

Se aclaro la garganta, para llamar la atención de su hermana, y esa volteo a verle, le sonrió un poco triste

-Eres muy impulsivo aun, demos gracias de que no te estén mandando de regreso a prisión- Comento Akane, era como un regaño

Kurota tomo su cabeza, y salió de la cama… -¿Dónde estamos Akane?, estoy seguro que me encontraba trabajando, y no me siento muy bien- Dijo cuando sintió nuevamente el deseo de vomitar, y esta vez lo hizo, tomo un pequeño bote que había a un lado y ahí dejo que saliera todo lo que su estomago aun guardaba

-Tranquilo, es normal. Te saliste de control, y parece que necesitaste anestesia para que te cosieran, debe ser eso lo que te tiene así, ahora debes llamar a tu jefe, dijo que en cuanto despertaras llamaras, no me quiso dar más detalles de lo que ocurrió, tampoco me importa, pero sabes que no debes portarte como un estúpido hermano, tienes que controlarte- Contesto la rubia, quien lleno un vaso con agua, dándoselo a Kurota –Vamos hombre, toma un poco, te ves del asco- Le sonrió

-Tú no te ves mejor- Comento Kurota divertido

-0o0-

-Tendremos que esperar un poco, el hombre no tardara en despertar, una vez que lo haga….- Suspiro el médico, llevo su mano a su cabello, odiaba hacer esto, era lo peor del trabajo –Bueno, es mejor darle la noticia, la chica se encuentra en un estado muy delicado, y no podemos alterarla tanto… así que lo mejor será hablar con él primero, y averiguar por qué la chica vino en ese estado- Comento él hombre

-¿Lo hará usted Doctor?, ese hombre se veía muy alterado, esto seguro no será de su agrado-

-Si señorita, avíseme en cuanto el hombre despierte, y deje a la señora descansar, está muy débil aun, esperemos que mañana despierte-

-0o0-

Tien corrió lo más rápido posible, hasta llegar a la oficina de Picoolo, entrando sin tocar

-Picoolo, es Yamsha, despertó y parece que… esta alterado, deberíamos ir ahora mismo- Dijo agitado, tomando bocanas de aire, por la carrera

Picoolo levanto la vista, -Vamos ahora mismo, busca a Turles, pregúntale si averiguo algo-

Tien solo asintió… saliendo de la oficina, para chocar con Turles, quien estaba colgando el teléfono, y camino con unos papeles en dirección a la oficina de Picoolo

-Hombre, te iba a buscar, Picoolo quiere saber si tienes algo- Comento Tien

-Sí, de hecho acaban de llamar, parece que el coche que Vegeta tomo fue reportado, está en un hospital- Decía Turles

Picoolo había tomado una chaqueta, y escucho lo que Turles comentaba

-Alguien tiene que ir a ese lugar, si Vegeta está ahí, quiero saber porque- Dijo en tono frio Picoolo

Tien asintió, -Iré yo, se donde queda el lugar- Se ofreció –Estaremos en contacto-

-Entonces, Turles vienes conmigo, vamos por Yamsha, el idiota despertó así que es hora de hacerle un par de preguntas- Ordeno Picoolo

Turles frunció el ceño en la mención de Yamsha, asintió en silencio a la orden de Picoolo, y siguió al hombre, sus puños estaban cerrados, casi desgarrando su piel, el dolor estaba más presente en esos momentos

-0o0-

Vegeta se levanto, estaba furioso… hizo un pequeño gruñido, y toco su cuello, pero no sentía nada, salió de la cama donde estaba, y camino a la puerta, al salir vio a una enfermera, quien lo miro un poco asustada, él solo la ignoro, y salió del lugar, pero no sabía dónde se encontraba, así que tuvo que dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la chica

-¿Dónde está Bulma?- Pregunto con voz imponente, amenazadora

La chica tomo una libreta y busco algo rápidamente, pero no encontró el nombre que él hombre proporciono, solo una nota, avisar al médico por si él hombre se levantaba… así que miro nuevamente al hombre frente a ella, quien parecía impaciente

-No tengo a ninguna Bulma registrada señor, pero el Doctor pidió hablar con usted, parece que es de un paciente, tal vez la persona que busca, por favor espere y le avisare para que venga- Decía la chica, mientras alzaba el teléfono a su lado, marcando unos números

Vegeta no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, esperando un poco impaciente, mientras golpeaba con los dedos el escritorio de la chica, a ella no la había visto, y cuando se percato de una de las ventanas que daba a las afueras del hospital, miro que el cielo ya era oscuro, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?, resoplo a la señorita cuando la vio colgar el teléfono

-Por favor acompáñeme, lo llevare al cuarto de la señorita que trajo, el médico está ahí ahora mismo- Comento la enfermera amable

Vegeta solo la siguió en silencio, hasta llega a un lugar diferente, tampoco era donde había llevado a Bulma cuando llego, pero al entrar ahí se encontraba ella, ya no se veía sucia, la sangre, la tierra, las hojas y demás ya no estaban, solo vendas, gazas y moretones eran visibles, además de los aparatos médicos a los que estaba conectada, y una máscara de oxigeno. Sus ojos cerrados, aun sin despertar, pero el monitor a su lado, mostraba el ritmo cardiaco, parecía normal… eso fue un alivio

El Doctor se encontraba a un lado de ella, le abrió un ojo y lo ilumino con una pequeña lámpara, moviéndole, mientras decía algo a una enfermera a su lado, hasta que se percato de la presencia de Vegeta… entonces guardo la lámpara, y despidió a la chica, quedando solo ellos y Bulma en la habitación

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto Vegeta, con la voz un poco adolorida

-Estable, fue un milagro que sobreviviera, vino en muy malas condiciones, perdió mucha sangre…., su cuerpo estaba en muy bajas temperaturas, pero logramos estabilizarla, ella se recuperara, pero estará un par de días aquí- Decía el Doctor –Ella está dormida, no despertara hoy, dígame… ¿Cómo se llama?, cuando llegaron, nadie tomo sus datos, y no podemos registrarla sin nombre- Comento el hombre

Vegeta lo miro –Es Bulma Briefs- Dijo Vegeta acercándose a ella, examinándola rápidamente mientras el Doctor anotaba el nombre en una hoja

-¿Parentesco con la paciente?- Pregunto el hombre

Vegeta no dejo de mirar a Bulma… -Es mi novia- Dijo sin pensar, aunque la palabra novia, se escuchaba raro para él, pues la consideraba como suya, con un apego mucho más grande al que no podía clasificar en una palabra –Ella no tiene más parientes-

El hombre asintió y anoto, -Entonces debemos hablar de algo delicado, siendo ella su pareja, debe saber que… - Suspiro el hombre, aquí estaba lo malo de su profesión – Ella perdió al bebé, tenía muchos golpes, fracturas, y demás, a pesar de que apenas se gestaba, no soporto… lo siento mucho, pero no había nada que hacer- Comento el Doctor

Vegeta se quedo helado, no había procesado nada después de bebé… sus ojos se abrieron, miro al hombre del otro lado de Bulma, él tipo seguía moviendo los labios, pero Vegeta no estaba escuchando mas nada, miro de nuevo a Bulma, y luego al Doctor

-¿Perdón, pero de qué habla… que bebé?- Pregunto y trago duro, estaba todavía asimilando lo dicho por el medico

-¿No sabía?- Pregunto el médico al ver su reacción –La señorita Bulma, estaba embarazada, de unos cuatro a cinco semanas- Dijo el hombre, y vio como Vegeta se tenso

-¿Embarazada?- Repitió, una y otra vez –Un hijo- Se decía a él mismo, pues no tenía la mas mínima idea, y Bulma tampoco había comentado nada al respecto, acaso ella creía que la abandonaría al decirle, o que reaccionaria de mala manera por la noticia

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto él Doctor al ver que este no reaccionaba, solo repetía lo del bebé una y otra vez

Vegeta entonces reacciono -¿Ella lo sabe?- Pregunto

-No, ella no ha despertado desde que ingreso- Comento el hombre –Decidimos que lo mejor era decirle a usted primero, pues ella no puede recibir impresiones fuertes por el momento- Decía

El Doctor explico a detalle la situación de Bulma, además de la pérdida del bebé, Bulma tenía un par de huesos rotos, y desgarres internos, pero aseguro que se recuperaría, y que necesitaría cuidados, Vegeta escucho todo atentamente, y se quedo en el cuarto con ella a solas, después de todo lo dicho por su Doctor, no pensaba dejarla ahí, no quería apartarse un minuto de ella, además no sabía aun como decirle de la pérdida de su embarazo, el mimo no sabía aun como reaccionar ante los que había descubierto… solo tomo asiento a un lado de la cama, y tomo su mano, apretando, sintiendo como ella correspondía y también tomaba su mano con fuerza, sin llegar a despertar

-0o0-

Tien llego al hospital, miro que efectivamente, el coche que Vegeta había tomado era el mismo que se encontraba fuera de ese lugar, dio un breve vistazo al interior, y miro machas rojas en el asiento trasero, al igual que en la puerta… y se adentro al hospital

Efectivamente ahí se encontraba Vegeta, y no solo eso, parecía que había llegado con una chica, a la cual tenían en un cuarto internada, siendo Vegeta el único que podía pasar a donde ella, pues había mencionado ser la pareja de la chica, y su único familiar, pero después de enseñar su placa, Tien no tuvo ningún inconveniente en ver a Vegeta y la chica a la cual había llevado horas antes…

Se acerco al cuarto que indico la chica, y al abrir miro a Vegeta, el hombre estaba sentado a un lado de la cama, su cara hundida en el costado, su mano envuelta con la de la chica, y ambos parecían estar dormidos. Se acerco un poco… pues el cuarto estaba con la iluminación baja, seguro para poder descansar mejor, pues las dos personas ahí parecían estar descansando… pero cuando miro a la chica

Era Bulma… -Maldito, ¿Cómo la encontraste?- Dijo en un susurro bajo, pues no quería despertar a la chica, ella se veía maltratada, muy delicada… - Picoolo tenía razón, eres muy bueno en esto-

-0o0-

Llegaron al hospital, se adentraron en el, pues al parecer Yamsha no estaba perdiendo tiempo, el hombre dijo ser policía, para poder salir de ahí, si no hubieran sido avisados en el hospital, quizás lo habrían dejado salir, pues no tenía aspecto de mal chico, al contrario, el hombre parecía amable, guapo y demasiado adulador, aunque parecía haber estado en una gran pelea…

No se detuvieron, Turles y Picoolo caminaron directo al cuarto, pero algo detuvo el caminar de Picoolo, era su teléfono, y la llamada era de Tien, así que miro a Turles

-Adelántate, tengo que contestar, es Tien, y tal vez tenga información de Vegeta- Comento mientras presionaba el botón, contestando la llamada

Turles asintió y siguió su camino, su objetivo era claro, saber que había sido de la vida de su hermana

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **¡Que tengan un buen inicio de año!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Advertencia: No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

-Dime Tien, ¿Encontraste a Vegeta?, ¿Algo que reportar?- Pregunto Picoolo, al teléfono en uno de los pasillos del hospital

-Lo encontré, y no sé como lo hizo, pero dio con Bulma, están en un hospital, casi a la orilla de la cuidad, ella está estable… y Vegeta, bueno él está durmiendo, parece que llego en la tarde- Contesto Tien, había salido del cuarto para informar lo más pronto posible a Picoolo

-¿Cómo, ese mal nacido dio con ella?- Pregunto casi en un grito – Es una buena noticia, dime ¿Ella puede declarar?, ¿Cómo supo Vegeta donde hallarla…?- Pregunto casi sin hacer pausas

-Señor, Vegeta y Bulma están dormidos, no eh podido hablar con él, apenas pediré un informe completo al Médico que la está atendiendo, no creo conveniente despertarlos, usted sabe que Vegeta no ha descansado desde que la chica fue secuestrada… y ella se ve mal, creo que casi al borde de morir… aun no tengo mas información- Dijo en tono un poco agitado, caminaba de una lado a otro cerca de la puerta donde se encontraban ellos

-Está bien, tienes razón, habla con él Médico, pide todo lo que tengan de Bulma, y Tien, no te apartes de ahí, no creo que Yamsha tenga idea que Vegeta encontró a la chica, así que es una ventaja, si puede declarar será más fácil, así que mantendremos esto en secreto, nadie sabrá que tenemos a una de las victimas con vida- Comento más tranquilo –Mandare a Kurota, debe estar recuperado, y es mejor tenerlo ahí, que cerca de Yamsha en estos momentos-

-Como ordenes, lo estaré esperando, solo hay un problema… Vegeta dijo que era el único familiar de la chica, tendrán que saber que somos policías, y harán preguntas… ¿Qué debo hacer señor?- Pregunto

Picoolo quedo en silencio por un momento –Habla con el Doctor, quiero que él hombre entienda que su silencio es muy necesario, no quiero ni una palabra fuera de ahí, solo a nosotros nos rendirá cuentas, y que no salga la información de ahí- Concluyo colgando el teléfono

-0o0-

Vegeta estaba dormido, se sentía relajado, su cuerpo estaba tranquilo, así que le fue fácil dormir, aún en la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba, no le impidió descansar… con su mano entrelazada en la de ella, sintiendo su calor…

Pero en medio de la noche, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose lo despertó de golpe, y su primer instinto fue apretar su agarre en la mano de Bulma, como si comprobara que ella estuviese a su lado, mirándola rápidamente, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro… lo relajo, pero el ruido de fuera del cuarto le seguía molestando, escucho a alguien mencionándoles, a él, a Bulma… y su primer instinto fue buscar su arma… camino cauteloso a la puerta, y esta se abrió en su cara…

-¿Vegeta, que carajo hombre?- Dijo Tien al ver el arma entre sus ojos

Vegeta solo gruño, bajo el arma… y se froto los ojos, -¿Cómo me encontraste?, aún no me comunico con Picoolo, ¡Oh, espera, no me digas que me pusieron un chip de rastreo!- Dijo irónico, burlándose mientras guardaba el arma, y miraba de reojo a Bulma, aun seguía pensando como decirle lo del bebé ¿Debería decirle?

-El auto que tomaste, lo reportaron…, pero eso no es lo importante, ahora tenemos ordenes de Picoolo. Bulma estará vigilada en todo momento, pues pensamos que Yamsha no tiene idea alguna de que la recuperaste, eso nos dará una ventaja, pero aun trataremos de que confiese y nos de la información de el resto de los casos- Comento Tien, en tono bajo, mientras hacia un ademan, invitando a Vegeta para salir del cuarto

Este le siguió fuera de la habitación, bostezo un poco cansado, pues apenas estaba consiguiendo un poco de sueños, y paz, miro a Tien indiferente

-Yo me quedare, ustedes demostraron ser unos completos incompetentes… es mejor que cuiden del gusano aquel, si se cruza en mi camino lo hare trisas, el mal nacido lastimo a Bulma, no conforme con eso el bastardo…- Gruño furioso, pero se detuvo, no iba a confiarle a nadie algo tan personal, como la muerte de un hijo no nato

Tien suspiro, se masajeo la cien –Se que no pudimos hacer nada, pero ahora será diferente, sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, tienes que confiar en nosotros Vegeta, somos la mejor opción que tienes, además no puedes permanecer todo el día aquí, mientras Bulma está internada, y por lo que vi, serán un par de días- Comento un poco cansado, pues sabía que iba a ser casi imposible hacer razonar a Vegeta

-No confió en nadie- Dijo con voz tranquila –Ustedes confiaron en ese idiota, y mira lo que paso… se burlo de todos, hizo lo que deseo en sus malditas narices- Dio por terminada la conversación, y volvió sus pasos a la habitación, donde se posiciono de nuevo a un lado de Bulma

-Tendrás que decirme todo, como la encontraste- Dijo Tien, dispuesto a escuchar la historia

Vegeta suspiro, pero decidió decirle todo… mientras Bulma seguía durmiendo tranquilamente

-0o0-

Turles entro al cuarto de Yamsha, lo miro con el ceño fruncido, se acerco peligrosamente a donde Yamsha estaba acostado, mientras que este solo le dio una sonrisa de bienvenida, como si nada hubiera pasado, y fuera otro día normal de trabajo

-Yamsha- Pronuncio Turles su nombre, por lo bajo, peligrosamente bajo y suave

-Es bueno ver a un amigo Turles, pensé que me dejarían solo… - Dijo Yamsha un poco adolorido, tratando de permanecer sentado, pero el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo, estaba regresando, al parecer los anestésicos estaban dejando de hacer efecto

-Fuiste solo una rata cobarde, me atacaste por la espalda, no fuiste capaz de dar la cara- Contesto moliendo los puños, mientras sus nudillos se marcaban con detalle, pues abría y cerraba los puños

Yamsha comenzó a reír un poco, parecía que eso le estaba divirtiendo… -No quería asustar a Bulma, ella es tan…- Dijo mientras movía la mano –Delicada, pensé que no deseaba ver un enfrentamiento, así que opte por tomarla rápido- Comento tranquilo

Turles no podía soportarlo más, se acerco a él, lo tomo del cuello, sus rostros estaba pegados, Turles con clara furia en su mirar, mientras Yamsha tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¿Maldito infeliz, dime qué hiciste con Ann?- Pregunto con furia, apretando los dientes, mientras contenía su ira

De pronto la sonrisa en el rostro de Yamsha desapareció, y la suplanto un ceño fruncido, un gruñido frustrado, pues en verdad odiaba que la nombraran, ya que solo le regresaba recuerdos que deseaba mantener en lo más profundo de su mente

-No tengo idea de quien hablas… nunca eh escuchado ese estúpido nombre- Dijo un tanto obligado –Es más, suena al nombre de una puta que solo sabe abandonar hombres- Comento con voz más tranquila

Turles paso de furioso, a sombrío… estaba listo para romper el cuello de Yamsha, pero se lo impidió el deseo de la verdad, necesitaba saber que había sido de ella, aunque solo fuera una prenda, algo que pudiese decirle que ella ya no volvería, y dejara de esperar por ella

-Miserable, ella dejo a ese chico por ti, se largo… dijo que se había enamorado, que era feliz…- Dijo furioso, una lagrima salió de sus ojos por su mejilla, era frustración, rencor…

Yamsha lo miro con atención, de pronto una idea cruzo por su mente… se molesto -¿Acaso eras tú, el idiota con él que se casaría?- Pregunto celoso, su cuerpo se erizo, y como un animal herido trato de atacar –Te dejo por mí, y a mi igual me abandono, ella no sabía lo que era la lealtad, la perra se largo…- Contesto furioso –Pero la disfrute mientras estuvo conmigo…- Iba a continuar, pero vio el puño de Turles, listo para moler su rostro, y solo rio, esperando el golpe…

Turles estaba listo… pero de pronto sintió que no pudo dar el golpe… suspiro pesado –No te daré el gusto miserable, yo no soy una basura… mi hermana se equivoco al irse contigo… ella pensó que la harías feliz, no tenía idea de la porquería con la que se iba- Comento mientras exhalaba por la boca, calmándose…

Yamsha no sabía que decir, solo lo miro -¿Hermana; Ann es tu hermana?- Pregunto incrédulo

Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Turles, Picoolo apareció por la puerta, mirando fijamente en dirección a Yamsha

-Nos vamos a la estación, tienes muchas preguntas que contestar- Dijo en tono calmo, parecía confiado

Yamsha aun no salía del shock de saber que Turles era el hermano de Ann, desconectando su mente de todo lo demás, además de la intriga de saber porque si Turles era el hermano de la chica, venía a reclamarle, si ella lo había abandonado, y él supuso que Ann había regresado con su hermano, incluso con su ex prometido…

Sin embargo no dijo más nada, solo miro a Turles de reojo, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna, mientras fue trasladado a un cuarto de interrogatorio en la estación, donde igualmente decidió callarse, su mejor estrategia era el silencio, tomándose ese tiempo para pensar que había hecho Mika con Bulma, donde se encontraban, y ahora el hecho de que Turles era el hermano de Ann, todo eso cruzo por su mente, mientras Picoolo hacia preguntas, y él lo ignoraba, después Turles, haciendo lo mismo…

-0o0-

 _Subconsciente de Bulma_

 _Siento que alguien aprieta mi mano, así que abro los ojos, para chocar con la mirada oscura de un pequeño, él mismo que se quedo a mi lado en la cama… él pequeño me sonrió, y vi que tenía muy apretada mi mano_

 _-Me gustaría que te quedaras, eres linda, te voy a extrañar- Me dijo aún recostado en la cama_

 _Yo bostece, no sé qué pasa, pero estoy segura que no es cualquier lugar, esto es muy raro, y ese niño me da mucha ternura, alargo la mano y la paso por su cabello negro, lo tiene en punta… casi podría decir que parecido a Vegeta, solo que este pequeño tiene grandes ojos, y sonríe mucho…_

 _-Si quieres me puedo quedar, creo que ya no me iré…- Suspire un poco, y le di una sonrisa sincera, en verdad creo que no saldré de aquí_

 _Entonces él chiquillo se levanto de golpe, frunció el ceño, está bien, ahora si se parece a Vegeta… me mira algo molesto, y niega con la cabeza_

 _-No, yo te quiero pero sé que no está bien que te quedes, Vegeta te necesita, y tú a él, y no soy egoísta… los esperare, así que es mejor que me valla- Dijo con un seguridad que me impresiono_

 _Lo vi alejarse, y eso me provoco un poco de dolor, se acerco a la puerta y tomo el pomo en sus manitas, antes de salir me miro, volvió a sonreír_

 _-Dile cuando lo veas, que… nunca lo eh culpado, se que trato de hacer todo por mi- Entonces vi una lagrima en sus ojitos, y rápidamente la retiro… como si le diera pena llorar –Lo extraño mucho, pero me gusta verlo feliz ahora-_

 _-¿A quién, a Vegeta?- Pregunte desconcertada -¿Quién eres?- Volví a preguntar_

 _-Adiós Bulma, cuídate… por cierto, yo lo cuidare, todos están feliz de tener algo de ustedes aquí- Me dijo y sin más, la puerta se abrió, y lo vi salir de la habitación_

 _Trate de pararme para ir tras de él, pero entonces…_

 _-Bulma, ¿Qué te pasa?- Decían, pero cuando voltee para mirar no vi a nadie –Bulma… Mujer- Seguían, era la voz de Vegeta_

 _-¿Vegeta, vegeta… donde estas?- Grite desesperada_

 _Fin Subconsciente de Bulma_

-Bulma… despierta… Bulma- Decía Vegeta quien movía un poco el cuerpo de la peli azul, pues estaba sudando frio, y su semblante había cambiado, como si de una pesadilla se tratara

-Vegeta- Dijo en un suspiro -Vegeta-

-Bulma estoy contigo, despierta Mujer- Dijo un poco más fuerte… tomando su rostro

Tien había salido por un médico al ver la reacción de la chica

Bulma parpadeo, trato de acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar… sintió el corazón caer, y se agito, para cuando sintió las manos en su rostro, su primer reacción fue luchar…

-Aléjate… no me toques, nunca me toques- Dijo desesperada, no veía bien a la persona a su lado, pero sabía que era un varón, y su mente solo proceso a Yamsha tratando de besarla y tocando su cuerpo en la cama –No me toques, te voy a arranc…- No termino su frase

Pues las manos que tocaban su rostro, pasaron a sus brazos, -Bulma… tranquila, estas bien, estoy contigo… soy-

-¿Vegeta?- Pregunto, sus ojos por fin se acostumbraron a la luz, lo miro y se aferro a él, dando un quejido doloroso, pues su cuerpo dolía, sus manos igual

Él solo correspondió tomándola con fuerza, tocando su cabello… -Estas de nuevo conmigo, no te hare daño… y nada te pasara Bulma- Dijo en tono calmo, tratando de transmitirle confianza

Cuando la separo de su cuerpo, ella lo miro… unas lagrimas aparecieron en su rostro, y miro el lugar a su alrededor, vio las paredes blancas, una silla, y un par de aparatos médicos, luego de nuevo a Vegeta, pasando su mirada a ella, vio sus brazos, con vendas, toco su cabeza pues dolía…

Vegeta tomo sus manos, las retiro de su cabeza –Estas aun mal, debes tranquilizarte, no puedes moverte mucho, te dañarías mas… así que por mucho que te cueste, ¡quédate quieta!- Dijo como si de una niña se tratara

Bulma asintió, pues el dolor era grande, entonces clavo su mirada en la de Vegeta….

" _Ahora lo recuerdo, yo estaba… ¡Maldición, será acaso que Vegeta… no él no puede suponer nada, yo no hice nada, él me salvo, no le hice nada a esa idiota, él la mato, por mí, pero me mira diferente, ¿Por qué?!"_ Se preguntaba Bulma, pues Vegeta la miro directo, pero detrás de su habitual semblante había algo más, como si deseara preguntarle algo, o reclamarle, no sabía con claridad que era

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?- Pregunto ella de pronto, tratando de acabar con aquel silencio que la estaba incomodando

Vegeta suspiro, le conto todo, desde el día que Yamsha la había secuestrado, como dieron con la casa, y como supo quien realmente era Mika, hasta llegar al punto donde le dijo que la había encontrado…

-…Estabas a punto de clavar una navaja en la chica, no pensé que serias capaz… - Comento, sin apartar su mirada de ella –Para hacerlo debías estar muy segura, pues a pesar de ser en defensa propia, ibas a tomar una vida- Concluyo

Bulma lo miro, pero desvió sus ojos, no tenía el valor para decirle la verdad… -Creo que fue una simple reacción, incluso los animales se defienden cuando los atacan- Dijo como mejor excusa

Vegeta se acerco mas a ella –Bulma, cuando me conociste… bueno no se aun que movía a tu mente, para querer hablar conmigo, pero sabias lo que había hecho, y no parecía molestarte, incluso cuando me tuviste frente a ti, no mostraste miedo, a sabiendas de que podía hacer de ti lo que quisiera, pues aquel día estabas a mi merced- Comento tomando su barbilla, para que lo mirara -¿Qué habrías hecho si me hubieras pedido detenerme, y yo me hubiera negado?- Pregunto de pronto

Bulma se sorprendió con la pregunta, pues en aquella ocasión si bien, no quería acostarse con un paciente, también era cierto que la tensión sexual, y aquel hombre le atraía de manera incontrolable, pero y si no…

-Creo que… no se que hubiese pasado Vegeta- Y de pronto tomo su cara –Pero tú no eres así, no te atreverías a hacer algo tan ruin y sucio como eso, tú no…- Dijo, y lo abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello

Vegeta la dejo… -¿Crees que es bueno tener secretos?- Pregunto Vegeta cerca de su oído, casi en un susurro

Ella de pronto lo soltó, miro sus ojos negros, no podía descifrar a que se refería, o que sabía Vegeta, y Vegeta al ver su clara confusión, decidió continuar…

-Te investigamos, fue necesario… encontramos cosas interesante de tu vida- Comento, haciendo que Bulma se tensara

Bulma se tenso, si bien sabía que no dejo evidencia de lo que hizo, también sabía que Vegeta era muy inteligente, y luego lo que había comentado a Kurota, eso la puso un poco nerviosa, trato de hablar, debía saber qué era eso "interesante", que encontraron… pero su voz no salía

-Me entere de tu amiga, Mai… sé lo que le paso Bulma- Dijo, trataba que de alguna manera ella le confesara lo que había hecho, debía escucharlo de sus labios para creerlo, pues aun tenía una pequeña duda, pero después de lo que había visto… pensó que era una gran posibilidad

Bulma entonces abrió más sus ojos, Mai era algo que solos se guardaba para ella, al igual que sus padres…

-No debías saber nada de eso, lo que le hicieron fue una desgracia… pero, ¿Por qué hablas de ella?- Pregunto cautelosa

-Bulma, sabes lo que hice, y porque lo hice, no te eh ocultado nada… dime, ¿Tú me dirías todo verdad, fuera lo que fuera?- Pregunto en tono serio, incluso parecía una orden

Bulma trago duro, estaba a punto de contestar esa pregunta… pero algo la detuvo

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, revelando a Tien y un hombre con bata blanca, quien pensó rápidamente que era el Doctor, sintiendo un alivio de no tener que enfrentar esa pregunta, pues aun no decidía si debía decirle la verdad, o mentirle…

…..

Vegeta solo la miro, y se alejo un poco mientras el hombre daba un chequeo rápido de su estado, dejando a Tien y Vegeta hablando…

-Deberás ir, tienes que indicar donde encontraste a Bulma, además si mataste a esa chica… bueno deberán hacerle estudios Vegeta, deberán demostrar que fue algo necesario… si no… pues sabes que te regresaran- Comento Tien un poco irritado, pero era necesario

-No me pienso mover, no iré…- Dijo decidido, alzando un poco la voz

El médico les pidió amablemente que se retiraran, pues debía hacerle un par de preguntas a Bulma, de índole personal, además de otros estudios

Ambos hicieron caso, una vez fuera…

-Dile a Picoolo el lugar, yo se los puedo indicar, pero no me iré de aquí- Dijo Vegeta haciendo un ademan de desprecio

-Yo me quedare, te aseguro que no permitiré que nada le suceda Vegeta, pero debes ir- Dijo de pronto Kurota apareciendo, llevando un café en manos, y un par de heridas visibles

Vegeta y Tien lo miraron sorprendidos, entonces Vegeta sonrió un poco, si bien lo no le agradaba el tipo, bien podía ser él en quien más confianza tendría… trato de asimilar las cosas en su mente, tenía aún una plática pendiente con Bulma, pero igualmente debía arreglar lo que había hecho con la chica, no quería que eso fuera motivo para remover algunas otras cosas, provocando que algo más saliera de ahí

-Iré y tan pronto como termine, regresare… no pienso tardar- Dijo fingiendo disgusto, pero la verdad estaba un poco más tranquilo

Se acerco a Kurota, -No se te ocurra una estupidez 17, más vale que te solo la vigiles desde una buena distancia- Gruño un poco, como demostrando su punto

Kurota sonrió, solo asintió… deseaba ver a Bulma por fin

….

Vegeta llego a las oficinas, dirigiéndose a donde Picoolo, quien se encontraba vigilando el interrogatorio que Turles dirigía, cuando Vegeta entro… claramente molesto…

Picoolo lo miro, apago la bocina que permitía escuchar a Turles y Yamsha; se dirigió a Vegeta

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto

Vegeta miro a Yamsha, la ira se apodero de él, deseaba traspasar aquel lugar, para tomar a Yamsha, romper de uno a uno sus huesos, desgarrar su piel… torturarlos hasta el cansancio, quería destruir al hombre, no solo había lastimado a Bulma, si no que había provocado la muerte de su hijo… ahí lo comprendió al fin, iba a ser padre, tendría un hijo con aquella mujer, una familia nuevamente, pero un idiota le arrebato eso, y trato de arrebatarle todo como la primera vez… su cólera subió…

-Vegeta, ¿Qué te pasa… Vegeta?- Llamaba Picoolo quien vio su mirada perdida, mientras sus ojos se concentraban solo en el hombre frente a él

Los puños de Vegeta se apretaban con fuerza, su mirada era oscura, y la mismas emociones de aquella ocasión cuando busco venganza le atraparon, estaba a punto de perder sus estribos, sin importar que pasara como consecuencia

-Vegeta, te eh preguntado por Bulma- Dijo Picoolo en tono más alto, ganándose nuevamente la atención de Vegeta, quien pareció relajarse, pues sus manos dejaron de apretar, despertando de su enojo

-Ella estará bien, despertó hace poco… algo desorientada, pero nada grave- Dijo Vegeta, tratando de evitar posar sus ojos de nuevo en su enemigo

-Me da gusto, ahora debemos ir a donde la encontraste, debemos buscar todo lo necesario-

El simple nombre de Bulma, lo había vuelto a la realidad, así que aspiro profundo, y trato de dejar sus emociones de nuevo en control, tenía que hacerlo, por ella, para ayudarla con lo que pasaría ahora

…..

Tien, Picoolo y Vegeta se encontraban en aquel lugar, junto a un equipo que iba a recolectar evidencia, perros de rastreo… encontrando primero el cuerpo de Milka, la chica tenía un balazo limpio en el rostro, tal como Vegeta había informado, junto a una camioneta, que pertenecía de la chica… pero la búsqueda arrojo algo más…

Encontraron un cuerpo muy descompuesto, parecía tener ya buen tiempo, en una tumba poco profunda, y por las ropas, era una chica… Picoolo se acerco, miro a la chica… se tapo por el hedor

-Parece que tenemos una víctima más- Dijo mientras la sacaban y la llevaban para examinarla

-0o0-

Turles se quedo dentro de la habitación con Yamsha, junto a dos policías más, hasta que sonó su teléfono, lo contesto

-Encontramos un cuerpo, parece de las primeras víctimas, la llevaron. dentro de poco sabremos quién es- Comento Picoolo del otro lado de la línea

-Entiendo, entonces espero aquí-

Turles miro a Yamsha, quien parecía muy pensativo… se acerco de nuevo a él

-¿Qué hiciste con Ann?- Pregunto tomando asiento

-No sé de que hablas, esa idiota me dejo, se largo hace mucho, debí saberlo… si fue capaz de dejar a su prometido plantado, porque conmigo sería distinto- Escupió con furia


	26. Chapter 26

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

En un instante Turles había tomado a Yamsha del cuello de la camisa, estrellándole contra la pared detrás suyo, su mirada irradiaba el odio puro, deseos de arrancar la risa estúpida de Yamsha le apoderaban, sus músculos parecían no relajarse…

-¡Ella lo hizo porque te amaba miserable!- Dijo Turles en tono peligroso, con el rostro cerca del de Yamsha, provocando un atroz miedo -Mi hermana, ¿Qué hiciste con ella?- Pregunto nuevamente

-Nada, que parte de… ¡la perra me dejo!… ¡No entiendes!- Dijo Yamsha molesto, de un movimiento, impacto la entrepierna de Turles con su rodilla

Doblando del dolor a este, que dejo de apretar su cuello

-¡No sé que hizo esa estúpida!, pensé que había vuelto con el imbécil que se iba a casar, un día simplemente se largo, no dijo nada, no tuvo el valor de decirme en mi cara que se largaría, que ya no deseaba estar conmigo…- Dijo Yamsha recuperando el aire, tallando su cuello –Y pensar que le había dicho a la idiota que nos casáramos- Comento con repulsión, asqueado de solo pensar en lo que hubiera sido

Turles lo miro, los ojos abiertos, desconcertado pues en verdad Yamsha parecía sincero cuando decía que no había hecho nada contra Ann, pero una duda lo invadió, si Yamsha no la toco… ¿Dónde estaba Ann?. Yamsha siguió hablando mientras Turles lo miraba atento

-Si la hubiera encontrado de nuevo, créeme no hubiese dudado en matarla… y lo habría gozado como no te imaginas- Comento y se rio… carcajadas, ese era el único ruido de la habitación -Claro que lo hubiese disfrutado, ella merecía morir… no debió irse como lo hizo, era una cobarde…- Escupió rabioso

-Miserable- Dijo Turles, se levanto, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yamsha solo

-0o0-

-Bulma… yo debo pedirte perdón, de no ser por mi culpa, nada habría pasado, pues no te hubieses quedado sola- Se disculpo Kurota –No debí incitar a Vegeta con esa absurda pelea-

Estaba sentado justo a un lado de la peli azul, quien solo le sonrió, haciendo un poco de muecas de dolor, mientras trataba de acomodarse mejor, para mirar al chico…

-Sinceramente Kurota, creo que no importa lo que ustedes hicieran, esto era inevitable, Yamsha no habría descansado- Decía mientras trataba de girar su cuerpo, poniéndose un poco más cómoda –Creo que sabes mejor que nadie, que no nos hubiera dejado hasta conseguir lo que deseaba, y por lo que note, eso era yo- Dijo y se quejo del dolor en la pierna, a pesar de los medicamentos, dolía todavía

Kurota se levanto, se acerco un poco mas –Tranquila, dijeron que evites moverte, que descanses- Dijo pensando si sería correcto tocarla y hacerla relajarse. Por una parte estaba muy tentado a hacerlo, pero igual respetaba a Bulma, y Vegeta, prometiendo no acercarse de mas a Bulma –Eres muy valiente, estuve en ese lugar… me sorprendiste una vez más, eres mucho más fuerte de lo que puedes parecer Bulma- Le dio una sonrisa sincera

-No, solo me defendía… cualquiera lo hubiese hecho, yo solo quería vivir, y regresar con…-

-Vegeta, lo sé Bulma, y créeme, el también deseaba lo mismo, paso casi todo este tiempo sin dormir, estaba desesperado buscando cualquier cosa que lo llevara a ti- Comentaba, retomando asiento, más relajado al ver a Bulma por fin dejar de moverse –Me equivoque con él Bulma- Dijo de pronto –Realmente se preocupa por ti, el te ama no hay duda- Comento con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa triste

Bulma solo lo miro, no entendía a que se refería, y Kurota entendió su silencio, pues después de un suspiro continuó

-Pensaba que Vegeta no te merecía, que quizás solo te lastimaría… pero ahora me doy cuenta que aunque no lo diga, y sea tan agrio con el resto, puedo estar seguro de que te ama, y te protegerá siempre, sin importar nada- A pesar de los sentimientos por ella, estaba seguro ahora que no debía preocuparse por Vegeta cerca de Bulma, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera herido, él hubiera deseado ser quien ocupara el lugar de Vegeta en el corazón de Bulma

Bulma sentía un pisca de culpa, solo asintió a Kurota. Todavía no sabía que era realmente eso que Vegeta sabía de ella, trato de deducir si tenía alguna idea lo que hizo con Guldo, pero la sola idea de que el supiera, la hacía estremecer. No, ella no quería que Vegeta la viera diferente, que algo de su pasado hiciera que él deseara no estar con ella, ó como una hipócrita, mentirosa…

-0o0-

-Entonces dime, ¿Me volverán a encerrar?- Pregunto Vegeta, los tres iban de regreso

Picoolo le miro por el retrovisor, luego miro el camino y nuevamente a Vegeta, lo vio resoplar, estaba claro que se estaba desesperando

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto, pero no le dio tiempo para responder – Solo hiciste tu trabajo, rescataste a una víctima, hiciste lo necesario…. Que la victima fuera tú pareja, fue solo una casualidad- Dijo relajado, mientras encogía los hombros

Vegeta lo miro, al principio se sorprendió, pero pronto una media sonrisa apareció en sus labios, asintió en dirección al hombre

-Resultaste efectivo, cumpliste… ahora tenemos a nuestro asesino- Dijo de pronto Picoolo – Ya eres uno de nosotros Vegeta-

Ten miro a Picoolo, apenas se asomaba de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa, era cierto, Vegeta Ouiji resulto ser muy valioso para el equipo, quizás si no hubieran asesinado a su familia, el hombre hubiera sido un gran detective desde joven

-No veo lo bueno de ser uno de ustedes- Contesto Vegeta –Pero mientras cumpla con mi condena fuera, lo demás me importa poco, así que si para esto, debo seguir con ustedes, me parece justo- Dijo indiferente

Picoolo soltó una carcajada, y siguió su camino –Si Vegeta, soy consciente del trato, y sé que cumplirás con tu parte de este trato-

-0o0-

Turles recibió parte de la evidencia recolectada en donde Vegeta informo de la muerte de la prima de Yamsha, reviso un poco de ellas, mientras esperaba a al resto, pensando si debía ir a donde el forense y ver si tenía algo de la chica recién llegada, un estimado de su muerte, el tiempo que tenia olvidada, pero aun no se decidía, algo le decía que fuera, pero por otra parte deseaba no tener que verle

Froto su rostro, de pronto miro que Picoolo estaba llegando, su rostro era el mismo, indescifrable, su seriedad parecía solo esfumarse por escasos segundos. Miro que solo él había regresado, así que se asomo a donde jefe

-No están, lo mande a su casa, ese chico necesitaba una ducha y comida- Comento Picoolo antes de que Turles le preguntara por Vegeta

-Entiendo… dime ¿Cómo está Bulma?, ¿Yamsha… le hizo algo?- Pregunto, bajo su mirada avergonzado

Picoolo lo miro, -¿No ha dicho nada verdad?- Pregunto, y miro que Turles negaba –Lo suponía, no importa, no tiene ni idea que tenemos a Bulma con nosotros, además ahora otra víctima; está hundido… ya no importa si habla- Dicho esto Picoolo siguió caminando, necesitaba ir, saber si había algo de la chica, aunque fuera una teoría de que pudo pasarle, o cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí antes de ser encontrada

Turles le siguió, por alguna razón, se sentía ansioso, su plática con Yamsha solo le había dejado molesto y preocupado. Al llegar a donde la chica se encontraba, se cubrieron, pues el olor era demasiado, la chica estaba muy descompuesta, no se reconocía su rostro… apenas y sus ropas, a Turles se le encogió el corazón, como si hubiera estado esperando todo ese tiempo para reclamar justicia, el lunar de la chica, su seña particular seguía visible, aunque su piel estaba en tono azul verdoso…

De pronto el mundo de Turles se encogió, su corazón callo, y sus rodillas fallaron… el suelo parecía temblar debajo de él, mientras se acercaba mas al cuerpo inerte, mirando el cabello, y una pulsera que la chica llevaba, la cual estaba a un lado del cuerpo, en una mesita junto con otras pocas pertenencia que llevaba consigo

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con furia, apretó su mano a la del frio cadáver que tenia frente a él, la rabia, la venganza, todo se revolvía dentro de él, hasta que de sus labios salió lo único que podía pronunciar

-¿Ann?- Dijo con voz temblorosa, tocando el cabello de la chica

Picoolo estaba hablando con el forense, hasta que la voz de Turles lo hizo voltear, para mirar al hombre, se veía realmente afectado, tenía sus manos en el cuerpo, lagrimas salían sin control de su rostro, y de pronto lo vio caer en el pecho de la chica, mientras sollozaba. Picoolo y el forense se dieron a la tarea de remover a Turles del cuerpo de la víctima, era más que claro que conocía a la chica frente a ellos

Una vez que lograron calmarlo, Picoolo se dispuso a hablar con él

-¿Quién es ella Turles?- Pregunto de pronto Picoolo, ofreciéndole un café

Este levanto la mirada, había logrado controlar sus emociones, pero su pecho seguía oprimido, había esperado un largo tiempo para encontrar a su hermana, deseaba saber de ella, y ahora estaba ahí, a unos pocos metros de él, en una plancha, siendo abierta por un forense, para determinar su muerte. Tomo el café que le ofreció Picoolo, y se dispuso a contar todo…

-Mi hermana, Ann…- Conto con lujo de detalle, todo lo relacionado a su desaparición

Después de un largo rato de determinar que la chica era efectivamente hermana de Turles, dada por desaparecida tiempo atrás, se confirmo que su muerte no había sido para nada, parecida a las que Yamsha había ocasionado, sin embargo el que estuviese en el lugar donde Bulma era llevaba, solo dejaba más dudas. Picoolo determino que Turles no podía seguir interrogando a Yamsha, estaba demasiado afectado, ni él, o Vegeta eran actos para estar cerca del hombre, lo que durara la investigación

-0o0-

La noche llego tan rápido, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más ansiosa estaba Bulma, pues Vegeta había partido desde temprano, y a pesar de estar en buena compañía con Kurota seguía preguntándose si la ausencia de Vegeta era a raíz de aquel " _secreto_ ", del cual estaban hablando antes de su partida.

Trato de dormir, incluso de recordar todo lo que había sucedido desde que Yamsha la tomo de su casa, no tenía idea realmente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que dejo su casa, su cuerpo estaba más relajado gracias a los medicamentos, pero aún así sentía un vacío extraño, un dolor que no era físico, algo le decía que no todo estaba bien, pues había visto a Kurota dejar la habitación de momentos para tener charlas con el médico de manera privada

…

Vegeta estuvo fuera después de regresar con Picoolo y Tien, se ducho, comió, y salió del departamento, trato de pensar un poco fuera de toda la locura de esos días, tenía una plática pendiente con Bulma, referente a su embarazo; se preguntaba si de verdad el oír de Bulma lo que había hecho con aquel tipo le serviría de algo, pensó en Yamsha… todo dio vueltas, debía tomar una decisión, y tan pronto como supo que haría, regreso al hospital donde Bulma se encontraba

Se limito a caminar por los pasillos, mientras médicos y otros caminaban a su alrededor, llego a la habitación de su peli azul, y al entrar noto a Kurota, estaba parado a distancia de ella, mirándola fijo, mientras que ella se había quedado dormida. Kurota miro a Vegeta, se acerco a él, no se decían nada… hasta que Kurota toco el hombro de Vegeta

-Los dejo, pero sabes que puedes llamarme… no estaré lejos Vegeta- Dijo y miro a través de su hombro a Bulma –Tienen aún mucho de qué hablar, y yo tengo papeleo que hacer- Dijo y camino a la puerta

Vegeta no volteo a verle –Nos estaremos viendo Kurota, solo deseo no verte tan seguido en mi casa- Dijo, y camino hasta estar a un lado de Bulma

Entrada la madrugada, sintió que Bulma se movía inquieta, Vegeta despertó y la vio, estaba tratando de levantarse

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Bulma?- Pregunto somnoliento, mirando la hora

-Tengo que ir al baño, y no puedo seguir aquí acostada, me siento extraña Vegeta- Dijo, y tiro de su cuerpo las sabanas blancas

La luz se encendió, ella logro sentarse en la cama, y Vegeta se puso frente a ella, la miro con su habitual ceño fruncido, tocando el puente de su nariz

-Te ayudare- Dijo mientras se agachaba un poco para tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla a levantarse

Pero tan pronto como lo intento, noto una gran mancha roja en la cama, la volvió a dejar en ella, y Bulma tomo su vientre, luego miro su cama…

-¿Qué me está pasando Vegeta?- Pidió asustada, empezó a desesperar, toco su sangre… podía sentir como de ella salía más sangre -¿Qué es… que me pasa?-

Vegeta tan pronto como la vio, salió corriendo y busco a un médico, no entendía nada, suponía que Bulma estaba mejor, que ya su estado no era grave, entonces ¿Por qué sangraba?. Tan pronto como un Doctor entro con Bulma, la atendieron, sacando a Vegeta del lugar, quien permaneció detrás de la puerta, negándose a ir un centímetro más lejos de ahí, hasta que el Doctor dejo que entrara, mientras miraba unos papeles en su mano

Bulma tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, miro a Vegeta, y desvió su mirada, como si se escondiera de él

-¿Qué fue eso, porque ella se puso así, no estaba fuera de peligro?- Exigió Vegeta, no quería ver a Bulma llorar, eso era lo peor

-Ella está bien, fue una reacción que esperábamos, solo se estaba limpiando por completo su sistema, lo que no pudimos sacar, su cuerpo lo desecho- Comento el hombre, acomodando su gafas

-¿Normal… que significa eso?, ella estaba sangrando, eso no es normal- Replico el hombre, una venta estaba saltando en su frente

Bulma por fin lo miro, -Vegeta… lo que el Doctor quiere decir, es… que…- Dijo pero su voz no terminaba de salir, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos -Cuando te practican un degrado, pueden quedar restos, y el cuerpo naturalmente los desecha- Explico tratando de ahogar su llanto

De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearla, ella no quería nada, solo donde llorar, y Vegeta no dijo más nada, solo la dejo en su pecho, mientras ella se aferro a él, lloro con total confianza, tenía una gran carga de emociones, enterarse de pronto que estaba embarazada, y que así como la noticia llego, se fue, sin duda la rompió emocionalmente

El médico entendió, y dejo a los dos solos, después de dar la notica el hombre solo deseaba que eso no provocara en la chica un revés emocional, pues seguía delicada

Bulma levanto su vista, miro que los ojos de Vegeta parecían no tener expresión, solo la miraban fijo, como si la examinara

-Disculpa por esto, sé que no era lo que deseabas saber Vegeta, pero… aun si no, no puedo dejar de sentirme tan mal, iba a ser madre…- Sollozo, y trato de ocultar su rostro –Siempre pagamos por nuestros errores, con el mismo equilibrio ¿No es así?- Dijo entre su llanto

Vegeta le tomo la barbilla, limpio un poco sus lagrimas, se veía tan frágil… como un animalito herido buscando donde poder esconderse

-Lo siento mucho Bulma, pero te prometo que esto no volverá a pasar… yo no lo volveré a permitir, déjame estar contigo y demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí, que puedo cuidar de ti- Dijo con voz baja, cerca de su rostro, mientras juntaba su frente a ella –Eres mi familia, lo único que tengo… eres todo lo que tengo ahora Bulma- Dijo dándole un beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios en los de ella

Ella correspondió a su beso, sintiendo el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, por el momento…

-No tenía idea, yo no lo sabía… no sabía que estaba embarazada- Dijo de pronto al separarse de sus labios , sus ojos se agrandaron, su mirada suplicante

Vegeta paso su mano por su cabello, asintió en reconocimiento… y beso su frente

-Todo estará mejor ahora, te lo prometo- Dijo

-Tengo algo que decirte, cuando mencionaste a Mai, yo quiero decirte algo… hay algo que nunca le eh dicho a nadie antes Vegeta- Dijo en tono bajo, acurrucándose en su pecho, como si buscara su protección

-No debes decirme nada, hay cosas que es mejor guardar ¿No crees?- Dijo de pronto –Si quieres esos recuerdos para ti, lo respeto… no tienes que hacerlo, al menos no ahora… quizás un día, mas adelante Bulma-

Ella sintió un alivio en su pecho, y guardo silencio, quedando así, en un momento muy intimo, compartiendo ambos la tristeza de una perdida

-0o0-

Los días pasaron, las pruebas solo arrojaron que realmente Ann, era la chica de los restos, y poco a poco descubrieron que la causante había sido Mika, pues de las pruebas tomadas, determinaron que la chica llevaba marcas de la otra mujer en ella… y ahora la noticia iría a Yamsha, quien aun no tenía idea de nada…

Kurota se encargo de hablar con él, llego a una celda… con varias carpetas en mano, sentándose frente a Yamsha, arrojando los papeles, sonriéndole con arrogancia…

-¿No es un día maravilloso Yamsha?- Pregunto Kurota

-Sí, demasiado… sabes, me pregunto por qué el imbécil no se presenta, pensé que era más valiente… ¡Me teme!- Rio a carcajadas Yamsha

-No debes preocuparte ahora por Vegeta, él está muy ocupado, sabes… tiene alguien a quien cuidar en estos momentos- Dijo Kurota, abrió una de las carpetas… saco de ella una foto

-¿Un gato, ó un perro?, es todo lo que le queda a ese idiota- Contesto con desdén

-Bueno, Vegeta ahora tendrá más de lo que tuviste… dime algo Yamsha, ¿Qué hacia Mika por ti?- Pregunto dejando a un lado la foto, boca abajo para que aún su contenido no se revelara

Yamsha se sorprendió con la pregunta –Que puede hacer por mí, ella es mi prima… la cuide y es todo- Contesto aburrido

-Bueno, según los informes que tenemos, tú prima hacia más por ti, de lo que sabias… por ejemplo, quitar de ti algunos obstáculos… como Ann, ó Bulma- Dijo Kurota, giro la carpeta, y el nombre de Ann sobresalía, con una foto de la chica, del día que desapareció

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Respondió Yamsha, tomando la carpeta… vio el informe completo donde la chica había sido reportada desaparecida –Crees que podrás engañarme con esta porquería, ¿Crees acaso que esa estúpida me importa?- Contesto después del breve vistazo –Esa perra, dejo hace mucho de impórtame… no veo que ganas con esta mierda Kurota, pensé que serias mejor que eso-

-Ve esto, y dime que tan irreal es por favor- Dijo Kurota empujando la foto

Yamsha levanto las cejas, tomo la foto y le dio la vuelta, el cuerpo de Ann, sin ropa y en la plancha después de su autopsia, su piel mostraba signos de degradación, apenas reconocible…

Una sola lagrima bajo de los ojos de Yamsha, cayendo en la imagen… no tenía idea de que era lo que estaba pasando, y de pronto su mente junto todo… Ann, su prima Milka, siendo la ultima en verla, diciéndole que ella se había ido dejándole solo… luego los extraños arranques con Bulma…

Celos, Mika mostraba claro celos por las dos mujeres que el mas interés mostro… todo estaba tan claro ahora, ella nunca se fue, no lo había abandonado, al menos no por su voluntad…

-Turles la enterró en cuanto terminaron los análisis, espero mucho tiempo para eso- Comento Kurota al notar que Yamsha estaba por completo perdido en su mente –Igual desea matarte, eso solo te agrego a otra lista- Dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Mika?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirar la foto

-Sí, la encontramos en una tumba poco profunda, misma donde pensamos que tenía planeado llevar a Bulma- Respondió Kurota

-¿La encontraron?, deseo ver a mi prima… ella tiene que decirme que carajos significa esto- Dijo con los dientes apretados, arrugando la foto… levantando la vista a Kurota –Exijo ver a mi prima ahora mismo- Grito levantándose de su asiento, dando un golpe a la mesa, fracturando sus nudillos

Kurota levanto la vista, sin siquiera mover un musculo ante el arranque de Yamsha, le hizo señas para que este tomara asiento

-Ella no está, Vegeta se encargo de tu prima… igualmente recupero a Bulma, ella está mejor, Mika no logro matarla- Confeso Kurota

Yamsha sonrió, una mueca de arrogancia cruzo en su mente –No esperaba menos de ella, Mika era una pobre estúpida… mientras Bulma… bueno, ella no podía decepcionarme, aunque Vegeta me impresiona… ¿La encontró… y sabe lo bien que la pase con ella?- Rio con malicia

Dejo de hablar, Yamsha no dijo más nada, cayó durante horas, mientras Kurota lo interrogaba…

-0o0-

Vegeta estuvo presente en cada lugar donde Yamsha era interrogado, observando a distancia, tenía que escuchar todo lo que decía… sabía que no podría hacer nada mientras el hombre estuviera en prisión

Bulma salió del hospital, lista para regresar a su vida normal, a su trabajo, no pensaba dejar que ese mal momento la limitara, y confiaba plenamente en que no saldría Yamsha de la cárcel, pues tenían un caso en su contra, con todas las evidencias posibles…

-0o0-

Días antes de la sentencia de Yamsha… algo sorprendió a todos…

El hombre iba a ser trasladado, a una prisión de máxima seguridad, dada su inteligencia y conocimientos en el área, debían procurar no dejarlo escapar… no podían permitirse algo así, el plan era simple, trasladarlo antes de su sentencia; donde esperaría

Sin embargo de algún modo lo logro, escapo, y al pasar las horas la noticia llego…

-Acaban de informar que Yamsha escapo… fue durante el traslado- Comento el joven Dende, entrando a las oficinas de Picoolo, donde el grupo recibía nuevos casos en los cuales trabajar

Picoolo se levanto y puso sus manos en el escritorio -¿Cómo sucedió… dime ahora?- Grito furioso –¡No puede ser que solo se les encargara algo tan simple, como un traslado y lo arruinaran…!-

-Señor… no sabemos los detalles aún- Comento el pequeño temblando, era claro que estaba Picoolo furioso

Kurota levanto la ceja incrédulo, apretándola mandíbula

Vegeta parecía estoico, sin ninguna emoción con la notica

Turles al instante rompió un lápiz en su mano, y apretó sus puños

-Lo atraparemos, ahora sabemos a quién buscamos, no podrá escapar- Dijo Picoolo –Quiero que me tengan un informe de todo lo que paso- Exigió

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Espero que el siguiente, sea el último capítulo de esta historia, y de antemano gracias por sus comentarios.


	27. Chapter 27

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ son de Akira Toriyama**

Yamsha se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a la tumba donde Ann descansaría eternamente, se dejo caer frente a ella, miro la lapida, y una lagrima rodo de sus ojos, llevo su mano a la lapida y toco el frio de la piedra

Cerró los ojos y dejo a su imaginación volver al tiempo donde Ann estuvo con él, las veces que la maldijo por haberle dejado, cuando la odio por no darle la cara, ó cuando deseo su muerte, pensando que había regresado a los brazos de su ex novio, ó quizás otro hombre. Se dejo llevar por todos esos recuerdos, dando gracias por estar solo en aquel lugar, sin testigos de su arrepentimiento y despedida

No se dio cuenta que alguien había estado observando detenidamente sus movimientos, lo estuvo siguiendo de lejos por un largo momento, hasta que se detuvo en aquel cementerio, así que aprovecho la oportunidad, y se acerco con cautela al hombre, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

El silencio ahí, solo era roto por el ruido del ambiente, el viento, algunas aves trinando, y otros corriendo por el pasto verde… de pronto otro ruido hizo que el silencio pasara a un incomodo y lúgubre sonido

-Y luego la gente dice que no soy considerado- Se escucho la voz profunda, escalofriante

Yamsha sonrió, sin mirarle aún –Pensé que no te vería, ya me estaba sintiendo abandonado- Comento, y entonces se levanto de espaldas al hombre -¿A qué has venido, me llevaras de nuevo a la cárcel?- Pregunto con ironía

Una risa estruendosa se escucho, retumbando en los oídos de Yamsha, quien de pronto hizo mueca de disgusto, y volteo para mirar de frente a quien le acompañaba, este seguía riendo, y de pronto lo miro fijo, dibujando una gran sonrisa de lado, enseñándole los dientes, y ojos brillantes… tal y como lo hace un depredador que sabe que tiene acorralada a su presa

-No pensaste que haría tal idiotez, ¿Verdad?- Pregunto eh hizo un puchero con el labio, poniendo la cara de inocencia –Y yo que pensé que al menos tú eras inteligente, pero veo que no eres más que otra sabandija… que decepción, sin embargo… debes saber, que después de lo que hiciste, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarte así- Suspiro, su pecho se inflo –No debías meterte con lo que amo- Dijo, su voz empezaba a escucharse oscura y su mirada se tornaba siniestra

Yamsha le sonrió –¡Valla, pero bueno!… aunque dime algo, ¿Cómo me encontraste?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Picoolo no sabrá de ti, que no sospechara si algo me sucede?- Pregunto, sosteniendo la mirada de su adversario –Volverás a donde perteneces… esa maldita cueva de donde no debieron sacarte nunca, desperdiciaron un trato contigo- Dijo con desdén, recorriendo con la mirada al hombre, haciéndole una mueca de desprecio

-¿Pensabas que ibas a salir y escapar así de fácil?- Rio con fuerza –Eres aún más imbécil de lo que imagine- Dijo controlando su risa –Te confiaste demasiado, te sentiste cómodo al pensar que nada pasaría-

-Miserable- Musito entre dientes

-Te sigo desde que saliste, nunca te eh perdido el rastro insecto… nunca escapaste de nada- Dijo burlándose

Yamsha gruño, sus ojos se oscurecieron, entonces todo en su mente encajo las piezas….

 **Flashback**

 **-Entonces… ¿Puedes realmente hacerlo?- Pregunto al hombre de gran tamaño, un guardia con el que tenia hablando un par de días**

 **El hombre asintió, su semblante era serio… -Te dije que sí, pero… te costara amigo, lo que pides no es tan fácil, y debemos esperar el momento adecuado- Contesto el hombre –Tengo a la gente que hará el trabajo, pero no mueven un dedo sin algo que les garantice la paga- Dijo con una sonrisa soberbia**

 **Yamsha sonrió –No importa, eso no es problema, tú ten listo todo… me iré de aquí pronto, y terminare lo que quedo pendiente- Dijo para sí mismo lo ultimo**

 **El hombre se alejo de su celda, dejándole solo, mientras Yamsha se recostaba con los brazos cruzados en la parte trasera de la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa satisfecha**

 **-Pronto volveré a mi libertad… y no pienso poner nuevamente un pie en este miserable lugar- Gruño un poco, y recordó a Mika y Ann**

 **Se levanto de golpe, eso le molestaba, el enterarse de lo que su prima había hecho, lo estaba comiendo vivo, deseaba poder tener frente a él a Mika, y estrangularla con sus propias manos, mientras la vida de ella se extinguía frente a sus ojos, y le hacía confesar que hizo exactamente a Ann, mientras rompía los huesos de su cuello, escuchando con diversión el crujir de estos…**

 **-Iré a despedirme… se lo debo, lo sé- Dijo en un suspiro**

 **No se percato de los dos hombres hablando detrás de la puerta donde él se encontraba, quienes estaban organizando todo para su escape, con una sorpresa en el camino**

 **Fin Flashback**

Yamsha le miro con odio, apretó sus puños con fuerza

-Miserable, tú hiciste todo ese trato… ¡Maldito!- Grito desde lo más profundo de su garganta –Pero no contaste con que no me dejaría atrapar tan fácil, no creas que ganaste idiota- Rugió, y su pose cambio de relajada a una de pelea, dispuesto a luchar

-Esto será aún más placentero- Sonrío de manera perversa, su pose cambio, sus piernas se doblaron, y su mano derecha le incitaba a dar el primer golpe a su rival, mientras la sonrisa de lado no abandonaba su rostro –Vamos cobarde, te daré una ventaja…- Dijo divertido, burlándose de su rival

-¡Miserable!- Grito Yamsha, y se fue encima de él

Yamsha le dio un certero golpe en el rostro, mientras el rostro de su rival se contraía, y haciendo que de los labios de su rival, saliera un hilo de sangre, luego este volvió la mirada a Yamsha, se limpio la sangre, y sus ojos brillaron con diversión

-Perfecto- Dijo y entonces sin aviso, dio un golpe con la mano cerrada en la boca del estomago de Yamsha, y con el mismo camino, dio otro en su quijada, lo hizo caer al suelo –¡Levántate miserable, no hemos terminado!- Grito, mientras veía el cuerpo de Yamsha levantándose, mientras escupía sangre

Yamsha se limpio la boca, con el antebrazo, y escupió a un lado la sangre acumulada en su boca, y regreso la mirada a Vegeta, quien se veía desesperado por seguir la pelea –Claro que no se ha terminado, esto solo termina hasta que te mate maldito- Dijo y embistió a Vegeta, lanzándole al suelo con él mismo

En el suelo ambos hombres intercambiaron golpes, rodaron por el pasto, entre las lapidas, las flores en algunas tumbas fueron destrozadas de manera agresiva, el ruido del ambiente cambio, por maldiciones, golpes secos, patadas y demás… ambos hombres se golpearon de manera ruda, se escucharon incluso huesos romperse, pero más nadie escucho nada, solo esos dos hombres

De pronto Vegeta se levanto, su cuerpo dolía poco, miro a Yamsha en el suelo aún, su rostro sangraba de manera increíble, y él se tocaba las costillas, que Vegeta se había encargado de romper

Antes de que Yamsha pudiera levantarse nuevamente, una bota impacto su rostro, haciendo que todo se volviera negro, se desmayo del golpe y quedo en el suelo, con el rostro ensangrentado

Vegeta sonrió satisfecho, se froto el rostro un poco, limpiando su labio roto, se agacho y tomo el cuerpo inerte de Yamsha, lo cargo como un costal de papas, y lo llevo en dirección opuesta, metiendo en el maletero su cuerpo inconsciente, y sonrió

-Aun tienes mucho que pagar… no sabes lo que te espera miserable- Dijo satisfecho

-0o0-

Bulma había llegado del centro psiquiátrico, la tristeza en sus ojos aun era clara, con dificultad atendió a sus pacientes, y para Kisari nada paso desapercibido, sospecho de su aptitud pero no dijo nada al respecto

La noticia de Yamsha fuera de la cárcel le molesto. No le asusto, pero sin duda si la lleno de rabia. Ya había sido pública la identidad de Ann, y de Yamsha, como un peligroso criminal

Llegando a su departamento, noto que Vegeta aún no se encontraba en este, suspiro y miro su habitación, se decidió por una ducha, para sacar los pensamientos de la huida de Yamsha, la pena de su hijo no nato, y su temor por Vegeta, ya que sabía que debía sincerarse por completo con él un día…

Se quito toda la ropa, dejándola en la recamara, y se dirigió a la regadera, cerro sus ojos mientras el agua caía, y dejaba que sus músculos se relajaran, pego su frente a la pared, y suspiro un poco más, se quedo así un largo tiempo….

….

Vegeta llego al departamento, sus ropas estaban limpias, su rostro apenas tenía unos leves moretones, pero la felicidad en su rostro era muy notoria. Al llegar escucho la regadera encendida, y miro el bolso de Bulma en el mueble

Se dirigió a su habitación, mientras se desprendía de su camisa, y al entrar a su habitación, el aroma dulce de Bulma invadió sus sentidos, y la ropa en el suelo, le hizo crecer el deseo por ella, pues desde que la había recuperado, no la había vuelto a hacer suya, por temor del rechazo, por todo lo que había pasado… deseaba esperar… pero en esos momentos, ya no deseaba esperar…

Se retiro el resto de su ropa, y se dirigió al baño, abriendo con cautela la puerta, para mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma bajo la regadera, su hermosa piel blanca apenas tenía marcas de los golpes y cortes que había soportado, eso sin duda lo molesto… dejo escapar un gruñido bajo

Miro a la chica, quien parecía muy inmersa en sus pensamientos, pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Su cuerpo se arqueaba, mientras su rostro se había quedado en la pared, su cabello caía sobre sus hombros, completamente humedecido, de pronto escucho un gran suspiro salir de los labios de Bulma, y sin decir nada, se adentro a la ducha con ella, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pasando desapercibido por ella

Al estar tan cerca, solo pudo pasar su mano con suavidad por su espalda, delineando de arriba hasta abajo, y la vio estremecerse, Bulma dio un pequeño saltito, cuando sintió el tacto, y volteo rápidamente para toparse con la mirada feliz y coqueta de Vegeta, quien le sonreía con diversión… al ver su rostro extrañado

-Te he dicho que eres demasiado confiada- Comento con voz suave Vegeta

-No debías asustarme, eres un tonto Vegeta, que mala costumbre la tuya- Respondió volteándole la cara, para mirar de nuevo a la pared

Vegeta se acerco a su piel, mientras seguía delineando su espalda, recorriendo con la mirada todo lo que su mano tocaba, para mirar como el cuerpo de ella le respondía, estremeciéndose, calentándose… y la tomo de los hombros, la acerco a su cuerpo, juntándose ambos debajo de la regadera, mientras ponía sus labios cerca del oído de ella

-No volverá a pasar nada, no volveré a cometer ningún error… te lo prometo- Le dijo con voz queda, apenas y sus palabras rozaban su piel

Transmitiéndole una confianza real, ella solo logro sentir un escalofrió bajar por su cuerpo, y el calor de sus cuerpos se hizo más grande, mientras ella solo asentía

-Confió en ti, se que cumplirás… lo sé Vegeta- Confeso

Él deslizo sus manos hasta su cintura, y empezó a besar su cuello, mientras daba leves mordidas, que esperaba fueran rechazadas, sin embargo paso lo contrario, pues ella le dio mejor acceso. Bulma paso su mano por el rostro de Vegeta, llegando a su cabello, sintiendo cuan mojado se encontraba, trato de darse la vuelta, pero este se lo impidió, pues poso sus manos con fuerza en su cintura, y luego subió hasta sus pechos, acariciándole con delicadeza, hasta llegar a sus pezones endurecidos, que reclamaban más atención de parte de él

Dio pequeños pellizcos, haciendo que de los labios de Bulma se escapara un gemido, mientras que él continuaba, dejando una de sus manos ocupándose de su pecho, mientras la otra descendía su recorrido por su abdomen, sintiendo sus caderas, pegándolas a las suyas, para poder rozar su entre pierna, y que ella notara cuanto la deseaba; luego tocando sus piernas, para adentrarse en ella, separándolas un poco, abriéndole, cosa que la piel mojada de ella hizo más fácil; apenas rozo su intimidad, y ella se arqueo, la escucho gemir, luego sintió la mano de ella, tocar la suya invitándole a entrar en ella

-Hazlo por favor- Pidió Bulma, mientras guiaba la mano de Vegeta

El tenía su rostro entre sus cabellos mojados, su aliento llegaba a su cuello, dándole escalofríos

-¿Lo deseas… es esto lo que deseas?- Pregunto, mientras sus manos le torturaban, una en su pecho, que no dejaba de alternarlos, masajeando con más fuerza sus pechos, rozando sus pezones, y la otra se movía en pequeños círculos en su intimidad, sin llegar a entrar

Ella cerró los ojos –¡Si, te necesito Vegeta!… por favor, no me tortures así… hazlo- Rogó, su voz era un dulce gemido de placer

El solo asintió, y dejo que sus dedos se adentraran en ella, despacio, notando que su entrada era más caliente, y estaba por completo mojada… no sabía si era el agua, ó el éxtasis que le provocaba. Se dejo llevar por el grito que ella dio cuando entro, haciendo que entrara y saliera de ella de manera más intensa, sin descuidar sus pechos, mientras solo se podía escuchar el dulce sonido de los gemidos que salían de la boca de ella, y el choque de sus dedos en su entrada

De pronto una gran ola de placer corrió el cuerpo de Bulma, llenando los dedos de Vegeta con ella, su cuerpo se sentía un poco más débil, ella ahogo un grito… y el empezó a sacar sus dedos de ella, los llevo a sus labios, y chupo todo…

-Eres deliciosa… te extrañaba- Dijo con voz excitada

Le dio la vuelta, para mirarla a los ojos azules, ella mordía su labio inferior, y paso su mano por el rostro de él, cosa que Vegeta imito

Ella se acerco a él, lo beso con desesperación, devorándole los labios, mordiéndole un poco, y haciéndole sangrar… se alejo un poco del beso

-Yo también te extrañe… mucho Vegeta- Contesto contra sus labios, para volverlos a invadir

Vegeta correspondió, tomándole de la cintura, apretando su abrazo, bajando su mano hasta su trasero, apretando con fuerza, luego bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de ella, abrió un poco sus piernas, y la levanto de un solo movimiento, llevándola contra la pared, sus brazos se apoyaban en esta, y las piernas de ella descansaban en los brazos de él

Lo miro desde arriba, Bulma le sonrió coqueta… como hacía días no lo hacía… toco su cabello mojado, mientras que él le sonrió de lado, provocativamente, mientras la deslizaba hasta que sus caderas estuvieran a la misma altura… ella sintió lo rígido que se encontraba

Bulma cerró los ojos al sentir que la punta rozaba su entrada, pero no siguió avanzando….

-Mírame Bulma… mírame por que no te haría jamás daño- Dijo Vegeta, posando sus labios cerca de su rostro, sus ojos negros en los azules…

Ella lo miro y asintió… de pronto los labios de Vegeta la devoraban, mientras entraba en ella, de manera un poco agresiva, de un empujón, entrando por completo… y ella ahogo su grito entre los labios de él, sin dejar de mirarle…

Dejo que su mente y cuerpo actuaran, sabía que el hombre que tenía en frente era el que ella amaba, al que deseaba volver… y entregarse sin reservas…, el que hacía días deseaba devorar, y no darle descanso; mientras los gemidos de Vegeta igual quedaron en los labios de ella, con cada embestida… sus gruñidos eran más fuertes…

De pronto la sostuvo con más fuerza, sin salir de ella… la llevo fuera de la regadera… llegando hasta la cama de la habitación, mientras ella besaba su cuello, enredando sus manos en su cabello, jadeando y gimiendo

Vegeta se sentó con ella en la cama, y pronto los dos fueron cayendo hacia atrás en esta, dejando a Bulma sobre el cuerpo de Vegeta, quien le sonreía

Ella empezó a balancearse encima de él, levantándose y bajando en él, mientras la manos juguetonas de Vegeta llegaban a sus pechos, apretándoles, deleitándose con el cuerpo de ella, que veía por completo en esa posición, además le estaba excitando mas, ver como ella misma aceleraba los movimientos, para su placer…

Vegeta bajo sus manos por su cintura, hasta sus caderas, llevando una de sus manos donde ambos se unían, y daba pequeños toques circulares, haciendo que Bulma gritara y jadeara

-Vegeta- Grito cuando otro orgasmo la invadió dejándose caer en él, poniendo sus manos en su pecho… -Oh Vegeta- Dijo contra su rostro…

Entonces él, la tomo, la puso debajo suyo; el cuerpo de Bulma estaba a desfallecer, su corazón corría dentro de su pecho, y de pronto sintió que las embestidas aumentaban de intensidad… Vegeta levanto sus caderas, y no le dio descanso, la necesitaba… quería demostrarle que la amaba, que la deseaba, la necesitaba… que no dejaría que nada le volviera a lastimar… quería borrar cada maltrato, con el roce y toque de su piel

-Bulma…- Jadeo, sintió como ella apretaba más su miembro… haciéndole que se corriera en ella

La escucho gemir con fuerza, cuando se corría por completo en ella, desbordándose entre sus piernas, dejando se su peso cayera en ella, la beso… salió de a poco de dentro de ella, y rodo a un lado, mientras sus brazos atapaban su cintura, y la pegaban a su piel, húmeda…

-Te amo Vegeta…- Dijo entre jadeos Bulma, su corazón aun no se recuperaba

El beso su cuello, y acaricio su cabello

-Y yo a ti… Bulma- Respondió recorriendo su cuerpo

…

El sueño les invadió… ambos se quedaron en esa misma posición un largo tiempo, con la tranquilidad de tenerse el uno al otro, con la tranquilidad de saber que no había nada que los pudiera separar…

En medio de la madruga, Vegeta empezó a despertar, sintiendo un cosquilleo en su abdomen, su mano trato de tocar el cuerpo de Bulma, pero este no estaba a su lado, de pronto se sentó de golpe en la cama… y un quejido se escucho salir debajo de las sabanas

-No seas tosco Vegeta- Se quejo la peli azul, saliendo debajo de la sabana, de los pies de Vegeta

Este la miro confundido, y entonces ella gateo de nuevo hasta quedar entre las piernas de él, bajando su rostro… atrapando su miembro endurecido, regresándolo a sus labios… mientras saboreaba con dedicación de él

Vegeta se estremeció… trato de quejarse pero el placer se lo impidió…

Ella levanto la vista, para ver como gruñía y ronroneaba…

-Ahora me toca a mi hacerte feliz- Dijo Bulma de manera picara, sonriéndole traviesa…

-0o0-

La mañana llego con ellos aun desnudos en la cama, el horario no era problema ya que era el día libre de Vegeta, mientras que Bulma solo tendría que presentarse tarde a el centro psiquiátrico… así que ambos se levantaron con ojos perezosos…

Ella le sonrió, y dio un beso rápido en los labios de Vegeta, quien la abrazo de la cintura, para profundizar el beso….

-¿Qué harás hoy?- Pregunto Bulma bajando de la cama, para un ducha

-Tengo un par de cosas que arreglar… tal vez regrese tarde, yo te avisare…- Dijo sin más explicación

Ella lo miro extrañada, levanto una ceja… -¿Estarás bien?- Pregunto ella

El asintió –No debes preocuparte mujer… nada malo pasara, y si lo dices por la escoria esa que se escapo, no debes temer, no tratara de acercarse a ti… es una promesa- Dijo con voz de mando

-Lo mismo pienso… solo por favor avísame si algo pasa… no quiero quedarme preocupada- Dijo Bulma, mientras se adentraba a terminar su ducha de la noche anterior

-0o0-

Yamsha despertó… apenas podía acostumbrase a la luz intensa del lugar, cerro nuevamente los ojos… trato de tallárselos, pero sus manos estaban inmovilizadas, entonces se desespero, y trato de zafar sus manos de sus agarres… solo para frustrarse más al notar que le era imposible

Gruño furioso, miro a los lados, y al techo… no veía nada, más que un cuarto que parecía brillante, era extraño… trato de mirar que lo ataba, y noto que era una camilla, y a sus lados apretaban sus manos y sus pies

Después de un rato de intentar salir de esa posición, se desespero, respiro profundo y exhalo… llevo su mente a su último recuerdo…

-Vegeta- Musito con los dientes apretados… rabiando del coraje

De pronto un ruido se escucho de la nada…

-Por fin despiertas gusano infeliz- Dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa malvada

Yamsha lo miro, vio su atuendo… un traje blanco, guantes, un cubre boca y una gorra en la cabeza, que ocultaba su distinguido peinado en forma de llama. Se tenso un momento… cuando se percato de que el brillo aparente de las paredes era nada más que plástico, en todo el cuarto

Vegeta rio al ver a donde la mirada de Yamsha se dirigía

-Parece que ya comprendes lo que sucederá aquí insecto- Dijo mientras arrastraba la camilla, al centro del cuarto

-Maldito Vegeta… ¿Crees que dejare…?- Callo al mirar varias herramientas en un mesa a su lado…

-Sabes… dicen que mate a cinco tipos, por la muerte de mis padres y hermano… es cierto… los mate, pero sabes que Yamsha, era una banda muy grande… había varios involucrados, y a muchos de ellos no los encontraron… solo cinco cuerpos, que fueron los primeros… antes de enterarme de la mejor manera de deshacerme de los restos- Dijo Vegeta suspirando, entonces tomo un bisturí… y toco el filo de este

-No cambiaras, tu naturaleza y la mía son las mismas… somos asesinos, no podemos negar lo que corre por nuestras venas… eres una basura tanto como yo Vegeta- Dijo Yamsha, de pronto grito al sentir como su piel era cortada, un corte pequeño pero profundo en su costado

La sangre broto con fuerza, manchado en traje de Vegeta, y el suelo lleno de plástico

-Esto será tardado, así que di lo que desees… te aseguro que no somos iguales… no veo el placer en obligar a nadie a estar conmigo, esos es de cobardes miserables como tú… no ataco a personas indefensas, a ti te di la oportunidad de no estar aquí… pero perdiste- Dijo Vegeta sonriendo

La horas pasaron en aquel cuarto, solo se escuchaban gritos de dolor, maldiciones… y risas siniestras, las paredes estaban manchadas de rojo por todos lados, el traje blanco de Vegeta estaba ahora rojo, mientras que Vegeta limpio su frente con su antebrazo… suspiro cansado y tomo asiento a un lado de la camilla

Miro a Yamsha detenidamente

Los dedos de Yamsha estaban tirados en el piso, sin uñas, mientras una muñeca le hacía compañía en el suelo, un gran trozo de piel faltaba en la pierna izquierda del chico, como si fuera un buen trozo de carne cortado con delicadeza, tenía varias puñaladas, que no eran tan grandes como para matarle…

Sus labios sangraban, y sus ojos estaban desorbitados, cansados…

Vegeta de pronto tiro el cuerpo de Yamsha, estaba tan débil que ya no importaba que lo amarrara… giro su cuerpo y salió de la habitación, dejando a Yamsha jadeando en el suelo, no podía hacer nada, sabía que era su fin…

De pronto miro a Vegeta regresar a donde él se encontraba, traía consigo una moto sierra, sonrió…

-No te preocupes, esto será… solo muy doloroso- Sonrió Vegeta

El cuerpo mutilado del chico estaba regado en todas partes de aquella habitación, Vegeta sonrió satisfecho de lo que había hecho… recogió la cabeza de Yamsha…

-No debías hacerme enojar- Dijo y la soltó… -Ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto… bueno… aun tengo tiempo antes de que Bulma salga de aquel lugar- Dijo mirando la hora

-0o0-

Meses después…

-Kurota regresaras, parece que tardaremos en encontrar a Yamsha, el miserable escondió bien su rastro…- Dijo Picoolo con una mueca de molestia

-Lo que digas… pero si saben algo, debes informarme lo antes posible… hare este trabajo lo antes posible- Dijo Kurota levantándose para salir de la oficina de Picoolo

Antes de llegar a la puerta…

-Espera Kurota, dime algo… ¿Cómo ves a Vegeta?- Pregunto Picoolo

Kurota levanto una ceja ante la pregunta… -No sé qué decirte, el parece confiado… supongo que sabe que Yamsha no será tan estúpido como para regresar por Bulma, aunque si lo preguntas por su desempeño aquí… te diré que el idiota es muy bueno, ha hecho un excelente trabajo- Comento con una sonrisa sincera

Picoolo solo asintió…

-0o0-

-Mujer necia… tenias que esperar tanto para venir al médico…- Dijo Vegeta molesto… los brazos cruzados en su pecho, gruño un poco… y miro a Bulma, ella solo sonreía –No veo la gracia mujer- Dijo mas molesto

-Bueno, es solo que no pensé que vendrías conmigo… pude traer a Milk, ó Akane- Comento Bulma

-Ese par no me agradan… la mujer de Kakaroto es una bruja, y la rubia es peor…- Dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando por el medico

-Bueno, no deberías preocuparte… no creo que tenga nada malo, es decir solo fue un mareo… no es el fin del mundo, tal vez una descompensación, últimamente eh estado muy atareada, recuerda que además del psiquiátrico, eh ayudado a Krillin, hoy le pedirá matrimonio a Akane, y la mano de ella a Kurota, así que eso me trajo ajetreada- Comento con una gran sonrisa, y ojos de ilusión al mencionar el compromiso

Vegeta la miro, ella tenía esa mirada tan brillante cuando hablaba de eso… por más que le dio vueltas al asunto, no vio el porqué un matrimonio, pues él no pensaba dejar a Bulma, pero pare ella parecía importante… suspiro

-Ese enano no tenía que pedirte a ti ese maldito favor… mira como te tiene… necia- Musito

Bulma no le dio importancia…

" _Más vale que no tenga nada grave… ó el enano no llegara a la boda… Solo espero que lo que hice valga la pena_ " Pensaba Vegeta tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón " _Creo que es lo mejor, además… es solo confirmar lo que todos saben, ella es mi mujer… y pronto mi esposa_ " Pensó sonrojándose, al recordar que había ido hacia una semana a comprar aquel anillo que pensaba darle, de no ser por sus malestares…

Lo había traído consigo durante varios días… esperando el momento oportuno

" _Esta noche será… no pienso dejar que pase mas el tiempo_ " Se dijo Vegeta, cuando vio al médico acercarse a ellos

-Buenos días señora Bulma, vengan conmigo… haremos un par de pruebas más…- Dijo el hombre de bata blanca

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **Bueno este es el fin, se que deseaban saber si Trunsk nacería, bueno solo diré que esta cita al hospital tendrá la grata sorpresa de un peli lavanda…**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran, gracias por sus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, espero que este final les gustara, la verdad no tenía idea de cómo terminar… pensé en tantas posibilidades, y me decidí por esta… mil gracias…**


	28. Chapter 28

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (Claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

-Vegeta… si te sientes muy incomodo esperando, puedes irte… nada pasara, créeme, estoy acostumbrada a lugares así- Volvió a insistir Bulma

Vegeta tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, mientras estaba recargado en la pared… llevaban dos horas esperando los resultados de los análisis ' _Rápidos_ ' que el médico había realizado a la peli azul. Se giro un poco para quedar con la mirada en la chica sentada a su lado, y resoplo… los hospitales no eran para nada su lugar favorito, siempre que llegaba a uno, era para una maldita mala noticia, siempre lleno de desgracias

-Estoy bien…- Murmuro y volvió a su pose

Bulma resoplo… Vegeta en ocasiones era… _estresante_

Una enfermera salió de una puerta, llevaba en sus manos un par de papeles, y observo a las personas ahí presentes…

-Señorita, ¿Bulma Briefs?- Dijo con una leve sonrisa

Bulma se levanto rápidamente –Si, soy yo…-

-Puede pasar con el Doctor, dentro le dará sus resultados- La mujer señalo nuevamente el consultorio

Vegeta camino a un lado de Bulma, entrando de nuevo al lugar, la chica tomo asiento frente al hombre de bata blanca, mientras Vegeta se recargo en la pared, mirando al hombre… quien sonrió grande

-Dígame, ¿Hay algo malo, de lo que deba preocuparme?- Pregunto la peli azul

Por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa, sus dedos empezaron a jugar en sus piernas, sin notarlo sus pies empezaron a moverse inquietos…

El Doctor miro una hoja y sonrió…

-No deben preocuparse, necesita un par de vitaminas… ¡Felicidades, está embarazada señorita!- Dijo el hombre aun sonriente –Parece que apenas tiene una semanas- Dijo el hombre

Bulma de pronto detuvo todos sus movimientos, y su cabeza giro lentamente detrás de ella, donde miro a Vegeta, quien de pronto tenía los ojos bien abiertos, claramente trataba de decir algo, pues su boca se abría, pero las palabras simplemente no salían… eso la asusto…

Aquel consultorio quedo de pronto en total silencio… hasta que el celular de Vegeta empezó a sonar, poniendo fin al silencio incomodo que se estaba propagando

Vegeta no reaccionaba, hasta después de unos segundos… entonces se busco el teléfono entre los bolsillos del pantalón, pero sus manos temblaban, y de pronto sus bolsillos parecían estar muy indispuesto a ayudarle a encontrar el móvil…

Una cajita azul marino cayo de sus bolsillo, mientras que sacaba su teléfono… era de la oficina, miro a Bulma, quien tenía los ojos en el piso, dirigió a ese mismo punto su mirada, y entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron a rojo intenso; Bulma miraba la caja donde estaba el anillo que le pensaba dar esa noche… se agacho rápidamente y lo recogió, volviéndolo a colocar en sus pantalones… suspiro y miro al Doctor

-¿Entonces… ella necesita algo mas, además de las vitaminas?- Pregunto normal, sin ninguna emoción en la voz

El Doctor, negó… y empezó a dar una serie de indicaciones para el cuidado prenatal, así como un par de suplementos alimenticios…

-Bueno, nos estaremos viendo… seguro todo saldrá bien, y como le dije… en unos meses podremos verle en el ultrasonido, ahora solo seria escuchar los latidos…- Concluyo el Médico

Bulma salió de ahí, con el papel en manos… miro de reojo a Vegeta, quien estaba en silencio. El camino de regreso a su casa fue completamente silencioso, Vegeta tenia la mira puesta en el camino, ni siquiera la volteo a ver… y ella solo suspiro, sintió un nudo en el estomago, y luego terror…

-0o0-

Se sentaron uno frente al otro en la mesa… Vegeta saco la caja en su pantalón, y la dejo en medio de la mesa…

-¿Entonces…?- Pregunto un poco impaciente al mirar que la chica de cabello azul solo miraba la caja, sin decir nada –Ya sabes que es, así… que ¿No piensas decir nada?- Su voz estaba elevándose

Bulma lo miro, y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos… asuntado un poco a Vegeta, no era la reacción que esperaba

-Tenemos que hablar…- La voz de Bulma, prometía que lo que saliera de ella no sería bueno

-¿Esa es tu respuesta, cuando te pido que te cases conmigo?- Pregunto incrédulo

-Vegeta… antes debo decirte algo… lo de Mai… tienes que saber, si después de eso no quieres verme mas, yo lo entenderé, pero no te prohibiría jamás ver al bebe, solo que tienes que escuchar… por favor, y si aun después de lo que diré quieres mantener tu oferta de matrimonio… entonces tendrás mi respuesta- Su voz cada vez se quebraba un poco mas

Vegeta levanto la cejas, él sabía perfectamente bien lo que había sucedido… y no podía importarle menos, de hecho la noticia de que Bulma estaba embarazada lo había tomado de sorpresa, quería hacer una familia con ella, pero después de lo que habían pasado, de la muerte de su hijo… pensó que tardarían en llegar de nuevo a ese punto… y escucharlo así tan de pronto, cuando solo iban por un mareo leve… lo había hecho sorprender

Asintió, si Bulma creía que debía contarle esa parte de su vida, la dejaría… seguro que le era un gran peso en la conciencia, aunque no lo entendía, ella no debía sufrir cargos de conciencia por librar al mundo de una porquería como aquella, pero… la conocía, seguro aquello no la dejaba tranquila

Bulma tomo aire, y agacho la cabeza

-Yo mate a alguien cuando era una adolecente- Confeso en voz baja, tenía miedo de mirar los ojos de Vegeta, no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos por lo que ella había hecho

-¡Mírame!- La voz profunda y exigente de Vegeta llego a sus oídos –Repite lo que acabas de decirme Bulma, pero con la mirada en mi, y quiero poder escuchar todo bien, cada palabra… lo que me tengas que decir, lo harás mirándome- Era un demanda, no una petición

Bulma lo capto rápidamente y levanto sus ojos, la mirada tan penetrante de Vegeta la asusto por breves segundos, pero tomo todo el valor que tenia, inconscientemente se llevo las manos alrededor de su vientre, como si deseara proteger la vida dentro de ella, de lo que estaba por confesar…

-Yo mate a un hombre Vegeta…- Empezó a hablar, y conto todo, desde como había conocido a Mai, y como ella se había quitado la vida hasta el punto donde había mutilado a un hombre joven, disfrutando cada detalle de lo que había hecho

Vegeta la miro a los ojos en todo momento, nada de lo que salió de los labios de la peli azul lo asusto, simplemente le sorprendió un poco el hecho de que hubiera planeado aquel crimen, y que hubiera tenido la inteligencia de desaparecer el cuerpo, al grado que no le habían relacionado con tal crimen… vio los ojos de Bulma cristalizarse, pero no era culpa lo que miraba en sus ojos, mas bien, era miedo… pero _¿A qué?, ¿A él y su reacción?_

Bulma termino su relato, Vegeta no había dicho ni una sola palabra, su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo que al principio… ni siquiera una monosílaba salió de sus labios, eso la asusto… pensó que se levantaría, tomaría sus cosas y la dejaría ahí sentada… pero eso no paso

Vegeta de pronto suspiro… la platica había tardado un rato

-Bueno eso fue… interesante, pero si crees que algo así me alejara de aquí, estas equivocada, mira Bulma… desde el día que mandaste esa estúpida carta ya eras mía- Dijo levantándose y empujo de nuevo la caja azul, más cerca de ella –No sé como pensabas que sería esto, o si querías algo como en las películas, pero… bueno- Se encogió de hombros –No es muy lo mío, la verdad es que ya eres mía, solo que pensé que desearías hacer esto formal, y como veras, no pienso irme de aquí, tú y mi hijo no se desharán de mi nunca- Dijo mirándola a los ojos

Bulma estaba impactada… tardo unos segundo en asimilar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Vegeta y cuando lo comprendió una ligera sonrisa tiro de su rostro…

Abrió la caja, y miro el anillo… era sencillo, pero hermoso… se levanto y prácticamente cayó encima de Vegeta

-¡Sí, me casare contigo!…- Lo beso, mientras que él la tomaba de las caderas para que no cayera al suelo

Vegeta sonrió contra sus labios, y la llevo a la habitación… la deposito en la cama, y la miro… bajo sus ojos a su vientre plano, y dio un beso…

-No permitiré que nada malo pase, los protegeré… no volverá a pasar nada malo Bulma… ¿Confías en mi?- Pregunto mientras beso su vientre

Bulma acaricio su cabello, y lo miro

-Confió en ti Vegeta… dime, ¿Me ves diferente por lo que hice?- Ahora era su turno de preguntar

El sonrió de lado –Siempre supe que eras diferente- Comento natural –Soy un asesino Bulma, lo que has hecho tal vez no se compara con lo que hice, dime… ¿Eso te asusta?, porque ya sabias de mi, y aun así te quedaste conmigo-

Ella suspiro… era cierto, así lo había aceptado

-Gracias…- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, mientras sus besos subían, pasando por sus pechos, su cuello, hasta llegar a sus labios

Bulma se retorció debajo suyo, con cada toque, le quitaba cualquier rastro de duda que tuviera después de la confesión que le había hecho a Vegeta acerca de su pasado…

-0o0-

5 Meses después…

Bulma estaba sentada en la sala de espera del hospital, su pancita era ya visible, pero era bastante más grande de lo que pudiera imaginarse… miro a su amiga a su lado, y tomo su mano

-Tranquila cariño… sabes, aunque Vegeta aun no me agrada, debo admitir que el tipo se ha portado bien todo este tiempo… que mal que no pudo venir, mira que era el día mas esperado- Dijo Milk, sonriendo

-Bueno, se que hubiera deseado estar aquí… pero, de todos modos no quería saber el sexo del bebe, bueno… yo le dije que no quería saberlo, y que deseaba que fuera sorpresa, así que solo veré al niño… estoy nerviosa, ¿Es normal?- Pregunto, estaba empezando a sudar frio

Milk apretó su mano –Si, cuando Gohan iba a nacer, estaba temblando… cuando lo vi en esa pantalla, llore… aunque no podía distinguirle, pero solo saber que su corazón latía con tanta fuerza, me hizo llorar de emoción… Goku igual-

El comentario de su amiga le hizo entristecer, deseaba que fuera Vegeta quien sostuviera su mano mientras miraba a su hijo en la pantalla, mientras el médico indicaba a detalle cada parte del cuerpo del niño que aparecería con el ultrasonido… pero no podía ser siempre así, Vegeta tenía un caso, y eso los había llevado lejos de ahí, por unos días… suspiro pesado, le agradaba que Vegeta hubiera cambiado, y ahora ayudara a la policía, pero… lo necesitaba

Goku apareció con una enorme sonrisa

-Tranquila Bulma, debes estar feliz… para estos momentos, deben decirte si será niño o niña, has pensado que quieres- Comento tomando asiento a un lado de su esposa

-Creo que no me importa… mientras nazca sano, no importa si es varón o niña- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Lo único, es que si sigue creciendo así mi panza, pronto no podre dar un paso más… estoy a punto de dejar de ver mis pies-

Goku rio un poco –No es nada, Milk estaba…- Y silencio

Bulma miro a su amiga, juro que en esos momentos vio un aura negra rodearla, mientras miraba a su marido…

-¿Qué yo estaba como cariño?- La pregunta no fue dulce, la voz de la chica era aterradora

Goku levanto sus brazos… -Cariño, recuerda que siempre has sido la mujer más hermosa que eh visto… y además, nada de corajes, recuerda… tendrás otro bebe, y no es bueno que te enojes… verdad mi amor- El chico se toco el cabello con nervios

Bulma rio a su lado, y antes de que sus amigos empezaran a discutir entraron a la sala de ultrasonido

-0o0-

La cara de Goku seguía en blanco… trago y miro de reojo a Bulma, ella llevaba un sobre…

-Es una buena noticia… ¿No?- Pregunto rascando su cabeza

Milk sonrió –Claro que es una buena noticia- Declaro la morena enérgica

Bulma apretó en su pecho el sobre, y miro a sus amigos

-No esperaba esto… es… un poco… no se- Estaba asustada, y Milk la apretó en un abrazo

-Mira, debes mirarlo como lo que es… una doble bendición- Dijo al morena, tallando los brazos de su amiga

-Vegeta ahora si me deja, no solo tendremos uno, si no ¿dos?- Se dijo con un leve sollozo

Goku rio – ¡Ese Vegeta… mira que no solo te embaraza de uno, si no de dos… seguro que!- Silencio… Milk de nuevo lo miraba enojada –Y todavía le faltan unos seis o siete meses así… kami, solo no me mandes dos, mira que ya tenemos a Gohan- Dijo por lo bajo evitando a su esposa

-0o0-

Vegeta llego a casa, tenía un brazo vendado, las balas parecían tener su nombre siempre… suspiro

Al entrar, miro a Bulma en la cocina, asaltando las fresas con grandes cantidades de helado… y sonrió, al menos llegar a su casa, le hacía que todo valiera la pena, incluso si era una bala en su brazo…

Bulma se volteo y dejo caer las fresas… tenía que decirle, claramente el hombre en el ultrasonido dijo que había dos corazones latiendo, y dos pequeñas criaturas en su vientre

Camino a donde Vegeta, quien al sentirla tan cerca, tuvo que retroceder… aun dolía el brazo

-¿Paso algo?- Pregunto ella preocupada, entonces lo noto… -¿Estás bien… por kami, fue grave?- Y sin más, no perdió tiempo y le quito la camisa

Vegeta llevaba no solo el brazo vendado, también la el abdomen

-Nada grave… ese imbécil no volverá a hacer daño, y créeme… se lo pensara mejor antes de volver a hacer algo – Y camino al mueble –¿Te acompaño Kakaroto y su mujer al médico?- Pregunto mientras la invitaba a sentarse a su lado

Bulma mordió su labio

-Debemos hablar- Su voz fue insegura

Vegeta la miro, su ceño se frunció

-Cuando has dicho esas palabras nada es bueno… ¿Bulma… pasa algo malo?- Se preocupo

Bulma sonrió nerviosa… -Bueno, recuerdas que un hijo te hace feliz ¿Verdad?- Pregunto

Vegeta asintió aun con el ceño fruncido, esperando algo más concreto

-Pues, serás el doble de feliz… vamos a tener gemelos Vegeta… ósea, que serán dos- Soltó de pronto la peli azul

Vegeta se tenso unos instantes… su ojos se abrieron grandes, y miro el vientre hinchado de su esposa

-¿Dos…?- Era todo lo que su mente y boca pronunciaban

Bulma sonrió nerviosa… solo esperaba que la siguientes noticia fuera a relajarlo… después de todo…

 **Flashback**

 **-Oh… pero si son dos corazones…- Menciono el médico apretando un poco en su vientre**

 **El sonido de dos corazones bombeando estaba inundando la habitación, y Bulma miro la pantalla, no podía distinguir bien, pero había dos manchas blancas moviéndose a un ritmo que le hizo llorar de felicidad**

 **Milk soltó un gritito y Goku solo abrió grandes los ojos**

 **El hombre de bata miro a Bulma**

 **-Entonces, ¿Segura que no desea saber el sexo de los bebes?- Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa**

 **Bulma lo miro, luego a sus amigos… deseaba que fuera Vegeta quien estuviera ahí, para tomar esa decisión, ahora que sabía que llevaba dos bebes en el vientre, se pensó mejor eso de que fueran sorpresa…**

 **-Dígame… ¿son niños o niñas?- Su voz sonó insegura**

 **El médico sonrió, y entonces señalo la pantalla… la sonrisa del hombre se amplió en gran manera, miro a la mujer de cabellos azules**

 **-Es muy afortunada… tendrá un hermoso niño, y una hermosa niña- Comento señalando en la pantalla**

 **Bulma sintió que se desmallaba… el aire se puso caliente… y las lagrimas no dejaban de bajar**

 **Fin Flashback**

Bulma se acerco a Vegeta…

-Tendremos que pensar nombres de niño y niña- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Vegeta entonces parpadeo… apenas entendía, apenas procesaba a sus dos hijos por venir…

-Yo… esto es… no lo esperaba- Aun tenía los ojos en blanco

-¿Pero estas feliz verdad?- Pregunto un poco insegura

Vegeta la miro a los ojos, sonrió… - Gracias Bulma… por todo- Y se inclino a besarla


End file.
